Star Fox: Survival on a Frozen Hell
by XxSanitariumxX
Summary: A lynx named Miyu and a human named Raye shot each other down above a forzen waste land they come to call Hell. With no chance of rescue for months perhaps years they will have to depend on the other to survive despite the war twixt humans and Cornerians
1. Chapter 1

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" the man shouted angrily. His ship was now on fire, spiraling, and heading towards the frozen orb moronically called a planet. He was a human and a soldier of the Earthen Military and now he might be added to the casualty list of war. He pulled back on his ship's controls to pull out of the certain doom but to no avail.

He heard voices on the radio mocking him as he went down. it was a different language but he knew for a fact that they were indeed celebrating his defeat.

"Ha there's another one of those fuckers down!" a high pitched voice, more than likely a frog or toad's voice.

"Miyu, you can finish this one off." a deeper possibly canine growled.

"Yes sir." A feminine voice said that sounded like a felines.

The man saw one of the five ships breaking off and heading straight for him on his radar. "So I gun down six of you and you can't let me die in flames huh?" the Cornerian ship moved behind him. "Wrong move buddy." The man said as he released all of his flares at once.

The flares were designed to distract rockets and missiles but could also be used to blind and momentarily distract a trailing pilot. He heard screams from the radio of the same feminine voice from earlier and surprisingly an explosion come from his radio.

"Miyu! Miyu! Pull out!" they said in alien tongues.

"I can't! Those flares hit my left wing! I can't pull out!"

She tried with all her might to pull out but it was useless, that damn human was bringing her down with him.

"Sir should we go after her?"

"Negative, she'll never survive that. Besides it was going to happen sooner or later." The leader of the squadron grunted, uncaring that his teammate was gong down in front of him.

The man pulled on his ship's controls, all he managed to do was stop the spiraling but he couldn't get away from the snowy world's gravitational pull. Maybe if he could angle it just right he would skid off the ground rather then make a smoldering crater in it. It was worth a shot but not if the planet couldn't support life. He grabbed the photo of him and a woman in each others arms with a letter on the back starting Dear Raye but the rest was illegible.

Raye leveled out the ship and diverted all power away from the engines and to the shields. He had all the brakes open which slowed him but not enough to escape death. if he could time it right his ship could pull off one more surprise. The white ground came closer and closer, he was just under two hundred feet when he punched the red button on his right side. All of the missiles attached to his ship went off at once but stayed attached. It was risky, the wings could get ripped off and he would be screwed but if they held the rockets would slow him by seventy fiver percent. When they were spent of fuel they were released from the wings so not to harm the craft when it crashed.

The ship lurched and he felt himself try to break free of the refining constraints of the seat. It hurt so much he thought for sure he would break some ribs but he finally came back. Now all he had to worry about was the ground still coming at him.

"Jessica I'm going to need your help on this one." Raye said as he began to clench the picture.

One hundred feet… fifty… twenty… ten… one….

Miyu panicked as she went down. But when she realized just how much she was in control of the situation she calmed down gradually.

"Okay, okay just… level the ship out, that's right. No I… oh yeah power down the engines. Now I open the flaps and, wow I might survive this." She thought out loud nervously as she did everything she said. She wasn't the best pilot but pilots were needed to face the human threat. The humans were highly skilled in all forms of combat, space, air, ground, sea and could match the Cornerians in nearly every field quite often.

"Guys, I think I can pull out of this…. Guys?" she asked when she didn't get a response. She was heartbroken, felt abandoned and knew she was going to die even if she survived the wreck. When a squad shuts off their radios to a squad member it means they won't help him or her. It was rare and often hard to prove but it did happen despite the severe punishments if discovered but the only witnesses who would have testified died in the wreck they didn't get help from the condemners to avoid.

"No I'm not dying here!" Miyu shouted. "When I get out of this I'll make sure you pay for this Drake!"

Her Invader-class Cornerian fighter began to slow and level out and as the ground got closer there was no doubt in her mind she would survive but that didn't stop her from closing her eyes as the ground came up on her. The craft smashed into the ground and skipped a few times off the ground but eventually began to skid and finally came to a halt.

Miyu let go of her breath in a long deep sigh. She was alive and the scans reported a stable atmosphere that would support life but it was five degrees Fahrenheit below. The only way she'd survive in that is if she got to work immediately. She reached behind her and took out all the supplies she had. She put on all the clothing she could, put the week's worth of food under her seat just in case and put of a pair of gloves.

Her plan was simple scout of a about a hundred in all directions, hopefully find a safe cave or area to set up camp in and if not make use of all the snow around her. She jumped out of her Invader and felt the cold air blast her defending clothing. It stung her face and her tail felt like it was freezing over but she ignored it, determined that she would not die here.

Miyu's walk was long and treacherous, the snow reached up to her knees and she was almost six feet just three inches short of it. Thankfully there was no wind and the dark near black overcast still clung to its contents.

Raye's eyes fluttered, his head swam and he felt like absolute crap. But hey at least he was alive. Slowly his mind began to clear and survival instincts took over. His cock pit casing took a heavy toll and leaked in the freezing cold air. His cockpit wouldn't make a very good sanctuary against anything; he'd have to find a better one.

Raye opened the cracked and broken glass casing and jumped out. All he had for supplies was a combat knife, Squad Advanced Marksman Rifle or SAM-R for short, two clips for that, a compass and the picture of the mystery woman and him. It wasn't much but it would be all he needed if there were any animals around for him to hunt, skin and eat. As for protection against the elements he already wore a heavy heavily packed jacket, a thinner fuzzy jacket, a red scarf around his neck, and thick heavy green pants. It would do until he got some skins.

He began to trudge to where his compass pointed north when he saw another ship go down. He heard it hit the ground a few times but no explosion followed afterwards.

'That little bastard might have some supplies.' He thought as he changed course from north to west towards the crash site hidden behind the small snow blanketed slopes and hills.

Miyu trudged through the deep snow as she headed back to her ship after searching an entire one hundred foot perimeter and found no sign of shelter what so ever.

"Guess I'll have to-" she said but stopped when she smelt something strange, ominous and seemed to have a beguiling sense to it. It was like the scent of a hunter stalking its prey. She shivered and reached for her blaster at her side. If that human survived it would more than likely be looking for her but she was ready.

She inched through the snow slower now and when she came to a small little mound of snow she hid behind it and spied on the wreck of her ship. She saw some movement and that chilled her more than the snow. Miyu tried to lean in for a better look but knocked down some of the snow on the mound making a loud ruffling sound. She saw the human tense but kept absolutely still. If it saw her before she got within range to use her blaster she was a goner since it had that rifle on its back.

The human looked around for the source of the sound and after a while decided it was nothing and went back to searching through her ship. Little did she know he knew exactly where she was and what she was doing. He began to act like he needed to take off his rifle and he put it on the dashboard of Miyu's ship.

'You bastard.' Miyu thought to herself. If she hated anything more than her former leader Drake it was humans. They took things far more precious to her than they'd ever know and that meant they had to pay. All of them had to pay.

Miyu began to crawl out of hiding as slow and quite as she can while still keeping out of the human's line of sight.

"That's right just come a little closer." Raye said to himself as he looked over the box of food he found under the pilot seat of the Cornerian craft. He was watching the Cornerian get closer and closer out of the corner of his eye and if she moved just a few more feet closer he'd strike.

It took some patience waiting for the enemy in plain sight to come to him but Raye wiped the bead of sweat out of his eyes and then his time came. His hands sped to the rifle and a split second later his sights were zoned in on the lynx. Not taking any extra time to aim properly he shot but so did the lynx. It saw him go for the rifle just as fast as he did and she attempted to drop him before he got a chance to use it.

The SAM-R released a loud bang into the once quite landscape and the red bolt did likewise but was far quieter. The human Raye and the lynx Miyu both shouted as they both felt the shot of the other penetrate their bodies. Raye got nailed just above the heart while Miyu got lucky and the bullet missed her throat by mere inches. They both fell and they both laid there with wounds in serious need of medical attention but there was no one else on the frozen planet, just them, two mortal enemies based and trained solely on killing the other.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey all what did you think? This will be an interesting story that I've been wanting to do for a while now. The main charecters are Raye and Miyu and to clarify the humans are at war with Cornerians and vice versa so there, if you're dumb then now you know :P. Hope you enjoyed and more will be coming shortly._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warining the following chapter is rather graphic.... Just thought you should know._**

Raye grunted as he felt blood ooze out of the wound. One thing about Cornerian weapons is they didn't allow much bleeding but they were often deadlier than bullets. He dabbed his fingers into the wound and pulled out a little ruby red blood. The blood froze on his fingers almost immediately. "Shit." He swore again then tried to get up.

With the SAM-R clenched firmly in his right hand he began to walk towards where he thought the Cornerian still might be. It was a long walk but the thought of a blaster and the Cornerian still alive made him think twice about leaving it alone. He found it on the ground trying to apply pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding. He rarely saw live Cornerians this close up, he either sniped them from afar or shot them down but this one he could tell automatically was female.

He lifted the rifle up to the lynx's head but looked into her fierce blue eyes. They were defiant even in the clutches of death, he almost dropped the gun in fear right there. He shook it off and began to squeeze the trigger until he felt a painful throb above his heart. He looked at the hole in his jacket. There was no way he'd be able to patch himself up without the proper skills, he'd only make it worse. Maybe the lynx knew a thing or two about first aid?

'No what am I thinking? If I let her live she'll cut my throat out rather than patch me up. There's no denying it she has to die. But I won't be able to survive out here alone. I don't have the senses a Cornerian does; I can't smell food so how would I be able to track it if it begins to snow? Damn it!' he thought angrily stuck on killing her or not.

'What is it waiting for? Why doesn't it just kill me and get it over with?' Miyu thought.

"Hey fucker just shoot me now!" Miyu growled. Rye had no idea what she said because of the linguistic divide but figured she was taunting him. Instead of hitting her like he wanted to he strapped the rifle on his back and moved to help the lynx.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" Miyu growled and attempted to claw the human's hands.

"Calm down will you? I'm trying to help you." Raye scowled. He tried again but the lynx tried to claw out his eyes this time. Her claws were rather long, about half an inch and by the looks of them they were sharp. It was best to avoid them. Deciding to take a different route in the situation Raye grabbed her foot and began to drag her back to her downed ship.

"Hey what are you doing? Let go of me!" Miyu hissed unable to kick off its hold on her leg. Raye sighed and kept his hold all the way back to the ship and let her go once they reached the ship. A small trail of blood, footsteps and a little cleft in the ground from where he drug the lynx lay behind them.

Raye began to look through the lynx's things and all the while she was complaining.

"Hey! Who said you could look through that? Put that down! Hey! Are you listening to me? HEY!"

"Finally." Raye said when he found a box with a red cross on it. He brought it to the lynx and set in next to her. It took awhile but finally Miyu seemed to understand.

"You want me to fix us up?" the human just stared at her so she pointed to it. "You." She pointed to herself. "Me." She pointed to the medical supplies then to the human and herself again. The human squinted at her, his brown eyes trying to discern what she was talking about then finally he nodded. "Alright we're making progress." Miyu said than began to sort through the supplies.

The cold practically numbed the pain away but there was no way she'd be able to patch her and the human up without shelter from the elements. She shook her head "No good. We need to find shelter." The human cocked his head. "Shelter. You know shelter. A house, cave, anything!" still the human looked confused. "God you're dumb."

'What the Hell does she want? She has the supplies why doesn't she just… wait, could she want shelter? That would make sense, we do have to remove these clothes and it will be too cold to do it out here in the open. He would have to find them some place to take shelter in, somewhere.

"Wait here." He said to the lynx than ran back the way he came from his own ship.

Miyu shouted after him "Hey wait don't leave me here you bastard! Where are you going? FUCK!"

Raye broke through the snow with force as he ran around looking for a place to set up camp in. so far he found a few hills and one or two small caves but other than that nothing. The exercise kept his temperature up but the increased heart beating made him lose more blood faster. He kept his left hand on the wound and kept looking. He suddenly tripped on something that he didn't see buried under the snow.

"Damn it! What the fuck was that?" Raye scowled as he began to unearth the thing he tripped on. When the snow parted he found it was a skull of a deer. He nearly dropped it but when he found a small scrap of meat on it he realized that there might still be some animals around to hunt. That was a good sign but an even better one would be a cozy little cave to live in.

He stood up but stopped when he felt a slightly warm breeze hit him. It was still a slightly cold breeze but in comparison to the negative five degrees it felt like a sauna. He went to the source of the heat and found a small cave emanating a red light from inside. He brought out his rifle and walked slowly inside. The cave was slightly deep and curved off towards the right into a large tunnel. Raye followed it until he froze in his tracks at the sight of a massive animal.

It looked like it was an ancient saber tooth tiger but its stomach was glowing orange. Raye began to back out of the room when his foot hit a rock causing it to roll making a lot of noise. The creature saw him and shrieked a fierce battle cry. Taking no chances Raye unloaded two shots right into its head before it could do anything else. It dropped and Raye ran out of the cave before its friends could show up if it had any.

Miyu sat alone propped up against her ship. The pain was still there and was a dull achy throb rather then searing pain. But nothing mattered now. She couldn't tend to it or she'd freeze to death and that human left her to die. Not that it surprised her though. Humans were the scourges of the universe and all of them deserved to be wiped out.

'If he does come back, I'll be sure to rip his eyes out.' Miyu hissed. Her own eyes began to flutter, it was too cold and she was getting tired. She knew that if you get tired in the cold you better not fall asleep or risk never waking up again but she didn't care, she was too tired. Her blue eyes fell like feathers caught in the wind and finally hit the ground only to snap open seconds later when something shook her furiously.

"Wake up!" Raye shouted at the lynx. The stupid idiot almost fell asleep and if she died he died. The lynx was still surprised so Raye took the opportunity to throw her on his right shoulder and took the medical supplies in his left.

"What where am I? Where are we going? Wait a minute…. Put me down you damn dirty human!" she yelled when she realized it was carrying her. She put up a mild struggle but Raye ignored the dull thuds hitting his back and the near misses from her legs at his area. Finally she gave up and they arrived at the cave. It was still warm and Miyu finally understood.

"Oh so this is what you wanted to show me? Looks like you saved our sorry asses. Not bad for a human." She said taking in the warmth the cave had to offer. Raye carried her deeper and deeper into the cave until they reached the room where he killed the saber tooth tiger.

Raye set her down relatively to the saber tooth because it was the source of the heat and she was not happy about the saber what so ever. "Holy shit! What the Hell did you do? You can't tell me you actually killed this?" Raye didn't understand her so he just threw her the medical supplies. She wasn't ready for it so it bounced off her head.

"Hey! Watch it you stupid- OH MY GOD!" she shouted when Raye took out his knife and began to cut the saber tooth's hide starting from the anus and ending at the neck. He let the blood drain out and began to skin the beast which only made Miyu sick. "I think I'm going to throw up!" she said when the human pulled out a few organs and put them right next to him. They would come in handy later especially the stomach.

Raye began to peel the skin off the animal when he heard the lynx make a weird noise. It sounded like vomiting and when he looked at her he was right. She threw up because of what he was doing but this was basic training in the Earthen Military, field dressing animals for survival was one of the things he excelled at. He ignored the lynx's voice and continued his work peeling of the skin. The skin was one of the most important parts. If peeled of right he would be able to use it for a blanket or clothing.

Now that the saber was completely skinless he began to cut off pieces of meat. Miyu did her best to ignore the human's actions and patched herself up. Luckily the blood began to barely leak out at all now. The human seemed fine as he should be better than her, her weapons didn't allow much bleeding unlike their primitive weapons that still used metal projectiles. Still if he wasn't so primitive they might not have the saber tooth to provide food and skins. She knew what he was doing and knew she would never be able to do it even though her life depended on it.

The human stopped once most of the meat was off and stacked in a nice stacked pile. He scrapped the veins still attached to the skin and once he was satisfied he laid the white fur out to dry so he could use it later. Then he walked up to the lynx and put the knife up to its throat.

"Now fix me up." He grunted. Miyu didn't quite understand until he pointed to the wound on his chest. She nodded then Raye took off the two jackets and shirt. Miyu had already put her clothes back on and was amazed at how the muscle structure of the human resembled that of a well toned male model. It had abs, toned arms, firm looking Pecs and had slight hair under its arms. It was a male, definitely a male.

She began her work immediately. First she cleaned the wound a little and then applied some white material used to absorb blood. It resembled cotton but Raye didn't ask questions, he just kept the bloody knife in her line of sight at all times as insurance if she tried to gut him.

Once she was finished he put the clothes back on and started towards the maw of the cave.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Miyu shouted after him. Raye ignored her and went to go get the supplies left at her ship.

Miyu was left sitting there next to the dead animal. It was beginning to stink because of the blood and needed to be tended to soon or it might attract predators or scavengers.

"Just great and he didn't even leave me with a- OW!" she shouted when her fingers got poked by the tip of the combat knife the human left with her. "When did he leave this? Surely he isn't that stupid to leave me with a weapon." She giggled evilly. "The second he gets back here I'm going to shank that little bastard." Thoughts of her stabbing him began to run through her mind but then so did him saving her and finding the cave. She couldn't kill or else she'd just wind up killing herself as well. "Okay maybe later."

Raye returned a few minutes later carrying everything that wasn't bolted down. He was surprised at the amount of supplies the Cornerians carried in their ships. He found a weeks worth of food, a blanket, matches, another knife, two canteens of water filled to the brim, a replacement battery for the blaster he took from her which was now at his side, flares, a radio, a large metal bowl and a large can of salt.

"Well this will last for a while as long as we ration it out." He said as he walked into the room but remembered she couldn't understand him. "Oh yeah that's right. Oh well."

He placed the supplies next to her for her to sort through and he left the cave again.

"Hi to you to." Miyu said after he left.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Well whatcha think? Graphic enough? Well get used to it, survial requires graphic scense and gore so yeah. Hope you enjoyed ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

Raye scouted the terrain out on top of the largest hill he could find. All he could see was hills and to the northeast some dead looking trees.

"Those would be perfect for firewood. After this I can make something for us to eat out of the meat and keep potential predators away." Raye said as he headed for the firewood. The trees were old and dying. He cleared the snow and found mounds of broken branches, enough to last him and the lynx for a month if they were careful. He took as much as he could carry with him back to the cave and set it down near the foot of the cave.

"Well you're back again huh? Yeah don't mind me. Me and mister dead skinless saber tooth here have been chatting up really nicely." Miyu said clenching the knife in her hands wanting to stab the human. The human looked at her and shook his head. He had no idea what she was saying. "Bah you're hopeless." She said then went back to messing with her wrist com. Something was wrong, her wrist com had an extensive library of languages it could decipher and she was positive that his language was somewhere in there.

She cycled through all the languages until she came to one that caught her eye. "Duh… oi… sh? Deutsch? What the Hell is that?" she said and got a rise out of the human. He stopped fiddling with the rocks in the cave and looked at her with extreme interest.

"Sprechen sie Deutsch?" he said to Miyu.

"What? Hold on give me a second." She said to him and tried to set the human's language as the permanent default but an error message appeared. It said "Warning data file incomplete. Recommend you use another language." Miyu ignored it and continued anyway. It would take an hour but soon she'd be able to talk to the human.

Raye didn't know what she was doing and didn't care anymore now that she stopped speaking German. He went back to piling up the biggest rocks he could find into an enclosed circle. Once the circle was complete he took some of the fire wood and placed it into the center. The only problem now was he didn't have any kindling.

"Great all that work for- what am I talking about? I can use the fat on the saber tooth!" he said aloud causing Miyu to jump.

"What are you doing she asked when he moved back to the saber tooth. He stuck his hand in it and began to search around. "Oh my god!" Miyu gagged.

"Got it!" Raye said when he found something yellow-white and squishy. He brought half a handful with him to the fire and placed it on top of the wood. "Now all I need is some wood scraps." He said but he only brought back large pieces. He'd have to carve some off the larger pieces.

He got up and walked to the lynx. When she saw him coming she began to step back. "No you stay away from me!" She hissed. Finally he came to close she pulled out the knife. "Stay back or I'll cut you!" the human stopped and stared at the knife.

'Crap why did I leave that here with her? Wait didn't she have a knife in her supplies?' he thought then started to ransack her neatly organized supplies.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked as he searched through her efforts. He finally found the knife, matches and put most of the stuff back when he was done but still left a mess. "Yeah thanks buddy, you're really awesome you know that…? Asshole." She muttered as she started to organize her supplies again. When she was done she saw that the human was using her knife to scrape away pieces of wood and put those on the fire pit. He scraped off a really long one, took out a match, lit it then put it under the end of the strip. It caught fire immediately and he put it on the wood chips and fat. It took a few trials and errors before he got a fire going but eventually everything was ready.

"Ha! Look at that shit!" he said triumphantly.

"Holy shit it got a fire going!" Miyu said to herself.

The human didn't waste anytime and took the large metal bowl from the supplies Miyu had set up. He ran outside, filled the bowl to the brim with snow and came back to melt it over the warm fire. Since the saber tooth was gone the unnatural heat source had began to diminish and the pelt was beginning to lose its orange glow and was returning to all white once again.

"This is one weird universe." Raye said to himself.

Miyu looked up surprised at the sound of another Cornerian articulate. She looked around for him but only the human was there. 'Oh yeah the translator.' She thought to herself.

"Now if only that damn lynx wasn't so useless." Raye thought out loud.

"What was that?" Miyu hissed.

Raye jumped at the sound of another German articulate but calmed down immediately after. "Since when have you spoken German?"

"Since I got this to work." Miyu said holding up the wrist com.

The two sentient beings glared at each other. Now that the gap of conversation had been bridged a new void replaced it. The idea of conversing with the other brought up walls, evil feelings of hate, anger and loathing and only seemed to put more distrust in between the two.

"So what are you doing?" Miyu finally asked.

"I was going to make a stew out of this meat before it spoiled." Raye said pointing to the pile of meat.

"And what are you going to do about the blood?"

"I was going to use the ashes from the fire to cover it up. Don't worry about any predators, now that we got a fire going nothing will try to get in."

Miyu nodded and Raye licked his lips. It was a stalemate, neither one was giving any ground in the glaring contest and neither one was going to be the others bitch throughout this ordeal. Raye finally grunted and went back to making the stew. He put the saber meat in and went to get some salt from the supplies to add some flavor. Carnivore meat was nothing in comparison to herbivores. He got to the supplies and found Miyu going through them. She wasn't doing anything just moving them around. Anything was better than talking to the human.

"Hey- whoa calm down!" Raye said when Miyu spun around; knife in hand, fury on her face and an intent to kill in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Some salt for the stew. Unless you want it plain." Raye said showing his hands.

Miyu began to growl inside her throat but gave him the salt anyway. "Here you go don't use it all." She hissed.

"Yeah sure." Raye said rolling his eyes. This was going to be a long extended stay in Hell. He took the salt from the ground in front of him and brought it back to the stew. Taking out a pinch he sprinkled in just a little bit then sprinkled the rest on the meat he didn't use so that it would last another week and not another few hours.

When the soup was ready Raye realized that they didn't have any dishes so they'd have to wait for it to cool down. He took the metal bowl off the fire using his gloves as buffers against the heat. He placed the bowl on the ground and kept stirring it with his knife he got from the Cornerian.

Miyu decided to sit across from the human in the small circular room and from that point on they sat there glaring at each other. Miyu being the one for conversation was the first to break their mental battle.

"So…." She said.

"So." Raye responded.

The silence came back with a vengeance and neither one of them said a word until the soup was cool enough. "Soup's on." Raye said then took big thirty gulps from the bowl.

"You're disgusting!" Miyu hissed.

"What?" Raye asked putting the bowl down.

"I wanted some now your human germs are all over it!"

"First off there are hardly any germs on this frozen Hell hole. Second I am the one that has been doing _everything _so shut the hell up and enjoy this damn meal!"

"What if I don't want to?" Miyu hissed and stood up.

Raye stood up as well. "Then I'll eat it all and you can eat snow for all I care!"

"Bah! Snow? I have all the rations I need."

"How long? Days, weeks, months, years? I don't think so. Like it or not we're stuck here with no chance for rescue from my side and I'm pretty sure your side won't be coming any time soon."

"They'll come, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but they'll come." Miyu snapped.

"Your army must be pretty pathetic to leave one of their own behind like that. No wonder you're losing the war. If it weren't for Star Fox you'd be our prisoners by now!"

Miyu brandished the knife "Us loosing? Ha! You forget skinner that we have already taken captive three of you planets while you have yet to find any of ours. If anything I can see you losing the war by the time my lot comes back, saves my sorry ass, puts you in the brig and tortures you!"

The room was silent and still. Raye was speechless, she knew so little of what they were doing out here. The Earthen Military picked up some distress signals near this planet's area and went to check them out. Raye began to giggle like a madman, and then the laughter grew into deep booms.

"You have no idea who you are fucking with! We are the Earthen Military, we will never give up! We are human, we will never surrender! We are going to defeat you and your miserable species and when we do we'll have fun deciding how we kill you all. Call it a righteous genocide if you will."

Miyu began to shake with rage. "Why you!" she shouted before rushing at Raye with the knife. Raye managed to disarm her by kicking the knife out of her hands but she wound up tackling him to the floor. They began to wrestle each one attempting to dominate the other. They kept at it for several minutes and even knocked the bowl of Saber stew down spilling the contents everywhere. It wasn't until the rifle on Raye's back went off did they come to their senses. They pushed each other off each other and panted on the ground.

'She's tough… this won't be easy at all.' Raye thought.

'He's tough… this won't be easy at all.' Miyu thought.

Raye got up first and began to clean up the mess. Once that was done he drug what was left of the saber tooth towards the south side of the room and began to work on it with his knife he found on the floor from when he kicked it out of the lynx's hands.

It was a long time before they spoke again, Raye stayed busy with the saber tooth and Miyu kept watch over the fire. Finally Raye said.

"Hey Cornerian, we're stuck with each other so we're going to have to get over it. I could have killed you back then but I didn't because I need you to scout prey for me. If you help me I'll help you. Deal?"

Miyu thought it over; she didn't have any other choice "Alright human. I'll scratch yours if you mine."

Raye grunted then moved to the large saber skin laid out in the middle of the floor. It was strangely still warm to the touch but didn't offer the same heat it made the room a while ago. It looked good to go and he didn't know how to make clothes out of it so a large blanket would do fine for now. He would get it of course since he had no fur or extra layers of clothes like the Cornerian but if she really needed it he would cut it in half. If he did that though it wouldn't cover them up fully so the only way they'd both get the benefit of the skin would be to share. Raye shivered but not because of the cold.

"I'll be right back." he said then headed for the mouth of the cave. As he suspected the light was fading away and the temperature was dropping. He came back with his face numb and teeth chattering.

"Where did you go?" Miyu asked.

"To check outside real quick. There's nothing out there, no signs of any animals but they are out there if the saber tooth was camping here. Only question is where which is where you come in."

"Me why me?"

"I know that Cornerians have heightened senses of smell, hearing and some of you sight which is why I need you to find the animals for me and I'll take care of the rest."

Miyu scoffed. "Forget it I'm not your hound dog!"

"It's either that or starve."

Miyu hissed "Fine I'll do it."

"Another thing, the temperature is dropping fast so I recommend we get settled for the night. How's the fire?"

"Really good actually, I haven't needed to put any more on yet."

"You're kidding! It's been at least three hours!"

"I know but still this wood is really good at staying alive."

"Well that's good we can both get a full night's rest." Raye said taking the saber tooth tiger skin and wrapping it around himself. It was dried out now so the blood was gone but it lingered a smell something fierce. But even though it had downfalls it was still warm to the touch, like laundry fresh out of the dryer.

"Hey what are you doing?" Miyu asked.

"I need this more than you do. Unlike you I don't have a fur coat all over my body and several layers of clothes." Raye grunted and laid down on the left side of the room opposite of the lynx's side.

"Fine." Miyu growled. She wasn't going to complain that would only raise issues, she didn't want to seem weak and he was right he did need it more than her. She was slightly comfortable with the temperature especially with the fire going. She took the blanket from the supplies and threw it on herself unfortunately it was a summer blanket and didn't offer much protection from the cold.

"Don't try anything while I'm asleep or it's both our heads." Raye said suddenly.

"It would be worth it." Miyu snapped.

With that they both attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys hope you enjoyed. For those of you who are curios I am not making all this survival stuff up. I am going off the best of my knowledge and a trustworthy website. If you got any... objections to the survival things tell me. Anyways hope you enjoyed ^^._**


	4. Chapter 4

The temperature dropped fast once the sun was down. it was once negative five degrees Fahrenheit but now it was at least fifty below. Raye didn't notice though, the saber tooth skin was so warm it was like sunny Malibu. Miyu however did notice, the fire was hardly any reprieve and her extra layers could only go so far. Her teeth chattered, she shivered uncontrollably and she was starting to go numb. But she would not complain, she would not show weakness to that human laying there all snug in his saber tooth skin.

"Just gotta make it through the night." She whispered through chattering teeth.

Little did she know Raye was wide awake, her chattering was becoming a nuisance and he could not get any sleep with it going nonstop like rain falling on sheet metal. Finally his frustration grew to such levels he threw the saber tooth skin off ready to yell at the annoying lynx but then the cold hit him. It practically froze him on the spot it was so cold.

'Jesus Christ!' he thought as he through the skin back on. 'No wonder she's cold. Oh well sucks for her…. No I can't let her go hypothermic and die. I need her more than she needs me. But the only way we'll both survive tonight is if we share- oh god no! What would the guys think? Sleeping in the same bed as a Cornerian and to make it worse a female Cornerian… wait is that worse than sharing the same bed as a male Cornerian? Probably not. Still if she is going to see tomorrow she will need this… but so do I…. Damn it!'

With that Raye stood up and wrapped himself in the large saber tooth skin. Begrudgingly he approached the seemingly sleeping lynx. She was an orange lynx with brown speckles placed at random all over her, her ears had extra long fur at the tips, her tail was not long but not short, kind of a medium length which was weird since lynx's didn't usually have tails exceeding a few inches. In summery she was a giant, humanoid house cat with sharp claws and attitude problem. She had hair on top of her hair that was long enough to reach her cheeks but for some reason stayed up and out of her eyes.

Raye laid the saber skin on the lynx and almost immediately her shivering and chattering teeth stopped. It took her a while to realize she was not dying and she was just warm.

"What the Hell?" she said out loud. She looked up and saw the human breathing on his hands trying to keep them warm.

"Well don't just lay there with that blank look on your face! Scoot over!" Raye scowled beginning to shiver.

"WHAT?" Miyu shouted.

"You heard me. Look I know it sucks and it is extremely uncomfortable but the only way we're going to survive is if we share the skin. So are you going to let me freeze to death or what?"

Miyu scanned the human. He didn't seem to have malicious intent, he didn't have any clear visible weapons and there was no way he'd try something he was a different species after all. Still….

She began to growl within her throat then hissed. "Fine but don't you dare touch me or let the heat out."

"Not going to be a problem." Raye said as he jumped inside and stayed as far away from the lynx as possible. Their backs were turned to each other and none of them said a word, it was just too awkward.

Sleep did not come soon enough for either side, Miyu laid there with her claws out and ready just in case and Raye laid on the other side with a knife at the ready just in case. It was his six inch combat knife he had originally; the lynx's knife was over by the dead saber tooth body. To keep his mind off the living Cornerian female laying right next to him Raye thought of the dead saber tooth.

'I should probably get finish field dressing it tomorrow, the cold should keep everything from spoiling at least until tomorrow. Its bones might be useful for something. If it comes down to it animal bones can be used as spear points. I think I can use the skull for a bowl it looks like I can or maybe I can use the pelvis as a counter top to cut things. Only problem is though I have nothing that needs cutting, vegetables, herbs, Hell not even a god damn strawberry could survive this horrible cold. I miss them so much. Right about now its harvest time on Kashmir and the blue ones should be ready. God they were so juicy, far better than those Earth strawberries.'

Miyu however thought of getting revenge. 'Why would they leave me behind? I know I'm not the best pilot but I held my own against that human's squad. I even got a kill! How many did Drake get? Zero I think. What ever, when I get out of here I'll tear his throat out with my own claws. Just to watch him suffer would be worth a life sentence in prison since I'm already in a prison with one of the worst inmates ever.'

Around midnight it began to get colder and Miyu finally fell asleep but Raye had no idea. He kept thinking of survival and for some reason his thoughts began to drift towards the lynx.

'Yikes it's cold. I hope I never get caught out in this kind of weather. If the lynx does however I'd have to go out and find her. If I don't how will I be able to detect animals? Plus her night vision and hearing will be great to have later. She's rather useless other wise, she had no stomach for cleaning the saber tooth. This will be long and arduous I admit but necessary to survive.'

'Still its not like she won't be impossible to live with, we'll be fine just as long as we don't talk often or she doesn't… do something like that.' Raye thought angrily when he felt a body press up against his back, arms wrap around him and breathing run down his neck. 'What the hell is she doing?'

"Hey! Hey!" Raye said but she was asleep. He didn't want to wake her too callously or else she might panic and the position he was in he'd be on the wrong end of a beating. Not only that but she was shivering until she started to get heat from Raye.

'I have never been this uncomfortable in my life! Jesus Christ this thing is insane! Thank God no one is here to see this; I'd never live it down. I hate Cornerians! Not worth a damn and the second they are asleep they try to spoon with you.' Raye thought as the lynx's leg began to try to get on his. He shivered and tried to ignore her.

'Why me? Why didn't I just let her shoot me down? Why didn't I just die in space like I was supposed to? Me and my squad provided the distraction and now the fleet is on their way back to Earth to decode the quadrants the Cornerian ship had in its data base.'

The lynx began to dream, he only realized this when she began to lick him. "AH!" Raye shouted as her tongue ran up and down his neck.

Miyu awoke from the shout and realized where she was. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted and pushed the human away. For some reason she tasted something salty and she was pressed up against that human.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Raye shouted getting out of the skin.

"Me? You're the one who-" Miyu shouted back but was interrupted.

"I didn't do anything! You were the one that tried to spoon me in your sleep! Just why the fuck you lick things in your sleep is beside me!"

"I did what?" Miyu said, a look of utter disgust and horror flashed across her face.

"You heard me! You licked my neck!"

Miyu began to quiver and shake but not because of the cold. She began gagging, then screaming and then licking anything to get the taste of human out of her mouth. She felt dirty, horrible and down right wrong. She picked out a piece of meat still left in the bowl and licked it furiously. It was salty just like the human.

"Bleh!" she shouted and through the meat.

"Hey what the fuck?" Raye shouted. She just through away some precious food that deserved a better ending than being cast away like that.

"I knew sleeping with a human was a bad idea."

"Please don't say that." Raye said getting sick. "Or at least word it a different way."

"Oh get over it!" Miyu hissed.

Raye just glared at her and she returned the gesture. 'He's a tall human maybe three inches taller than me.' Miyu thought. 'Got a patch of black hair, one of those weird chin things but no cleft, a straight nose like a bird and brown eyes, almost black from a distance.'

Raye began to shiver. "Alright let's try this again. But this time we're going to use this as a buffer." He said putting a medium sized log between the lynx and him.

"I'd rather not try to sleep in the same bed again."

"For one we don't have a bed and for two the temperature is still dropping and if we don't share heat we're going to die!" Raye snapped.

"Fine but you better not touch me!"

"It's not me you should be worried about." Raye scowled and laid down on his side. He hid his entire body under the warm saber tooth skin and surprisingly found sleep to be near instantaneous.

Miyu however didn't find sleep immediately. She laid there imagining what she did and hated herself for it. It wasn't the species thing but it was different because a dog could date a cat back home and no one would care, call it common even. But the thing was he was a newer and different species, not even animal just human. Plus the two year long war between her kind and his kind didn't help much.

"I hope someone comes for me soon." She whispered to herself while trying to banish the thought of her wet pink tongue trailing over its white skin. She shuddered and finally managed to ban the thought, at least for now.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Just wanted to clear something up in the story in this chapter mainly the apearences of the charecters. What I think is funny and perhaps you do to but they still don't know each other's names! Well hope you enjoyed and no I am not quiting FF but I was thinking about it after I had a little virus scare while on this site but it's kay I didn't get one so let the blarg continue to spill rom my mind ^^!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Raye woke up without anything furry pressed next to him. The buffer saw to that troublesome lynx. He poked his hand out of the skin and found it pleasantly warm, maybe forty degrees. Raye crawled out of the skin and found Miyu still sleeping on her side. She seemed peaceful, like all her problems were nonexistent and she wasn't the sworn enemy of the human race.

'If only they didn't destroy Arcadia things could have been different. We wouldn't be fighting to destroy each other completely and survival would be easier.' Raye thought to himself. He shrugged off the foolish "what if" and "if only" thoughts, they were pointless, time consuming and the wishful thinking of pathetic minds. He began to work on the saber again and got all the bones and useful parts extracted from the beast. Once done he went outside and buried them under snow two hundred feet away from the cave.

He got back and the lynx was still asleep so he tended to the fire until he realized what a mess the small little cave was already. He tried to get all the dried blood off the floor by pouring water on it and wiping it up with his old medical bandages. One thing about Cornerian ingenuity was their ability to make medical equipment that got soldiers back on their feet in hardly any time at all. His laser wound was as healed as it was going to get with them on and the cold had made it into a slight ache.

Once the bandages absorbed all the blood it could Raye disposed of them the same way he did the saber tooth's body. He came back and the lynx was still asleep. Growing tired of her laziness Raye began to shake her.

"Hey you lazy house cat get up!" he snapped loudly in her ear. He kept at it for a minute but when she didn't respond he knew something was wrong he felt her neck and under her fur he found a pulse but it was faint and she was practically frozen.

"Aw shit!" Raye said then started to remove his clothes then hers. He found the reason for her being so cold. Her wound re-opened during the night and was slowly leaking blood. He got down to a shirt for both of them and hugger her back to give her his body heat. While he did that he reached around and pressed down firmly on the bandages. It was highly uncomfortable and her fairly sized bosom didn't help matters. He kept his mind clean however by remembering what she was, a Cornerian, an enemy, a devil in fur.

Soon her temperature began to rise and her heart beat began to return to normal. It took a whole hour of embracing her for her to regain consciousness but when she did she was livid pissed.

"What? Where am I? Albert is that- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted and elbowed him in the face. Raye let go of her to clamp down on his nose but she got up and kicked him where he should have been protecting.

"My bal-"

"Just who the Hell do you think you are?" Miyu shouted then kicked him in the ribs.

"I am the damn human who was trying to save your sorry ass from hypothermia! THAT'S WHO I FUCKING AM!" Raye yelled back not happy about the near vomiting pain he was getting from his groin and the not as bad chest pain.

"You were what?" Miyu asked slightly put off from that.

"You were freezing to death and you are running low on blood. I had to do something or you'd die!"

Miyu began to feel light headed. At least the blood part was true but how could the hypothermia part be? It was nice and toasty under the saber tooth's skin that gave off its own warmth. Maybe it was because she was loosing blood. It made sense. She sat down and held her head in her hands.

"I don't feel so good." She said.

"How the fuck do you think I feel?" Raye scowled clenching his injuries.

"Yeah right, sorry." She said in an unconvincing tone. Miyu began to look around, the place was fairly decent, warm and the tiger's body was gone except for the parts that were going to be used that were stacked next to the supplies. It's entire skeleton and organ system was there and all of its muscles were as well. They'd eat like kings for at least two weeks before they'd have to resort to the rations Miyu had and then after half a week would need a new food source.

"Someone was busy I see." Miyu said after taking in the whole room. "Look at that you even got the blood out of here."

"Yeah I was going to do the-ow vomit to but I ran out of bandages." Raye said trying to get into a comfortable sitting position but at that time there was none.

"Well that's good." Miyu said discarding the sense of being useless and just a burden. "So you need me for anything?"

"Not really. You lost a lot of blood and until we both recover from our wounds we shouldn't go hunting. Maybe scouting but nothing else."

"That should give us about four days then if I apply the F-aid spray." Miyu said then got up to get her medical supplies. She grabbed a small can and removed her bandages so she could spray the wound. The wound began to burn and itch immediately after she did but she knew that meant it was working. She proceeded to spray the human and he didn't like it at all.

"Always hated this stuff. Ever since we pirated it from your lot it has become standard issue. Speaking of your lot why aren't they here to pick you up?"

The human touched a nerve in Miyu. If this was how he was going to act the entire four days they were confined to the house she would more than likely try to kill him again. "They'll come for me don't worry about it." she hissed. "What about you? You never did tell me why you and your squad were left for dead."

"Well since there is no chance of us getting rescued for possibly years I can tell you." He took a second then began. "We've been wanting to pay you back ever since Arcadia, Cascade, Zenith and especially New Minot but we never could find your planets. We came out here because we got a distress signal from one of your lot's ships. Naturally we jumped to the chance to get some information on you guys and we were here with a fleet in no time."

"It was a trap as we should have expected but were to hasty to for see it. We neared the planet and some of those ground to space guns started to hammer at us and we retaliated by bombing the crap out of your emplacements. Once that was done we found the ship however it was small and we took it back with us. That is when you guys showed up."

"My squad and I volunteered to keep you busy while the rest of the fleet got away. It was well worth it." he smiled to himself. "I remember gunning down every Cornerian and let me tell you I miss it already."

Miyu was furious. He was talking about her kind like they were worthless animals. She unsheathed her claws, got up and hissed. "Those were my friends! Those were all people with lives, families, loved ones! You have no right to talk about them like they are trash to be thrown away!"

Raye became enraged by her anger. "And just what the Hell do you think all those people on Arcadia were? Destroying one planet wasn't enough for you was it? You came out of no where! You and your kind destroyed that planet I WAS THERE! I was there when your ships dropped in! I was there when you began to attack without warning! I was there when they began to bombard our cities! I was there when you bastards took my wife! I was there holding her in my arms…." He finished sadly but before Miyu could respond his anger came flooding back. "I know what you're kind is. Utter trash! If I could I'd kill every single god damned one of you starting with you!"

The human shook Miyu's core and before she knew it he was walking out of the cave putting on his jackets. She noticed he dropped something and when she was sure he was gone she went to retrieve it. It was a photo of him but he looked younger, the effects of war had yet to touch him and give him small bags under his eyes. In his arms was a human female and they both looked happy. She had yellow hair, blue eyes, a small nose, full red lips and was around five feet six if Miyu's calculations were correct.

It wasn't until sundown did Raye return. He brought back with him a spare blanket he forgot from his ship and that was it. He didn't speak to Miyu in fact he completely ignored her. Miyu didn't mind but soon the tension became too much for her.

"I didn't know alright!" she said suddenly.

Raye stopped fiddling with the stew he was making and simply nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know either. About your kind."

"Why are we fighting? Why did you suddenly attack us?" Miyu asked, emotions running high.

"Weren't you listening? Your kind attacked my kind!" Raye snapped.

"We would never do such a thing! We'd try to negotiate peace before we attacked and we'd only attacked if attacked first or we were trying to defend our own."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Raye yelled. He spun around and accidently knocked the boiling water all over the cave. "You attacked us first! Everything we've done up until now was retaliation for everything you've done!"

"But that doesn't make sense…. Wait you said we had Space Cannons set up here right?"

"Yeah I did." Raye scowled.

"Well that also doesn't make sense! There are no Cornerian settlements here at all! Military or civilian! This planet is just a frozen waste that has remained nameless."

"What do you mean? There _was _something here I remember because it took out three of our destroyers before we shut it down!"

"But you attacked us! And…. This doesn't make sense!" Miyu said getting all confused. The war started in Lylat when they attacked first not the other way around.

"No it doesn't! You see the mess your kind has made?" Raye snapped.

"So the war started because we attacked you? And then you retaliated by going to war with us? And when you got here you were attacked by emplaced turrets?"

"Yes, yes and all yes." Raye said.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Miyu shouted. "You and your kind ambushed one of our fleets in the middle of deep space! That is why we went to war with you! And there is nothing here! Nothing! This place is Hell! It get's to cold at night and it never does anything but be cold and snow!"

"I know what I know Cornerian. I know from first hand experience." Raye said causing a long pause before. "Listen we aren't going to get anywhere playing the blame game. Let's just drop the war entirely alright?"

"Fine." Miyu said but still wanted closure on the war. "But do you think you could take me to where those emplacements were? I think we might be able to find an escape and possibly even an answer to all this."

"Perhaps but they were really spread out and I didn't see any around here when I went down. If you could find a way to cue in where they are I will but only if we can make it within a weeks worth of travel."

"Sounds good."

"Alright…. I'm going to get whatever food time it is going."

"Probably dinner." Miyu said noting the drop in temperature.

"Probably." Raye said taking the bowl out to fill it with snow. He came back, put it on the fire and when the water was boiling put some meat in it. The saber tooth was a big son of a bitch so even with yesterdays waste and today's meal they still had over half of what they had originally. It wouldn't taste very good because it was salted down and not very fresh but gruel is better than starvation.

Once it was done and cooled down he handed the metal bowl to Miyu "Here you have first pass at it."

She was working on her wrist com and looked up. "What? Oh okay, thanks." She said then began to drink from the bowl. It wasn't very good but how could anyone make it good without any herbs or spices? She drained half of it then put it down. "Aren't you-" she started but Raye scooped it up and drained the rest of it.

"Not much of a gramophone huh?" Miyu said looking at the bowl he placed back down next to her.

"Not really, your spit is just enzymes like mine and those are only meant to break down food." He said taking out a piece of meat from the bottom and ripped it in half with his teeth. "This is terrible, by far the worst thing I have ever made."

"You cooked?" Miyu asked surprised at the depth of his character. She thought he was just some killing drone human.

"Long time ago. But not anymore."

"Well what happened?" Miyu asked getting excited.

"Things…." Raye said ending the conversation.

The temperature began to drop and the cave got to uncomfortable levels without heavier clothes on. Miyu put on her jackets and Raye put on his smaller one. Eventually it got too cold to be outside of the saber tooth skin which was still warm as if it was inviting them to get close and share the same bed. Miyu laid out one of the smaller blankets so they'd have a more comfortable foundation. Raye removed the wooden buffer because last time one of them almost died and if he had to wake up in the morning with something licking and clenching on to him then so be it.

He jumped in on the left side and kept as far away as possible from the lynx. He was slightly uncomfortable still but she seemed a little more relaxed then he. Eventually she fell asleep and Raye was left alone with his thoughts and her light breathing.

'Almost like Jessica.' Raye thought thinking of past times when they used to share a bed until till death separated them. 'Not the same though, Jessica wasn't a Cornerian bitch and- god damn it!' he thought as Miyu's nocturnal heat search found Raye's back. She wrapped herself around him like a scarf and thankfully didn't start licking his neck.

Raye shivered. "It could be worse." He said out loud and as if by cue she started licking his neck.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ well that clears up the war right? No? Well Raye thinks Miyu started it by destroying Arcadia and killing his wife Jessica and Miyu thanks it started when they ambushed one of her deep space fleets. I'll keep getting into it but I want to milk this, it's funny and kind of cute X3. Well hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Raye got out of the weird nest thing they made. He hated that bed, it sucked, a lot. Every time he got in it he hated himself more and more. But that wasn't the worst part. This morning he woke up and he was actually cuddling with the lynx.

"We need to find another damn saber tooth." Raye said to himself. It had been four days and already the lynx's and his wounds were practically good to go. He only wished they had something to talk about besides the war. It was all they ever talked about and since then they just sort of tolerated their presence and never spoke unless needed.

Raye put on his jackets since he felt like going for a slight walk that and he had to pee. He came back several minutes later to find Miyu exercising. She was good at it. She could out crunch and sit up him and some times she nearly beat him at pushups. Raye of course blamed the fact that Cornerians were ten percent stronger than humans and his left arm took a serious hit from her blaster. He ignored the sudden flush he got from watching her roll her abs again and again and shook it from his mind like a wet dog does water. Not as completely as would be hoped but good enough.

"Oh there you are." Miyu said and stopped her morning work out.

"Hey." Raye grunted and then went to work on the saber tooth bones again. He figured he could use the pelvis as a plate if not a bowl and the leg bones for small spears if not tips. He still had more than enough ammo for the sniper and the blaster but if worse came to worse he'd be ready. He began to whittle the bones down so that they had sharp points and when he was done he inspected his work. The saber tooth bone was unbelievably durable and was hard to whittle but he managed but was sure the knife he used was slightly dulled. He'd have to get something to sharpen it, preferably flint.

"You know you are disgusting." Miyu said watching Raye work like she always did. She had nothing to do so she tried to learn by watching.

"I'm the only thing keeping us alive you know." Raye said and tried using one of the bones as a spear on an invisible prey. He hoped to use it on the animal whom owned the tracks that looked like hoofs to some kind of animal but didn't manage to find the damn animal itself. Miyu of course was at the cave doing god knows what.

"So are you up for a brisk walk today?" Miyu asked energetically and stretched her arms.

"If you think you can keep up." Raye laughed. He had been looking forward to seeing what the lynx could do if anything.

"Just let me put my clothes on and you'll see." Miyu hissed. She took this seriously even if the human didn't. She wouldn't let herself become the house bitch, she could do things and would prove it. She put her extra clothes on and followed Raye out of the cave. The landscape was a little different from when they first came to the planet. It wasn't as perfectly blanketed in snow like it was thanks to Raye's and Miyu's occasional separate walks, Raye built snow statues to signify that their cave was there and even made a little message in the snow.

"That's disgusting." Miyu said walking past the yellow snow spelling "help."

"If it get's us rescued you owe me a coke." Raye said as he shrugged.

"A coke?" Miyu asked saying it more like choke.

"It's a soda."

"So duh?"

Raye chuckled as he and the lynx headed south. "It's a human thing you wouldn't understand."

"Well since we got nothing better to do you might as well try to explain."

Raye shrugged. "Guess so…. Well a soda is a drink that is carbonated and tastes really good cold."

"Cold? I'll take anything served Luke warm over cold any day!" Miyu griped kicking some of the powdery snow.

"Oh you'd love it. I remember my first soda… it was a coke, and it was life altering. It was even more life altering than chocolate milk."

"Wait what? You're kind drinks milk?" Miyu said giving Raye a look of utter disgust.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Raye shrugged.

"Well around the age of one and a half we wean our children off of breas-"

"No, no, no that's not the milk I meant." Raye said then cracked up laughing. "You see we have animals called cows, real tasty buggers. Anyways besides meat they provide milk and we use for a whole crap load of things, cooking, breakfast, drinking."

"Please you're going to make me vomit again." Miyu said looking like she would make good on that threat.

"Alright but tell me, what does your kind eat?"

Miyu thought about it. They passed a large rock with a snowman on it that Raye made for laughs since he was tired of making giant mounds. She passed by it completely unaware of it.

"Typically meats, vegetables, fruits, grains and fats." She said.

"Well with a balanced diet like that it's no wonder you're so boring." Raye snickered.

"I'm the boring one huh? You're the dark ominous one that guts animals without any problems what so ever! You're the bad one in this relationship!"

Raye cringed, she did it again, she made it awkward. "Yeah okay." Raye said and began to walk faster to push the lynx a bit more. The lynx noticed and upped the speed herself. Raye raised the bar even more then so did the lynx. Then without warning they began to sprint through the knee high deep snow as best as possible. Their target was the boulder draped in snow only five hundred feet away.

The gap began to close; Raye was in the lead but not for long. Miyu poured more effort into it and bridged the space between them. It soon became a neck and neck race between the two and neither one was going to lose to the other. Raye plowed through the snow and Miyu did likewise. The boulder got so close they both reached for it and tagged it at the same time.

"Time!" they both shouted.

Miyu stared at the human; he was going red and breathing heavily but not as heavily as her. "Strange I didn't know you changed colors." She laughed.

Raye looked at the lynx, she was radiating heat, her ears fully erect and her eyes angry that she didn't win but her tone was softer than her eyes.

With their escapade over with they had a look around. The boulder was about ten feet in every scale. Around the boulder were several trees that looked exactly similar to the others Raye stripped down for firewood. He began to dig under the snow while Miyu had a look around. They looked familiar, like great oak trees from her home planet but they had no leaves or sign of life, how on Corneria did they survive?

"Hey come here I think I found something!" Raye shouted to the lynx. Miyu came running and jumped back when she saw what it was.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" Miyu shouted and ran to hide behind the boulder. The thing in the foolish human's hands was a Smart Bomb.

"Why?" Raye asked shaking it like an idiot or someone without a will to live.

"Because you moron it's a bomb and the slightest tap could set it off! WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Miyu shouted when Raye started to tap on it.

"Don't worry Miyu I think it's a dud." Raye said and began to shake it like a child would a Christmas present before Christmas.

"Oh my God please stop!" Miyu pleaded, her ears laid back, fear in her eyes and tail almost between her legs.

"What this?" Raye asked then shook it harder. Almost as hard as a serial killer would a victim.

"YOU STUPID MORON, STOP THAT!" Miyu shouted.

Raye smiled fiendishly at her. "Catch." He said then lobbed the bomb at her.

Miyu freaked and dove to catch it but she missed and her last seconds of life passed so slowly as she saw out of the corner of her eye the Smart Bomb hit the boulder. She held her breath and before she died she hit the ground. Her whole life flashed in front of her, birth, childhood, teenage years, the academy, the war, now. She wished that if she could somehow live through it she would be able to punish the damn human.

Raye held back the tears of laughter and walked up to the lynx. Her tail was hiding between her legs, ears laid down, and she was trembling. Raye couldn't fight it, he burst out laughing and it was some time before Miyu came to realize someone was laughing.

"God is that you?" she asked daring a peek. She saw all white snow like clouds which only worried her.

"Come on Cornerian get up." Raye said when he began to calm. It was so funny. He knew what he had in his hands the entire time and decided that he should tease the little Cornerian. He took the igniter out of the bomb while Miyu was gazing at the trees and once that was out it wouldn't detonate even if placed in fire for a long period of time. It was the only fun he had in about six days so there was no way he'd ever pass it up.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"Far from it." Raye said hoisting her off the ground which was a bad move. Miyu saw the igniter in his hands and commenced beating the crap out of him. Her fists found his gut, her knees his ribs and her forehead his nose.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Miyu shrieked when Raye backed off to avoid a further beating. He wasn't laughing anymore. The lynx glared at him and began to pace back and forth, waiting for her chance to strike.

"Got you." Raye said before Miyu descended on him again in rage. She tried to hook him across the face but Raye ducked under it. She continued to throw all she had at him and he managed to pull back in the nick of time or block it. He wouldn't hit her; he had strict rules of hitting women. If she had a gun and was trying to kill him however all bets were off but Cornerian or not he wouldn't fight back, just dodge and defend.

"Stay still damn it!" she yelled and tried to kick him but she lost her footing and fell back. On shear reflex Raye caught her which surprised them both. Miyu stopped trying to hit him and Raye wouldn't have been able to avoid another hit.

"You caught me?" Miyu asked completely confused as to why he would and it showed in her deep, pensive, blue eyes.

"I err… yeah." Raye said hardly able to respond. Why was he being nice to her? Could he actually give a rat's ass about a Cornerian? No that was ridiculous. He put her down on the soft snow and stood up. "That's enough fun and games, I'll carry the bomb back." he said and went to retrieve it.

Miyu stood up and watched the human. She didn't even know his name, they were fighting to the death only a few days ago and yet she was really impressed with what he did and grateful. Sure the fall wouldn't have hurt in the slightest because of the massive amount of snow but he still did it anyway. That meant on some level, complex or primitive, he actually cared enough to catch her before she fell. It meant to her more than he knew or would ever understand since no one in her life would have thought to catch her.

"You gonna stand there all day or you coming back with me?" Raye grunted looking back over his shoulder to see the lynx still rooted in place.

Miyu blinked back to reality. "What? Oh yeah I'm coming." She said and ran after him.

The walk back was a lot longer and duller than the run to the rock. Miyu wanted to ask him why he caught her when no one else in her life would have, especially her old teammates. He was human and she a Cornerian lynx; it didn't make sense at all.

"Uh so why did you catch me?" Miyu asked when they were halfway back.

"Just drop it or I'll let you drop next time." Raye grunted and tried to put up walls around himself emotionally so she could walk right in and find out why his reflexes wouldn't let her fall.

"Come on tell me!" Miyu pestered. She was good at pestering but only did it when she needed to.

"I said drop it!" Raye scowled.

"Fine, but you know this will be a very long and boring trip if you don't open up a bit."

Raye stopped walking and Miyu did as well. "Are you listening to yourself? We're two aliens pitted against this god awful Hell and yet you want to have group therapy? Just what planet are you from."

"Corneria." Miyu responded playfully. "I thought it was obvious."

"Shut up." Raye grunted. 'Great and she makes me look like an idiot. God damn it who is this damn house cat…. Wait who the Hell is this lynx anyway.'

Raye began to chuckle slightly and Miyu wondered why. "Uh are _you _listening to yourself? You're kind of creeping me out just coming out of the blue and laughing like that."

"You know we've been here what, about a week?"

Miyu nodded "I'd say something like that."

"And in all that time did I ever once catch your name or give you mine?"

Miyu thought about it but came up with nada. "No…. Wow that's funny! Usually I just referred to you as you or human or jackass behind your back." Miyu said beginning to crack up.

"Yeah… hey wait a minute!"

"Only fooling." Miyu said but pressed him to go on. "Anyways as you were saying?"

"Oh yeah." Raye said and put the bomb down. "My name is Sergeant Raye Belial of the Earthen Military Aviation Corps." He said and wondered should he offer a hand, a salute or just do nothing. He went with a handshake.

"Mine's Private Miyu Seraph of the Cornerian Army." Miyu said and took the hand.

They stood there shaking hands for a while. Never had something like this been done, never had a Cornerian and a human exchanged more than a few lines of dialogue, set up a foundation for a relationship or ever not tried to kill one another.

"Right well we should get back now, the temperature is starting to drop." Raye lied when it got awkward.

"Alright _Raye _but you know I didn't feel any drop in temperature or is this some human ploy to get me into the sack?" Miyu asked following Raye back to the cave.

Raye cringed. He might be able to tolerate the Cornerian but not her attitude quite yet. "No. As much as I am excited to get you back under the skin so you can cling to me and lick me I don't think it's a ploy." Raye said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Miyu said kicking him in the back of the knees causing him to fall right on the bomb. It hurt but before he could get up Miyu was already far ahead of him.

'And just when I thought our chance for survival reached a pinnacle she goes and does that…. We're so fucking screwed.'

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Oh ho, ho, ho. Where did that bomb come from huh? Things are going to start hitting fans soon my friends. Thanks for the support! Glad you all enjoy. Have a good one!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ PLEASE READ THE ONE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER BEFORE READING ANY FURTHER! THERE WON'T BE ANY SPOILERS I PROMISE!_**

* * *

"And you're telling me that this bomb was just lying there under all that snow?" Miyu asked inspecting the bomb.

Raye just shook his head. "Yes, yes, and for the last time YES! Where else would I get it? My ass?"

"Maybe, you keep it so tight I was wondering what you were hiding up there." Miyu snapped back. She went back to looking the bomb over carefully. So far she managed to confirm that the bomb was defiantly made by her kind but who was a mystery. There weren't any markings, serial numbers, and no trace of a manufacturer's print anywhere which meant that either pirates made this thing or someone else did. Pirates seemed unlikely because they typically had absolute crap in their stocks and reserves but if someone could make Smart Bombs so well without using a Cornerian factory then there were more things to this planet that needed to be unearthed.

"Raye do you think we could make a little trip?"

"Depends on how little." Raye said taking a seat next to the fire. "We need to find food so we can have a reserve for a trip. If we leave now we might take all of our supplies and wind up coming back empty handed with no experience in hunting for food."

"So in other words we have to get some more kills before we leave?" Miyu asked.

"Exactly. Unless you want to starve we need to start hunting."

Miyu nodded. "Alright but I don't see how. I've never hunted before so I won't be of much use to you."

"Well that's where you are wrong." Raye said getting up. He moved to the corner with the supplies on the left side of the room. He picked up his SAM-R and checked it while he continued. "You Cornerians have at least fifty percent better senses of smell, thirty percent better hearing and twenty percent better eye sight than any human out there. I need you to locate the prey then I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes you've already established that I would be your hound dog." Miyu scowled but then said in a lighter tone. "The question I'm asking is how?"

"Simple. You keep all senses alert, find and lure the prey out and I'll take it down."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not going to be shooting anywhere near me! I remember what happened last time." Miyu said feeling the small scar just a few inches down and left of her neck.

"Don't worry; I am a rather good shot." He smiled confidently "Of course you would know that."

"Don't press your luck Raye!" Miyu hissed baring a single claw at him. "I can slit your throat the second it appeases me."

"I'm sure you could but good luck doing that with a knife in your eye." Raye countered darkly.

"Please you don't have the gall."

"Maybe not but you'd be surprised how much humans can take before losing all control." Raye said just as darkly.

There was a long silence. They had just eaten so the large metal bowl was already washed and put away for now. They just got back after they found the bomb so going back out was pointless. The only thing left to do was talk.

"Raye?" Miyu asked after nearly a half an hour of no conversing betwixt the two.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about yourself." Miyu said. It was surprising really. He hadn't expected her to be so out front, she was the enemy after all.

"Why are you so curious about me?" Raye asked getting defensive.

"I'm really not this prying but I'm bored! Besides we don't have anything better to do since were stuck in Hell."

"Hell huh? Got kind of a nice ring to it…." Raye said then began to think her request over. "Alright then. What do you want to know?"

"Well first off who is this?" Miyu asked taking out the photo of Raye and the blonde woman.

Raye's heart skipped a beat, it seemed like he had that picture close to his heart just a few seconds ago but Miyu had it, and for how long he was not sure. "Where did you get that?"

"When you left because you were pissed off, you know after our first fight. Well first linguistic fight." Miyu said handing the picture back.

Raye stared for a long time at the picture. "Have a seat." He said. Miyu took a seat but it was right next to him and he meant for her to take a seat across from him but no point now. "Her name was Jessica and she was my wife until she was killed…." Raye said with great effort. He missed Jessica, her laugh, smile, quirky personality, love of life and especially her beauty. Raye didn't mind thinking of her just the part of losing her brought back pain from inflicted wounds to great for his psyche to bear so it repressed it all.

"She's got nice hair." Miyu said not going to say beautiful since she had no standards for human beauty and didn't want to offend. She could tell though that she was regarded as beautiful but she might be wrong.

"Yeah. So many things are fucked up back home." Raye began letting himself become a puppet of his hurt. He didn't care if he was spilling his guts to a Cornerian he just met after he tried to kill. The hurt made him hurt and it wanted out if it would release him. "I first became attracted to her when I saw how different she was compared to the rest of the world. She unlike the rest of humanity had a flaw that made her perfect. She was innocent to life yet wise to the world, new to wisdom yet ancient to intelligence, beautiful in the skin and yet radiant in the mind despite all she suffered through."

Miyu remained silent and waited for Raye to continue but Raye chocked back the tides of despair. "But that's pretty much it. Now is there something else you wanted to know?"

"Oh come on tell me more-"

"No." Raye said with an absolute tone that stopped Miyu's pestering of the subject. She could wait.

"Well what do we do now?" Miyu asked.

"I don't care, tomorrow we're going to go scope out the area, see if we can't find any tracks, burrows, caves or anything animals might be hiding in. Until then I'm just going to sit here."

"Oh you're no fun! Are all humans this damn boring?" Miyu asked getting up because she felt the need for it.

"Nope just me." Raye relied and leaned his head on the wall his body was already leaning on. He felt a little tired and a nap would pass the time. He didn't feel threatened around the lynx anymore since if she killed him she'd just wind up killing herself and there was nothing of his she could go through. The only thing personal he had was the photo of him and Jessica but she gave that back and it was now in his left breast pocket.

"You're hopeless." Miyu said and began to work out. She didn't know but Raye began to sneak peaks for reasons beyond himself. He often scolded himself for staring and getting some sort of strange funny feeling from it. It was a warm nervous feeling that got his blood flowing.

'Stop that!' he scolded. 'It's not right to stare, and at a Cornerian no doubt! Are you really that desperate? No you aren't! You've had your chances after Jessica died and this is not one. So what if she is the first female you've seen in about a year? She is a fucking Cornerian! A giant lynx! A humanoid house cat! So you just stop it right now! You disgust me!'

"So what were you doing before the war?" Raye asked when Miyu was on her thirtieth push up of fifty.

"What?" Miyu grunted. The stress on her muscles was growing and she hardly even thought of the human in the same cave as her. She figured since he was a human he wouldn't stare or get a sick feelings from her working out.

"What did you do before the war?" Raye repeated.

"Oh. Thirty six…." She said and finished the rest of her set. She got in a comfortable sitting position and slowly caught her breath. "Let's see before the war I worked on a planet called Zoness. I was in charge of a clean up project for a while but when my quadrant was done they said they didn't need me anymore and they dropped me and my contract. After that I went back to Corneria and looked for work and found zilch. After about a few months I ran out of money but finally found a job fighting…." She said breaking off.

"I was this close to stripping for money." Miyu said holding her index finger and thumb hardly an eighth of an inch away from the other. "But then you and your lot showed up. I wanted to be a pilot like my friend Katt but I couldn't afford the license but the Cornerian Army offered free ones just as long as you served your term. Then a year later here I am."

"Well glad we provided you an opportunity." Raye said half heartedly.

"Yeah you did. So what did you do?"

"Me? Well, I was a chef in a little restaurant called The Morning Star but the war came around, I got drafted and because of my past training I was placed on Squad Serpent."

Miyu began to crack up. "You on Squad Serpent? What did you think I was born yesterday?" Raye just gave her a serious blank look and she continued to scoff. "Squad Serpent is said to be the only human team to match Star Fox's proficiency and skill. Sure you outnumber them three to one but still they hit us harder then anything you guys had."

"Believe it Miyu I was second in command. Besides why would I lie?"

"I don't know the human mind anymore than I know why life exists. But I do know that if you were on Squad Serpent I wouldn't be here right now. They take no prisoners."

"Maybe in the skies and space but if we needed one of your kind to survive we'd make an exception. Besides we aren't as cut throat as you think."

"Oh really?" Miyu said putting her hands on her waist. "You're squad alone has suffered three casualties and took out fifty of our boys. But since the rest of them went down in flames above Hell that record won't grow anymore."

"Don't be too sure Miyu. My kind is known to be rather tenacious. We will make another Serpent Squad and we won't lose this war."

"Cling to that all you want Raye and so will we. We Cornerians never give up and with Star Fox on our side we won't fail."

"We'll see." Raye responded shallowly.

Miyu sighed. "Alright let's not sour things by fighting. What else did you do?"

"Not much really. I planned on settling down with Jessica and start a family but plans change when things jump out at you from no where."

"Yeah they do don't they?"

Raye shook his head. "How many hours do you think this planet has typically?"

"Maybe eighteen at the most and half of that is day."

"That makes sense." Raye said closing up his jacket as he felt the colder night air breeze into the cave like an uninvited guest bent solely on crashing the party.

"Guess we should turn in." Miyu said distastefully.

"In a minute, not right now though." Raye said not wanting to get too close to her yet. Every time he did he got licked, touched, hit or annoyed. Flattering as it was it made him feel just awful because his mind would scold him for it if he took the slightest bit of pleasure even if he was just enjoying being warm.

"Alright I'll get the bed warmed." Miyu said and went to the little nest they made. They placed both Miyu's and Raye's blanket they had down on the floor to spare them from the cold harsh rocky ground and for pillows they would use their jackets that they took off because body heat only transferred if it doesn't go through too much to get to the other source of skin and since Miyu had fur covering her they were down to two shirts and a bra when they slept.

Raye often saw the bra and was amazed by it at first because a bra was a people thing, not a Cornerian thing but Miyu was quite similar to him and his kind. The similarities were striking since he had always believed they were no better than animals but Miyu was different. He almost revered her as an equal but not quite. If anything she was a somewhat bitter rival and a necessity to have for his survival but when the time came she was disposable.

Raye sighed when the cold became too much for him and he was shivering intensely. "Scoot over."

Raye crawled right in and made himself comfortable on the left side of the nest. He began to flex parts of himself for as long as he could stand then relaxed. It was a somewhat long process but the results were worth it. It released stress, helped him get to sleep faster and helped him forget about the already asleep lynx lying right next to him and would soon slink over to him to get warmer.

This time however Miyu didn't fall asleep near instantly like she usually did. "Raye?" she asked wondering if he was asleep. He didn't respond so she put a hand on his arm to shake him but flushed at what she felt. "Do you always flex when you sleep?" Miyu asked rather impressed. It took dedication, will and fortitude to make muscles as big and lean as his.

"What? Oh sorry I was just trying to relax. What did you want?" Raye asked releasing his arm's flex.

"I was wondering, what if it was all just a big misunderstanding? What if we went to war because of some huge blunder?"

"Well who ever it was would pay because who ever it was would have the entire Earthen Military gunning for them no matter who they were."

"But what if it wasn't-"

"Miyu please, I don't deal with what ifs and if only subjects. What's done has been done and no amount of fantasizing can change that because no matter how much you want it to the universe reels its ugly head at you and says softly just to antagonize you Fuck You." Raye said interrupting the lynx's stream of thought.

"That's pretty serious Raye. You don't deal with what ifs and if only ever?"

"Not anymore. Wanting something get's us no where, doing things do."

"I see…." Miyu thought then wrapped her arms around him.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Raye asked feeling threatened. He almost moved to get her off but Miyu began to snore softly like she always did. It wasn't a loud obnoxious snore that kept him up; it was a softer sweeter snore that was almost comically cute. "God damn it." Raye said then began to feel the effects of her heat. He felt drowsy almost so suddenly he had no idea he was falling asleep.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~Hey guys. It has come to my attention that this sort of idea has been done before. I want to make it clear that I have NEVER seen any movies like the story I am writting (a human and an alien are pitted together and must rely on each other for survival). This sort of came to me and I thought I was being orrigional but according to "Enemy Mine" (or something like that) I am not. I want your opinion, do you think I should keep going with this story because it isn't orrigional? I don't think so and I would like to continue all the way through with the story but what ever. Oh by the way SNAPE KILLS DUMBLEDORE! Sorry but i couldn't resist putting in a spoiler X3. Anyways hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thunk!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Miyu licked her frozen lips. The cold was practically freezing her solid now that the sun was approaching the horizon but when she started running everything but the chase didn't matter. In her left hand was her blaster and in her right was a short spear Raye had made especially for her. She crashed through snow trying to bring out the little antelope like creature she had been stalking for three hours now.

The antelope resembled an antelope in every way except it had three horns and it was pure solid white, fur, horns, eyes. Everything was white which made it almost impossible for anyone to see it. Her nose however led her to it and she wouldn't let it get away, it was the second thing she had come across in the past four weeks and this was her only chance for survival. It was kill and eat or die.

The snow parted away from the antelope with ease and Miyu began to fall behind but her determination and primitive instincts kept her going strong and the gap between the two never got any bigger but never any smaller either. She hissed and scowled with frustration and fed more of her energy into the chase.

Finally she heard a loud cracking sound and the antelope fell, blood fell all over the virgin snow. Miyu shouted with triumph but the antelope was still alive and began to crawl away despite the shot to its neck. She got close to the poor beast and held her spear high but it would not fall. She stared guiltily into the big doe eyes of the fallen creature. They were full of pain, fear and sorrow. She just couldn't do it, it was too much for her.

Raye walked up to the animal and bashed in its skull with a club. It was the fastest and cleanest kill he could give to the poor animal and it deserved that much. "You can't do it huh?" Raye asked tonelessly.

Miyu dropped her spear and head. She looked at the ground shamefully. "No not yet. But I will… someday."

Raye grunted. "Don't worry, you're doing your part, killing it is just extra. Either way I'm not judging you because you can't. Besides it's a lot harder to kill with your bare hands and not the lasers on an Invader."

Miyu looked up and made eye contact. This human she had been with these past five weeks tomorrow was perhaps the best friend she ever knew. "Thank you Raye." She said but her voice cracked because of the emotion behind it. Raye nodded and began his work.

He slit the beast's throat to let all the blood drain out and when it did he began to haul it back on his back. Miyu offered to help but Raye declined. "You've done more than enough besides you must be tired after running so long and fast. Frankly I'm impressed." Raye said and gave her an approving smile.

"Okay Raye." Miyu said and then blushed bringing warmth to her face. Raye didn't notice because of the fur but the smile on her face was enough to let him know.

The two hunters made it back to their cave just as the temperature reached fifty degrees blow zero. Their hands and feet were numb but inside the back of the cave it was pleasantly around forty degrees. Miyu took off her jacket and shoes so she could warm up her fur by the fire. Raye just moved to his little butchering corner and got to work. It was the first prey they had found since the little rabbit and this would keep them fed for at least a week and a half if they were careful. Other than that they had half a week's worth of food.

Raye began the skinning and meat extracting. The skin would provide extra warmth to the nest he was beginning to like more and more as his personal hatred for the lynx and the war slowly slipped away into nothing more than a bad dream. He trusted her because she wouldn't kill him without condemning herself but that was at first. Now he trusted her because she was deemed trustworthy in his eyes because he came to find she is not that bad of a person.

The knife cut through the skin and fur quickly and Raye felt warmth still emanating off the beast's fur. 'Just like the saber tooth.' Raye thought. Even now the saber tooth skin was warm to the touch like some one was just wearing it. When his job was done not even the fire could keep him warm anymore. He decided he'd dispose of the body tomorrow, for now the lynx and the warm bed waited for him.

The two crawled into bed and enjoyed the warmth the fur gave them, without it they would have died long ago. Raye laid there enjoying the warmth until Miyu rolled over and laid her head and arms on his near bare chest.

"Miyu what are you doing?" Raye asked. He still felt slightly threatened but not as much as he did a few weeks ago. She didn't respond but he knew she was faking. Miyu was beginning to get closer and closer to him and whether he knew it or not they could consider themselves friends if they wanted to. But not for long at the rate things were going. They would be more than that if nothing stopped them. But nothing would.

Raye sighed and accepted it, she wouldn't respond to him and soon she would be asleep and back on him because she always searched for his heat as she slept. He almost fell asleep when his arm went around the lynx. He was just awake to realize it but didn't care, he was warmer this way.

Miyu woke up to find herself alone like every other morning. No matter how much she wanted to Raye always woke up before her and had half of the things done. She poked her head out of the bed and saw the antelope was properly preserved, disposed of and breakfast was waiting for her. Raye had aspired to make something good and this time he added some fat to the stew. That was all they ate unless they preferred to eat dry meat. Since they only had a small amount of salt Raye began to dry the meat by using fire. It smoked the meat and soon they grew to hate food.

She saw him tending to the fire and smiled. "Up early again Raye?"

Raye looked back, her white fangs looked sharp, eyes full of light and smile enriched by her whole face. "Like always." He said then went back to stroking the fire.

Miyu crawled out of the bed. Last night she slept so peacefully she couldn't believe she was still in Hell. Hell was what they called this planet since there was no name and no better way to describe it.

"Smells good." She said looking into the metal bowl.

"Good enough but if I could find some herbs…." Raye said but trailed off. Even if he found herbs he might be allergic to them or they might be poisonous. He was on an unfamiliar planet after all, anything was possible.

"I wish I could go to your restaurant." Miyu said suddenly. "Even if it doesn't make anything Cornerian, anything is better than dried meat and the same thing day after day."

"Yeah you're telling me." Raye said then smiled. "Tell you what, if we get out of here and it isn't plowed to the ground you can eat at The Morning Star as often and as much as you want for free."

"I may hold you to that Raye." Miyu said.

"Just think, the finest and freshest meats for every meal, seasoned and sautéed to absolute perfection. Vegetables pulled out of the ground just minutes before they're thrown into the kitchen for me to make and the finest wine made from the juiciest grapes." Raye said looking into the wall like it wasn't opaque. He could almost see himself prepping food for customers and Miyu.

Miyu was practically drooling because she could see it herself but knew it would never happen if they didn't get out of Hell. "Raye how much more do you think we need before we can head out?"

"Maybe two more antelopes but one would be just enough." Raye said stirring the stew.

"Then we should try again today. I think that if we find a fixed gun emplacement we might find someone and maybe even a ship for two or more."

Raye thought it over. She would go if he wanted to or not, she was a stubborn person and she jumped at a chance to pry deeper into his life and past despite his sturdy walls and defenses to keep her and all others out. He had let some of his childhood on Kashmir slip and even got her wanting a strawberry as much as he did.

"Alright we'll try again. I'll set up in the same spot and you lead anything you see to me." Raye said brightly. They had a magnificent stroke of luck with that antelope but he doubted they'd get another break today.

"Great! I'll get the stuff ready!" Miyu said moving to the supplies. She grabbed all they would need, Raye's rifle, club, knife, her spear and her blaster. She noticed the skin of the antelope on the bed. 'He must have put it on when I was asleep.' She thought getting warm again. His acts of kindness always did that to her despite how minor they were. No one was ever there for her, ever. She was on her own almost twenty four seven and even in the Cornerian Military she had to watch her back because no one else would.

Raye was so different. He made her food, prepped her food, did most of the work and looked out for her day after day. He did it all without a care for gratitude, he just did it. She had no idea how she would make it without him. She put the stuff down next to him and he took the metal bowl off the fire. The food was ready.

They ate it all when it was cool enough to eat and it was far better than the saber tooth meat because herbivore meat was always juicier, tender and softer than the lean hard muscles of predators. Miyu sighed as she felt the food press against her stomach telling her she was full. She never felt full anymore but never hungry since Raye was here. They never ate more than they needed and never to excess so that they would have enough for later. Today was an exception. They were celebrating in silent and without knowing because they brought down their first meal in what seemed like ages.

"That was good." She said as she sighed.

"It's that prey meat that makes the difference." Raye said as he took the last bite he would take. "That's funny." He said suddenly after thinking of something he heard of long ago.

"What is?" Miyu asked.

"Well, prey adapts to its environment and the predators adapt to their prey. These animals all went white because the environment and the prey are. But the prey and the predators all adapt to humans. We domesticated wolves, cats and we brought horses, cattle and who knows how many other animals under our control. Naturally we don't control them but we correspond with one another."

"That is funny. But if that is true than what does that make humans?"

"We're all animals Miyu, you, me, the antelope. We are all animals." Raye said then grabbed his rifle, club and knife. He made it to the mouth of the cave then asked. "You coming?"

"Wha? Oh yeah!" she said and grabbed her things. She followed him out of the cave and she began to track anything she could hear, smell or see. They headed east, the opposite way they headed for the first antelope. The prey would steer clear of that area and the predators would steer towards the smell of blood, prey, human and Cornerian.

They searched for hours and stayed close to one another to conserve heat. They didn't manage to find a trace of animal until Raye found tracks.

"These look like the hoofs of an antelope." Raye said examining them. "They're defiantly not from the same one, these are fresher. But it's being followed." Raye said and pointed at the unmistakable set of saber tooth tracks.

"Well there is no point in going after it then." Miyu said but Raye wasn't too sure.

"Wait, if we follow them both we will have twice as much meat as we would have. If we can get to them before they begin the chase we should be able to take them both out no problem. But even if they fight for survival and the antelope gets away it won't get far before we can catch up to it. What do you think?" Raye asked looking up at Miyu.

"I don't think we should since taking prey from a predator will get us more than likely killed…. But if you want to I won't question it." Miyu said firmly. She made up her mind to trust the human but only if he was certain.

A broad smile crept up on his face. "Right! Let's go bag us some god damn animals!" he said excitedly. He said that phrase more than once and it was originally what he and Squad Serpent would say before they were sent out to kill Cornerians. It had new meaning now but if he was rescued it could easily turn back to the original meaning.

They followed the tracks at a moderate pace, they could be anywhere with their white camouflage fur and they didn't want to creep up on a saber tooth without knowing it and get killed and eaten. Eventually Miyu began to smell the stink of predator more and more.

"We're close. Thankfully we're down wind because I think he might be just around that rock." She whispered quietly so to not tip off the saber tooth. Raye smiled and nodded to confirm he heard her. The two separated, Raye went right following the tracks while Miyu went left. Raye held his SAM-R tightly, the rush of this hunt was almost too much. He crept up slowly but as much as he tried though the snow was making too much noise to be considered stealthy.

The safety went off and Raye poked his head and the rifle around the rock. There was no tiger and no antelope. "Damn it!" Raye grunted with anger.

Miyu popped her head out from the other side. "Don't give up Raye, I'm sure they are-"

Raye's eyes flooded with terror and his voice cracked with it as he shouted

"MIYU LOOK OUT!"

Miyu didn't have time to respond. Something heavy slammed into her head spiraling her into unconsciousness. Her frail body hit the soft snow and blood rubbed off from her head onto the snow. Raye could hardly believe his eyes. There stood their prey and their hunter. Sudden terror, sorrow and rage raged battle in his head for dominance. The terror for Miyu, the sorrow for not being able to help her just like the one he loved, and rage for the beast that dared to attack her.

The saber tooth leaned in to clamp its sharp teeth into the fallen prey but Raye's sudden battle cry brought its attention from food to enemy. Raye dropped the gun at his side and left it in the snow forsaken. He withdrew his knife into his left hand and his club into his right. He only wanted revenge at this point, the fires of rage, anger and hatred overpowered all else. If he was going to take actual revenge he'd do it right. He'd do it without a gun.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Dun dun DUUUUNNNN! Hey guys thanks for the comments, I've decided why not? This story goes on living! Hope you enjoyed!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Raye waited for the saber tooth to make its move. Strength was not on his side and speed wasn't either but Raye thought less primitively and had been in similar experiences before. This wasn't the first time something stronger than him tried to take away his existence. In truth he felt like he was in the cockpit of a Human Interceptor-Class Lancer more than on the ground with only a knife and a club.

The saber tooth waited only a second longer to add to the excitement of a kill. Sometimes waiting is better than the feast itself. With one last sniff the saber tooth attacked. Raye dove to the right and a foot and a half of snow crunched underneath him. The saber tooth growled with frustration when the prey evaded its already bloody claws.

"Come on you big pussy!" Raye taunted despite the communication gap between the two.

The saber tooth snarled and leaped again but this time Raye already had a plan laid out for the big tabby. Just as the tiger was upon him Raye sidestepped and bashed on the saber tooth's head with his club momentarily stunning it. Its skull was too thick for just one to break it but a quick stun turned things into Raye's advantage. He quickly stabbed the saber tooth in the left front paw and managed to hit it again with his club before it smacked him away like a paper doll. The snow broke his fall but the saber tooth was extremely angry now.

The human got up and the two hunters stared into each other's eyes. On some primitive level they connected and both told the other it was all or nothing. They both ignored the pain and attacked again. The tiger aimed a neck breaking slap at Raye's throat but Raye hit its paw with his club. It didn't do much else then buy Raye time but he used it to its fullest extent. He aimed a slash with his knife at the tiger's neck but went to high and got it on its cheek.

The saber tooth roared with pain and smashed Raye into the ground. It then pinned him down allowing it to move in for the kill. Just as its curved fangs drew in Raye threw the club into the saber tooth's mouth. Momentarily surprised the saber tooth tried to get the club out of its mouth but settled for breaking it with his powerful jaws. The splinters fell down to Raye and the ground but before it could make another move warm red blood also rained down on Raye's face. It got in his mouth, nose and eyes yet he could not look away from the wound. The knife in his hand was stained red with the blood of animals he had skinned but now the stains were fresh with saber tooth tiger blood.

With one last tiny pain filled meow the saber tooth was dead. Its body collapsed on to the smaller human body. Raye moaned as the weight threatened to crush the life and not just the wind out of him. With massive effort he managed to get the tiger off himself.

"MIYU!" Raye shouted when he remembered what had happened. He ran as fast as he could to Miyu's side and cradled her head in his arms. She was unconscious and bleeding a little but other than that she looked fine. However just as Raye was suddenly relieved he became panicked. He looked at where Miyu fell and saw a blood covered rock.

"Oh no! Miyu come on wake up!" Raye said beginning to shake her. When that didn't work he slapped her on her face but still nothing. "God damn it! Wake the fuck up you dirty skank! GOD DAMN IT!" Raye shouted reverting to foul language like he always did when he felt he was losing some one close to him. He never meant anything mean he said but when some one dies in front of him and there is nothing he can do he has to vent otherwise he would lose it.

With a few more shakes and slaps Raye decided to get back to the cave but he could only take one at a time. If he took the tiger some predators would smell the blood and come looking for the source and fine helpless Miyu. If he left the tiger there goes a month's worth of food. But he couldn't leave Miyu, she was his primary food source locater and something in his gut ordered him to watch over her. That feeling had been growing over the weeks but now it had reached a sudden peak.

"Come on Miyu, we're going home." Raye said hoisting her onto his shoulder….

Miyu's eyes fluttered open slowly. For some reason she felt warm and untroubled which was a first in many weeks if not months. Her eyes saw solid pure white and when she reached for it she found the thing she was looking at were silk sheets. They were so soft, almost as soft as the tiger's fur back in the cave.

Slowly and lazily Miyu looked for a way out of the warm, soft and comfortable environment. When she did she gasped to find a white shirt, black leather belt and a pair of black _lingerie panties that appeared to be in her size on the floor._

_"Holy crap what happened last night?" she asked fearfully as she dared to pick the panties up. Using as little area of the panties as she could she picked them up with her pinky and thumb. Like most Cornerian clothes they had a tag on the side, size six, her size._

_Something else bothered her though; she could smell lingering scents of sweat, perfume, and womanly excitement. Something defiantly happened last night and she may have been a part of it. She also felt a little soreness on her breasts, thighs and other places but other than that nothing else felt wrong._

_"Oh no! What have I done?" Miyu asked silently while sliding quietly out of the bed so not to disturb anyone else in the room. She made two shocking discoveries when she got out. The first was she was in one of the biggest and most expensively decorated master bedrooms she had ever been in. The curtains were huge to compare to the windows that towered at twelve feet, the carpets were the plushest things she ever felt and was almost as comfortable as the bed, and the furniture in the room looked like they were fresh out of a billionaire's living room. The second surprising thing she discovered was-_

_"Holy shit I'm naked!" Miyu shouted and began to attempt to cover herself. When she still felt exposed despite her efforts she ripped the white sheets off the bed and used them as a makeshift dress._

_With the soft silk sheets on her ruffled fur she moved to the dressers. 'Hopefully there are some clothes in my size.' Miyu thought and began to go through them. She searched through all the clothes in the first one but found only men's clothes. She then tried the other dresser and fortunately found clothes made for women all in her sizes. She quickly began to throw them on hoping the owner wouldn't mind and as soon as her panties were on and her bra was nearly on two hands cupped her chest._

_"Hey there sleepyhead." A masculine voice managed to say before its body hit the floor. Miyu jutted her head back, elbowed the man in the stomach and back kicked where she thought his head was. Every hit found their mark and as Miyu put the bra on she turned around to see whoever groped her was on the ground._

_"Just who the Hell do you…." Miyu said but she suddenly had half a heart attack. "RAYE?" Miyu shouted staring in disbelief at the human with a bloody nose on the floor._

"Ow damn that hurts!" Raye groaned. "Is that the thanks I get after last night?"

Miyu had half a stroke with every word the human said. "W-w-w-w-w." Miyu stuttered but couldn't make more than a single syllable right now. Her whole mind was fried just thinking of a human on top of her, forcing her, taking her dignity.

Raye clenched his nose shut and stood up. Miyu stumbled back and Raye looked like he couldn't find words either. "What's wrong Miyu?"

"What did you do to me?" Miyu finally managed to say. She wasn't happy and Raye could see that in every aspect of her body. Her ears were laid flat on her head, her fur which was ruffled in most areas was now bristling, her claws were out and at the ready, her muzzle was curled up revealing sharp pointy teeth and her eyes were reflecting an image of her murdering him.

"Well after the ceremony we came back here and a few glasses of wine we were practically wrestling more than making love. I must say you are competitive, you really kept me on my A game- OH SHIT!" Raye shouted when Miyu came at him all out. It didn't take Raye long to decipher she was trying to kill him.

"Miyu stop! Stop for Christ's sake!" Raye said trying to keep her out of reach of his jugular. Finally he managed to get a hold of her left and then her right. With her arms out Raye forced her down on the bed. "Miyu what are you doing?" Raye asked trying to get through to her.

"You raped me you son of a bitch! You son of a mother fucking cunt! I will fucking-" Miyu screeched but Raye began to laugh hysterically.

"Miyu have you been in it the past few days or have you been out of it completely?" Raye asked but Miyu only glared at him. "Miyu… we're married!" This time Miyu had an aneurysm. "Miyu are you okay?"

"No I'm fine." Miyu said in a surprisingly calm voice. "It's just an aneurysm from exposure to sheer stupidity."

"Wow, didn't think you were that stupid Miyu." Raye laughed.

"NOT ME YOU FUCKING SKINNER!" Miyu shrieked once again trying to claw Raye's throat out. Rye simply smiled and held both of her arms down with just one of his.

"You haven't called me that since we first met on Hell." Raye said inching his head closer to Miyu's. Both their bleeding noses stopped and they both left the remains of the flow on their faces because they were both too into the situation and the moment.

"No! Get away from me!" Miyu hissed starting to fight less and less. The closer he got the more she was unable to resist. He seemed so sure it wasn't wrong and she didn't exactly repulse at him although he was still very different. But so many others on Corneria found true happiness with another species, birds with frogs, cats with dogs, foxes with wolves, the whole nine yards. Could a lynx and a human actually connect? Whether or not if they could or not she was about to find out.

"Miyu, you're so beautiful." Raye said stroking her cheek. His eyes were so entranced in her face it was hard not to get swallowed up by those brown black-holes sucking up every aspect of her face.

"No don't." Miyu gasped in a final effort to fight for the sense of wrongdoing she was getting.

Raye only smiled and went in for the kill. With one kiss he destroyed all the senses of wrong Miyu, all the feelings of shame, and all the bad emotions Miyu had and replaced it all with bliss. It was like something so natural to her but came on so suddenly like a hurricane.

When Raye finally split themselves apart Miyu opened her eyes. "Oh my God." She whispered.

"Ich liebe dich." Raye said softly then started shouting. "Miyu, Miyu! MIYU WAKE UP!"

"Raye? What are you-" Miyu moaned before the amazing room, warmth and the comfort all faded away. Raye still remained for which she was glad but she didn't know it was a different Raye, not the one in her dream.

"Oh thank God!" Raye sighed as he saw Miyu's eyes barely crack open. They looked wet with incoming tears so Raye wiped them away and then held a piece of meat to her mouth. "Miyu if you can hear me you have to eat this. It has been days since you last ate. Please eat this."

Miyu felt light headed and dizzy. Something must have clunked her on the head and now she didn't know where she was. "Raye? Is that you?" she asked faintly.

"Yes, I'm here Miyu now please eat this." Raye responded softly.

Miyu felt the meat touch her lips but she wouldn't open them. She wasn't hungry so why was he trying to make her eat? If he wanted her to eat she'd want something in return. "I'll eat it only if you'll kiss me." She said weakly, her voice almost coarse from lack of use.

Raye dropped her head onto the soft makeshift pillow. "What?" he gasped, eyes twitching. She had always been out forward but only when she was asleep. He didn't care because she was asleep even when she licked him but now she was crossing sacred lines. No human anywhere had ever kissed a Cornerian and he refused to be the first.

"Only if you kiss me… again." Miyu repeated.

"Again? What the fuck are you talking about?" Raye scowled. "You really are crazy." Miyu only groaned from the pain in her head. "You're kidding me right? You have to be!" No response.

Raye began to pout. "Why me? Why God? Why must you do this to me?" Raye asked more to air than God. He looked down at Miyu's face. It wasn't repulsive, just really, really, really cat like. Raye leaned his head in inching forward and then back, forward and then back like a rocking chair. When he thought he had the strength to do it he faltered and chickened out half way there.

The human shook his head with frustration. "Come on man you've kissed girls before! This is a girl to, just an alien girl with fur all over her, weird little cat ears and pointy teeth not to mention those razor sharp claws!" he puckered again and leaned in but gave up. "Screw it she can starve for all I care."

"Only if you kiss me." Miyu whispered dreamily, half in and half outside reality's borderline with fantasy.

Raye took her in his arms almost cradling her. "Okay fine! I'll do it." Raye decided. He brushed his jet black hair out of his eyes and went for it. He descended and their lips met for the first time outside of a dream. Raye nearly pulled back the next instant but stopped himself. It wasn't half bad; in fact it wasn't bad at all. Her lips were the same as any humans and as long as he kept his eyes closed it almost felt like he was kissing someone else.

Miyu's arms found their way behind Raye's head and she brought him in harder for more of the undeniable feeling she was getting in her chest. It felt like it was a fluttery, drowning and exciting feeling. A feeling she had almost felt once but went down with her and her ship as Drake watched it all fall. It wasn't until Miyu asked with her tongue on Raye's lips for entry into his mouth did Raye pull out.

"There" Raye said finally after staring into the still half asleep lynx for who knows how long "will you eat yet?"

The lynx moaned and turned over. Before Raye knew it the lynx had fallen asleep.

"Well that was a waste of time!" Raye said throwing up walls around the whole experience. He tried to repress it but his mind kept coming back to that fluttery, drowning and exciting feeling. He felt it before and could spot it a mile off. He shook his head. "No way! There is no way! It was just one kiss! Just one! She's a Cornerian and I am a human, we've been fighting for… for… for a while now!" Raye said after he couldn't find how long they had been fighting in his mind. Slowly the cold had been numbing feelings of hate, anger and vengeance he got from the war towards the Cornerians.

Raye began to pace around "There is no way I could feel for her like that! No way! I mean sure Jessica and I knew the moment we saw each other but this is different. We've tried to kill the other before! There is no way we can overcome obstacles like- what am I saying? Why am I even thinking about this? It was just a kiss, a simple touching of a body part with the exact same one of a different body! Nothing… more." Raye said staring at Miyu.

She looked almost beautiful in the firelight to Raye's surprise. She was defiantly cute because Raye had liked cats ever since he found poorly captioned photos of cats doing stupid things. She almost reminded him of a lol cat. A very big lol cat but still one all the same.

Finally an arctic gust of wind hit Raye's body. He shivered and looked towards the opening of the cave. He couldn't see any light from out side so he decided that he best get to bed soon, only thing was now that they shared that moment he didn't feel right about it at all anymore even though it was for survival.

Raye's heart began to beat quickly, he felt like he was back with his first all those years ago. He tried to shake those feelings away but he still felt nervous and excited. Raye crawled into the left side and laid there almost as stiff as a board. He felt like he should do something but what? As if by cue Miyu began to shiver.

"You know for a giant hominid lynx you can't keep warm very well." Raye laughed nervously even though she was already dreaming again. Taking a chance Raye inched closer just one inch, than another, than another, than another. Soon he was touching her with his arm as he still laid as stiff as a board. Raye curled his hands into fists and decided to go for it. He rolled over and wrapped his left arm around her waist just like she did when she fell asleep and looked for his heat.

'So far so good.' Raye thought. He waited a few minutes before relaxing and when it became apparent that his objective had been completed Raye began to drift into sleep clutching his warm partner, a Cornerian Lynx rather tightly. Not tight enough to crush but tight enough to be considered an loving embrace.

"Good night Miyu." Raye sighed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey everybody just wanted to say hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, *what ever goes here* Kwanza, and happy hollidays to you all! This has been a rather productive year or should I say two or so months as of today (12-24-09)? Well I suppose that is it and don't forget to tell me what you thought!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Miyu woke up smiling despite the noise and pain her stomach was making. She was warm, happy and felt almost loved for some reason. She opened her eyes and saw a bone plate with several pieces of meat with green mold on it. Her morning was almost ruined before she realized that the green things on her slices of meat weren't mold but spices and herbs. The aromas of the seasonings hit her like a bat while she was blind folded. She reached for them like a starving animal and wolfed them down in a similar way of one. After eating half of the meal in just under twenty seconds she stopped to savor the tastes.

It was just so perfect and the best thing she had eaten in ages. Raye really out did himself this time. She chewed slowly and held back the tears and when Raye came in to the cave she practically tackled him.

"OH MY GOD RAYE! This is the best thing I've ever eaten!" she said nearly crushing his chest with her arms.

Raye struggled to breathe and speak. "Yeah I'm… glad Miyu." He wheezed. At this rate she'd break his already injured ribs. "Miyu please let go!" he said as almost all the wind in his lungs left.

Miyu didn't let go for a while but just before Raye passed out she did. "Where did you get these herbs?" Miyu asked after taking another bite and pointing to them.

He ignored the pieces of meat flying from Miyu's mouth onto his face and just explained. "Well I was wondering how herbivores like the antelope could survive on this planet and since their teeth are too rounded to eat meat I decided that they had to have a feeding ground or a way of finding plants. By chance I spotted an antelope and followed it. After a few minutes it felt safe and hungry so it dug into the snow and began to graze. I dropped the poor beast after I was content with my discoveries, checked the hole it dug and found those."

"And what did you do with the antelope?" Miyu asked forcing down the enormous bite she just bit off.

Raye smiled and looked at her food. "What do you think?"

"Well what do you know? He was beneficial and tasty!" Miyu said as she licked her hands.

"You must be starving; I've never seen you so… eager to eat." Raye said sugar coating the fact she was being a total pig.

"I'm hungry damn it! When was the last time I ate?" Miyu asked.

"Well it's a long story really. You've been in bed for about a week now." Raye said.

"What?" Miyu gasped.

"Yeah. We ran into a saber tooth a while back, it clobbered you, I killed it and then I brought you back here. I went back a few hours later after making sure you were alright but I didn't see any sign or trace of the tiger, not even bones. When I got back you were still unconscious. I waited for as long as I could before I tried to wake you. When I did you wanted me to-" Raye said but stopped suddenly. He hadn't considered what Miyu might do to him if she found out he had kissed her. She was half asleep so she might not have remembered.

"I wanted you to do what?" Miyu asked noting the sudden stop.

"Nothing." Raye said too quickly.

"What did I want you to do? You can tell me!" Miyu said feigning a sense of security. She was terrified of what she wanted him to do and he would tell her or face the bitter consequences and depending upon the answer face the consequences of what he did for her.

"And you won't be angry?"

"I will _not _be… angry." Miyu said as pleasantly as possible. Raye mumbled something incomprehensible. "What was that?" Miyu asked leaning in.

"You wanted me to…." Raye said trailing off into murmurs. Miyu gave him a reassuring look and Raye finally said it. "You asked me to kiss you."

Miyu just nodded slowly. "I see… and did you?"

"I had to! You were starving and you wouldn't have let me fed you if I didn't! Please don't be mad I would never have done it if it wasn't a necessary!" Raye said quickly beginning to get nervous by the calm way she was handling the situation.

Miyu just nodded slowly some more before she kneed him in the gut. Once the human was winded she began to kick him in the side now that he was on his knees. "YOU. SICK. SON. OF. A. BITCH!" she yelled with every kick.

"I'm sorry!" Raye yelled back frightfully before a kick landed where he should have been defending like it was a vital organ. "Gah! My bal-"

"You sick twisted skinner! You took advantage of me! Not only is that the sickest, foulest and most terrible thing I've ever seen but you are a god damned human! Do you even realize what this would do to me if anyone found out back home? I'd be branded as a skin lover and become an over night pariah!" Miyu hissed.

"I'm… ow… sorry." Raye groaned.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?" Miyu repeated not believing him. She didn't know where all this pent up anger came from but it felt good letting it out.

"It was just a kiss- ow, nothing more." Raye said curling up into a ball to prep for the next assault. He didn't feel like moving just throwing up so there was no way he could get up just yet.

"Just a kiss? It was the best damn kiss of your life!" Miyu shouted in outrage and then kicked him in the back.

"I meant that!" Raye groaned. He had never been more tempted in his life to hit a woman without a justifiable cause. He began to get onto his feet and Miyu went ape scat.

"Oh no you don't! You deserve to be on the ground like the pig you are!" Miyu shouted as she raised a hand to slap Raye.

By now Raye was not in a pleasant mood and would not tolerate another unopposed hit. He reached for the strike and grabbed Miyu's wrist. Miyu tried to slap him with the other but Raye grabbed that one as well. He ignored the pain and forced Miyu down onto the nest. He held her down while hovering above her, the weight of his body in his knees.

"It was just a kiss!" Raye snapped, his face levitating a few inches above Miyu's. She was so surprised how similar this was to her dream, not exactly the same but here she was, under Raye and under his overpowering might. "I'll show you just how insignificant it was!"

"No don't!" Miyu cried out before their lips met again. To her delight and dismay she got the exact same rush she did in her dream. She felt like flying, felt warm, felt safe, and felt almost loved. Raye experienced the same rush of feelings despite his attempt to show her it was just an insignificant act of two bodies. His face went red and he closed his eyes dreamily as he enjoyed it for as long as it lasted. Five minutes later came too early for both of them.

The cold arctic winds crept into the cave and reminded the two entranced beings of the dangers of being out for much longer. Raye and Miyu broke apart. Miyu was at a loss of words and had an awestruck look on her face.

"You see? It was just a small exchange of saliva and a connection of a body parts!" Raye said trying to throw science into the mix to try to keep himself from going at her again and to make it seem less than significant.

Miyu just nodded and said. "Yes you're right it was just a… kiss." Miyu said purposely forgetting "wonderful" before kiss. "I'm sorry I hurt you." She said at last.

Raye groaned and shrugged. "I'll be fine. It's no worse than what you first did to me. You shot be then!"

"Yeah…." Miyu said drifting in and out of reality. One second she was talking to Raye and another she was in his arms, safe, warm and almost loved.

Raye scratched the back of his head. "You know I've been meaning to ask you something. What is a skinner?"

"It's slang we call you. Like how you call us animals we call you skinners because you don't have scales, fur or even feathers."

"Ah…." Raye acknowledged solemnly.

For awhile everything was silent. Neither one wanted to admit they felt anything for fear of what the other might say, feel or do if he or she didn't feel anything similar to the other. When a second blast of frozen wind smashed onto skin and fur they both began to shiver. Still neither one would announce it was time for bed. Finally the cold chill became too much for Raye.

"I think it is time for bed… unless you aren't tired." Raye added nervously.

"No actually I feel kind of tired now that you mention it." Miyu lied. In truth she was wide awake, just cold.

"Alright then." Raye said. Miyu got in the nest on the right and Raye in on the left. Once they were both in it was another long and awkward pause until.

"So do you have any more of those herbs?" Miyu asked trying to get things moving if not a little less awkward.

"Oh yeah tons. Took me three trips but I got them all. We should have good food for weeks now."

"Good, good." Miyu said while nodding slightly.

Neither one made eye contact, touched the other or even breathed towards the other. It was like a sudden and unbreakable barrier had been brought up form the ground to tower thirty feet above them. It was cold on both sides and both Raye and Miyu hated it. Until today they were rather comfortable around the other, there was no sexual tension, no gender tension, no war tension, Hell there probably was no tension anymore but those two kisses brought most of it all back.

Miyu began to shiver even though the nest was cozy enough to intoxicate someone who had drunk a crate of energy drinks into a deep sleep. She couldn't stand it. Raye had given her a narcotic he couldn't give her enough of and now he was holding out just as she came to love it. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed. She had a plan but a thousand things could go wrong with it but she had to do something, the tension was killing her.

Mustering all her strength, physical and mental, the lynx sprung an attack on the unsuspecting human. With one quick motion Miyu shattered the wall between the two confused beings, mounted Raye and held his arms down. The look of shock in his eyes was too much for her to bear as she drew in for another kiss she stopped just above his lips and completely froze up. She could feel both of their heartbeats edging her to get on with it but all her strength faltered. Instead she moved her mouth to Raye's cheek and licked it once.

Raye blinked as her wet pink tongue glided up his cheek. It was so shocking, so exciting and so invigorating that he began to team with ecstasy. He wanted more. He tried to move his arms so that he could wrap them around the strange lynx and make her his but she was already off of him lying on the other side of the nest with her back turned to him. It all happened so fast he hardly believed it. Raye touched where she licked him, it was practically on fire because of how hot his face was and the best part was it was wet.

Raye sat up. "Miyu?" Raye asked half hoping she wouldn't respond so they could just get back to trying to get some sleep.

"Yes Raye?" Miyu said weakly preparing for the worst.

"What was that?" Raye asked stroking the trail of her tongue.

"G-grooming?" Miyu said half sure of what it was and what it wasn't.

"Oh." Raye said nearly lying back down but stopped.

Miyu was shivering again and looked awfully dirty and in need of a good wash. He leaned in close to her, wrapped his right arm around her and brought her to her back. He climbed onto his knees and on top of her shaking form and stared into her blue eyes. They were full of fear, angst and what was most certainly pain. Raye only smiled and leaned his head in. Their lips came so close to touching that the space between them was almost immeasurable. Just like Miyu, Raye's strength faltered and instead of kissing he licked her on the cheek.

He gazed back into his eyes worried he had made a fool of himself. He shrugged and a nervous grin spread across his face. "Heh, grooming?" he asked more than stated. In truth he had no idea what he just did. Slowly he got off of Miyu, the red in his face a glowing beacon of embarrassment, shame and fear.

For a long while the two confused creatures laid back to the others back as they traced their fingers along their faces. It all seemed so unreal that the tingling where they were each liked almost seemed like a lie.

Almost at the same time the tension became too much and they both rolled over. Both could see the other's surprise and almost turned back over but the blessed cold stopped them.

"Cold tonight." Raye laughed nervously.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Miyu said scratching behind her feline ears atop of her head.

"Guess we should… well… you know… get err, close?" Raye said with great difficulty.

"Yeah we should… if we want to survive that is!" Miyu said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah! Because dying is bad!"

"That's true!"

"Right well let's err…." Raye said but trailed off.

"All right then." Miyu said as she inched closer to Raye.

"Right." Raye said as he moved closer. The no man's land betwixt the two slowly faded away until at last their shoulders touched. "I don't think we're doing it right." Raye said still freezing his butt off.

"Yeah let me just err…." Miyu said wrapping her arms around him. "I think this is the part where you turn around."

"What? Oh yeah that's right…. Miyu I was thinking we don't necessarily warm our cores too fast that way. If we were to, I don't know lay prone and supine on each other that might keep us warmer."

'What the Hell is he talking about?' Miyu thought to herself. 'There is no way that that is logical! Wait a minute; if we were to… oh I get it now.'

"You know what? I think you are right. And if it is for _survival _that I don't see why not!" Miyu said climbing onto his chest. Miyu laid her head and chest on Raye's and she could hear his heartbeat pounding as quickly as hers. They were not new to love, sex or relationships but this one that was hardly even in the making just yet was causing more stress on them than any other. But the thing was it was all worth it.

"Good night." Raye said as he wrapped his left arm around Miyu bringing her closer.

"Good night Raye." Miyu said as she nuzzled his warm torso.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Well, well, well, things are heating up now aren't they? Not even Hell's sub zero temeratures can keep those two apart. In fact quite the opposite! Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to tell me what you thought! Also I actually proof read this chapter (which I sometimes do for other chapters for this and other stories but usually am just too lazy) so tell me if you see a mistake! Bet you can't find one! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Raye woke up early like he usually did. The lynx would wake up maybe an hour or two after him. He didn't really mind, most people weren't early risers and there was really nothing she could do but get in the way. Typically he took care of a few things, organization, scouting, restroom breaks and weapon crafting/checking.

When Raye realized where he was though he never wanted a shower or a tooth brush as much as he did right now. Some roadblocks still had to be overcome before Raye would be comfortable and for Miyu to be comfortable which was apparent from last night. If all they could do was falter at the last second and just do something stupid then they definitely have to work things out. Raye's main issue went deep and would probably never be mended.

He shrugged it off and went outside to relieve his morning call and then to scout out more. After writing his name in the snow he began to jog down a trail he had been making in the snow. So far no snow had fallen yet which was strange since that massive grey overcast was an ominous threat of snow. He wasn't complaining since snow covered tracks, created more dangers to being outside and might confine them to the cave for who knows how long.

Something began to crack under Raye's feet as he went but he was too lost in thought to notice. Finally the cracking became loud enough he stopped which was a bad move. His prolonged weight on the surface he was standing on shattered and he fell.

Miyu woke up in bitter shame this morning. Last night was a total disaster and to her dismay they were both to shy, afraid, and wounded to make anything happen. Especially her, she brought up the whole grooming thing which only made her want to choke herself.

'I must look like a complete idiot to him now! I should have just kissed him and things would have taken off from there I'm sure of it!' Miyu scolded herself mentally. 'I mean he's the first person to fill me with anything other than misery. He's been taking care of me even though after he found that antelope I'm sure he could fend for himself. If anything I'm just a burden but he still does it. He even went as far as kissing me in order to help me even though there are massive cultural differences, we're different species and we are at war with one another.'

Miyu slowly reached around in the bed hoping Raye only moved and hadn't left. Unfortunately after much blind searching it was apparent he was gone. She sighed and decided to start the day. Her head broke the furs and she didn't smell any breakfast cooking, the fire was close to dying and there was no sign of a human. At first she panicked because there was a chance he abandoned her but when she checked the supplies, the guns, weapons and everything else was there.

'He must not be back yet that's all.' Miyu thought to herself while trying to fend off the ominous doomed feeling she was getting since he was gone. 'He'll be back soon he always is back to make me food, start my day and… God damn I'm pathetic. You know what? Today I'll make the food and today I'll get the day started!'

The lynx got up and first tended to the fire. The wood supply was getting low so after she was done she decided she would go fetch some more in Raye's absence. Once the fire was tended to Miyu got out the washed metal bowl, put some water and meat in it and then just a pinch of the herbs Raye had found. The aromas crept towards her as she re-organized the supplies and cleaned the guns. She didn't know too much about human machinery or even their weapons so she just polished the outside a bit. The food was done by the time she finished so she took it off the fire and put it on two bone plates Raye had made out of fallen animal bones. It was rather ingenious idea that she would never have thought of because of how barbaric it seemed.

Miyu gulped down a few mouthfuls of stew but the warmth she received vanished when she realized that the human was still not back yet.

'Where is he? He should be back by now! Oh my God! What if he's hurt? What if a saber tooth or something worse found him defenseless?' Miyu thought the rushed for the weapons. She grabbed the Cornerian blaster, the club and the spear but left the sniper since she had no training and it would only slow her down.

Miyu left the cave in a quickened rush sniffing deeply for a trace of his scent. Unfortunately it was everywhere and she couldn't disclose which was the freshest. She began to search around and after a few minutes found some strange yellow snow. The snow was too spread out in a natural rhythm to be of natural falling and when she held her scanner up to the yellow snow it translated as Raye's name.

"That sick son of a bitch!" Miyu laughed. It was kind of funny but gross all the same. The good thing was though it was fresh and so she decided to follow the path that was next to the autograph. After a half hour of walking she almost gave up until she heard some cracking sounds. She knew immediately it was ice and jumped back.

"This is too dangerous there is no way I'm going out there! But what if Raye did?" Miyu asked herself. It was decided. Getting an all fours she crawled on her feet and hands forward. The ground made less cracking noise since her weight was more spread out but she was still worried. If Raye came down this way he might have fallen through. Her fears were realized when she found a large hole where Raye's trail ended. She pieced everything together.

"OH my God. RAYE!" She called down into the hole hoping he heard her. There wasn't a response. "Raye! Raye answer me! God damn it Raye!" Miyu shouted. Still no reply.

'What if he's dead? What if he's hurt and not breathing?' Miyu thought to herself like a worry stricken mother. "I have to go in after him!" she said aloud just before she jumped in.

The fall was long and she was so sure she would break bones if not die on impact. Darkness and wind rushed past her filling her with distress. She reached out to grab something but nothing was there to grab. Suddenly great rushes of steam slammed into her fur and soon after she became submerged in bubbling water. Submerged in hot water Miyu began to panic. She thrashed around under water but couldn't find the way to the surface. Her lungs began to ache then threaten to explode. As the last bit of air left her lungs she went limp.

'Dying isn't too bad. At least Raye won't have anyone to hold him back anymore.' Miyu thought sadly to herself as the darkness enveloped her.

Just as she was sure she slipped into the clutches of death her chest forcibly rose. She could feel life being drawn into her by some unknown force. After two breaths of life something began to push down on her chest restarting the life that was once insider her. Then after thirty compressions she felt warm lips close around her and loving breaths fill her lungs again. She was so grateful to what ever it was that was giving her CPR that she dove her tongue into the mouth of her savior's.

She heard a surprised sound and felt the body of her savior pull away but wrapped her arms around its neck forcing it to stay there a little while longer. For just a split second the savior fought on but then its own tongue began to play with her own. They stayed locked to the other for a long time each toying with the others tongue. Miyu could feel warm hands move up and down her thighs then her waist and then her arms. She allowed this and began to frisk the savior herself. She ran her cold hands up and down its back and from her findings in fondling she could tell who ever was above her was mounted on top of her on all fours.

Their mouths parted and Miyu sighed. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was no problem."

Miyu smiled, that was the familiar voice, the only voice she knew for the last two months. "Well let me thank you properly then Raye."

She opened her eyes and saw that he was drenched but not shaking from the cold, in fact neither was she. Even though she was just submerged in water it was hot and she was still warm outside the water. Miyu ignored that and drove her tongue back into Raye's mouth.

Unable to resist, Raye went along with it. He could feel her hands run along his body with a learning touch; she didn't seem to know exactly what she was doing but still managed to get him deeper into the moment. His heart beat began to quicken. He couldn't remember the last time he was this intimate with someone. Not since before Jessica died. He to began to scout the new environment with his own hands. She was so soft, her fur slightly damp from the hot spring and sweat. She was all his and no one could get in the way, Earth, war, society, that didn't count for shit out here.

Raye's hands found their way to her chest and cupped to the supple form he had always admired from afar. Miyu never knew but in Raye's terms even with the fur her body was attractive, very attractive borderline perfect. Right now however, even if she was covered in scales or even feathers he wouldn't have cared.

Miyu's own heart beat faster as he touched sensitive areas that he seemed to know existed when she didn't. It made her shiver, receive tingling sensations and become vividly aroused betwixt her legs. She became damp and not because of the hot springs around them. She quivered under his touch which only made Raye want her more. He liked how she seemed so new to this. It was almost like Jessica, so innocent yet wise.

'No don't think of her now.' Raye said clenching his eyes shut attempting to force his dearly departed wife out of his mind but it was too late. Feelings of guilt, angst and shame clouded Raye's hormones. He felt like he was betraying Jessica by sleeping with another woman and especially what killed her. Raye broke the contact off so suddenly Miyu thought he was still on top of her for a minute.

"Raye what's wrong?" Miyu asked watching Raye walk off.

"We need to find a way out." Raye said refusing eye contact.

The cave wasn't very bright but had a dimmed source of light coming from the pools of lava in the four corners of the room and in some other pools all throughout the room. The room of the cave was almost like a pentagon but still a square. There were bubbling pools of water everywhere and a really big one in the middle where Miyu could see was lying underneath the hole she and Raye came in through. Other than that the room was filled with steam, was very humid and could serve as a bathing area or spa if they could get in and out with ease.

Miyu got up and followed the human disappointed that things had to end so suddenly. She personally was ready to get a lot more physical then and there but for some reason the human stopped when he was so far ahead. She blushed remembering how excited she was made from his experienced touch. He knew how to make a woman feel special. She already ached for his touch which seemed to linger on all around her body as tickling and tingling sensations. But Raye was right they had to find a way out but the second she got him back to the cave she would try again.

"Hey watch it." Raye said when Miyu bumped into him. Miyu was so entranced with her formulating plans she completely forgot she was even moving and collided with Raye.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." Miyu said trying not to blush too much.

"It's no problem." Raye said darkly and continued walking. Miyu stayed where she was and watched him scout out the cave. He leapt over lava pools, climbed up rocks and did it all in such an athletic way Miyu began to get excited again. Her heart was pounding by the time Raye came back.

"I couldn't find anything." He muttered and sat down rather far from Miyu.

Miyu scooted in closer to Raye and he didn't object, just remained distant. "Raye are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Raye grunted.

"No you're not I can sense your distress and I can see you're troubled. Please tell me." Miyu said moving closer so now there was only a foot of distance between the two.

"Please don't." Raye whispered.

"I want to help you Raye. You've been taking care of me since we arrived and my contributions are minimal at best. If I can help you it would help me to."

"I don't want to… to." Raye started but stopped. He was trying to tell her he didn't want to get intimate with her but that was impossible. As uncomfortable as bad memories made him he still wanted her badly.

"It's okay we can take it slow." Miyu said closing the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around him and brought his head to her shoulder. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Raye sighed and closed his eyes. "Well I want to get closer to you but I can't because of…."

"Because of Jessica?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah because of her." Raye said then hesitated before continuing. "She was killed in the war by your side and I can't get that out of my mind. While we fore played I just couldn't get that out of my mind. I feel like if I get intimate with you I will be betraying her because it was your kind that killed her and I would be sleeping with another woman."

Miyu just stroked him on the head and listened. Sometimes listening was the best method. Even when he didn't say anything for a long while she still listened. She listened to his irregular and forced breathing, the pain in his voice and the longing to get over it.

"I don't know how to put what I feel about you into words to be honest. For one you are as decent a person one can find, you're incredibly helpful even though you don't realize, you have an amazing body and I don't care anymore if you are Cornerian. It's been two months; no one is coming for us so why should it matter any more? Other than that you are a warm, caring person with a bit of a fiery side which keeps everything interesting. I don't know if it is love or fascination or both."

Raye's words caused Miyu's very core to become stricken with surprise. He was pouring out his very soul and saying all these nice things about her but she was too surprised to respond. No one, not a single person, never in her life had ever treated her this way. a way that was almost loved.

"And I can't help but wonder if you have the same feelings for me. I've seen you watching me but never thought much of it and only yesterday did I think you might feel for me but I don't know…."

Finally Raye was done. Miyu wanted to respond but her voice wouldn't take form. She could only sit there stroking his jet black hair. Raye finally got up.

"Thanks Miyu, I needed that. I don't know if I can ever get over my wife but maybe one day and I'll make sure you are the first person to know." Raye said than went to scout the cave some more.

Miyu just stood up with a pensive look on her face and followed him. Her voice was slowly coming back but not quite yet. She decided that when it did come back not to say anything because she might make matters worse and Raye had already dropped the conversation. There was no reason to pry, he'd open up again and then she'd open up to him as well.

They crossed over small pools of bubbling water that was hot enough to scald and cool enough to enjoy as a relaxing hot spring. They did their best to stay out of the dangerously hot ones and finally made it across the room. Raye and Miyu sat down on the wall, too tired to go on. The heat was overwhelming and the humidity wasn't helping matters.

"We can't get out of here." Miyu moaned feeling her fur get frizzy.

Raye only nodded. He was half way in and half way out. He hated the heat because there was nothing he could do about it. The cold you just throw on a jacket or something and you're good. The heat however you can only get so naked until the cops come to pick you up. Fortunately there were no cops so Raye assumed it was safe to discard his shirt. He removed his shirt and doing that exposed a horrid array of scars.

Miyu saw all the permanent reminders on the human's skin and became curious. "Where did you get all those?" she asked.

Raye was breathing deeply and began to recall every single one. "This one I got from a piece of shrapnel." Raye said pointing to a large jagged circle just above his navel. "These two I got from laser fire." He said pointing to the burn he got from Miyu just above his heart, and then to the one just above his right hip. "These parallel ones that run from here" Raye said pointing at his collar bone "to here" Raye said tracing the scar all the way to the bottom of his right rib cage "came from what I think was a panther or something. And finally this one" Raye said pointing at the chip missing off his right shoulder "I got from a rocket's wing."

Miyu scanned everyone and memorized every single one and cause. "Wow this war has done Hell on you. I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"Don't think about it. It's all in the line of work as a Disposable Hero. Squad Serpent… they train us to our greatest potential and send us in on suicide missions. It doesn't matter a damn if one of us dies or is stranded on some God awful planet because they have many more bright eyed rookies to twist to their benefit." Raye said darkly.

"I care."

Raye looked at her and smiled. "Thanks I'm glad I- did you feel that?" he asked suddenly after feeling something freeze over his back. Miyu shook her head. "I felt something… cold! Hand me that blaster would you?" he said holding out his hand. Miyu handed him the blaster.

The cold blast of wind came from the wall and Raye figured if he shot it a few times he might find a way out. "Stand back!" he said before discharging ten rounds in the same spot.

"What are you doing?" Miyu asked.

Raye ignored her and shot off ten more than another ten and finally he could see light coming from the other side of the wall.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Aren't I just a tease X3. Well hopefully some real action might start hapenning between this two huh? They want to so bad but things just keep poping up. So sad. Anyways hope you enjoyed and don't forget to tell me what you thought! Thanks for all teh luvs X3!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Raye kicked the wall as hard as he could with his heel. The rock wall began to crack. He kicked harder, faster and with more desire to get out the more it cracked and the more light it released into the hot humid cave.

"This rock is absolute shit! We can get out!" Raye said lighting up again. His muscles flexed and released in a hypnotizing way to Miyu. He just kept going despite the massive effort it took. She admired and wanted that fortitude. With a few more strong kicks Raye made a three foot wide hole just big enough for them to slip out of. Raye stuck his head out of the hole never so happy in his life to nearly get frostbite.

"We better dry our clothes off before we go out there." Miyu said looking at all the frost on his face.

"Maybe." Raye said taking off the rest of his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Miyu asked when all that was left was his boxers.

"Clothes dry faster this way." Raye said picking them up. He took them to the nearest lava pit and held pieces of clothes above it until it was toasty warm and dry. "You're turn." Raye said putting his clothes on.

"Okay but you don't mind if I have some privacy?" Miyu asked. Even though she was ready to give herself to Raye a few minutes ago something about herself being on full display just didn't feel right.

"No problem. I'm going to go look around." Raye said pointing to the hole in the cave.

Miyu nodded and watched him go not because she was worried he'd spy on her from afar but because, well she didn't really know why. That human she'd be killing only a few months ago under different conditions was now her idol and the love of her life. In only two short months he'd proven himself to be far more reliable, caring and loveable than any other person she'd met. Not even her parents could compare to him since they'd left her before she could remember them.

Shaking off the bad memories Miyu began to take her clothes off. She had two jackets, a shirt, and pants she'd take off, her bare essentials would remain on like Raye's. The lava was hot and she was careful not to lose her balance and fall in. Once her clothes were warm and dry Miyu put them back on and headed towards the hole in the cave. She stepped through the hole and immediately felt the cold air hit her. Raye wasn't in sight and as far as she could tell she was below sea level or normal ground level. She started up the small slope and when she reached the top there he was.

Something about his facial expression made her know he had feelings of guilt. As much as he wanted to share more feelings with her he couldn't. Miyu touched his shoulder and he didn't even blink.

"Raye-"

"Our cave isn't so far away after all." Raye said monotonously. He pointed to a large snow mound just a hundred feet off. "I made that. We should be able to get back to the cave in just about ten minutes."

"It's that close?" Miyu asked. "We could use this cave to our advantage then! If we need to bathe, relax, or if we need a new cave this might serve our purposes."

"Yeah." Raye said then started trudging through the snow. There was a lot on his mind so Miyu kept quite to let him work it out on his own. She had no idea of how troublesome human problems were so she decided to let him come to her if he needed help. They reached the snow sculpture and when Miyu saw it she began to laugh.

"Holy crap that's! What is that?" Miyu asked still laughing.

"It's a double headed snowman." Raye grunted.

"I thought most snowmen had only one head. Wow look at that one!" Miyu said pointing at the big snowman chasing a lot of smaller ones. They weren't moving but the stick arms Raye put in told a story of a giant monster snowman going to eat smaller snowmen.

"I got bored all right?" Raye said going red from embarrassment.

"Don't get embarrassed! I think they're neat and I definitely needed a laugh." Miyu said catching onto his embarrassment.

Raye just nodded and proceeded towards the cave. By now there were a lot of trails of shoe imprints. Raye followed the most used one and sure enough there was the cave.

Raye sat by the fire watching it slowly burn the long life wood. Miyu replaced the wood before she left and that was three hours ago and still the wood looked fine. Just a few black spots and that was it. He chanced a glance at the lynx who was working out again trying to keep herself toned. Raye didn't bother with working out, he did it in the morning when he went scouting.

A glance soon turned into a stare. He marveled as she pushed herself harder and harder, her abdominal muscles crunching together as she lifted her upper body up and then relaxed as it went back down.

"Ninety nine… one hundred… one… two…" Miyu grunted just adding to Raye's hormonal distress. It was becoming harder and harder to resist letting go and forcing her to the ground where he would resume what almost was in the hot spring cave. Just as he nearly lost control he moved his left arm in a way to help himself get up but painful memories came flooding back.

"You're not going to die damn it! Just hold on Jessica! Help is coming I swear!" Raye shouted desperately to the dying woman in his arms. Blood raced down her forehead into her lovely face and golden hair. Raye tried to wipe it away but more blood replaced it.

A battle raged on around him, men screaming, limbs flying, bullets whizzing, deafening booms of artillery, grenades, RPG's and the roaring of tanks rolling in from both sides. But nothing mattered anymore.

"Raye I don't think I…." Jessica whispered her voice very coarse.

"Don't speak just hang on. Just stay with me. PIERCE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Raye shouted to the missing medic.

"Raye please let me go, it hurts too much." Jessica said tears beginning to stream down her face then melded with the red blood.

"Don't say things like that! You're going to make it! Do you hear me? I'm going to win this war and we can go back to Kashmir in peace and raise a family and… Jessica?" Raye said weakly. Her warmth faded to cold and her once shining blue eyes became dull, lifeless and dead.

His own life ended with her ending and now there was nothing left for him. Only survival and killing mattered anymore. With a death defying battle cry Raye picked up the two SMG's by his side and ran heedlessly into the battle.

Raye blinked back to the cave. He had killed a lot of Cornerians that day and many more before and after that. In truth he didn't know his exact kill count but it was a lot higher than most people could achieve before going insane or dying in battle. Raye never thought of the Cornerians as humans so he wasn't in danger of going insane. Miyu changed that however. She showed him that they weren't mindless animals and that they were people like him. People with hopes, dreams, people who could have good character, people he could even possibly love.

'I want to love her but how can I with Jessica in my mind? I still love her to but I want to move on! She's been dead for a year now. Why can't I move on?' Raye thought miserably to himself.

Soon the temperature dropped and when Raye and Miyu went to bed he was still thinking. He thought late into the night until his mind shut down on him against his will.

The morning passed by as routinely as it typically did but it was a tad bit awkward. Raye woke up, made preparations, Miyu woke up but neither one of them spoke unless needed and after about an hour of awkward silence Raye picked up his club, knife and sniper rifle.

"Come on Miyu. If we can get at least two more animals I can make us some clothes out of their hides. Then we can go find that gun emplacement and find out what is the point to that Smart Bomb." Raye said then nudged his head at the bomb in the farthest away corner just in case. They took out crucial pieces so it wouldn't detonate but still a Smart Bomb could waste an entire fleet of fighters in space so they were a little nervous around it.

"Okay Raye." Miyu said then went to get her blaster, spear and even her knife.

"Same routine as before, you look for them then we'll set up a trap." Raye said wrapping her close to him in the antelope hide.

Miyu was a little put off by the sudden closeness but accepted it. "Alright Raye." She said snuggling closer.

The two hunters left the cave and headed northwest which they never seemed to go until now. After about a mile from their cave Raye began to notice the sudden decrease in boulders and snow mounds. Now the landscape looked like the grey overcast above their heads only the land was white.

Suddenly Miyu froze and began to sniff around. "Raye I think I'm getting something… over there." She said and pointed to the east. Raye nodded and they both went as quietly as possible. Just as they took a dozen steps Raye pulled out his sniper ready to kill the saber tooth that made the loud blood curdling roar. Miyu did likewise and held her blaster at the ready. She got out of the skin but Raye stopped her.

"I'll go." He whispered near inaudibly. "You follow."

Miyu nodded and followed in the human's footsteps as he crept slowly forward, all senses alert. As they moved quietly through the snow Raye noticed that they began to walk up hill and he could see the lining of a drop off. When he reached the top he stared down at the drop off amazed at what he saw. A pack of wolves were circling a saber tooth that was pining a young pup to the ground. That was a bad move.

A wolf drew close and the saber went for it only to be attacked by another wolf from behind while he was distracted. The saber roared as the wolf took hold of flesh and bloodied its muzzle. As soon as the tiger struck however the wolf was back in the circle ready for the next chance. The saber began to estimate its odds. Eight on one was not the best odds but when survival was thrown into the match it was all or nothing. If it didn't kill every single wolf they'd most certainly fight on until he was dead.

As another attack was about to begin the saber struck first. He rushed the leader of the pack and the leader merely leapt aside but that was what the saber wanted. It booked it out of there leaving the small snack behind. The wolves went after him except for one. A female wolf walked towards the small body of the little wolf and nudged it with her nose. It didn't move and she began to lick him but with all her motivation the little cub only laid there. The female began to whine but soon tore after the rest of her pack leaving the body of her cub behind.

"That's so sad." Miyu said close to tears as she watched the mother run off.

Raye was impassive. "Circle of life… come on Miyu we might be able to find more animals back south and-"

"No." Miyu said defiantly.

"Miyu we have to move-"

"Do what you want Raye I'm not leaving that pup behind." Miyu said as she began to look for a way to climb down.

"You're kidding me right? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Raye shouted as she began to climb down. "Miyu that is a wolf not a dog! That wolf will turn on us the second it becomes convenient for it and besides it is most certainly dead."

"I'm bringing it back Raye, you can't stop me." Miyu said glaring at Raye from the ledge she was climbing down.

Raye scowled. He did not like this idea at all. It was borderline crazy. As much as a wolf would be beneficial to their survival the risks were to great. He had heard a lot of stories about people who kept wolves as pets only to be attacked later on. But Miyu was determined to save the little pup.

"You're going to be the death of me Miyu." Raye scowled as he began to climb down the ridge to.

"Thank you Raye." Miyu said softly as they both climbed down together.

They reached the bottom fairly quickly thanks to the strong stone foot holds. As soon as her feet touched the ground Miyu ran for the little pup and checked it over.

"She's still breathing!" Miyu said excitedly. "I think I can save her."

Raye just reached the bottom as she said that. He took the SAM-R off his back and remained the look out while Miyu tended to the pup. Miyu discovered that the wolf wasn't in serious condition only a few fractured ribs and a possible concussion. It was unconscious and hadn't moved once.

"Raye I don't think I can carry her back up the ridge. She's really heavy."

"Well I'm not-" Raye said but stopped when he saw the pleading look on Miyu's face. "God damn it." he scowled and went to pick up the little pup. The rifle went back on his back and he held the pup in his arms. It was a decent sized pup, maybe a little scrawny from lack of nutrition but other than that it looked sturdy.

"I think that if you put it on your shoulder and go slowly we can-"

"Or we can go that way and maybe find a gentle hill to walk up." Raye said stopping her foolish ideas. Carrying an unconscious wolf up a hill was dangers and just plain stupid.

"Okay we can try that." Miyu said and began to walk the opposite way the pack and the saber tooth went. Sure enough they found a gentle hill to climb up and sure enough they didn't have to climb back up no dangerous ridges. They recovered the antelope skin and wrapped themselves in it to conserve heat on their way back to the cave.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey all what's cracking? Hope you enjoyed! Yes they have a pet wolf now and we'll see just how well it goes! As you can tell Raye is not in the least bit excited but Miyu seems to already have an attactchamshet AHHH! Miyu has a bond with the little pup already it seems. I wonder why? Could it be something from her past? Who knows? (more to be disclosed next chapter)_**


	13. Chapter 13

Raye glared at the little unconscious pup as Miyu tended to it unknowing of Raye's complete distaste to the white arctic wolf pup. At any time the little pup would wake up and start biting Miyu but Raye didn't say anything. Miyu wouldn't be talked out of letting it die out in the wilderness or letting Raye off it then and there. In fact she'd probably hit him if he mentioned the wolf pup's death. She was already dedicated to the wolf pup more than she knew.

"Oh look at that Raye! She sneezed!" Miyu said her voice full of loving awe.

Raye rolled his eyes. He sneezed five minutes ago and she didn't give a damn. Ignoring the two entirely Raye began to tend to the fire. It was more playing then actual tending. He burned sticks and wrote his name in smoke. Anything was better than watching Miyu obsess over that little home wrecker.

'Stupid little mutt, with your dumb floppy ears, and your snow white fur and your stupid little black nose. Oh how I loath you!' Raye thought angrily to himself.

The wolf began to stir and Miyu began to flip. "Raye oh my God Raye!" she whispered loudly while shaking all over. "She's waking up she's waking up!"

'Just smile and pretend you're happy.' Raye thought to himself as he put on a fake smile. "That's great Miyu but be careful it might bite you."

"She is not an it Raye." Miyu snapped.

"Yeah it's a little shit." Raye grumbled to himself inaudibly.

"Quick get me some food!" Miyu whispered.

Raye did the best imitation of a growl a human could do but he still got up and got her a few scrapes from cache of food in storage. Miyu took them greedily and waited for the wolf to wake up.

Finally the wolf whined and its eyes slowly opened. Once it began to sniff around it began to freak. All the strange and foreign smells overwhelmed the little wolf. She tried to get up and run away but the pain it was under stopped her. Instead she decided to hold her ground and bared her fangs at the tall animals in front of her. The little pup growled as fiercely as it could but it wasn't very menacing, more cute then menacing really.

"Aw look at her!" Miyu gasped barely holding herself back from hugging the little pup.

"Miyu don't touch it, I think it's pissed off." Raye said eyeing the little mutt with a spiteful eye.

"She is not an it Raye she is a she!" Miyu snapped.

"Sorry." Raye said as he rolled his eyes.

Miyu became entranced with the little pup and began to speak to it with a soft voice. "Hey there baby girl. How are you? Are you hungry?" she said holding out a piece of meat. The wolf only continued to growl but once Miyu and the meat came within range the wolf bit her hand.

"Ow!" Miyu gasped but let the wolf continue to bite her. She wanted the wolf to know she was not a threat and even if it was drawing blood it didn't matter. "It's okay baby girl. I'm your friend." Miyu said in the same heavenly voice.

"Miyu for the love of God get that thing off your hand! It might be rabid!" Raye hissed in her ear.

"Raye you shut up! It's just fine it only hurts a little! Now go make yourself useful and bring home some fresh meat for baby girl."

'Ouch.' Raye thought to himself. That hurt him a lot, more than Miyu intended it to in fact. It was a deep pain that made him feel worthless and inferior but not knowing what else to do Raye just nodded and left the cave with his rifle, knife, club and hurt.

Miyu fawned over the little cub for hours even when it began to get cold. Eventually the wolf began to trust her slightly but only just. The wolf was still suspicious of the strange creature that seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with her. Its scent was becoming less strange but the little wolf was still concerned about the other strange scents. For some reason it smelt like smoke, prey and things completely unknown to her.

"Here you go baby girl." Miyu said handing the ravenous wolf yet another scrap of meat. By the time Miyu would be done with her the wolf would be porcine if she had the sharable supplies. Miyu gave all that was available but left a lot of the food alone so that they had some for later.

Eventually the cold began to get to her and she decided to lead the pup towards the nest. She cooed for a long time but the wolf stayed huddled by the corner. It was still afraid of the cave and all its strange smells but it was getting cold and that creature was nice enough to feed her. Maybe it would be nice enough to share heat? Slowly it began to limp towards the nest, stopping every few steps to sniff and taste the air. She sensed nothing dangerous or anything new so it continued. Finally it reached the warm heaven with the strange creature in it.

"There you go." Miyu said and held her hand out to the pup. The pup sniffed it but didn't bite her hand but simply turned away from it when it smelt the hand enough. "You are so cute do you know that? My little precious wolf." Miyu said taking a risk at petting the little cub.

When the wolf felt the sudden contact it ducked down to avoid it but Miyu tried to pet it still. The touch felt surprisingly good to the wolf, almost like the creature was acknowledging her. In a wolf pack acknowledgement was the most cherished thing a wolf could get. To be looked upon by the rest of the pack, allowing it to take the first part of the meal because she had done something so noteworthy was what the little wolf would have striven for had things gone a little differently. The wolf lost a bit of her primitive roots with every stroke but not enough to wash away the animal in her.

"We need a new name for you don't we?" Miyu said curling up to the wolf under the skins. "We can't keep calling you baby girl can we? No we can't. I think Ashley is a good name but let's let Raye-"

Horror blanketed Miyu like the skins on top of her. She tore out of the skins frightening the small pup but that didn't matter right now. Raye wasn't here and the temperature was well below fifty. She looked around the cave but nothing of his was there. She ran to the front of the cave ignoring the cold and shouted his name once she reached the opening.

"RAYE! RAYE WHERE ARE YOU?" Miyu yelled into the black, quite, frozen land. She was shivering uncontrollably before she went back inside and snuggled back into the skins. "Oh Raye where are you?" she said as the tears streamed down her face. She had gained a pup but she had lost her best friend. Depression hit her harder than when her team mates abandoned her above Hell. Raye was gone and that was it.

"Raye." Miyu sobbed repeatedly letting the tears make river lines on her face. The pup didn't fully understand why the creature was sad but knew that it was extremely depressed. Not knowing what else to do the little pup curled up next to Miyu offering her company. Miyu began to stroke the wolf but to no avail. She was completely heartbroken that Raye was dead. There was no way he could survive out there on his own without shelter or skins.

After hours of sobbing Miyu finally became too tired to stay awake but the pain didn't let her escape even there. She dreamt of the last things she said to him over and over making her cry even in her sleep. "Raye you shut up…. Now go make yourself useful and bring home some fresh meat for baby girl." And like an obedient servant he left without a word and Miyu watched him slowly freeze to death over and over as her mind replayed her shunning him and him dying. And every time he was about to die his last breath escaped his lungs in three clear words. "I'm sorry Miyu."

"No Raye I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." Miyu wailed as she sat next to his dead body unable to give him her warmth or aid.

All throughout the night Miyu dreamt that nightmare over and over but finally she woke up and escaped the continuous loop. The pup was gone but Miyu didn't care. She only wanted to die at this point because she felt so terrible. She killed him. She told him to go out alone and bring home the wolf some food. She felt like it was all her fault and she might as well just shot him in the back to have spared him the tortures of slowly freezing to death.

Her throat hurt from crying and didn't want to make anything other than pitiful moans and sudden sobs. She heard the little wolf growling but couldn't bring herself to find out why. It was probably fretting over a strange smell. It wasn't until the wolf began to yip angrily did Miyu check to see what it was freaking out about. When she did she practically had a heart attack.

"Oh my God." She whispered as she stared into the saber tooth's fiercely burning orange eyes.

The tiger looked wounded and had dried blood all over its mangled up fur. Miyu instantly knew it was the same one from before. The tiger wasn't interested in Miyu though, the little white pup was all that it wanted and it even crossed the fire in the entrance of the cave which went against the most primal instincts it had. The little snack was all the tiger wanted now not even living mattered.

Miyu's first reaction was panic and a near overpowering voice yelling at her to run away and save herself. But that all stopped when she saw the tiger take a step towards the pup. She then reacted by jumping in between the two animals and hissed as loudly as possible. The tiger was put off but since the prey was smaller than it wasn't put off for long. The tiger roared back. Miyu estimated her chances of wining. They weren't good unless she got a weapon. Unfortunately Raye's gun was gone, gone just like himself. But there was till her little blaster.

She bent down as if she was to pounce but her hands searched for the blaster as her eyes watched the tiger. Finally her hands grazed the handle of her weapon and she sneered at the beast. "Come on you son of a bitch."

The tiger growled and leapt at her but Miyu had already won. She threw the blaster in front of her and pulled the trigger. Click.

Miyu gasped in horror as she realized that the blaster's power source was fried and wouldn't fire. The tiger crushed her under his weight and Miyu was helpless underneath him. The wind in her lungs rushed out as she slammed into the ground and now she was going to die.

'I deserve this.' Miyu thought as she stared at the slowly descending, curved, blood stained teeth. 'I'm so sorry Raye.' She thought as a tear crept down her face. The last thing she saw was its horrid teeth moving in to take her life.

The little she wolf knew one of two things at that moment. One was the creature that had been providing food was about to die and the second thing was that she was going to die as well. The wolf was torn on running, cowering and something else, something that drove all wolves to their limits. A fighting spirit within the wolf struggled to get out of the fear that had her stranglehold. But as the tiger drew in the wolf leapt. Her sharp little teeth barely pierced the skin of the tiger but it stopped its kill blow in its tracks.

The tiger growled and shook its head to free itself of the annoying burden but the wolf had jaw locked and would never let go now. The little snack began to piss the tiger off. It thrashed its head around trying to rid itself of the troublesome wretch but it would not let go. Soon the tiger became appalled by the little monster on his neck. He roared, leaped and tried to bat the wolf away but she held on too tightly. Finally the little wolf's grip slipped and it went flying into the nest.

Like a returning triumphant soldier the tiger stalked towards the fallen wolf ready to gorge on the small meal and then on the larger one. Just as its head drew in there was a loud bang and without warning the saber tooth fell onto the skins dead.

Raye clutched the SAM-R tightly and lowered it in his one hand.

"Ah bitch please." He sneered at the now brainless saber tooth. He threw the body of the antelope he had with him to the floor and ran to Miyu. She was a little shaken up and her skull was fractured but other than that she might be alright as long as Raye was there. He removed the tiger from the nest and then laid Miyu gently on the skins next to the half dead wolf pup.

Raye smiled at the little creature and stroked it behind its ears. "You did good girl." He said softly. He found new place in standing for the wolf pup now that it had saved Miyu's life. Raye saw the small bite imprints on the tiger's neck and heard all the racket as he ran as fast as he could towards the cave with the antelope in tow.

Raye looked back at Miyu. She had been crying recently and by the looks of it there was a lot of crying. Raye knelt his head in towards hers. "Don't worry Miyu. I'm here now." He said before he gave her a good night kiss and set off to work on the tiger's body.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys hope you enjoyed I had a blast writing this one. All the twists in it. I feel... tingly! Anyways tell me what you thunk! (Can you believe I did this entire chapter in like less then four hours? That said I hope to god it itsn't crap!)_**


	14. Chapter 14

Raye worked for hours on the tiger's body and the antelope's as well but never forgot to check on the wolf or Miyu. They hadn't changed from their ordeal but Raye was still a little worried. So far Miyu had come close to dying three times while in his care. The first was that tiger, then the spill into the hot springs and now another tiger. If she wasn't careful she'd die before Raye could truly express what he felt about her.

He put the organs of the animals aside and began to strip it of muscle. He had grown used to the bloody, messy, disgusting job but it left him with one nasty after taste in his mouth even if he didn't eat anything. Still it was better than starving. Raye washed his hands as best as he could when he was done and then disposed of the carcasses. When he got back the wolf pup was awake.

"Hey there." Raye said softly surprising not just the pup but himself as well. He grabbed some meat scraps and fed them to the wolf who wolfed them down like a wolf. "You don't know how big of a favor you did for me." Raye said as he scratched the wolf behind the ears. "I won't forget it."

The wolf pup was solid white as far as he could tell with yellow eyes and black pupils. She was about the size of a four month old puppy but looked leaner, meaner and had a lot more fur. She would be a big wolf especially if they kept her well fed. She might even start her own wolf pack one day and that would be a sight to see. She'd take turf left and right all on her own.

Raye sat there stroking and scratching the pup when Miyu began to moan. He was immediately at her side. He moved the brown hair out of her eyes just as she opened them.

"Hey there sleepy head how you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Raye? Is that you? Am I in heaven?" Miyu asked weakly.

"Far from it, you're still in Hell." Raye chuckled.

"But aren't we dead."

"Could dead people feel this?" Raye asked as he bent in and kissed her on the lips. He got a cringe of guilt from it but the benefits outweighed the drawbacks. It felt good doing that, very good.

"I suppose not." Miyu said blinking while wanting more. "But I think I still might be dead."

"Well let's correct your confusion." Raye said smiling and bent in for another kiss. A kiss however was not enough for either one. Raye and Miyu refused to separate for a long time, and only until the pup began to yip did they end it.

"This little pup saved your life Miyu." Raye said petting it on the head.

"She killed the saber tooth?" Miyu yelped.

"Not quite but she did give me enough time to get here and blow its brains out. Don't worry I cleaned up the mess."

"I wasn't worried about the mess I was worried about you." Miyu said another tear on the way. It slowly made its way down her face but Raye wiped it away.

"Why is that?"

"I told you to go out alone and by yourself but I didn't really, I mean-"

Miyu looked away too ashamed to look him in the eye but Raye brought a hand to her chin and gently made her look at him. "Miyu I don't blame you. I'd never die out there; I have to look after you and the pup. Like you asked I brought home some food and I'm fine."

"But how did you survive?" Miyu asked more tears on the way.

"I couldn't make it back in time before the temperatures got too low so I hid in the hot spring cave which was closer to where I was then here. Afterwards I set out for the cave with my kill in tow and when I got close I heard growling and thought the worst. Once I got inside I saw you on the floor unconscious and the tiger moving in to kill the pup. So naturally I shot the son of a bitch." Raye explained.

"But I sent you out there I thought you died. I am so sorry-"

Raye put his index finger on her lips. "Miyu you couldn't kill me even if you tried. I can't die until I know you and the pup are taken care of."

That did it. The tears came flooding out and Miyu dove to nuzzle his chest. Raye just sat there holding her allowing her to let it all out after all sometimes only listening is the best therapy.

"Even still I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you in danger. the pup just got too deeply into my head. I promise I won't ever jeopardize either one of your lives. I wouldn't be able to go on if you died. I just couldn't, I love you too much." She sobbed letting it all pour out.

Raye shivered. She said what he hoped she'd say and what he wanted to say but never could. She loved him and he knew now that he loved her. Loved her enough to move on with his life, start anew, a life with the lynx he loved.

"I love you to Miyu. More than you know." Raye whispered back into her feline ears.

Miyu stopped nuzzling the human's chest and stared deeply into his eyes. His voice was so certain there was no way he could have lied when he said that. His eyes were so soft and even close to tears there was no way it could be denied. He told her the absolute truth, he loved her to.

"Oh Raye." Miyu said lunging in for a kiss and wasn't denied. Raye and Miyu went at it like animals but something kept Raye at bay. He didn't get touchy or feely like Miyu who was using the warm closeness to its full advantage. She felt, groped, caressed anything of Raye's she could get her hands on. His arms, legs, head it didn't matter she wanted every part of him, every part. When she started removing his belt did the magic stop. Raye split them apart and shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He said and left the nest. "You should get some rest; you might have a nasty head wound." Raye said before leaving the cave.

At first Miyu was heartbroken because she was rejected but she remembered the pain he had already been through, that he was still going through. "Raye I know you will come to terms and when you do I will be ready." Miyu said solemnly to herself.

Raye splashed some hot water in his face wishing the scalding water would erase what he just did but it would only burn him and make his face go red. But it was already red, red from embarrassment and anger at himself. He just blew it with Miyu again.

"FUCKING IDIOT!" Raye said and slammed his knuckles into the hard rock floor. They nearly broke but thankfully only began to bleed. Raye wiped the blood off but more came so he wrapped it in his shirt and held it firmly.

"Why can't I move on? I want her so badly I can see her when I blink!" Raye moaned to himself as he pulled out the photo of him and Jessica. He stared at it again remembering what he could of what Jessica and he shared but she was fading from his mind and had been since she died. But no matter what left of her the guilt of betraying her would always monitor him. Sleeping with another woman was something his mind wouldn't let him do because of the guilt he had for not being able to save her. Killing dozens of Cornerians didn't make him feel better only worse now that he realized they were people like him. People he could love like Miyu.

He paced around holding the photo in his hand wanting to be rid of it all, guilt, shame, fear but there was no way out except one. The idea came to him so suddenly he almost laughed because of how easy it seemed. He'd have to destroy the last piece of his past life to start the new one he wanted so badly with Miyu.

Raye stood over a pool of running magma. That's all it would take to end the torment and begin the bliss with Miyu. Destroy the photo. The same photo that had given him strength in battle, crisis, and any other time he needed it.

Raye gazed upon his wife's face wishing things could have been differently. Wishing her evac truck hadn't been hit by an artillery shell from the Cornerians, wishing that she hadn't suffered significant head trauma, wishing he could have just had one more day with her before she died.

"I'm so sorry Jessica." He said with a coarse tone. His throat was constricting and his chest felt like it would collapse in on itself but it had to be done. As his hand opened the fabric of time slowed down almost to the point it was still. Raye watched as the photo fell centimeter by centimeter. He took a breath for every centimeter and his heart beat every two centimeters. After an eternity the photo reached the point of no return and even then it burned so slowly Raye felt like he could reach his hand in quickly and save it but he didn't. He just watched it burn, the last thing he had of his wife went up in flames and melted into the magma.

Just as suddenly as the time slowed it sped up and the heavy burden was lifted off of Raye's mind once and for all. The thought of him and Miyu courting no longer brought guilt, just excitement and lustful urges. He felt so good to be ridden of the blessed curse he could barely stop from running back to the cave, forcing Miyu down, attack her with his lips, tongue and hands until they rekindled what should have happened twice now but failed to launch.

* * *

**_~~~Sorry to interupt the flow but beyond this point things get a little... descriptive. If you are easily offended by such things either stop reading or skip to the next chapter when it is up. There is nothing plot relavent it's just two people going at it. Thanks! Sorry to interupt .~~~_**

* * *

He was ready now and he would take that to its full advantage. The things he'd do to her, the feelings he'd give her, the pleasures she'd never forget made Raye burn inside and outside. He couldn't help it anymore. He ran out of the hot spring caves as fast as he could and plowed through any snow foolish enough to get in his way. He reached the cave in record time but stopped outside to catch his breath and hopefully lose some of the red he felt on his face.

As his breath returned his heartbeat still remained quick and ready. He took one last long breath and let it out in a long sigh. He was ready, truly ready for what was to come. There was no going back now, today was the day he'd begin his life with Miyu. He took the plunge and stepped inside the cave. His pace was a lot slower then what it was getting to the cave. He crossed the corner and looked for her but she was lying next to the pup in the skins.

She might have been asleep but Raye knew she wasn't. He crept into the cave quietly without even so much as a whisper of wind to echo his presence. As he moved he gazed with a love struck look at the lynx he once hated but now loved unconditionally. She was always there for him when he needed her and everything about her was like a shining light to Raye. Her smile, laugh, personality, nothing wasn't beautiful to him.

Raye got to his knees next to her and watched her breathe. She looked so at peace Raye wondered if he should even disturb her. His hand had ideas of its own however. It began a journey on Miyu's body staring at her shoulder and ending at her calf. Miyu was aware of Raye's presence from the beginning but didn't acknowledge it until he reached her calf.

"Raye what are you doing?" She asked and rolled over feeling tense with excitement.

Raye's breath increased in speed as he saw she was wearing just that skin slightly loose T-shirt she always wore but not even lingerie could have been any sexier.

"I love you." Raye said in a soft deep voice.

Hearing him say that again made her smile. "I love you to Raye."

Raye brushed the hair that seemed to always be in her face at the right moment. "I can't describe how I love you to its fullest extent though. I wish I could but I have never been much of a romantic mind. If only and what ifs never were some things I liked but I think I have a better way of expressing my love for you."

Miyu stared at him, he didn't seem to be faltering yet but he might at any moment so she didn't play into the game yet. He had to prove he was ready first.. "I see. Well if you are really certain then you should show me just how certain you are. Right here and now."

Raye put his hand on her warm, furry cheek and bent in slowly. Just as their lips were about to touch he stopped. He didn't know why he stopped but he just did. "As you wish." He said before closing the sparse gap between them. Raye felt her go slack and held her in his fiercely burning kiss for as long as he wanted. He couldn't help but take some satisfaction out of making Miyu react like that.

When he let her out of his spell her eyes were shining in the firelight. "Oh my God." She whispered. She hadn't felt like that before in any of the other experiences she and Raye shared. This one felt more defined, pure and unchallenged then all the others. There was not a trace of doubt in Raye's action. It all came out and never once faltered. He was ready and so was she.

"You haven't felt anything yet." Raye said beckoning in for another kiss but was denied.

"Wait Raye. I don't think we should in front of the- where is the pup?" she asked looking around frantically for it.

"Miyu it is a wolf, it needs time to stretch its legs. Don't worry with all of my and your scent out there nothing will come close to it. Now just relax."

"Miyu wanted to get up and look for the pup but Raye was right, animals couldn't be confined and that little one wouldn't go to far since it had no where else to go plus it was safe with all of the foreign smells of Raye and Miyu out there. She nodded slightly and Raye said. "Now where were we?"

Raye started back from where they just left off. He locked Miyu in another kiss packed so full of love and emotion she hardly had the mind to return the gesture. Raye's tongue grazed her lips asking for entry and she allowed it. Their tongues frolicked while their hands explored each other. Raye started slow and rubbed her arms savoring every second but Miyu was already trying to get things underway. She started at the thighs rubbing them in such a provocative way it was difficult to not become too excited.

Starting it off too quickly wasn't what Raye had in mind. He wanted it to play out for as long as possible, get to explore every exciting inch of her form, and most importantly find what made her gasp. He had an idea of what would but since she was so different he was not sure if his old techniques to bring a woman pleasure would work on her. He was about to find out.

Raye leaned her down onto the furs halting her provocative advances. They had already accomplished its objective but that wasn't important now, the foreplay was. Once on top of her Raye's left hand took advantage of her vulnerable position and moved from her arm to her waist. His right hand held him up while his left slowly gained higher ground. He came back down for a minute back to her hip and gently squeezed getting a surprising reaction out of her. She moaned like he had enacted upon a sensitive area.

This discovery led to more as he came to realize that most physical touching on his part led to similar moans of pleasure. Whether it was her stomach, her breasts or her thigh she seemed to get a rise out of it. At first he thought she was faking but there was no way she was, she could spot a fake moan a mile off. It took a few trials and errors but he came to know what was real and what was fake along the way.

Miyu gasped as Raye fornicated over her chest. She shivered and could feel herself becoming very enthralled in the moment. She would have to discard some lower clothing soon or else. First she started with Raye. She unzipped the jacket he had on and Raye cast it aside. She then worked on his shirt and together they removed it. Her eyes darted from his perfectly toned muscles to his impressive battle scars. To her surprise they didn't make her cringe or feel pity for him in fact she felt proud that such wounds couldn't kill her man nor even cripple him.

Raye gave her a warm smile as he helped her remove her shirt. It came off without a hitch and Raye got to look her over. She had the perfect hourglass figure someone he once knew had but who she was he couldn't remember right now. All that mattered was Miyu.

"I love you." He whispered as he moved his lips back towards hers.

"I love you to." She said before they reconnected. Miyu ran her hands up and down his abs and Pecs. She wanted him to take her right there and then but he seemed dedicated to making her sweat it out and undergo all the amazing sensations he could send through her with just a slight touch, grope or feel of his hand. She gasped again as Raye's hand found its way below her navel and just below the button of her pants.

"I think we need to get these off." Raye chuckled after he pulled apart from her lips.

"I thought you'd never ask." Miyu whispered as she fought to constrain the rush she was getting from Raye removing one of the last buffers between them. With the pants off Raye threw them across the room like he did with his jacket.

If Miyu had a hard time containing sudden rushes she would never be able to control the ones Raye was getting. Everything about her was trying to set him off. Her perfect form, her curious inexperience to a man's touch and the sweet little gasps and moans she made all yelled at him to let go and become the animal every human was deep down when enacted by a strong enough emotion. But he digressed and kept himself from putting Miyu in a position or experience she might not enjoy to the fullest. He wanted this to be special, no, the most wonderful thing she had ever felt and that would take all his will and abilities.

As Raye's hand drew past Miyu's navel and past her waistline Raye uttered one last time. "I love you."

Miyu was about to respond until she felt it. Something about his touch was intensified beyond anything she thought she could experience. Just the smallest tickle to anywhere sensitive brought her to depths unexplored. She didn't need to say she loved him, the look on her face and the shout of ecstasy said it all.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Well there we go, I've sold my soul to sin and it feels dirty, embaressing and in a strange way kinda good. Well anyways hope you enjoyed._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Authror's note~~~ Hey guys it's me, I understand if you hate me now, I hate me to . but I promise nothing will get that... well you know again. Sorry for making you hate me but it's okay I hate me to. -_-_**

The wolf pup walked around the cave a few times before it familiarized itself with her new home. This cave was a lot warmer and there was more food here than her last cave. Her new pack was strange to her still. They were taller than anything she had seen and smelt foreign, almost like they weren't of this world. Their scent especially the taller one's was everywhere. She couldn't take a step without smelling him but that only helped her recognize him better.

Suddenly the wolf tensed, she sensed something moving behind a rock whether it was the faint noise it was making or the barely sensible smell. Instinct took over and she began to stalk silently towards the little foot tall rock. The wolf tasted the air and grew excited. Because of her excitement she went too soon. She leaped at the rock but didn't clear it properly and the little pack rat got away. She sat in solemn silence learning from the experience.

The wolf pup was about to head back to her new home when she heard a strange noise that caused her to tense and freeze so she blended in better with her surroundings. Using on the senses that didn't require her to move she looked for the source of the strange sound. It was like a loud whistling whine coming from behind her. She whipped around displaying her teeth as she growled as fiercely as she could but saw nothing. Still the eye could be tricked.

The annoying sound continued to get louder but the wolf pup held her ground. She waited for whatever was making that strange sound to show itself. The sound grew so loud that the wolf almost took flight but only a shadow passed over her from above and then the sound began to pass away. The wolf pup looked behind her and saw one of the strangest birds she ever saw. It had wings but it didn't flap them and behind it were two strange lights.

The wolf didn't know what to make of the strange bird. Perhaps it was prey, perhaps it was an enemy or maybe perhaps it was both. Growling in her throat the wolf pup headed back to the cave. She was a little spent from today's experience and the sun would go down soon. The wolf pup was surprised to come back to the cave to see it in such a ruckus. Things that were on the creatures that kept her were everywhere and most disturbing of all they were breathing heavily like they had just been in a fight.

Raye laid on his back for a moment trying to catch his breath. Miyu was a hard customer but he won her business over permanently. It was a bad saying but all he had at the moment. Raye got out of the skins to grab his and her clothes but Miyu just laid there with a dreamy look in her eyes. Raye got fully dressed and he put her clothes next to the lynx.

"Miyu are you okay?" Raye asked when she hadn't moved in what seemed like ages.

Miyu looked for him and wanted to burst. "I'm fine Raye, better than fine in fact. My first was spectacular."

"Wait you're first?" Raye practically shouted.

"Well with a human." Miyu admitted.

"That sounds more like it. There was no way that that was your actual first."

"Are you going somewhere?" Miyu asked seeing him fully dressed.

Raye shrugged "Not really it's just a habit of mine to take a shower afterwards."

"I'll come with you." Miyu said getting her clothes on.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Raye said then began to pet the pup. She was still a little skittish but that would fade with familiarization over time. He liked the little wolf pup now that it did him a favor bigger than anyone could do for him. The wolf yipped and started to snap at his hand so Raye began to tease her into playing. She seemed to be having fun but she was competitive and highly aggressive. Raye got his hand bitten three time but on the last time she actually drew blood.

"Ow, you're mean!" Raye pretended to whine. "Hey Miyu what are you going to call her?"

"I was hoping we could think of a name together." Miyu said putting on her pants with great difficulty. Her pant's leg got twisted in a not and she was trying to force her own leg into it to even it out but it wasn't going so well.

"Well I'm terrible with names." Raye said starting to play with the pup again. "Maybe Snowball or Meany would fit her." Raye said as the pup tried to crush his hand in her jaw but only managed to break more skin.

"Those are terrible names Raye!" Miyu scoffed.

"I know but she's a terribly mean pup." Raye said lifting his hand up but the pup still didn't let go.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Miyu asked as she poked her head through her shirt's hole.

"Maybe a little bit." Raye lied, it hurt like Hell but he wanted to see how tough the little pup was. Quite frankly she was the meanest little bitch he ever met. "I might have a name though, how about Ashley?"

"Ashley where did that come from?" Miyu asked interested in the idea.

"It came from an old childhood friend. She was the one who got me into cooking when she burnt toast I wanted to do it but wound up cooking eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns. The whole shin dig." Raye said as his mouth began to water.

"I don't know what half that stuff was but I want to eat it." Miyu said finally fully clothed.

"If we ever get off this rock I'd be more than happy to oblige." Raye said walking up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pecked her on the lips evoking a long retaliation from Miyu. She wrapped her arms around him and kept him pressed against her lips. Not that Raye would have resisted.

When they finally split apart Raye smiled. "You know I think we have enough pelts to make some clothes. My theory is if we make clothes out of their pelts we should be able to last longer out in the could-"

"Which means we can go looking for that gun emplacement! I think I've already found a likely spot only twenty miles from here!" Miyu said dialing up her wrist com. A holographic map went on display and she began to point out the little red dots. "You see these? They indicate some kind of radiation that only certain kinds of lasers make! I think there is something more here than just animals, snow and ice."

"You're sure about this?" Raye asked staring at the map.

"Positive! If we hurry we can be there in two maybe three days!" Miyu said excitedly, her tail whishing around causing the pup to jump at after it. The pup got close but Miyu knew what she was doing and kept her tail out of the pup's reach.

Raye began to get uncomfortable and tried to shy away but Miyu kept him wrapped close. "Is something wrong?" she asked catching his eyes.

"Well not really it's just that… your ears." Raye said looking at the feline ears on top of Miyu's head.

"What about them?" Miyu asked as she playfully moved them around.

"I like them."

"That can't be all." Miyu pried.

"Well no it isn't… would you mind if I… you know, touched them?" Raye said becoming embarrassed. His face went red and Miyu could feel a slight increase in his heartbeat.

"Of course not silly. Just don't be too rough." She said bringing her ears back at attention.

"Okay." Raye said becoming fixated with them. He brought one hand to each ear and lightly pinched them. he rubbed his fingers against them and pulled gently to satisfy his sudden fixation. "Wow." Raye said once he was satisfied.

Miyu smiled at him like he was an idiot. "You humans really are weird." She giggled then kissed him on the cheek. She let go of Raye and she headed towards the mouth of the cave. "Are you coming?"

Raye nodded and said "Yeah I'll catch up just let me grab my rifle."

"All right. Come on Ashley." Miyu said then whistled. The wolf pup tore after her not quite aware that Miyu was actually talking to her but she just wanted to go explore with the two legged creature.

Raye grabbed his rifle. He had about two and half clips left which wasn't too bad. He already had decent melee weapons on standby incase but a gun was always better than a spear so the loss would be significant. With that thought in mind Raye ran out of the cave to catch up with Miyu and Ashley. Miyu wasn't in sight when he came out of the cave and neither was the pup which made him a little worried. When he left her alone more often then not she found her way into some trouble.

"Mi-" he managed to say before a massive snowball smashed into his face. Battle instinct took over and he ducked which helped him avoid another equal sized snowball to the face. He surveyed his surroundings but couldn't spot the source of the attack. He formed a perfect snowball in his hand and slowly crept forward.

"Miyu? Where are you? Come on out I won't bite." He said holding the snowball at the ready.

"Okay Raye I'm coming out." Miyu said stepping from behind a large boulder. Her hands were up in the air and she had a sweet innocent look on her face which made it all the more harder for Raye as he threw the snowball right at her chest.

"You bastard I was defenseless!" Miyu snapped but the lack of sincerity behind her tone told Raye she was still playful.

"I'm sorry Miyu I didn't- oh shit!" he said then ducked as Miyu grabbed a snowball from behind her back and threw it at Raye. The snowball clipped his shoulder but missed his head which was its intended target. "Oh you're going to get it Miyu." Raye growled and ran at her.

Miyu yelped and turned to run but Raye was already on her. He picked her up with ease and brought her to the ground gently onto the white powdery snow. Miyu tried to resist but Raye managed to pin her arms down.

"You know what we do with pretty lynxes who throw snowballs in the Earthen Military?" Raye asked cracking a sly smile.

Miyu just scoffed. "Bring it on I can take torture." She said almost hopefully.

"All right then." Raye laughed and held her arms down with just one of his own. With his other hand he began to tickle her relentlessly causing Miyu to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh my God Raye! No! STOP! AH!" she shouted through the laughter. But Raye didn't stop. He kept going until there were tears in her eyes at which point he became worried that he hurt her.

"Oh my God Miyu did I hurt you?" Raye asked concern in his voice. Miyu just giggled and kept her eyes shut. Raye's grip relaxed and that was her chance. Miyu kicked Raye off of her with her knees and before Raye could blink Miyu had Raye pinned on his stomach with his arms behind his back.

"Do you know what we do with handsome humans who tickle pretty lynxes in the Cornerian Army?" Miyu laughed in Raye's ear.

"Miyu! Miyu please don't please I'm begging you don't- AH!" Raye shouted. Raye didn't look it but he was ten times more ticklish then Miyu was. Miyu kept at it for five whole minutes. When she was done Raye was plum out exhausted.

"Okay, okay you win you win." Raye groaned, his pride shattered and his masculinity revoked right in front of him but for some reason he still enjoyed it.

"I didn't know humans were so ticklish." Miyu said getting off him.

"I've always been ticklish." Raye admitted solemnly.

"Well that's good to know." Miyu said then tore off towards the hot spring.

Raye shook his head. 'She really is crazy, but she fucks so good I'm on top of it.' Raye thought to himself without realizing he quoted one of his favorite oldies songs. He ran after her and as the cave closed in Raye finally caught up to her.

"Hey Miyu where's Ash- oh God!" Raye shouted when he realized Ashley was sitting right next to him panting. She blended in so well with the scenery he hadn't noticed her at all.

"She's a sneaky one isn't she?" Miyu said then smiled at the wolf pup. "Who's a good girl huh? Who's a good girl?" Miyu said beginning to pet the pup relentlessly. The pup either endured it or enjoyed it, Raye couldn't tell. She just sat there, tongue hanging out, breath fogging up and yellow eyes as fixated as ever on something Raye would never know about.

"You're really attached to her Miyu… why is that?" Raye asked which stopped Miyu's loving attention to the dog.

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked, her tone becoming defensive.

"I mean you risked your life for her but you've only had her like two days now. Why are you-"

"Just what are you implying?" Miyu snapped as she flattened her ears.

"Nothing at all I was just curious as to why you are so dedicated to her so quick." Raye said holding up his hands in an innocent surrendering fashion.

"I'm just fine Raye now let's go take a bath." Miyu said then jumped inside the cave thereby ending the conversation. The wolf pup followed after her and Raye then followed the pup. There was no point in spoiling the day by pressing the issue so Raye let it sit for now. Maybe later he'd bring it up again but only when Miyu was relaxed.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES AGAIN~~~ Well I hope you enjoyed I kept it well below PG this time. One note their journey should begin next chapter and maybe we'll find out what that weird bird Ashley saw was._**


	16. Chapter 16

Raye discarded his jacket once it became too hot for him. Right after he had to discard his other jacket and even his shirt, it was too damn hot. His pants followed suit just a few moments after soon followed by his shoes and socks.

"I like this new look but if only it weren't for that last piece of clothing it would be perfect." Miyu said as she sat in hot spring already. It wasn't the hottest hot spring because the hottest would cook them alive, it was one of the slightly cooler and more tolerable hot springs.

Raye just smiled and got in the hot tub with her. The hot water was refreshing as well as cleansing. He could literally feel sin as well as filth wash away it was that good. One thing that didn't wash away was his experience with Miyu in fact he considered trying to persuade her right there and then but they still had to get back to the cave, the pup would make it awkward and Miyu might make a turn for a turn for the worse since after he struck a nerve in her about the pup. Thankfully she didn't flip out and put a damper on their first day as a couple which Raye would have understood since he did something that clearly wouldn't fly with her.

Miyu inched closer to Raye in the hot tub but Raye was too in to the bubbling water and the steam rising from all around him. Miyu inched closer still, her eyes dilated like a feline's eyes while stalking her prey, underwater her tail flicked left and right despite the water resistance and she held her ears lower. Raye still didn't notice the stalking hunter until it was too late. Miyu jumped him and dunked his head underwater. His arms thrashed around as she held him under but she let him back up soon after. He broke the surface gasping for air.

"What, what did you do that for?" Raye asked but only got laughter as an answer. He looked at the sneaky lynx wanting to at first make her pay somehow but how could he take revenge on something that cute? The way her smile curved so sweetly around that small muzzle of hers, the way her chest heaved up and down with each laugh and the sweet heavenly music called laughter drained Raye's entire sudden dilemma from a minute ago.

Raye became spontaneous and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're lucky your so god dammed beautiful." Raye said then began to kiss her neck. As Miyu began to calm down Raye's sudden neck kissing brought up more giggles as his pecks tickled her and sent shivers of delight down her spine.

"Raye stop!" She giggled as his vigorous kissing moved all over her neck. But he didn't stop he kept at it until Miyu was forced to retaliate. She began to tickle his sides causing him to stop immediately and fall into a fit of laughter.

"That's not fair! You cheated." Raye whined giving her a pouting look.

"All's fair in war and love." Miyu said then pecked him on the cheek.

The wolf yipped and looked like she wanted to join on the fun but the hot water wasn't something she looked like she was so fond of. Miyu went to go play with the pup and Raye remembered why he hated the pup at first, it stole Miyu's attention. He didn't mind now since if things were going to work with Miyu they would need their own space on occasion but he still felt a bit forgotten. Instead of dwelling on that feeling he decided to just enjoy the hot spring.

For almost an hour he soaked in the hot water even though he should have gotten out earlier but he'd been cold long enough and had worked tirelessly the past two months, he deserved a break. Finally Miyu began to shake him from outside the hot tub.

"Raye we should get going." She said fully clothed.

Raye nodded but wanted to go stay longer. Unfortunately like a mindless drone he obeyed and left the heavenly spring. He dried off quickly next to a magma pit and got redressed just as the pup began to get anxious. The cold was creeping slowly along and she wanted to get back, snuggled into the nest before that happened.

"You ready?" Raye asked grabbing the rifle that lay against the wall at the mouth of the cave. Miyu nodded and they began their trudge back to the cave.

When they got back they noticed how much the nest was in shambles, the under blankets were crumpled up, the skins were carelessly thrown around.

"What happened here?" Miyu said shocked at the mess. Between the two of them they kept things organized and at a neat freak level of cleanliness.

"We, is what happened." Raye said kissing her on the cheek. He left her standing in the mouth of the cave blushing as he went to fix the nest. He had it back to its neat old self in no time and laid down in the warm skins. Even to this day they produced their own heat making them feel like laundry fresh out of the dryer. He patted next to himself for Miyu to join him but as she did Ashley swooped in first. She laid right next to Raye taking up Miyu's spot. They shared a laugh and Miyu laid down on Raye's right instead.

"We are so lucky, we have each other and we have Ashley." Miyu said letting her hand wander all over Raye's chest.

"Yeah we could only get luckier if we weren't in Hell and on some deserted beach planet where the waves are tall, vegetation plentiful and the prey so stupid it hunts itself. But as long as you're here I don't care where we are." Raye added.

"Feel the same way." Miyu said then began a session of oral wrestling match which was basically what it really was. Both sides fought for dominance but enjoyed the ride. There was no singular winner, there were two winners.

"I love when you roll your tongue like that." Raye said staring into her deep blue oceans.

"And I love when you submit." Miyu purred stroking his hair. It was so deep and black she almost lost her hand in it.

"I did not submit Miss Seraph."

"Well I sure didn't Mister Belial."

Something ran across Raye's mind, it was almost nothing but it still distracted him. It was like a nagging feeling in the back of your mind when you're in the middle of something a lot bigger and vastly more important. He couldn't get it to leave so he dwelt on it for a minute putting Miyu off.

"I'm sorry did I miss something?" Miyu asked.

"You're last name is Seraph… and my name is Belial."

"So?" Miyu asked not aware of where he was going.

"Nothing forget I mentioned it." Raye said with his nag satisfied. Seraph was one of the highest ranking angels while Belial was Satanic. It was rather ironic, good and evil relying on the other for survival and actually learning to love the other was even more ironic. It made him reflect on the war between humans and Cornerians, for some reason it started and many people have died trying to end it. But why did it start? Hopefully Miyu's trip would provide answers or less complex questions. He would have brought it up but why spoil a good moment like this?

"You humans are strange creatures." Miyu purred nuzzling his chest.

"That we are." Raye said feeling the cold nip at his body.

Raye woke brighter and earlier than he had in ages. Today was the day; if he worked fast he'd be able to make makeshift clothing for himself and Miyu. Once that was done they'd finally be able to make that long trip towards the energy readings Miyu was detecting on her wrist com. Hopefully they'd find anything, supplies, answers, signs of intelligent life. Anything interesting was what Raye was hoping for.

He first made the plans for the makeshift clothes in his mind but didn't have too much experience in such a thing he mainly just skinned and field dressed his skins but now he needed to form them into wearable, comfortable clothes. He figured he'd try to make something for himself first so that way if he failed horribly he'd have another chance not to mess Miyu's clothes up.

"She may be covered in fur but she can't keep warm worth crap." Raye said taking a quick glance at her sleeping face. She looked so everything to him, beautiful, cute, pretty, everything. He just wanted to stroke her awake and repeat yesterday all over again, and again and then one more time just because there was nothing else better to do.

"All right let's give this a shot." Raye said whipping out his knife.

He spent two hours working in silent diligence on his new outfit. He mainly spent most of the time estimating, calibrating and making plans as to how he would make the clothes. In that time he got a pretty good idea of what he was doing and began to cut the skins with his knife. He laid out the pieces of his clothes but a new problem arose, how would he connect the back and front pieces together of his shirt and pants and the sleeves to his shirt? He didn't have a needle in thread which wouldn't have mattered, he couldn't sew for crap, and as far as he knew there was no other way to attach clothes together.

"Crap!" Raye shouted despite the presence of a beautiful sleeping lynx. He didn't mean to wake her but he did and now he spoiled that happy look on her face that he'd look at while he worked for motivation and because he liked gazing at her beauty.

"Good morning to you." Miyu said rubbing her eyes. "Wow how early is it?"

"About half an hour until you typically wake up. Sorry for waking you by the way." Raye added scratching the back of his head.

"Damn." Miyu yawned and stretched putting her robust body on display. Raye stared but remembered his manner, after a bit. "So what's the problem?" Miyu asked beginning to comb her hair with her hand.

"Well I got my clothes all cut out, they fit well enough but I can't figure out how to tailor them." Raye said motioning to the pieces of white antelope fur on the ground.

"Well first we're going to need some thread and a needle but the thread and needle store closed last week so we might be all out of luck." Miyu said standing up. She paced around and started thinking since she was the smart one of the two. Raye was smart but not book smarts, he had street smarts and that was enough for him. Miyu found herself staring at the wood supply. She bent over a thick log and stared at it. Some bark was missing in patches but other than that the log was just a typical log, made of wood, brown and would give you the nastiest splinters-

"Splinters!" Miyu shouted suddenly scarring the sleeping wolf pup and to a minor extent Raye.

"Oh did you get one?" Raye asked while flattening the hair on his neck.

"No I mean we could use wood as a needle couldn't we?" Miyu said becoming excited.

Raye thought it over. "Well it's the best we got and it might work as long as the splinter doesn't break on us but what about thread? Don't we have to like put it in that microscopic hole thingy and tie the string to the needle?"

"Yes but since we don't have wooden needles that have tiny little holes we could just tie the string to the needle." Raye opened his mouth to respond but felt stupid so he closed his mouth to be safe. "Now if only we had thread." Miyu said beginning to pace around again. Raye watched and waited for her to come up with another idea but this one took a bit longer.

Miyu clapped her hands when she had it. "Alright we have only one option and that is we make our own thread. What we're going to need is something slender, and bendable. What do we have?"

"Not much, the supplies we had on our ships and animal parts but maybe we could use their body parts?"

"Did you have anything in mind?" Miyu asked a little disgusted but desperate times called for desperate, disgusting measures.

"Not really but maybe their tendons or something."

Miyu was a little disgusted with that idea and said. "You know we could just pack them into our old clothes as insulation."

Raye hadn't thought of that. "We could do that and maybe along the way we might find another store that sells needles and thread."

"Who knows?" Miyu shrugged. "I'm going to start breakfast so you can finish up."

"Sweet deal." Raye grunted wishing he could make breakfast and not deal with this crap. First he tried out her idea but he'd need some help putting it on correctly so he decided to save that for later and got to work on Miyu's clothes. Her clothes were smaller but there wasn't much antelope skin left at all so he made hers out of saber tooth fur. The only difference was that the saber tooth skin was more poufy then the flat antelope skin and overall it would keep her warmer than him.

Just an hour after breakfast Raye was done. "Well what do you think?" Raye asked stepping back to evaluate his work. He spent a _lot _more time on her clothes and brought them under finer detailed cutting then his own. Miyu examined them with the eyes of an eagle, she searched a flaws, perfections and things Raye didn't know existed. When she was done Raye practically fell flat on his ass as she slammed into him wrapping him into a warm embrace.

"I love it Raye thank you. You're amazing." she said crushing his ribs.

"Miyu! Miyu!" Raye gasped feeling his air supply in his lungs be squeezed out.

Miyu didn't hear him and kept crushing him until Raye was sure he was about to pass out but Miyu let go just before the darkness enveloped him. "Alright I'll pack our things!" Miyu said then ran to the supplies. She worked feverously deciding what they'd need, what they wouldn't and what should stay back.

"We'll need to travel light and it's not like we won't be coming back that is unless we find a way off this rock. Hey Ashley you want to help?" Miyu asked as Ashley began sniffing through the supplies.

"We're really going to do it then? We're going to gamble our lives, leave our cave and march out into the frozen wastes braving the predators and dangers of the land in hopes that there is something out there?" Raye asked almost to himself but Miyu heard him and answered his question with such a sure and positive tone she could have said that she was human and he would have believed her.

"That's right Raye. We're going to do it. We're going to take the risks and dangers and laugh as they fall before us because together, you, me and Ashley we can make it. But if you're too scared I guess Ashley and I can make the trip alone."

"Fat chance, someone's got to watch your hide." Raye snickered. "Your sexy, beautiful, flamboyant hide." Raye said having problems containing himself. She was just so hot it was hard to keep himself in line.

"Calm down killer." Miyu giggled. It was cute seeing him in such a way in truth it made her feel likewise, but hot inter species sex was not on the to do list just yet. They had to get moving long before noon and maybe somewhere on down the line if they could find a place they'd put it at the top of the list. "We need to get going not get down."

"Later?"

Miyu smiled. "First chance we get I promise."

Raye smiled "Right let's get moving then. Do we have everything we need?"

"I packed all the dried food we could carry and call it light, the weapons are all going, and the skins have to go as well. I'm a little worried about the rest of the equipment, animals might get into them while we're away."

"They might but I think the lingering scents of fire and us will hold them at bay for a while so we don't have to worry about them as long as we get back quickly." Raye said adding a log to the fire just to be sure.

Miyu put all the supplies into a makeshift pack she made out of a blanket. Raye took the heavier of the packs and hefted it onto his back.

"Ready?" He asked pecking her on the cheek.

Miyu's response was a quick blush and a sneaky push that knocked Raye off balance sending him to the floor. Miyu giggled and ran out of the cave before Raye could get back up.

"Oh I'm going to get you back for that Miyu." Raye said to himself in good humor. He didn't take it personally she was just having fun. Not only that but he got to watch her run off, her supple form flexing, curving, running. His blood boiled but he remembered that he had to wait but when the time come he'd make the first time seem like a joke. He knew her body, her sensitive spots and her fancies a lot better after nearly a two hour long experimentation. Raye smiled and looked down at the happy little pup.

"Come on Ashley let's go get her." He said then the two of them tore after the crafty lynx they both loved. Raye and Ashley ran out of the cave searching for Miyu. Raye had no clue where she went but the pup honed in on Miyu with her nose. "Good girl." Raye said to the pup as it ran after Miyu's scent.

The wolf and the human tracked Miyu down quickly and when she saw them coming she put her pack down and ran for it.

"Oh no you don't." Raye growled putting his own pack down and ran after her. Ashley and Raye closed in on Miyu and they could hear her laughing as she ran. Before long Raye grabbed her around the waist and brought her down gently into the snow. Ashley licked the left side of her face while Raye kissed the right.

"Not fair, NOT FAIR!" Miyu giggled. She couldn't do anything to resist, Raye was holding her down and Ashley only made the matter more confusing. Eventually the torture became too much. "Okay, okay I give!" she laughed.

"You should know you can't win when Ashley and I gang up on you." Raye chuckled letting Ashley continue to lick her face.

"Okay, okay!" Miyu said shaking her head to get Ashley to stop but she wouldn't, she tasted too good and Ashley was too excited.

Raye smiled and got off Miyu. Miyu laid on the ground and played some with the pup while Raye went to get the packs. He brought them back and placed Miyu's by her.

"So were are we going?" Raye asked looking all around him. the frozen wastes didn't look different in any direction, rocks, snow, grey overcast and occasional flock of dead wood was all that Raye could see.

Miyu got off the ground and dialed up her wrist com, a map popped up and Miyu pointed out the little dots. "Here's us" Miyu said pointing to a green dot in the middle of the map "and here is where we're going." Miyu said as she pointed to a large red dot twenty miles away from the green dot.

Raye looked in the direction of the red dot. "East then?"

Miyu nodded. "East."

As the two members of her pack walked away Ashley hesitated. They were going in the direction of that strange bird with the two lights trailing it went. Ashley whined but soon followed suit. She'd follow her pack leaders even into a saber tooth's den.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey everybody hope you enjoyed! Their journey has begun and who knows what they will find at the end? Resucue, supplies, gun emplacement, who knows? I'll tell you who knows, people who keep reading! Anyways hope you enjoyed! Happy 2010! I know this one was a little long but I had to add the Ashley bit at the end for dramatic effect._**


	17. Chapter 17

The deep snow parted like Moses and the Red Sea as the eight legs of the trio made their way through the grey, white and especially cold world of Hell. The sun was reaching its zenith but through the gloomy and ominous grey overcast there was no way of telling. Snow clung to their clothes but in the wolf pup's case fur, and began to melt only to slowly seep through their warm protective barriers and make them wet as well as cold. In their packs however they had something to change into but since they did not want to get their arctic fur clothes wet they left them in the safe, dry sanctuary of their packs.

Through all this not one complained, the excitement was hanging too thickly in the air. They were on their way to their long awaited objective and the rush of the danger they were in kept their heads in the game. Raye looked back to see the only two things he loved in life, the beautiful, brown speckled lynx and the arctic wolf that camouflaged itself perfectly just by standing next to the white snow. He didn't think either one of them were weak especially the lynx just because they were female which is why he wasn't casually checking on them. In truth he felt a little worried for both of them since they had both been in death's hands more times then he'd like to count while they were under his protection and care.

The lynx saw him look back and flashed him a warm smile that could have melted the snow if only it had eyes to see it. Her smile was returned but the human kept moving forward. Now wasn't the time to become close and loving, they had to make good distance before the sun went down forcing them to take shelter in a cave to spare them death at the hands of the cold that reached the high negative double digits at times.

Miyu kept smiling and followed the human, she'd follow him anywhere at this point. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him and him her. Not even the difference of species could stop their love, nor could the war between their species. Deep down Miyu was hoping to find the war however; if she could find proof or evidence of any kind about the war's true origins then things might be different entirely when they got back to civilization.

That was the only thing that bothered her at this point was what the others might think. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be ostracized and become a pariah amongst her race over night and there would be no way she'd be able to go to the humans with Raye, they'd either kill her on sight or make her their prisoner of war. If that was the case she didn't know what she'd do, Raye was too important to her now to be separated from for too long.

Miyu tried not to think of that grim subject anymore and forced it out of her mind by thinking of the many wonderful times she has had with Raye in just the short three weeks their feelings began to flower and bloom. She felt safe with him, she knew he wouldn't use her up and spit her out even though he said she was a liability when they first met. Nothing hurtful they said to each other before their feelings emerged had any stock with her, those were just hurt filled lashings of war weathered soldiers.

As the day wore on the miles seemed to melt like the snow on their clothes and fur. The chill of night crept slowly into the air and Raye had begun to look for caves. There weren't too many around but he was sure there were some around somewhere because the animals belonging to the tracks he saw in the snow had to have a place to live.

Finally just as the cold became noticeable Raye spotted what appeared to be the perfect cave. There were many things wrong with it though, there was animal scat outside marking it as a cave that has had residence in it before, it was darker than their old cave and it was most certainly not the cave Raye was coming to call a better home than any house he had been in.

"I think we should stop here and sleep for the night." Raye said putting the sack he carried on his back down onto the floor so he could take the SAM-R rifle from it. He held the rifle close and checked the clips security in the gun. He was ready for any surprises from that dark cave.

"Okay Raye, I think this is a good choice, I can't smell any saber tooth tigers or wolf packs, just some antelope but it is stale like that scat. Miyu said pointing to the remains.

"Alright, you stay here." Raye said then slowly crept into the cave to check it out.

Miyu shook her head, he was playing the hero again. Even though she had twice as good night vision as he did, better hearing and defiantly a better sense of smell Raye went right in anyways. It didn't irritate her; it only made him look a little overbearing. A few minutes later he was back nodding his head.

"This will do and we could make a snow beacon to tell us the cave is here so when we turn back we might be able to use this cave again."

"Sounds good." Miyu said as she stepped into the dim room. The cave was round and circular with three corners unlike the four in their old cave but they wouldn't stay for very long so it could have eight corners for all she cared. Miyu put her pack down and the pup laid right next to it and passed out. She was tired from their little walk but a quick rest and she'd be back up ready to run a marathon. Miyu emerged from the cave and told the sentry human "I'll be back, I'm going to go get us some firewood."

"Okay love but hurry back." Raye said sneaking in a kiss before she left.

Miyu walked back towards the cluster of dead trees she saw earlier blushing. He was so charming and knew exactly how to treat her and make her feel special. She did just as he asked and came back not too long after with an armful of wood and kindling. While she was gone Raye made a fire pit from a few stones, fed the pup and made a bed out of the furs and skins they brought with them.

"Hey there sexy." Raye smiled looking up at her from the bed. "How's my favorite lynx doing?"

"That's not much of a competition since I am the only lynx and Cornerian you know." Miyu giggled beginning to blush again. She was happy and relieved he found her attractive despite the difference in race.

"I know but you'd be too good of a candidate to even have a sizable competition so why bother?"

Miyu smiled and put the fire supply next to the fire pit. "Listen tiger, before you try to get me into the sack again you gotta make a fire."

"Oh believe me" Raye said getting off the warm bed made of furs and blankets, "we're going to make a fire tonight." He said as he walked up to her and kissed her. Miyu shivered, he was being too charmingly out-front to make it easy to resist.

"Get a fire going first." Miyu smiled when they parted. Raye smiled back and got to work. He made the perfect foundation for a fire and had the kindling ready to burn but horrifically realized he forgot the matches.

"Miyu did you- thanks love." Raye said when the box of matches hit him in the face.

Miyu giggled because of her accurate shot and got a meal ready for her and Raye. Thanks to Raye they had dried meat that was packed with spices to make it tolerable to eat. She ate a few bites because a sudden hunger attack hit her when she smelt the intoxicating aromas of spices and smoke cooked meat. Not too long after Raye joined her now that his fire was raging near the mouth of the cave to provide warmth and keep animals away. They ate silently but spoke with their eyes. Miyu's deep oceans became locked in Raye's deep brown pits more than once. When they were finished eating Miyu kissed him.

"Thanks for the lovely meal." She said pulling away.

"Thanks for the dessert." Raye said licking his lips.

"It was my treat." Miyu said crawling on top of the supine human. With her lips and tongue she kept him busy and with her hands she made him excited. It wasn't long until neither one could restrain themselves started looking for dominance. Raye tried to roll over to become the dominant one but Miyu held him down. The thing he loved most was how competitive she was when making love. She matched his efforts and advances every time he made one.

"How much longer do you think it will take to get to the red spot?" Raye asked fitting his hands inside her shirt to take off the under garments on her chest.

"Another day maybe. How long do you think it will take you to get that- oh." Miyu said when the bra came off before she could finish asking. "Someone's had practice." Miyu said letting him sit up. Raye embraced her as they kissed, his warm hands glided all over her soft back. Miyu began to relax the more their tongues frolicked and Raye took that opportunity to become the dominant one. He embraced her lovingly and spun them around bringing her into the soft warm furs and him on top of the softest and warmest fur of all.

"That wasn't very fair." Miyu pouted, her ears drooped and her tail that was swaying left and right stopped.

"All's fair in war and love, love." He said and glided his hands down her chest towards her pants. Her pants were exactly like human pants with a button, zipper and two pockets on the side. As Raye got the button off Miyu stopped him.

"I think it's your turn to take something off Mister Belial." Miyu purred and helped him take off his shirt. Miyu gazed at the scars of war permanently etched in Raye's body. She still didn't pity him; she only felt pride that her man could survive those harsh wounds. With her toll paid Raye made short work of her pants. Like Miyu Raye liked to gaze at her body, it was a perfect hourglass figure, her fur was so shiny and silky, and her chest rose and fell in a tantalizing way to Raye's hormones.

"I love you Miyu." Raye said leaning in for a kiss from his beloved lynx.

"I love you to Raye." Miyu said just as he drew in.

Raye yawned when he awoke. In his arms was the warm, loving, and especially tired lynx he shared so many things with last night. They slept in the nude because both were too tired to move in the end. Both made it their objective to make it as long, pleasuring and exciting as possible. Both sides wrestled to be on top but eventually they came to an stalemate and decided just to get to the best part.

The human began to pet the wolf pup lying next to him. At some point after Miyu fell asleep in Raye's arms the wolf made its way to the bed. Raye didn't mind in fact he wanted the pup in the bed after the two humanoids were done so the pup didn't freeze in the night. He was beginning to love the pup but most importantly Miyu adored the pup and would be devastated if something happened to her. He wouldn't be happy about the pup's misfortune either but Raye wanted Miyu to be happy as much as possible.

Begrudgingly he left the warm sanctuary and went to get his clothes. His shirt was to the right of the room, his pants were next to the supplies, his jacket was Miyu's pillow, his socks were so close to the fire it was scary and his underwear was the hardest to find.

"How the hell did that happen?" Raye said after almost giving up. His underwear got stuck on a foothold in the cave wall and after a few tries they were his again. While looking for his clothes he took all of Miyu's which were also scattered around just as much and put them by her. Today though he added his extra clothes from their pack and once he was fully clothed he began repacking.

As the time wore on he watched Miyu sleep. She was just so beautiful, her fur mangled, hair a complete sexy mess, her ears on top of her head twitching slightly, and her tail could be seen moving underneath the furs. 'How can I be so lucky?' he thought to himself.

As if she had telepathy Miyu woke. She blinked a few times to get her eyes going and yawned showing all her pointy, white teeth. She saw Raye watching her and smiled.

"What are you doing over there?" She asked.

"Waiting for you to get up." Raye replied softly. "We need to get going but I thought you could use a little bit more sleep after… well you know."

Miyu giggled "Well you were right, I'm flat out exhausted." She said but something went through her mind. She became deeply saddened and looked down in shame.

Raye picked up on that immediately and was at her side in ten brisk steps. "Miyu what's wrong?" A single tear ran down her cheek but only reached the halfway mark of her cheek before it disappeared onto Raye's finger.

"Raye, I've had my share of relationships and… and not one of them was half as good as the one you and I have…. Why are you the only good man in my life?" She asked after hesitation.

Raye thought his answer over, clearly she had been deeply hurt by significant others before and he himself wondered why he was as good as he was to her. He had been good to all the women he had relationships with but he also knew that not a single one made him feel like it was his absolute sole objective in life but to be with her. Maybe Jessica was that way as well once but he could only remember what they did and not what it meant to him anymore.

"I don't know Miyu. I love you and I want to be with you and I want most of all for you to be happy. I can't make anyone all that happy since we're stuck out here in Hell but I'm going to try my best to make you happy no matter where we are." Raye said then kissed her on the cheek stopping another tear before it could gather enough strength to make the journey down Miyu's soft, beautiful face.

Miyu was silent and only nodded in response before wrapping her arms around Raye's chest in another almost too firm embrace. The wind in his lungs was hard pressed to remain in his lungs but he didn't dare to make her let him go. He was enjoying it too much.

Finally she let him go "We should get moving but if we can find another cave as good as this one I'm going to destroy you." She said giving him a mischievous smile.

"Sweet." Raye said to himself.

Miyu walked completely nude, to Raye's enjoyment, to the pack of supplies and without destroying Raye's efforts to repack them neatly she got her extra clothes out. After a little help from Raye they were both fully prepared to finish the journey. While Raye helped her he got a lot of her into his hands and all their efforts to get clothed where almost wasted because throwing them all off and going at it like animals again became harder and harder to resist.

Still they digressed and they left their temporary living place after putting the fire out and by noon they had made it another five miles. Now they only had three to go. Miyu began to check her wrist com more frequently the closer they got and Raye could see just how excited she was getting. Her tail swayed with a feline's grace and her ears were perked constantly.

As they trudged through the snow they had to climb over boulders more and more which slowed them down considerably. Unfortunately their path had begun to lose its straight line but they kept moving towards their destination with a curious determination. What was the thing that brought them from the safety of their warm cave? Was there rescue, a ship or a gun of war that was more significant that all the others combined?

Finally their dot was close enough to be able to see the red dot but their line of sight was blocked by the massive plateau in front of them.

"So close yet so far." Raye sighed and began to look for a way around it. Miyu followed him and before long they made it entirely around and their destination was visible.

"Oh my God." Miyu gasped.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ x) Ain't I a stinker? Well they finally made it but you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to see what they found! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~Evil laugh~~~ Hope you enjoyed teh fluff! x)_**


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh my God." Miyu repeated.

The massive Cornerian base loomed ahead, a massive ground to space battery gun laid in wait for a new target, a runway with enough ships for an army to fly in waited for pilots and a building the size of a four story house was all standing there without any signs of life.

"A ship." Miyu whispered, transfixed on the fleet. "We can go home, we can go home." She whispered walking like a zombie towards the fleet. She didn't make it too far before Raye stopped her.

"Miyu I've got a bad feeling about this." Raye said grabbing her hand.

"But Raye, we can go home!" Miyu pouted.

"Not if we don't get to the base first." Raye said looking it over again. "They could have lookouts, snipers, machine gun nests, mines, barbed wire… let me go first-"

"No Raye." Miyu said firmly.

"But Miyu-"

"No buts Raye." Miyu snapped. She had to make herself as firm as possible on this or else he'd go despite her arguments. "I should go first because I am a Cornerian and they are to. You are a human and they would shoot you on sight. I'm not going to let you walk right into a human death zone, I just won't!"

Raye knew from her firm approach there was no arguing with her, she was going to do it herself. Raye held her hand tighter and wrapped his left hand around her waist. "Alright Miyu. I know you can do this." He said before kissing her. "I'll cover you but please promise me you'll come back okay."

Miyu's eyes captivated Raye and with a voice as sure as any other she replied. "I promise."

Miyu turned to leave but Raye still held on to her hand tightly. As much as he believed she could do it he was still worried. Miyu looked back and with a spell of her eyes he let go. Raye watched her go in the scope of his rifle but then scanned the base with his eyes to make sure nothing came at her. So far the base hadn't moved and seemed almost frozen in time, or dead.

Ashley wined and Raye stopped her from tearing after Miyu. "I know Ash, I know." He said also wanting to run after the lynx.

When Miyu got within fifty feet of the base it all happened at once. A giant metal cage sprung up around her, encasing her in an unbreakable prison.

"MIYU!" Raye shouted and ran to her. He left the sniper and his good sense out of fear for Miyu's safety. In no time at all he and Ashley were at her side. "Miyu what's going on? How do I get you out of this?"

Miyu shoved her blaster down Raye's pants as quickly as she could. "Raye it's a trap get out of here-"

The base that was once deathly still sprung to life. Red lights flashed, sirens went off, and four soldiers ran out of the base fully armed and shouting orders. Raye didn't know what they were saying but assumed that they wanted him to get on the ground when one ran up to him and bashed his face in with the butt of his rifle. Raye looked up at the coon as his pain filled his mind.

"I'll kill you first." Raye grunted before getting another hit to the head.

"No don't kill him!" Miyu shouted when she saw the gun point at his head.

"Well look what we have here." One of the soldiers said.

"Wow a lynx! And not a bad looking one either." A ferret cackled.

"Stand down men." The coon chuckled. "Let the lady address herself before you think of making a move."

"My name is private Tracy Seraph of the Cornerian army." Miyu said hissed after smacking away a hand that was making its way too close.

"God damn bitch!" the boxer lab growled. The canine lifted his assault rifle but the raccoon kneed him in the gut.

"You had it coming you horn dog and don't let me see you raise another finger at our esteemed guest." The coon said then turned to Miyu. "My apologies, he's been stuck here too long and forgot his manners so we have to beat them back into him sometimes. Now miss Seraph what is this and why can't I kill it?" he asked pointing to Raye.

"You can't because… because." Miyu said becoming hard pressed to find a reason for them to spare Raye. They wouldn't need Raye to hunt if they were getting supplies, they wouldn't need him for warmth like she did and they didn't love him like her either. "Because he is a prisoner of war and has secrets vital to the war effort." Miyu lied.

"Is that a fact?" the coon said then kicked Raye's unconscious body. "Well in that case what is he doing here and not in some detention block back on Corneria?"

"Our ship was destroyed in a battle about two months ago and I managed to get in a life pod with him and a few others." Miyu said making the story up as she went along.

"Where are the others then?" The coon asked looking around.

"They all died on impact. He and I were the only survivors. Since then we've had to rely on each other to survive… it's been a rough two months." Miyu giggled.

"I bet it has." The ferret said. He was a creepy fellow, really jittery and his eyes could practically show you what his mind was thinking. Miyu didn't like him at all but if it came down to it she was sure she could take him, he was smaller then her after all.

The rest of the soldiers were bigger than her though. The dog that got a little too close was a little taller than her but definitely far stronger by the looks of him. The unnoticed member was a pig that kept back and his mouth shut for some reason, he was a little porkier than the others but could definitely put up a fight. And lastly was the coon who Miyu had to admit was rather handsome. His fur was well kept unlike the others, he obviously cared about his hygiene and his eyes were the same warm brown as Raye's. As Miyu examined him she noticed there were a lot of similarities between the coon and Raye, they were both as tall, physically trimmed, and they both had a powerful command like a true leader's.

"Alright men, carry this sack of shit inside and put him in with the others. I'll escort the lady in myself." The coon said and unlocked the cage.

"God damn it." The canine growled and grabbed Raye's arm. The others grabbed other limbs and hauled him away. Miyu's cage was down by the time they disappeared into the base.

"You won't hurt him will you?" Miyu asked but decided to back track when she got a questioning look from the coon. "If you hurt him too much he might be a little hard to handle you know?"

The coon smiled. "Trust me, when Taggard gets through with him he'll tell you the secret of life he'll be so scared." He said than began to laugh. Miyu joined in but it was more of a nervous chuckle than a full laugh. The coon extended his hand "Come let me show you around our little base."

Miyu took his hand and found they were really warm, her own hands began to warm up in his soft but firm grip. She couldn't help but flush when he smiled at her and led her hand in hand through the base. The base itself was typical, wreck room, barracks, supply room, armory, and a med room but as the tour went on Miyu noticed strange things about the base.

"Uh where are all the people?"

"What?" The coon asked stopping in the middle of the deserted hallway.

"The people, this seems like a really big base, where is everyone else?" Miyu asked.

The coon's mood plainly went from happy to morbid. His eyes darkened, his posture slumped and his tone became almost hollow. "Out of the thirty man team we are the only ones left. They all died because we were improperly prepared for these conditions. Our superiors ordered us to scout the terrain, sometimes miles away but when they went out and never came back we knew they froze. Eventually there was a revolt and a lot of people died in it."

"That sounds horrible." Miyu gasped.

"It wasn't pretty no but in the end me and the guys put what was left of command in the detention room where they took the human."

Raye felt his left leg drag across the floor but didn't bother to do anything about it. His head would not stop ringing. It was like a mosquito took up permanent residence in his ear bud. He opened his eyes just in time to see a hard metal floor rush at him. He grunted at the impact and his conveyers herd him.

"Check it out Taggard he's awake." The dog said to the pig.

"Great, now I can add a new ingredient to dinner-"

"For the love of God shut the Hell up! If you put so much as a trace of human in my food I'll see to it your dick is the next thing on your menu!" the dog barked.

"Get a good taste of some sausage." The jittery ferret cackled.

"You shut the Hell up to Cain!" The dog barked.

"What's got you in a bad mood Sparks?" Taggard squealed.

The dog slammed the door of bars to the human's cage. "Well it's just that the first woman we see besides that bitch in cell three gets swooped up by that dick head before I can blink! I wanted to try her on first-"

"Relax Sparks I'm sure she'll become currency soon." The ferret giggled.

"I'm not touching anything you do man. Not like I have to worry no woman in their right mind would let you touch her." Sparks growled.

"Aw but that's the beauty of it, the lynx doesn't have a choice in the matter. When Milo finishes up with her she's open season!"

Raye began to move around. Hearing them speak of Miyu like she was some cheap twenty dollar whore infuriated Raye. He was beginning to rethink his threat to the badger about killing him first.

"Milo… HA!" Sparks yipped. "Milo might just kill her when he's done just to spite us."

"True but only if she resists." Taggard snorted, his snout curling a sick smile.

"I hope she opens up to him then or else." Sparks sighed. "I'd rather not have to rape a dead woman. No, a live one is more fun."

The trio shared a laugh that cut through Raye's constraint like a demonic blade. When he got out of the cell he was in he would choke them, cut them, break them and when they cried and begged for a quick merciful death under his foot, he would consider killing them but more than likely would let them slowly bleed out with every one of their limbs dislocated and broken. Miyu was under his protection and they had just invoked his vengeful wrath by merely threatening to harm her.

"When I get out of here… you'll pay." Raye growled but the trio was already gone.

With the trio gone all the lights went off and the darkness enveloped Raye and the prison. He heard whispers, ruffles and pitter pattering of vermin's feet that seemed so close Raye was sure if he lashed out he would get one.

"I know you're there… I can hear your breathing." Raye said suddenly.

"I thought humans didn't have very good hearing."

"You must have heard wrong." Raye chuckled. The voice sounded canine and feminine but the source of the breathing was not her. "There's another one isn't there?"

"That there is."

Raye's eyebrow cocked, that voice was familiar, almost too familiar in fact. "That voice… it couldn't be now could it?"

"That depends on who it is and who's asking."

Raye began to shiver and tremble but not because of the cold. "Pierce? Is that you man?"

"Sergeant Pierce Hardy of the Earthen Military is at your service Sergeant Raye S. Belial." The voice responded.

"Pierce it is you! How did you get here?" Raye asked not too excited because he still had a few Cornerians to slaughter as grotesquely as he could depending on the situation. If he could, he'd enact every interrogation method he could think of on them, beating them, removing nails, electrical shock, anything that was convenient. Unfortunately the circumstances more than likely would not allow him to torture all of them.

"That's a long story and we'll get into it later. As for now we need to get out now." the female canine voice said.

"We're on the same page then. Got any ideas?" Raye asked.

"No we were hoping you had an idea. We'd need a blow torch to get out of here or a-"

"Blaster!" Raye exclaimed as he found he was not searched before they imprisoned him. It was the trio's biggest mistake of their lives that would be the reason for their deaths. He brandished Miyu's blaster in the dark, with this he'd save Miyu.

"I guess that would work but it might take some time." The canine wolf said.

"Right how long?" Raye asked.

"Ten, twenty minutes-" The dog said before she became drowned out by a flurry of blaster fire.

'Just hang in there Miyu, I'm coming for ya.' Raye thought to himself as he blasted away at one of the cage's bars.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys hope you enjoyed, just who are these people and how does Raye already know one of them? Not only that but how did they get on Hell in the first place? And what about Miyu? Will she be alright for another ten or twenty minutes alone with four lonely, pent up soldiers? And can Raye even hope to save her from four heavily armed soldiers? It's what I call cliffhangers and questions that taunt the mind with their secretism. X)_**


	19. Chapter 19

"Our dining room." The raccoon gestured to Miyu. The dinning room was a typical cafeteria with tables, chairs and a food counter where everything was served but Miyu noticed a strange smell in the room, it was rather nasty and almost made her want to gag.

"What is that smell?" Miyu hissed as she covered her nose.

"Smell? Oh yeah the smell. Sorry it's been so long I've gotten used to it. Yeah that smell is uhh, leftovers gone bad. I told Taggard to clean it up but he loves that smell if you can believe it. But if it offends you like the rest of us you can eat in one of our rooms. Mine if you'd like."

"I guess, maybe." Miyu said, the smell too strong to allow her to make a debated decision. "Sure I'd gladly eat with you then here."

"Excellent I think Taggard's soup is almost done so we should-"

"Hey Milo the rat's in its cage!" The dog Sparks shouted from down the hall. Behind him the ferret Cain and the swine Taggard followed closely behind both with smiles that Miyu could tell weren't all that good.

"Great. Taggard why don't you serve us up and we can all eat in my quarters tonight."

"Aw but I like the smell of the cafeteria!" Taggard squealed.

"Yes well for the rest of us it repulses us and our guest should not have to endure such a grotesque smell." Milo the badger snapped.

"Fine dinner will be on in ten minutes." Taggard grumbled and went to serve up the food.

"So dinner at your place huh Milo?" Sparks said looking at Miyu in a strange way that luckily for him she didn't catch or there would have been a problem. "I hope there will be dessert."

"If Taggard got off his lazy ass and didn't spit in it I could go for some dessert to." Sparks said getting even more fidgety than before.

"Fat chance." Sparks chuckled.

"This way." Milo said leading the others to his room.

The door hissed open and revealed a room that was once an officer's quarters but now had a bed in it, personal effects and all the papers, filing cabinets and records were removed.

"Right before we begin dinner this is Corporal Sparks and Private Cain." Milo said pointing to each specified character. "The pig is Corporal Taggard and I am Lieutenant Milo Hollox of the Venomian Military."

"It's a-" Miyu said then froze half way. "I'm sorry did you say Venomian-"

"Military that I did." Milo said.

Miyu smiled and nodded her head. "That's what I thought you said." She said before tearing through Sparks and Cain by elbowing them in the face as she ran past them. She ran as fast as she could but only got so far until a ring of a blaster discharge caught up with her and pelted her right in the back.

"So what's going on here?" Raye asked as he tried with all his might to bend the thick metal bars down so he could escape. He was doing it, slowly but surely and in no time he'd be out if he kept it up.

"Well from what we've figured out there is this guy Milo and he started a revolt against his superiors. He took command but imprisoned most of the people who helped him all except Sparks, Cain and Taggard. One by one they drug a soldier out of here and the other prisoners said they never saw him again. They're all gone now." Pierce said morbidly, his tone barely a tone.

"What do you think happened to them?"

Miyu woke up slowly, her back felt like it got kicked in the back by a horse and to make it all worse that horrible smell from the cafeteria was back. Her muzzle curled at the exposure to the horrid stench and that alerted Milo of her consciousness.

"So my little runaway is awake." He said before slurping something.

"What happened?" Miyu asked and opened her eyes. Milo was eating some orange colored soup while staring at her. There was a bowl of soup for her in front of her but the smell drove her appetite away.

"I had to take you down you were… delusional and you gave Cain one Hell of a black eye." Milo chuckled.

Miyu tried to move her arms but they wouldn't. "Why did you bind me to this chair?" Miyu hissed, trying to move her legs and arms but to no avail.

The coon smiled. "I didn't want you to run away before we ate." He said and got up. He drug his chair to sit next to Miyu and sat by her. "Taggard is one Hell of a chef and an idealist. If it weren't for him we would have starved long ago."

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked, shivering once from the twinkle in Milo's eye. It was unnatural and cried out treachery.

"Well supplies ran out rather fast as you can imagine and no one can hunt worth shit here so we-" Milo said but was cut off from Miyu's panic filled screams.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE CANNIBALS!" Miyu shouted as she saw the bowl of soup in front of her had a small finger floating in it.

"We prefer the term survivalists." Milo said as he smiled pleasantly.

"You're eating people! You're eating them!" Miyu shouted while trying with all her might to escape her binds.

"Don't worry they were bad people anyway and I'm sure human tastes a lot better than Cornerian-"

"If you lay a single finger on Raye I'll lay a single claw across your throat!" Miyu hissed.

"Raye? So it has a name huh?"

"He's got a lot more than that! He has more sense of decency than all four of you sick fucks put together.

Milo growled at Miyu and slapper her across the face. "How dare you compare me to some human? They are utter trash! Worse than trash in fact!"

Miyu ignored the sting on her face and hissed. "Raye is ten times the man you could ever have hoped to be."

"You want a man?" Milo asked before striking Miyu to the floor still bound to her chair. "I'll show you a man." He said taking off his white tank top.

Raye's crawled out of the cell after bending three bars enough so that they would offer a sort of doggie door. He tossed the blaster to Pierce or where he thought Pierce was. Apparently Pierce got it when he yelped in pain.

"Ow right in the eye! You're not taking this?"

"No you get yourself and the dog out." Raye said taking out the knife from inside his jacket. "All I need is this knife anyway." He said in a way that made even Pierce and the Cornerian dog shiver. Whatever happened they were glad it was not them it would happen to.

The vengeful human left the prison but turned the lights on as he left allowing Pierce and the dog some light to work in.

"What's going to happen?" the dog asked.

"I don't know Fay but whatever it is be thankful it's not us. I've seen that guy pull some wicked stuff." Pierce said going pale just remembering it.

Raye walked like he was possessed down the hallway. He had four targets, four kills, four enemies and as a soldier, a member of Squad Serpent he had to destroy all enemies. He twirled his knife in his hand and pressed himself against the wall of the hallway when he came to a three way intersection with another hallway connecting to the one he was in. He poked his head out just enough to see and to his fortunate surprise saw his fist kill.

The ferret was having some problems with a door and no matter how many times he entered the password on the panel next to the door it refused to open. He began swearing in Cornerian which reminded Raye of the gap between him and Cornerians. If he could have he would have interrogated the ferret and hopefully discovered some things about the base, traps, security system, or a possible armory.

Cain typed in the password again and Raye walked casually towards the distracted ferret. His steps were silent, his arms swung like they always did when he walked and he was completely at peace with what he was about to do. He was now standing behind the ferret without him knowing, the knife slowly came to the ferrets neck level.

"Kill your enemy."

The knife plunged into the ferrets neck and warm, red blood gushed onto Raye's hands. The ferret wanted to cry out in pain and warning but Raye grabbed covered his small muzzle with his hand. From there Raye stabbed him one more time in the neck and then once in the stomach. With the knife deep in the ferrets stomach Raye twisted and jiggled the knife in his dying enemie's guts. All Cain managed to shout in pain were gurgles.

Raye dropped the body of the ferret.

"One down" he said watching the ferret squirm in pain and fear as his remaining seconds of life slipped away "three to go." As Raye walked away he drug his bloody hands along the wall since they'd find the body of the ferret just as they would discover the blood on the walls and he wanted to frighten whoever discovered the mess first. This was going to be fun.

A door to Raye's right opened and before he could do anything there was screaming. The dog ten feet away was too far away to get close and personal before he managed to pull out his blaster.

"Kill your enemy."

Raye twirled the knife in his hands so that it wasn't in a stab ready position and when the blade looked above Raye threw it. The dog's hand just reached the butt of his gun when the knife pierced his flesh. He screamed in agony and tried to remove the knife from his stomach but Raye was more than happy to do it for him. Raye yanked the knife out of the dog's gut and stabbed it into his chest. Warm blood leapt from the dog's chest onto Raye's chest and face.

The dog fell back into his room and tried to crawl away but didn't get too far before Raye stepped on him. The dog yelled and whined but a quick thrust through the back of the neck quieted his suffering. It didn't kill him but it would shortly. For now however Raye wanted him to suffer like the ferret so he let the soon to be sleeping dog lie in the growing pool of blood.

"Two down two to go." Raye said wiping his hands off on the walls as he continued down the hallway.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys hope you enjoyed! Raye's totally lost it and is on a rampage now! But will he get to Miyu in time? Find out next chapter! Whoo! making people wait is fun! X)_**


	20. Chapter 20

Miyu screamed at the top of her lungs as the raccoon forced himself onto her. "Get off me you SICK FUCK!" She shrieked and kicked him off herself. She tried to get up only to be smacked back down. The left side of her face stung and began to swell a little when she came under attack again. She heard part of her jacket rip and fought with all her might to get away. Unfortunately Milo was too strong and pinned her arms down.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He hissed in her face. Miyu became enraged and jutted her forehead into his muzzle. Milo fell back screaming. "AH YOU BITCH!" he shouted and got back up but Miyu was already on her feet. Miyu aimed for his stomach but her accuracy was a little off so her knee hit him a bit lower of her intended mark. Milo screamed and nearly threw up but that was the least of his worries. Miyu punched, kicked and clawed anything she could of the raccoon's body, her claws even got a good score on his face.

Finally when Miyu became too tired to support the raccoon so she could claw him easily she let his body crumple to the floor unconscious. She panted heavily and felt exhausted. Miyu cleaned some of the blood and flesh out from under her claws and limped to the door. Somewhere in the fight her leg got hurt. It was probably when she hit the floor all those times. Miyu became flooded with relief when her hands grazed the handle when it happened.

Miyu screamed and pulled her right hand back, it was scalded and felt like it was going to melt right off. She ripped her wrist com off which helped but not entirely. "You bastard!" She hissed at Milo who was standing again with a blaster in his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked darkly as the lights went out…

"That out to help." Pierce said as he disconnected the circuit beakers.

"How will this help? You humans can't see worth crap in the dark!" Fay barked.

"Let's just say that Sergeant Belial is a demon in the dark and we should be thankful that we aren't in it." Pierce said closing the circuit box.

"This guy Belial, sounds like you two know each other pretty well." Fay said clenching the blaster in her hands.

"You could say I worked under him for a few months. The things that guy could do makes half of the war stories seem like child hood fights. Did you know you can kill a Cornerian by shooting its grenade while it's still in his hand or kicking it in the neck hard enough so that the cartilage collapses completely?" Pierce said recalling the times he served under Raye's command.

"Did you know a loud mouthed human can be killed with one shot with a blaster?" the white poodle said brandishing the blaster.

"Alright I get the point. Still he is one mean son of a bitch, I recommend if you don't want to die stay on his good side because he can kill with out a second though… they made him like that." Pierce said picking up a metal pole from the jail cell for protection.

"Wow how intense was his training?" Fay asked curious as to how tough humans could be.

"That's not what I meant." Pierce said twirling the metal pole in his hand. "I mean that is how they _made _him."

"I'm still not catching your drift." Fay said shaking her head.

"It's not my place to tell really but know that he isn't a normal human, he is a Serpent and everyone else is just a field mouse. He'll hill as many as he wants and he'll decide when his hunger is sedated." Pierce said walking beside Fay…

'The lights are out… that was nice of him.' Raye thought to himself. Now that the lights were out he had to rely on the trace amounts of light coming from the emergency lights strung along on the ceiling and floors which ran on a different circuit and power source than the rest of the base. The lights gave the base a dark, blood red light that only excited Raye. Seeing red had the same effects as the waving motions of a red cape on a bull. All he thought about was killing now.

"What the fuck happened to the lights?" Raye heard someone say but couldn't understand him because the lack of Miyu's translator and difference of languages. Raye ducked behind a corner of another hallway and waited for the voice to get closer. It was a smart move because Taggard's flashlight would have taken the darkness's advantage away and the assault rifle in hand would have taken his life thereafter. The blood thirsty human crouched still waiting behind the corner for the swine to get closer.

"Sparks! Cain! Where the Hell are those two?" the pig scowled to himself. His flashlight came upon the corner and not taking any chances he got far away from the corner. With a quick sidestep his light filled up the hallway but thankfully there was nothing there except that weird string of lights that was out. Quickly realizing that it was a trap the swine threw his assault rifle down but it was too late.

Raye dove at the pig and slammed him into the wall. Taggard groaned but that wouldn't take him out. He beat the butt of his rifle into the human's back and kneed him but the human still clung to his waist. Just as Taggard began to move the gun to shoot him Raye socked him in the gut and while he was still reeling in shock Raye smacked the gun out of his hands.

"Kill your enemy… do you hear me Private? KILL. YOUR. ENEMY!"

A child, tall for his age, with black hair and brown eyes clutched the nine millimeter Berretta in his hands. The gun shook like Raye's small body. In front of him was a rebel who had been sentenced to death by electrocution but was secretly brought to further the young Squad Serpent's training.

"Private Belial what are you waiting for? I gave you an order now kill your enemy!" the old sour face of the General shouted in Raye's, young and tender one. The General was the closest thing to a father and the closest thing to Satan Raye ever knew. His name was General Lucifer Ezekiel, project leader of Squad Serpent branch Delta.

"S-sir I-I-I can't!" Raye said, a hot tear running down his cheek.

Lucifer scowled and smacked Raye across the face hard enough to send the little five year old toppling to the floor. "Fine, release the prisoner."

Two men emerged from the darkness of the room and removed the chains off of the bald man dressed in an orange jumpsuit.

"Mr. Stamper your crimes will be pardoned if you kill this boy." Lucifer said motioning to Raye.

"What are you talking about?" the prisoner growled, half his face was badly burned, his left eye a torn mess, and his left hand was scalded together.

"If you kill the boy you will be pardoned but if he kills you well, you die."

The man smirked at the young boy "Such a pretty boy… are you sure I have to kill him?"

"Oh yes you are the suicidal, serial killer, pedophile aren't you? Do whatever you want." Lucifer said looking straight into Raye's eyes. "You better kill him or he'll do worse to you. Now kill your enemy."

Raye looked away from the deep brown eyes of Lucifer and towards the hungry grey eyes of the freed prisoner. It was now or never. With the words kill your enemy, heart gripping fear and a strange new feeling of enjoyment Raye pulled the trigger three times before the pedophile got even a step towards his direction. It was a move of survival and necessity but it still drained Raye's psyche.

For the next week Raye didn't eat anything solid so the doctors put him on liquid food administrated through his arm when he just stared blankly at his food like it wasn't edible. He didn't have very many visitors and the ones he did have just replaced his food bag. He didn't try to make conversation either, he just laid there staring off into space and into the grey eyes of the man that deserved to die but shouldn't have. It was not Raye's place or any five year olds place to enact justice by taking lives, but he did anyway and got the biggest rush and worst feeling of his young life. Not even being born could have compared even if he could have remembered it.

Finally one day Lucifer came to visit Raye. Between his lips was a cigarette halfway made to ash and in his hands was a box. The General's mere presence forced Raye to his feet and an erect and attentive posture. If he didn't he would learn the lesson of respect again and his back had just grown the skin back.

"At ease private." Lucifer said with a gruff deep voice that didn't sound like Raye should be at ease but he obeyed anyway. Raye's stance slackened slightly but was at the ready position the second a command was issued. "I have something for you private." Lucifer said and handed Raye the box. Without another word Lucifer left Raye alone with the box.

Raye opened the box like he thought it was laced with explosives. When it opened and he wasn't a smoldering mess on the walls, floor and ceiling Raye opened his eyes. In the box was the nine millimeter Berretta and a note.

"Kill your enemy."

The whole imagery flashed through Raye's line of sight just before he elbowed the pig right in the face. The hard blow knocked the senses and the fight out of the hog which sealed his fate. Rye slammed his knee into the pig's stomach bending him over for a fierce uppercut to the snout. Taggard flew back and hit the wall and just as his body slid down the wall unable to respond Raye stomped on his left knee resulting in a sickening crunch. With the sound of bone breaking the pig felt all the pain he was temporarily too surprised to feel. He squealed like a demon exposed to the light of God himself.

"Kill your enemy." Raye said and drew his knife. He watched the pig figure shadowed in darkness only visible by the small lights that barely qualified as lights on the floor and ceiling. Such a wretched creature it was, worse than a cold blooded animal. If the gap of vocabulary didn't exist like it did right then Raye would have gloated just before he killed the pig, would have told him how much of a vile creature it was and that he was lucky he didn't have any time to torture him because he had to go take care of the coon.

The knife cut through the air as silently as death creeps upon the un-expecting fool and just as silently the knife went through the bottom of the swine's snout, puncturing first skin, then flesh then brain. Blood gushed out onto Raye's hand and the pig's clothes and before long more blood spilled onto the once clean and polished metal floor.

'Only one more left to kill.' Raye thought as he ran through the base like a desperate, near blind madman. He had wasted too much time dealing with the underlings and if he didn't get to Miyu soon, he shuddered to think what might happen…

Miyu laid on the ground, exhausted, completely alone, feeling dirty all over. Her whole world was destroyed now after what just happened. She felt like vomiting but she couldn't because there was nothing in her stomach from after the last time she threw up. The smell of raccoon and blood lingered on her claws and especially her body making her gag and the tears stream down her face slowly turning into rivers of tears.

She wept for what just happened and for what Raye might think but mostly she wept for herself. She never wanted any of this but it all was thrust upon her anyway. Being abandoned by her squad, living in Hell for two and a half months, finding love with the enemy and now this, it was too much for anyone to handle. Miyu just laid there sobbing the smell of death looming in on her.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys hope you enjoyed ^^. I especially hope you like the sudden back story of Raye's past a bit and what did Pierce mean by they made him like that? But more importantly what happened to poor Miyu? Update coming soon! But how soon is soon o.O?_**


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on we have to get to the ship!" Fay growled as Pierce followed behind her. He wasn't doing to well, he had to stop for breaks every once in a while because he was flat out exhausted with just walking.

"Well excuse me Princess! But it just so happens humans can't run very far or fast if they don't eat anything for a week!" Pierce snapped.

"Honestly you're like a child!" Fay growled and threw Pierce on her shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down I can still move can't I?" Pierce snarled.

"Shut up you move like a dead man!" Fay snapped as she smacked Pierce's face with her tail repeatedly.

"Watch the tail will ya?" Pierce snapped smacking it away.

"Sorry I have to make sure that you don't look at my ass-"

"You're disgusting! As if a human would ever fancy a Cornerian! That would be worse than sin! That human would be an abomination and furthermore- STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR TAIL!" Pierce shouted when she got him again and right in the mouth.

"Stop talking then!" Fay laughed as she ran with Pierce over her shoulder. As Fay carried Pierce he couldn't help but notice how fit she was, it was certainly impressive that she could still operate after not eating for a week and on top of that carry him on top of her shoulder. Despite his hatred for Cornerians he was impressed.

"So tell me more about that Belial guy."

"What about him?" Pierce asked trying to keep his eyes from drifting too low to gaze at certain Cornerian anatomy.

"When did you meet him?" Fay asked just starting to breathe heavily.

"Well I guess back on the Burning Retaliation was when we first met. Before we got close and became friends he was up tight and always concentrated on the next mission. I was certain that if ordered he'd kill us all, so would the rest of Squad Serpent. Since I was a squad medic I didn't do to much of the fighting, mainly the preservation of life but I did catch glimpses of him in action and let me tell you I did not sleep for a week I was so terrified he'd turn on me." Pierce said shuddering.

"As time went on though he loosened up and actually talked to me rather than ordered me around. Since Squad Serpent went in first every time and my squad was the back up though he decided that since I had a higher chance of survival he'd get to know me to keep him self sane. He'd tell me all these things about his life before the war and if we both made it out alive he'd cook me a gourmet meal any time I wanted for free. Naturally when the war is over I'm going to take him up on the offer every day!"

"I see… anything else you know about him?" Fay asked.

"Not really I mean he really never was the most easy to get to know guy and when his wife died in an evacuation he secluded himself even more and killed twice as brutally. We had to stop him from using an already dead Cornerian's entrails as a makeshift fiber wire to choke it to death even more. That guy was a crazed demon on the battle field but as calm as a sea before a storm. Just why you are so fascinated with him is beside me." Pierce said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not fascinated I just want to know what I'm up against." Fay said blushing a little bit but not from fatigue…

'Please be safe Miyu, please be safe!' Raye thought desperately to himself as he ran near silently through the base. He had no idea where he was going but didn't have to, something would lead him to her, something he didn't know existed until now. 'Almost there, almost there.' Raye thought feeling he was getting closer and closer…

Ashley whined, she was cold, she was hungry and her pack was in trouble. She circled the base until she came to that strange bird, her initial reaction was to run but she stopped when she smelt a familiar scent. It was that one that she first met. Ashley became excited and ran towards the scent, right into the strange bird's belly.

She sniffed around but tensed when she smelt a lot of blood mixed with the faint scent of her pack member. She crept silently through the ship like she would if she were stalking her prey. Something was amiss and the little she wolf would get to the bottom of it. When she came to a small pool of blood she smelt it and knew that it wasn't someone from a part of her pack's blood. Ashley growled when she looked up and saw the raccoon sitting there with a gun in its hand…

Raye threw his whole body into the door and it crashed in without a hitch. It was so dark he was surprised he hit the door and not a wall.

"Miyu! Miyu! Are you there?" Raye asked the darkness. But there wasn't a response. "Miyu it's me Raye! Miyu give me a sign if you are in here."

The human waited and waited for the smallest sign, a gasp of breath, ruffling of clothes, the tiniest peep but no response. Raye became down cast, if she wasn't here then there was no way he'd be able to find her. That raccoon was probably with her now, hurting her or worse.

"DAMN IT!" Raye shouted and punched the metal wall fracturing his knuckles. It hurt but not as much as the failure hurt. How many times had he let her come into danger? How many times did she get hurt because he was too weak to protect her? Any ounce of pain she suffered should have been his but thrice as bad.

The blood of his knuckles dripped onto the floor and he turned to leave when he heard it. A sound like a sob and a meow. Raye spun around trembling. "Miyu? Miyu are you there?"

"Raye?" the same pitiful meow uttered.

"Miyu!" Raye shouted and ran into the room searching for the lynx. He stopped in the middle of the room and listened. After a few seconds he heard a long stuttering gasp. Raye was instantly at her side. "Miyu! Miyu can you hear me? Are you okay?" he asked completely at a loss of what to do. Going by instinct he cradled her in his arms.

"Raye… I… I was so… scared." She whispered. She was as cold as the snow outside and her breathing was stressed but she began to rekindle.

"Miyu oh God I am so sorry I let this happen! Where did he go? Tell me, I won't let him get away." Raye said stroking her cheek. Her cheek was so cold, soft and wet, every stroke made Raye cringe and feel even guiltier. Why did he let her down all the time? Why must every woman in his life suffer because he was too weak?

Miyu could see like she was wearing sunglasses and the anguish Raye was going through matched that of her own. The worst part was she couldn't ask why and she couldn't tell him she loved him because the gap of languages once again separated them now that her wrist com was gone.

"Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid. Miyu wo ist er? Ich werde ihn töten für sie. Es tut mir leid. Miyu, Miyu." Was all she could hear. Not a single word other than her name was she able to decipher.

"Raye it's all right I killed him he, ow." She said then added more pressure to her side. It was bleeding a little from the high powered energy bolt that thankfully sealed the wound by scalding the flesh unlike some blasters that let wounds bleed a person out. It did less damage over all leaving the wound open was proven to be more fatal than scalding the wound.

"Raye mezeneth alltia methana- ow." Was all Raye could hear and like Miyu only his name was understandable.

"Miyu what happened to you? Did he hurt you? He did this to you didn't he? I can't believe I let him lay a single finger on you! It's all my fault!" Raye said, his voice going coarse and tears falling onto the lynx in his arms.

Miyu blinked wishing he wouldn't cry, it wasn't his fault, there was nothing he could have done to protect her. No matter how she looked at it there was nothing he could have done without putting Miyu in danger. Even if he would have sniped them one could have escaped and killed her from the safety from the base but even if he did drop them all they would never have gotten her out of the cage before Hell froze over some more. Besides the worst thing that happened to her was the blaster wound and nothing more. Yet how she got it was what troubled her. She shuddered remembering herself become a feral animal that went rabid on another Cornerian. Milo's only hope was to shoot her and when she went down he used that time to get away. She wished she could tell Raye that was what really happened but he wouldn't understand.

"Raye I need help." she said bringing his hand to her side. Raye gasped when he felt the warm blood. In a desperate frenzy Raye picked her up in his arms and ran through the base almost blind. The only person that could save her now was Pierce but where was he…?

"You can put me down if you're tired-"

"I'm not tired!" Fay laughed and kept going. Just a few more dozen feet and they'd be back at her ship.

"How can you not be tired? We haven't eaten in a week!" Pierce asked completely bewildered.

"Well to be honest I had some food on me and rationed it to myself over the week-"

"YOU BITCH! You let me starve while you stuffed your fat face?" Pierce shouted.

"Shut up you fucking skinner all I had was three ration bars and you wouldn't touch 'em before so I didn't offer them now!" Fay barked.

"Damn horker eating all the food gone! Nom, nom, nom, nom!" Pierce scowled.

Fay threw Pierce onto the ground "You know what? I think I am a little tired of carrying your stupid ass everywhere! You use your own two damn legs and walk!"

"I would if some fatty didn't eat all the food!" Pierce shouted not happy with his not so graceful landing on his face.

"Oh that's it you son of a bitch!" Fay growled and jumped on top of Pierce. She tried to force his arms down but Pierce managed to squirm out of it and roll her off of him. Pierce wasn't up to much fighting so he tried to get her in a hold as quickly as possible.

Pierce grabbed her arm and twisted but Fay rolled around until she was free. Fay yanked her arm out of his grasp and jumped on top of him. She pinned his arms down but with difficulty, her run had exhausted her but they were both tired so it evened up things. Pierce thrashed around but couldn't get the poodle off; he was too weak from starvation. All he could do was scowl and glare.

"There I win!" Fay said, she completely forgot why they were fighting during the brief scuffle because of how much fun it was. She was as of now holding down one of her greatest enemies and yet one of her greatest friends, it was all so confusing.

"Fine I give." Pierce scowled. "Now get off me!"

Fay panted a little bit but didn't get off. "Normally I would have killed you but after all we've been through it is kind of hard to think about it." Fay said letting go of Pierce's arms.

"I guess." Pierce said rubbing his wrists where her death grip had him.

"I mean we're supposed to be enemies right? Yet we haven't tried to kill each other yet… why?"

Pierce shrugged. "I guess because you need me and I need you?"

"No! We haven't killed each other because or species can coexist with one another!" Fay said lighting up.

"Oh not this again! Listen as soon as you drop the war and apologize maybe we'll consider it. Now please get off me."

"But-" Fay said before she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching fast. She tensed and grabbed her gun but she saw that human Belial carrying something. She lit up when she saw it was a very familiar lynx but despaired when she saw that she was hurt.

"Oh my God Miyu!" She gasped and got off Pierce.

Raye slowed down relieved he finally found the two. What was strange though was he could understand them. 'The poodle must have a wrist com like Miyu's before something happened to it.' Raye thought to himself.

"Pierce you have to help her!" Raye said remembering the wounded love in his hands.

"What? Um okay… are you okay sir?" Pierce said seeing the red in Raye's eyes.

"Yeah I uh just got something in my eye."

"Did you kill them for this?" Fay asked holding Miyu's unconscious hand.

"Not all of them." Raye grunted.

Pierce was a little confused why he was so emotional. So what if a lynx got shot? Raye must have killed his fair share of them over the long months of fighting before hand. It didn't make sense but he kept his mouth shut and his mind on his work as best as possible. The lynx wasn't too bad, the blaster hole wasn't too deep and there wasn't that much bleeding. Her clothes were ripped which was to be expected after what those four planned to do to her but all the signs pointed towards they didn't get too far before Raye got them. The Lynx's shirt was still on, jacket on and a weird set of clothes that looked like real animal fur was all on. Her pants were also on and the zipper was up as well, looks like they didn't get to have any fun before Raye killed them which made Pierce smile. He hated those bastards and didn't want them to take pleasure in anything of life before they died, not even the sweet embrace of death was acceptable.

"She's going to be fine if I can get her some treatment soon." Pierce said taking the lynx Fay seemed to be calling Miyu.

"Pierce I want you to make sure she pulls through. That is your sole objective and failure is not an option." Raye said staring deeply into Pierces hazel eyes.

Pierce shook his head and his medium long brown hair waved a bit "Sure sir but she's just a- I'll do my best sir." Pierce said quickly when Raye glared at him like Satan does towards the Heavens.

Raye grunted and nodded. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Fay asked.

"Can hearts break?" Raye asked before walking off.

Fay saw Pierce shudder and look away quickly. "What did he mean by that?" She asked.

"He's going to slowly kill the last one… very, very slowly." Pierce said as the frozen chill ran down the spine of his soul.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey all hope you enjoyed and I hope you got the message, all Milo did to Miyu was shoot her okay? Otay! Anyways that's about it except what** **Raye said was "where are you, where is he, I'm sorry" but in German. I am ninety nine point nine nine sixty nine percent sure that it isn't faulty. Oh by the way Milo is fucked and the next chapter will get... messy X3.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Okay before we get this Saw knock off started I need to address two topics before I allow you to continue. First the torture will be from Milo's perspective so Raye will be reffered to as the human and he will speak German only. I am sorry but I am not the best Deutsch spracher (see I'm terrible :P) but I tried my best alright? If you are German feel free to drop me a line to correct me because I am as serious at becoming a better author as I am learning German. What Raye says is inconcequential but I have numbered {x} what he says and put the translation (or what I wanted it to say it may be off) at the bottom of the page to make it run smoother even though that doesn't, in fact it slows it down but oh well get over it! Once again I apologize for my potential terrible grammer, vocabulary and sick mind._**

**_Second, this chapter is extremely mean so skip down to about a fourth of the way down (or something like that) if you're a pansy! Thank you, hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Raye paced himself as he drew closer and closer to the red Cornerian ship. That was the first place he considered looking because all the other ships he saw from the hills outside the base wouldn't sustain a person long enough before he or she got to another planet. He trembled with anger and remorse but what he was about to do would make up for it. Raye walked up the ramp and noted that he only had about another three hours before the sun went down and the temperature went with it.

"Shame I was hoping to make this last." He said out loud to himself completely unafraid that the raccoon might have heard him. He took a few more steps into the metal ship and noticed a pool of blood on the ground. He looked around but there was no sign of anyone.

Raye searched the entire ship until he came to the last part that needed searching, the medical wing. The door hissed open and to his dismay he saw Ashley on the ground not moving next to the severely ravaged raccoon, at least people would have thought him ravaged until they saw what Raye was about to do. The raccoon was out cold which allowed Raye to move a chair into the middle of the medical room and put the coon in it. Raye used a few cords from the room to tie the coon up and he waited for the animal to awaken…

Slowly Milo came around and when his eyes opened he saw a human staring back at him, smiling. "Guten Morgen!{1}" it said with a cheery voice but then slammed its fist right into the coon's face. Milo's head rang as the human lifted the chair he was tied to back up.

"Mein Name ist Raye!{2}" it said before decking Milo across the face on the opposite side from the first hit. Once again the human lifted the chair back up. The human didn't talk again but only rammed his knee into Milo's gut. Milo cried out and felt his organs rattle but the best was yet to come.

The human began to beat Milo into the floor and only stopped when he deemed that the amount of blood leaking from the coon's muzzle, head and nose was enough for now. Scratches from the lynx's attacks that were just beginning to scab over cracked open again by the human's attacks. Once again Milo felt himself lifted off the ground, seat and all.

"Bist du verletzt? Nein? Das ist nicht gut!{3}" the human said and began to gouge Milo's left eye out. "Ich habe dein Auge!{4}" the human said as the eyeball came out along with Milo's heart wrenching screams.

"AH! MY EYE! PLEASE STOP PLEASE STOP!" Milo begged but his cries fell upon deaf and uncaring ears. "Please I didn't do anything to deserve this! I never did-" Milo whined just as he felt his eye rammed back inside its socket.

"Ich hasse dich... ICH HASSE DICH!{5}" the human shouted in Milo's face before slapping him to the floor and went berserk on Milo's face, torso and anything else that got within range. Finally when the human was done he stopped. Milo was on the verge of passing out. Milo's eye hurt, his head swam in a sea of pain, and everything ached like it was hit by a speeding car. Milo's remaining eye began to droop to unconsciousness but the human slapped him on the face until the brown eye opened wide again.

The human smiled pleasantly, like a dragon does to a helpless bird before devouring him. "Bleib hier.{6}" The human said and left Milo's line of sight. Milo's thoughts were filled with fear and pain. There was nothing he could do to fight back; his hands and legs were strapped to the chair so firmly he was sure that they were losing circulation. It was all just a nightmare now, nothing would save him. He will be tortured and then he will die when his screams no longer fancied the human's ears.

The human came back with a taser and a scalpel. "Oh shit! No please don't do this! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her! Please don't this to me PLEASE!" the human ignored his pitiful please and tested the taser. Electricity jumped from the two metal spikes making the human nod. It put the taser down on the floor and twirled the scalpel in his hands.

"Ich will dich töten. Aber das würde keinen Spaß machen.{7}" The crazed human said as he began to cut Milo's pants off. "Bist du jetzt hungrig? Willst du jetzt eine schöne Frau?{8}" the human asked when the pants came off.

"Please don't do this I am so sorry! I- AH!" Milo shouted when the scalpel plunged through the center of where his legs met. Blood began to flow and the human twisted the scalpel around before pulling it out. Milo screamed loudly through the whole painful process of the mutilation of his manhood.

"Du blutest für die Erlösung meiner Seele. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich die Qualen wählen. Ich würde diese Qualen mögen.{9} " The human said as he picked up the taser and slammed it into the middle of the coon's legs with it going full blast. Milo screeched, thrashed around and wailed for two whole minutes before it stopped. The battery was running low and the human wanted it for other tortures and torments.

"Oh God please kill me now! AH! Please oh God please, please, please." Milo sobbed, tears rolling down his face. His body heaved and sighed with pain, and despair but the human wasn't even started yet. He went to go grab some more things and when he returned the coon was still sobbing in its language. "Oh God please kill me! It hurts too much! Please make it stop plea-" Milo said as he felt the back of the human's hand slam across his face.

"Halt dein Schnauze!{10}" it snarled in Milo's face.

Milo looked up and saw two scalpels in its hand. "What are you- AH!" Milo screamed when the human stabbed Milo in both legs just above the knees.

"Ich finde deinen Schrei sehr lustig. Ich liebe es, wie laut er ist.{11}" the human said and brought the scalpels slowly up through flesh, fur and muscle. Milo thrashed, screamed and cried through the whole process but the human smiled and enjoyed it. To him it was sweet music…

Miyu began to stir, for some reason she no longer felt the warm yet sad presence of Raye anymore but her side felt a lot better. She moved her arm to feel it and found it was wrapped in something. She opened her eye just enough to see what it was, bandages. She let out a pain filled sigh when she felt a sudden pang of pain but it disappeared not long after.

"Miyu are you awake?" Miyu heard someone ask.

'That voice… it couldn't be could it?' Miyu thought to herself before asking. "Fay?"

"Yes its me Miyu. Oh God I thought you were a goner!" Fay said as she hugged Miyu.

"Fat chance, only one out of every nine people I mend die and those ones died because there was nothing I could do in the first place or it was too late." Miyu heard a voice unfamiliar to her. It sounded a bit like Raye's, the strange accent that is but other than that it was definitely not Raye's voice.

"Who is that?" Miyu asked trying to sit up to look for the sound of the voice but was pushed back down gently into the mass of pillows supporting her.

"It's okay Miyu he's a friend even if he is a skinner. You seemed to have made a human friend of your own I see." Fay said putting a blanket over Miyu.

"I guess you could say that." Miyu smiled remembering how much of a "friend" he really was.

"So how are you feeling?" the human asked.

Miyu opened her eyes and saw a new human standing over standing next to Fay. It had brown hair like Raye's eyes but not as deep and intense, the new human's eyes however were a strange color, a brown and green mix, its nose was straight, its chin had a near invisible cleft and his ears didn't have that little lobe like Raye's did.

"Good I guess… is the war over?" Miyu asked.

The human frowned and shook his head. "Far from it. But don't worry about that now, just get some rest and we'll tell you anything we know when the Sergeant gets back."

"Sergeant?" Miyu asked, not sure who he was referring to. "You mean Raye?"

"Yeah him."

"Where is he?" Miyu asked trying to get up but Fay held her down.

"Miyu don't move so much, he just went to take care of the last of those cannibals." Fay said softly.

"All right Fay but when he comes back I want to see him." Miyu said lying back down.

"I don't see why you would. In fact I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill you yet." Pierce said tossing a bandage roll up in the air.

Miyu smiled remembering when she and Raye first met. That was exactly what happened. She didn't respond to the human instead she drifted asleep happy to be in good hands even if Raye's weren't there with her…

Raye stared deeply into the remaining eye of the raccoon. He wanted to take it like the other but that would come later. For now that annoying tongue would have to go, the way it thrashed around when the wretched coon screamed. He inched his fingers towards the raccoon but stopped. The raccoon's last eye had glazed over, he was dead. In the end torturing the raccoon didn't make him feel any better. Sure it was fun to punish one so wicked and it got what it deserved for murdering his own kind and eating them when wild game was out there to be hunted. He especially got what he deserved after raping Miyu and leaving her near death like that.

With a sigh Raye untied the raccoon from the chair and threw its body over his shoulder. After finding a good spot far away from the base so not to attract predators and so that the others wouldn't find the fingerless, one eyed, broken boned, dislocated armed, bloody, dead body.

"I'm not sorry for what I did." Raye said staring at the body. "Anyone who harms Miyu deserves the same fate and I won't let anyone dodge that penalty." He said than started walking away. Every step he felt a little hotter and a little colder. It was a feeling of neither great joy nor eternal sorrow; it was like the space between Heaven and Hell. Raye felt like he was in Purgatory and could go anywhere from here to either Heaven or Hell. The choice was his.

Raye rounded up the two packs Miyu and he brought with them to the base before returning to the ship to check on Ashley again. During the torture Raye checked on Ashley and she was fine but out cold. Raye took the wolf pup into his arms listened for her heart beat. It was strong and she was warm to the touch but her stomach growled as cutely as she did when she was upset. He scratched her behind the ears and slowly she began to wake.

"Hey Ash." Raye said and put her on the ground when she began to squirm. The she wolf walked around sniffing and licked a bit of the blood off Raye's leg but Raye handed her a scrap of meat. "There you go, chew on that until we find Miyu and Pierce." Raye said and put both Miyu's and his own bag over his shoulder.

The she wolf followed behind the human after ravenously eating the food. She followed next him with her muzzle open making her look like she was smiling. Raye smiled back and tossed a scrap of meat still in his hand to the little wolf. Ashley ate it as fast as a blur and resumed walking side by side with the human. To Ashley it was hard to tell if this creature was the pack leader or the other one was but either way she'd follow them both until a leader was established amongst them.

None of the terrible things that Raye did to Milo haunted him, what he did was in his mind right. Was he a monster? Maybe he was but he was a monster living in ignorance of its true being. He never considered putting anything through such pain, even when fighting in the war he killed them within a five minutes, not two hours. He hoped he'd never have to do anything like that again but would do it again without hesitation if the circumstances arose.

The base was lit once more and Raye was able to walk around looking for Pierce, that dog and Miyu. After a few minutes of searching the rather large base he found them in a staff room with two beds on the left and right side of the room, a table in the middle of the room, what Raye hoped was a television on that table and a few chairs under the table. Raye walked into the rather large room and placed his baggage down by the door. Fay and Pierce were silent.

Raye's first look went to the dog, he evaluated her as a threat and noted that she was as strong if not stronger than Miyu. Her fur was paper white, her eyes were yellow, she was an inch taller than Miyu at around five feet six inches, and her clothes were like that of a Cornerian pilot's, loose enough, soft and more than likely wouldn't chafe or hamper movement. If needed Raye could dispatch her with minimal effort if he got the chance to catch her off guard but if not she would looked like she would be a tough cookie.

Next Raye looked at Pierce also known as Corporal Hardy but Raye called him Pierce even when they were in the service and not stranded on Hell. Pierce was just as tall as the dog and looked like he had been starved for quite some time. His hair was a lighter brunet color and almost reached the middle of his forehead. Pierce's eyes however weren't brown like most other humans and were hazel.

"So… should we introduce ourselves?" Pierce asked when things were quiet and awkward for too long. The blood on Raye's clothes disturbed them and the wolf walking by him almost as if it were a domesticated house dog also set them off.

"This is Ashley." Raye said motioning to the wolf. Ashley snarled at the newcomers and kept her fur up to make herself more intimidating. As good an effort as it was she still looked cute to Raye but when she got bigger that would definitely change. "And my name is Raye Belial, Sergeant but that doesn't mean all that much out here now does it?"

"No sir." Pierce said shaking his head.

Raye looked to the dog whom addressed herself. "Fay Vanzetti."

"So are we going to kill each other or…?" Raye said trailing off.

"Not unless you start something." Fay said clenching her fists and curling her lips slightly to show the tips of her longer teeth.

Raye squinted but asked "So how did you two get here?"

"My ship." Fay said quickly.

Raye licked his lips. "And why did you come here of all places? And more importantly how did you not manage to kill each other?"

"We could ask you the same thing si-"

"Don't call me sir Pierce, it has no meaning out here." Raye said cutting him off. "Raye will do."

"Alright si- Raye." Pierce said almost slipping up.

"If you must know we'll tell you when Miyu wakes up but not a second after." Fay said, her mood was sour and it showed in everything about her, her stance, tone, facial expressions. "She wants to see you when she does though."

"How is she?" Raye asked.

Pierce shrugged and sat down at the table leaving Fay and Raye standing by the doorway. "She's fine, needs a bit of rest. I put some Spray on her so she'll be back up and running in about… four days. Other than that nothing too serious, a few bruises, scratches and bite marks but that's it."

"I wish I got to her sooner." Raye said clenching his fists. The pain from his fractured knuckles hit his left hand but he ignored it for now.

"Raye?" Pierce said getting a little confused as to why Raye of all people would care about a Cornerian.

"It is my job to protect her and her job to protect me. If one of us dies the other dies as well." Raye said covering up his tracks. He didn't want to let them in the first human and Cornerian relationship until Miyu okayed it as well. There was no telling how they would react and Raye didn't want things to get chaotic while she was resting.

A cold wind rushed into the room causing all three to shiver. Raye closed the door but it still kept getting colder and colder.

"That's our signal to hunker down for the night." Raye said as coldly as the dropping temperature.

"Why aren't the heaters working?" Fay asked stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah… that might have been my fault." Pierce said looking at the ground.

"Guess we'll have to share beds if we want to stay alive tonight-" Raye said but was interrupted by a not so open minded canine.

"No way! Not happening! I am not going to sleep next to a human!" she growled.

"Trust me Hell gets colder than space. You have to either bunk up or freeze."

"Then I'm bunking with Miyu!" Fay said as if it weren't an option and she'd have to fight for that right.

Raye shrugged "Go right ahead but she cuddles in her sleep."

"Just how would you know that?" Fay and Pierce asked in unison.

"Survival makes us take extremes." Raye said casually which dispelled a lot of suspicion.

"All right then… good night." Fay said and went to the bunk Miyu was sleeping on. As Fay got in Miyu groaned sleepily.

"Raye? No not tonight I'm too tired." She said as she rolled over.

Fay jumped out and back hitting her head on the wall. She screamed but clamped her hand on her mouth. Pierce looked to Raye with a look of disgust.

"Care to explain Raye?"

'Son of a-'

* * *

{1} Good morning  
{2} My name is Raye  
{3} Are you hurt? No? That is not good.  
{4} I have your eye!  
{5} I hate you... I HATE YOU!  
{6} Stay/remain here.  
{7} I want to kill you. But that wouldn't be fun.  
{8} Are you hungry now? Do you want a beautiful woman now?  
{9} You bleed for my soul's salvation. With you, I choose the torment. I would like this torment.  
{10} Shut your muzzle (or the equivelant of shut up).  
{11} Your scream is very funny to me. I love how loud it is.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Right well this will never happen again I apologize again for the system of it all. Hope you enjoyed despite it all. Have a good one!_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys hope you enjoyed I re-did the German because I'm a noob. Anyways... yeah._**


	23. Chapter 23

"Care to explain Raye?" Pierce asked again when Raye was silent.

Raye bit his lips. There was no getting out of this one, they were already suspicious even with all of Raye's subtle evasions. The cat was out of the bag. Raye nodded and that set both of them off.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Pierce shouted.

"NO FUCKING WAY! NO!" Fay shouted storming over to Raye.

"Wait guys let me explain-"

"Explain what?" Pierce shouted. "That you are a traitor to your own kind? That you fucked a Cornerian? You Raye! You of all people I would never expect this from!"

"I didn't see it coming either, it just happened." Raye said and shrugged his shoulders.

Fay growled and she grabbed Raye by the scruff of his jacket but Raye only stared at her in response. He knew she wanted him to fight back and if he did it would be a good enough excuse to start a fight there and then.

"Listen you skinner! You aren't going to touch her again! Do you hear me?" she growled showing her canine teeth.

"That is Miyu's decision, not yours." Raye said holding his ground.

"If she so much as tells me that you forced yourself onto her I will rip your throat out with my own fangs!"

"I would never hurt her."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Pierce said holding his stomach. The look and the color on his face made him look sick already.

"I know what you're both thinking, that it is wrong for a human and a Cornerian to be together since we are mortal enemies but are we really? Is it really so wrong? If we weren't fighting would we be so keen to kill one another rather then get to know the other? Are we just mindless killing drones without any feelings?"

Fay grinded her teeth while Pierce stayed silent, he didn't so sick anymore but still a little queasy. Raye continued.

"I admit the differences are extraordinary, we come from two different societies, cultures, planets, species and everything in between but the fact is… I love her and she loves me back. I'd kill for her, I would die for her. She is something I've been searching for since my life was stripped from me. Pierce you of all people know what I went through and can't you see through your disillusioned mind and see that I am happy with Miyu? I don't care if she was my enemy, if she is an alien or if she has hardly any resemblances to a human whatsoever. I love her more than I could any human because she who she is. Any of you got a problem with that?"

Pierce was silent. He didn't agree with Raye at all because to him Cornerians were just tolerable enough he wouldn't kill some of them on sight like Fay and Miyu. Still the shock of it was overwhelming. Raye had once killed Cornerians for fun and now he was making the bed move with them? It made absolutely no sense at all. But it made him begin to wonder. If a cold blooded soldier like Raye could chill out, live with and build a relationship with his most hated enemy than what did that imply about the rest of humanity and the rest of the Cornerians?

Fay growled at him but his words were touching. After all she had heard and seen of Squad Serpent she least expected one of them falling in love with Miyu. Fay grunted and let go of his scruff.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you." She snarled.

"You promise?"

"Guarantee." Fay said and snapped her teeth menacingly.

"Then for that I thank you."

Once again Raye hit her in the blindside with his words. She shook her head and barked at Pierce. "Pierce looks like it is you and me tonight."

"W-WHAT?" Pierce shouted nearly falling off balance.

"You heard me! Get in that bed and make it warm for me! And if you so much as try anything I'll cut 'em off." Fay barked pointing below Pierce's legs.

"Just who the Hell do you think you are barking orders to me? You got some nerve thinking I'd just roll over and take it!" Pierce snapped.

"I'll tell you who I am! I'm the bitch who saved your sorry ass from certain execution! If it weren't for me you'd be filled with laser holes!" Fay retorted as aggressively as Pierce while getting in his face. Raye watched the two fight remembering his and Miyu's fights they had when they first met. As far as he could tell neither side was going to back down and both were just as determined not to be the other's bitch.

"And if it weren't for _me, you _would have been a nasty splatter all over the ground!" Pierce shouted back.

Raye began to wish he brought some popcorn, a microwave and an electrical outlet this was so funny. If any more fire leapt from either of their eyes he'd have to grab the fire extinguisher. It was so entertaining watching them fight, quarrels between potential lovers were always fun to watch from afar but not when you get involved.

"You two are so cute, Miyu and I used to fight like this before-"

"SHUT THE FUCK RAYE!" Fay and Pierce shouted together, their combined shouts nearly deafening Raye. Yet still there was fun to be had antagonizing the two.

"Aw that was so cute, the lovely young couple teaming up on little ol' me." Raye snickered.

Fay looked at Pierce and Pierce at Fay. They nodded. "Alright I'll hold him down and you beat the Hell out of him." Pierce said as if a silent communication jumped between them.

"Right." Fay said just before they both charged.

"You want some of me then COME ON-"

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT THE FUCK UP?" A loud hiss erupted causing the room to fall silent and absolutely still. Not even dust floating in the air moved in fear of the angry lynx's wrath now boiling over from being awoken from her rest that she needed to get better.

"Miyu I'm sorr-" Fay began but Miyu was not done raining lava down on the poor people from her volcano of anger.

"YOU!" She shouted pointing to Fay "GET IN THAT BED!" she said pointing at the bed across the room. Fay nodded and jumped in the other bed without protest. "AND YOU!" Miyu shouted at Pierce who was equally terrified of the lynx with her fur standing up, muzzle curled, eyes shooting metaphorical lightning and her claws which seemed like they could reach out and grab him even from the bed. "GET IN WITH HER!"

Pierce didn't even nod he just obeyed. When he was in Miyu's anger turned to Raye and Ashley who was cowering behind Raye but her anger suddenly vanished. Her tone became nice and pleasant, eyes soft and loving, fur smooth and flat again.

"Care to join me you two?" She asked.

Raye walked to Miyu's bed and looked down on Miyu. His eyes began to hurt almost as if they were being gouged out. He looked away from the beautiful lynx that only a fool would look away from and the pain was alleviated.

"M-M-Miyu?" He said but his voice was cracking and trembling with sorrow.

Miyu saw his distraught and knew what it was. Using a lot of her strength she had she got herself into a sitting up position. Once up her hand began to sweep softly across Raye's dirty face. It was covered in blood and dried tear beds which were now slowly beginning to flow once more.

"Raye it's all right." She said as softly as her touch but that only made him feel worse. His shoulders slumped and his hand began to throb with pain from his fractured hand.

"No it isn't… I… I wasn't there to protect you. That raccoon he… he…." Raye said but couldn't continue. The guilt and the shame was too heavy to allow him to speak of it.

Miyu smiled "Raye you did everything you could and I know you got him for all that he did to me. But its all right he didn't manage to do what you think he did."

"What?" Raye gasped, some of the guilt and shame washed away but was cleansed by a new guilt and shame. What he did to Milo was not necessary; a swift death was all that should have been placed on his shoulders. What he did was barbaric, not justice.

"Did you honestly think I'd let anyone other than you touch me like that? I nearly clawed his eyes out so he shot me before I could. Then he left because he knew something was off and that someone was after him. He was a coward Raye and what ever way you killed him was not extreme enough. He was Venomian, a cannibal and a sexual predator. I know you hurt him before he died and for that I thank you." She said then tugged on his jacket and brought him in for the deepest kiss he had yet been given.

"Ew… that is just so-"

"Am I going to have to come over there?" Miyu hissed after drawing back from Raye. Pierce shook his head when the demon with fur returned. "Good. Now let's all get some sleep and tomorrow we can talk about things. Lights off!" Miyu said and the lights obeyed which scared Raye for a second however he remembered that a lot of Cornerian things responded to voice commands.

"Just a second we need blankets." Raye said as he stumbled through the dark to get his and Miyu's things.

"Lights on." Miyu said when she heard Raye hit the ground hard.

"Thanks." Raye said as he got up. After a quick rummage through the packs Raye pulled out two skins. He gave one to Fay and Pierce who were as far away from each other on the full sized bunk.

"Jesus this is warm!" Fay said rubbing her face on the blanket but threw the blanket off her when she smelt it. "MY GOD YOU USED THIS!" She shouted pointing at Miyu and Raye.

"Oh woops." Raye said and exchanged the skins. "This is still sanctified I promise." He said after getting a snake eye look from Fay.

"You disgust me!" She growled.

"Yeah I know right?" Pierce said shivering.

Raye just smiled, they didn't know how good disgusting was. To him "disgusting" was nothing but right. As he walked to the bed he practically wanted to kick Fay and Pierce out of the room she looked so beautiful. Yet what stopped him was it was the fact that she needed her rest and taking her on a wild ride was not the best way to heal blaster injuries, in fact it would make it worse no doubt. Still as he crawled into bed, she turned off the lights and got close he wasn't completely disappointed. Even being with her was enough to satisfy his need for companionship.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you to." Miyu said as Raye warmed up to her.

"Oh get a room you two!" Fay snapped.

"Hey watch your damn tail!" Pierce snapped.

"Maybe if you weren't on my side-"

"I'm not on your side!"

"Yes you are!" Fay growled.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm-"

"SHUT UP!" Miyu and Raye shouted, trying to enjoy their moment together and their annoying quarrel wasn't adding to the moment at all. Still it reminded Raye of him and Miyu before they came to love each other. Maybe one day those two might fall down the same path? Or better yet maybe they'd just shut up.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~Sup guys? Sorry I couldn't fit in any explanations as to why Fay and Pierce are there and turned this chapter in to baisically filler but as long as you enjoyed you can't bitch can you ^^? Anyways NEXT chapter I SWEAR will start clearing up this mess. Have a good one!_**


	24. Chapter 24

"Yeah I'll order the tuna fish." Pierce said in his sleep. Raye was watching him ever since he woke up because he was so damn funny. Raye remembered the first time he watched one of Pierce's nighttime conversations; it was as comical then as it was now. Raye was about to leave when Fay rolled over on to Pierce.

"Oh you're a naughty girl aren't you? How'd you like a _tip_ for being such a good waitress?" Pierce said hugging the slumbering poodle snuggled up next to him. Raye shook his head, he had seen enough and he was beginning to wonder how long it would take for them to hit it off. As long as Pierce stayed clear of Miyu there wouldn't be any problems and Raye wouldn't judge Pierce for getting close to a Cornerian.

Raye left before things got interesting and decided to go for a walk around the Cornerian base. He had never been inside a Cornerian base before and the whole time he was in this one he didn't get to stroll around aimlessly just to take all their rather similar technology. Humans were one or two levels below Cornerians technology wise but that didn't mean they weren't evenly matched. Sure Cornerians had energy projecting weapons but nothing compared to the loud shout of a bullet being shot, or the kick of the rifle's butt onto Raye's torso. To him that kick was a massage.

Raye inhaled deeply as the clean recycled air blew through the vents. It was almost like outside's air but not as nippy and it didn't leave his face feeling pleasantly raw. For about an hour Raye went through the base looking for useful supplies but only found an army's worth of close combat weapons, a couple dozen gadgets that would be really useful if they didn't run on electricity and the cannibals' personal effects. He let all those things be and headed back to the barracks where Miyu and the rest were staying. To his surprise Fay was leaning by the door with her arms crossed like she was waiting for something.

"Hello." Raye said a little curtly, as much as he liked Miyu he didn't like all Cornerians especially when ninety nine percent of the time they tried to kill him.

"Morning." Fay replied curtly.

"Pleasant day today." Raye said trying to make small talk but Fay only glared at him. "Something wrong?"

"Tell me about yourself." Fay snapped like an order.

Raye blinked but obliged. "All right, before the war I was a chef in a restaurant, I've been in dozens of battles, received four purple hearts-"

"How have you been treating Miyu?" Fay asked coldly.

"Like she was the last woman on this planet and she will attest to that."

"I've got my eye on you, just thought you should know." Fay growled before she walked back into the room. Raye shook his head and followed her in; this was going to be a rougher stay now that she was here.

Miyu and Ashley were awake now and were enjoying some of the food Raye made and also enjoying Pierce's sleeping ramblings.

"But I don't want to feed the dog bacon while it's going on the lawn!" he snored angrily.

Miyu tried to contain her laughter but she just couldn't. She giggled uncontrollably, near bursting from under the pressure.

"Oh my god he's been doing this for about an hour now! Is something wrong with him?" Miyu snorted.

"No he's been like that since I've met him and he says it's like a sleeping pattern or some bullshit." Raye said as he went to Pierce's side. "It's okay, laugh all you want he won't hear you until he wakes up."

"When is that?" Miyu asked.

"Now." Raye said then punched Pierce in the gut causing him to cringe up into fetal position.

"Ah you… fucker!" Pierce shouted when the wind came back into his lungs. He groaned and rolled around a little bit and everyone shared a laugh at his expense. "Oh yeah laugh at the medic! Let's see how much you guys are going to be laughing when you get shot!"

"I already got shot." Miyu said and took another bite of her food.

"Shut up!" Pierce snapped.

"So are you two going to start talking about how you got here?" Raye asked as he walked to Miyu's side.

"Alright you want to start?" Fay asked Pierce.

"No, no I'll let you go." Pierce said as he began to cough.

"Right… well it's a long story." Fay said taking a seat at the table Raye and Miyu were standing by. When Raye and Miyu were seated opposite of her she began.

"Well Pierce and I met about a month ago but not under the best of terms. I was trying to cut him open with a knife and he was trying to save lives so he didn't see it coming. I managed to get close enough that I could have cut him anywhere I wanted but that was when the ground collapsed under me. I screamed and grabbed onto the ledge but I couldn't hold on for very long since I had been awake and on the run for the last three days. Pierce saw me and almost walked away but for some reason he saved me." Fay explained.

After a brief hesitation Fay went on. "Miyu they found the Lylat."

Miyu's face went blank and her muzzle dropped. "They found Lylat?"

"I'm sorry what is the Lylat?" Raye interrupted.

"The Lylat is where we come from… it's a system of planets." Miyu said, the fact that the humans had found the Lylat had clearly sent massive trauma through her.

"Yeah and they came with all guns blazing to." Fay said casting Raye a dirty look like it was his fault when actually it very well might have been. "They managed to take Sector X, Forutna, and Auquas before we could pull back. I was on Fortuna at the time and all the incineration weapons _they _brought with them" Fay said casting Raye another glare "it really messed with the terrain making it unstable which is what caused the ground to collapse under me. Luckily Pierce pulled me up but then the rest of my squad met up with us."

Fay closed her eyes and sighed before continuing. "I don't know why I did it but I disobeyed a direct order to waste him right there which brought me down back to private. Yes I was in the Cornerian Army but ever since Pierce and I have been dodging human and Cornerian battalions I don't consider myself a part of it anymore." Fay said answering the confused look on Raye's face.

"After we made it out of the Lylat we had zilch for fuel so we were pretty desperate for a place to land and when we got a message from Milo and crew we counted our lucky stars, well Fay did, I wasn't too happy about becoming a prisoner again but it beat the Hell out of dying." Pierce began as he walked from the bed to the table, along the way he gave Raye a dead arm in return for his sore stomach.

"We landed and they threw us in the jail. They tried to 'get close' to Fay but she practically ripped anything that dangled off them. There were a few people left in the prison but after a while we were the last few because well… people got to eat." Pierce said grabbing a piece of Raye's and Miyu's food. "Mm, this is definitely your cooking Raye." Pierce said after taking a small bite but then bit off almost all of it.

"When you showed up I was so surprised I was sure I was dead from starvation." Pierce said taking another handful of meat to consume. "After you brought her" Pierce said nodding his head at Miyu "I was almost certain I was dead but now I'm not too sure. So many things are upside down yet I am beginning to have my doubts… just how, when and why did you two start moving the bed?"

"A few days ago actually. Over the two months we slowly began to warm up to each other and then one day…." Miyu said trailing off remembering the day Raye came back to the cave, sweating, panting and ready to express love in a deeper way than kissing.

"How exactly did you escape? Does the Cornerian Army just let a human prisoner and a rebelling soldier walk out unchallenged?" Raye asked taking Miyu's hand under the table. She was so warm and soft, and when he got close he could smell her womanly scent that nearly drove him up a wall.

"Well we were detained but the skins- I mean the humans attacked and during the crossfire we escaped somehow." Fay said diligently. It was apparent she held herself higher than humans but Raye didn't judge her because of it. He to once thought down on the other species but Miyu opened his previously closed mind.

"And what about the war? How is it going? Who's winning? Is there peace talks yet?"

"Raye you know there won't be peace talks better than I do." Pierce said darkly. "Even if the Cornerians surrendered we wouldn't care, we're going to exterminate them all or go extinct trying."

"Why though? Do you really hate us that much?" Miyu asked, her grip slackening on Raye's hand.

"Well it wasn't your race that we decided to exterminate first when we went to war with them. Ever since the Final Dynasty came to power about three hundred years ago they kill any and all who appose them even if the surrender." Raye said hoping Miyu wouldn't fade away from his hand because he loved her touch as much as he loved her.

"Yeah they're a tyrannical family but mankind has never been so prosperous, technological advances have never been so great in leaps and strides, and there is little or no crime-"

"Because the people are all afraid to commit one. A simple robbery can get you life or death!" Raye snapped. He wasn't someone for the Final Dynasty and Pierce reminding him of its existence brought up tender spots he thought he forgot about.

"True." Pierce said nodding in agreement. "But don't tell them I said that." he chuckled nervously like they were being watched even on Hell.

"As for the war our side isn't giving any more ground or getting anymore since we don't know where any more of your planets." Fay said.

"And the humans are in the same position. Basically the war has become a stalemate, Cornerians fighting for our colonies and humans fighting for theirs."

"So there isn't any chance for peace?" Miyu asked quite weakly. Raye clenched her hand a little firmer and looked into her eyes.

"No, unless we can prove that Cornerians didn't start the war." He said darkly. "Someone has to pay and the Earthen Military and the Final Dynasty won't stop until they are brought to justice."

"But unfortunately the Cornerians did start the war and-" Pierce began but was interrupted.

"I don't think that we did." Miyu said suddenly.

"What do you mean Miyu?" Fay asked.

"This base is a Venomian base and Raye and his squad were attacked by this base and perhaps others. My guess is that the Venomians have had a bigger hand to play in this than would be believed." Miyu explained.

"But Miyu the Venomians are scattered and broken, hardly anybody follows Andross anymore and even if they did why would try to spark a war between the humans and the Cornerians?" Fay asked.

Miyu shook her head "We can't know for certain but the Venomians have always been deceitful, sneaky bastards and this smells like them. Raye if it was a smaller faction of independent Cornerians would the war end?"

Raye scratched his head. "It is possible. The Final Dynasty has granted pardons to those who were uninvolved in rebellions but were hunted anyway. If you can prove it and get your side to stop fighting then-"

"Raye stop right there! It's hopeless alright? First off General Ezekiel will never stop his ambitious genocide, he hates the Cornerians too much and since he is the General and our rightful king then there is nothing we can do about it… unless a certain heiress who was a little more sympathetic towards peace were to take his place." Pierce interrupted and began to lead on.

Raye glared at Pierce. "His heiress died a long time ago and you know that!"

"Ah but the husband of the heiress is also eligible." Pierce said grinning mischievously.

Miyu looked back and forth between Raye and Pierce. Something was flying between them that she had no idea was about.

"Raye what does he mean? Who is he talking about?" Miyu asked grabbing his arm.

Raye looked at his feet. "Miyu I never did tell you much about my wife now did I?" Raye chuckled a little. "She wasn't just my everything at one time in my life like you are now, she was General Ezekiel's everything once as well."

"You mean?" Miyu gasped, her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

Raye nodded. "My Wife's maiden name was Ezekiel, the princess and heiress to the mighty Earthen Empire thus making me an eligible heir as well."

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~Dun dun DUN! Well what did you think huh? What a plot twist! At least I thought it was. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Have a good one!_**


	25. Chapter 25

The room was silent, the fact that Raye was technically royalty and could usurp the title of Emperor of the human race, become the figure head of the Final Dynasty and ultimately end the war himself struck Miyu and Fay at their very cores.

"Raye!" Miyu gasped piercing Raye's heart; he could hear the hurt feelings of betrayal and the anger of being deceived in her small gasp. Miyu's hand slid away from Raye's and he let it go without trying to stop it. He wouldn't force her to build it all inside her or to forgive him, if she wanted or needed to get something off her chest he'd let her do it however she saw fit, even if it meant losing her soft touch forever.

"I'm sorry Miyu." Raye said sadly while preparing for the worse.

"Raye why didn't you tell me?" Miyu asked in such a way that made Raye's throat dry up faster than a raindrop in a bonfire.

"I never told you because I didn't think it mattered. I may technically be a… prince" Raye said with much effort and despise of the word prince "but that never was really something I was proud of. I never wanted to be one and I even threw away the chance to be one so that I could live a normal life when everything was over and done with."

"Raye… you should have told me." Miyu said shaking her head. "Something as big as this and you don't tell me… do you not trust me at all?"

"Miyu I trust you with every fiber of my being it's just that I never really wanted to be nor was I ever in any extent a prince! I thought it wouldn't matter because that isn't who I am."

Miyu stared at him. "No it doesn't really matter here but back home it matters. Only you could bring peace between our races but it doesn't matter out here." Miyu stood up. "I'm going for a walk." She said with a hollow voice of hurt.

"Hey you shouldn't be walking around right now! You got shot remember? The spray hasn't had long enough time to take full effect yet!" Pierce said but Miyu just shook her head and left anyways.

Raye bit his tongue almost to the point it bleed he felt so bad. He probably should have told her a long time ago but he never told anybody, Pierce only knew because he recognized Jessica's dead body when he got there just as she slipped away. As much as he hated it he was the heir to the Final Dynasty which meant the most powerful of people and all of the weakest of people could be at his disposal if only he were the Final Dynasty. But most importantly if he was the Final Dynasty he would bring an end to the war and then set things right back in the Earthen Empire. But that was just a silly dream since he couldn't even send General Ezekiel a happy birth day card without it being handled like an atom bomb.

"Miyu." Fay said shaking her head. "Listen you." Fay said directing Miyu's anger at Raye. "You better make this up to her because I have never seen her like this and you better fix her because she might not pull out of it for the longest time."

'How can I? She might not want to talk to me and I wouldn't be able to talk to her without a wrist com.' Raye argued in his mind. 'But Fay's right, it's my fault Miyu is so distraught right now. I have to talk to her in private and tell her everything.'

"Fay I need to borrow your wrist com!" Raye said bolting up out of his chair.

"What?" Fay said, surprised at his sudden burst of motion.

"Miyu's wrist com was broken so I need yours! Please!"

Fay growled in her throat but slowly took it off. "All right but be careful with it, that's my last one."

"Thank you!" Raye said than tore out of the room.

"So what now?" Pierce asked but Fay just looked at him. "Oh yeah that's right you can't understand me." He said looking at the white arctic wolf who was scratching at the door, wanting to go with her pack but they left her behind with the new creatures.

Ashley turned around and glared at the new comers. She didn't like them because they were new and had strange scents. Strangely though one of them was kind of familiar and looked almost like a previous pack member because of the facial structure but that wouldn't save it if it attacked her or her new pack. For a while now Ashley had been dependent on her new pack which consisted of that taller two legged creature and that smaller one and she had grown accustom to them over time. If the new creatures made any effort to attack her pack she had grown accustom to she'd do anything to protect them.

"Is what that dog with?" Pierce asked but not in German but Cornerian. It wasn't very good, the grammar was off, the pronunciation sounded like he had a large glob of gum in his mouth and he called Ashley a dog and not a wolf.

"Wolf Pierce and I don't know what is wrong with her." Fay said staring at the pissed off looking white wolf. Fay was certain it would attack her if she made a wrong move. Pierce took a while to comprehend what she said and then shook his head. Animals were a mystery to him….

Raye ran up and down the base's hallway looking for Miyu but she was nowhere to be found. He went through every room and even checked every ship outside much to the discomfort of his body temperature since he forgot to put on a jacket. Eventually Raye gave up and went back inside the base disheartened he couldn't find her but she'd show up eventually and when she did they had to talk.

As the saddened human walked back to the room Pierce, Fay and Ashley were in he coincidently passed by that raccoon's room. He didn't know it was his room but he hated it just the same which made him skip this room when he searched for Miyu.

'She might be in here…' Raye thought to himself stepping in front of the door which caused it to open automatically. "Miyu?" he asked the absolute darkness. The room was so dark he could only see about a foot inside. He turned to leave until he recoiled in shock at the two glowing green eyes staring at him from the darkness.

"Raye are you all right?" The eyes asked and moved closer. Miyu came into the light and her eyes lost their green glow and reverted back to the lovely deep oceanic blue that anyone could get lost in. One of the most unique things Raye could list about them compared to any human eye was that her eyes had pupils that were completely feline and beguiling.

"Yeah you're eyes just spooked me is all." Raye said calming down as rapidly as he had hyped up. Something about her was just absolutely calming and made him want to hold but first he had to do something before he could ever hold her again and that was to get all the secrets out of the way. "Miyu we need to talk."

Miyu nodded her head. "Yeah, I think so to."

"Well would you like to go first or should I?" Raye asked but Miyu just shrugged, she wasn't very bright and cheery like she normally was. "Alright I'll go first then. We should sit down, this is a long story."

Miyu turned on the lights to the late Milo's room and without a word took a seat in one of the two chairs in the room. Raye bit his lips and took the chair in the corner and placed it next to Miyu's.

"All right." Raye began. "Well I guess starting from the beginning would be best… alright then. I never told anyone my life story before but here goes. When I was born my mother died giving birth and I never met my father but I heard he was killed because he was a rebel who wanted to overthrow the Final Dynasty which he almost accomplished. Since I was just another orphaned infant no body really noticed when the Final Dynasty created a program within the Earthen Military which trained men and women from birth to be the finest breed of soldiers."

Miyu nodded her head taking all the information in and asked. "So what exactly is the Final Dynasty?"

"Well the figurehead is General Ezekiel who has absolute authority but there are others who run the entire government, colonization, politics and issues for him if he doesn't feel like doing them. basically they are the senators of state while he is the guy who can come in and do whatever he wants at any time because he is the emperor of all human life."

"I see… go on." Miyu said with the same amount of personality as a beige colored wet sponge.

"When I was five years old I think, I killed for the first time and another five years later the program Serpent was dropped because it began to cost more money than anyone was going to pay for. So without warning I was thrown out onto the streets. I didn't know what happened to the others until a few years later but most of them were pretty resourceful and managed to make a life of their own… most of them. I wouldn't have been one of them if it weren't for Ashley." Raye said without much pausing or hesitation. It felt good to tell someone about his life.

"I was just picking through the trash looking for anything to eat when I heard her scream. She was much older than me and had matured more than I so she was a prime target to people who liked young women. At first I shrugged it off because I had other problems like my rioting stomach but then she ran down the alley I was in. I could see from the look and horror in her eyes that she needed help. So before her attacker could so much as touch her again I attacked… that was the second time I killed someone." Raye said shallowly. Miyu stared at him in a strange surprised way so Raye said. "But I didn't mean to. I never met any one who didn't know how to fight as tough and as meanly as I did so I wound up killing him not knowing at the time my own abilities."

"After that Ashley brought me home with her and she to was living on her own but she was better off than I was, she had a pension that came every month that anyone could live off of with enough penny pinching but she still had a job and she still went to school. Since she had a job she could afford horses and one day she decided to teach me."

Raye hesitated but then continued. "She was like a mother or a really good older sister to me. I learned so much when I was with her, I learned that animals were as good as humans and sometimes better, I discovered I love to cook, and I got a chance at life outside of working for a faceless and cold military."

"One day Ashley got kicked in the head and by the biggest horse in the barn. Despite her helmet she died almost instantly and after than I wandered around from place to place but Kashmir isn't a friendly place unless you know the rules. I didn't starve in springs and summers because there were a lot of berries and game outside the cities but once again I was back at the bottom of society."

Raye smiled but it was a cheap smile, his lips barely curved and there was little or no pleasure in it. "When I met Jessica I thought she was an angel coming to take the pain away and in a sense she did. She got me back on my feet and a job at a restaurant despite the lack of training and education. Within weeks I was Sous Chef and Jessica and I were getting closer and closer." Raye wiped the bead of sweat running down his forehead. "She never told anyone who she was except me and that was just days before our engagement. But that didn't change anything, I didn't want her more or less after she told me."

"And then the war banged on our front door in the form of a draft notice. Squad Serpent was reborn and we were the best of the best within a few months. After that she died while we tried to evacuate civilians and Pierce recognized her as General Ezekiel's daughter but I kept him quite. That's my life story and I have no other secrets, I swear." Raye sighed.

"I see." Miyu said, all the information was running through her mind like bees.

"I never told you because when Pierce learned I was in fact technically royalty he treated me different until I set him straight. I didn't want you to see me differently because I like the way you see me now." Raye said wanting to stroke her hair out of her eyes but felt like he that was going too far right now.

Miyu stared at Raye with her ocean blue eyes even through the brown hair in her face. "Raye nothing could change my opinion of you. I know that you are a good person and one of the best friends and by far the best lover I've ever known. You being a prince is of little matter to me, it's just that you kept it a secret that took me off guard."

Without thinking Raye moved the hair out of Miyu's face and they both smiled. "Thanks Miyu I feel the same way about you."

Miyu looked at the door. "So how long do you think that Fay will wait until we bring back her wrist com?"

"I don't know why?" Raye asked as Miyu got up and locked the door.

"No reason." She said, her smile lighting up the room and Raye's passion for her just before she flicked the lights off. Raye couldn't see her but he could hear her getting closer. If he could he would have reached out and started things right there but it was too dark and Miyu had a few plans before the magic began.

"You know Miyu this is that raccoon's room." Raye gasped when Miyu's hands grabbed him and began to lead him through the darkness.

"So? He's not going to use it anymore." Miyu said and set Raye on the ground. Raye didn't know it but the illustrious lynx was undressing as his temperature rose rapidly…

"I'm so bored!" Pierce shouted but neither the wolf nor the canine understood him yet they both growled at him.

"Shut your mouth! God damn you're annoying! I don't know why I put up with you in the first place!" Fay barked as she stood up.

"Where going?" Pierce asked pressing all of his slight knowledge of Cornerian.

"To get my wrist com." Fay said pointing at her wrist which was the only part Pierce understood.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys hope you enjoyed. To clarify before anyone asks, the Final Dynasty is the ruler of the humans and the group of people behind the scenes. The Earthen Empire is Earth and all her colonies, General Ezekiel is the Final Dynasty and if he were to die or be killed Raye would become the new ruler of all humanity. I feel like I'm missing something and if I am just drop me a line for me to answer your question.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Fay growled to herself as she became increasingly agitated. She flung her long shoulder length hair out of her eyes and kicked open the next door. Fay swept the dark room which looked like it once was a storage room for weapons and ammunition but all the stocks, racks and crates were empty. Almost as if someone got rid of them all or somehow used a year's worth of ammo and weapons.

'Just how long have the Venomians been here? And where did all their guns go?' Fay thought to herself and closed the empty munitions crate. Fay blew the strands of white hair out of her eyes. 'Those bastards are sneaky… I wonder if they might be the cause of all this?' she shook her head. 'No even if they were no one is going to forgive the quarter of a billion dead by their hands. But still we killed a lot of them probably three times as much… what ever I have to get my wrist com back so I can bitch slap Pierce with it.'

Forgetting her mental questioning Fay went back to finding her companion Miyu and Miyu's pet human. Fay bit her lips. She detested humans; they killed without mercy and would not listen to any talks of peace. All they did was kill. Just how did Miyu actually live with one for so long? She then thought of herself and Pierce.

'Maybe if the stakes are placed right and both need each other to survive than perhaps it is possible to live with one another… but how on Corneria can they actually like or do the do with each other voluntarily?' Fay thought to herself while walking down the long hallway and fighting that repulsed feeling that made her want to gag until she lost that food she got from Raye's and Miyu's supplies.

'Ugh I could never imagine a human naked! All that skin and no fur, feathers or scales! It's just not natural. Ugh how can Miyu stand it? I'd rather shoot myself then even touch a human down there! How does Miyu-'

Fay's train of thought came to a colliding end with the scream not too far down the hallway. It was a strange scream, like a scream people make when they are enjoying something but all Fay heard was a scream and to her any scream was bad especially with humans walking around. Fay didn't think and she just ran to where she thought the scream originated from. When she came to the door she heard Miyu moaning and if she would have listened harder, purring.

"Miyu! Oh my God Miyu! He's hurting you!" Fay shouted as she tried the door in panic thinking Miyu was in pain. Fay pulled the blaster out of her pocket and clicked the safety off. Without warning she blew the electronic keep pad on the door then kicked the door in and off its hinges. Big mistake. "Miyu are you-!" Fay shouted after the dark room came into light.

In one instant her worst nightmare came to haunt her in the day. In the middle of the room was a sweaty, grunting, naked human and underneath him was the purring, sweaty, also naked Miyu. To Fay's horror they didn't notice her until Raye looked up some time later.

"What was tha- HOLY FUCK!" Raye shouted. He had no idea what to do, scramble for clothes, scream, continue remaining in that position like an idiot with a blank look on his face or finish up.

Fay's eyes began to water, her mouth fell agape and she began to shake before she let out a deafening screech of horror, pain and disgust. "AH! MY EYES! AH! OH MY GOD I CAN'T SEE!"

"FAY?" Miyu shouted and stopped purring. Miyu tried to look to confirm if she didn't somehow get a concussion somewhere in Raye's and her activities, and that Fay's screams were just a few brain cells dying but Raye's heavy body was keeping her down so she couldn't look. "Get off!" Miyu said and pushed Raye off who was too terrified to do anything so he fell back off of Miyu.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD I SAW IT!" Fay shouted then began to shout gibberish like she was possessed.

Miyu stood up, stark naked, drenched in sweat, shaking from exhaustion and anger and as soon as she got to Fay she slapped her across the face. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF FAY!" Miyu hissed in Fay's face.

Fay's satanic gibberish stopped immediately. "Now just relax okay? You're fine, I'm fine, now just go back to the room and give me a minute to get dressed… okay?"

Fay just whimpered and nodded as she stared into Miyu's blue eyes. Without another word Fay left.

Miyu breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. "Well that was… awkward." Miyu said as she watched Raye throw his clothes back on, the only problem was he was in such a panicked rush he put his pants on backwards, his head in the wrong shirt hole and the left shoe on his right foot and vice versa.

"Awkward? Awkward?" Raye shouted. "That was the most embarrassing thing in my entire life! She walked in on us! I thought you locked the door?"

"I did." Miyu said looking at the slightly melted door lying on the ground. "But don't worry its fine-"

"How can you say that? She'll kill me for sure!" Raye said looking desperately for his zipper and pants button. "Where the Hell is my zipper and button?" he shouted looking for it on the ground like it fell off.

"Raye calm down." Miyu snapped, as funny as it was he was still acting childish. So what if Fay walked in on him and her making love?

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god oh my-" Raye began to chant until Miyu slapped him across the face just like Fay but twice as hard.

"Raye don't worry alright? Fay and I are close friends and I know that she'll be fine and we'll be fine! She's seen a lot worse over her lifetime than what we were doing so it won't fuck her up too badly!" Miyu hissed.

Raye's senses came back with that stinging strike and he nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I guess we'll be fine. We'll be fine. Yeah… what ever you say you sexy feline." Raye growled when his urges came back after staring at Miyu in the low lighting. So perfect and yet so different. Without warning Raye made a move to start things back up again but Miyu shook her head.

"Raye we HAVE to get back to the ROOM before we're, we're… oh to Hell with it! Come on we've got time!" Miyu said while Raye reheated things up. Miyu grabbed his right exploring hand and brought it up to her chest before bending his finger back. Raye moaned a little and went almost limp which allowed Miyu to throw him to the floor.

"Ouch! Little rough don't you thi-" Raye managed to say before Miyu pounced on him…

Fay walked back to the room she left Pierce in, her face still stung, she was trembling slightly and her eyes as well as her face was blank while her mind ran around like it was on crack.

'What has been unseen can not be unseen.' Fay thought to herself as a vision of that human Raye's sweaty, furless body flashed across her mind. No matter how hard she tried it would not leave her alone. 'I can't feel anything, I can't speak! Do I feel sick? Where am I? Who am I? Did I play sports when I was a child? Why do hot dogs come in packages of six while hot dog buns come in packages of eight? There it is again!' Fay thought to herself when Raye's naked form popped up again. 'Damn it!' she thought to herself…

"Good dog! Good dog!" Pierce squeaked as he backed up. Just a second ago he decided to go look for Fay because she had been gone for almost an hour but he accidently stepped on Ashley's tail which really pissed her off and now she was cornering Pierce against a wall.

Ashley was maybe up to the middle of Pierce's shins but she was still scary with her snarling face, burning yellow eyes and a new snarl she had been developing that Raye or Miyu would have found a little cute but anyone who wasn't around her all that much would think it was a little scary.

"I knew I hated animals!" Pierce said as Ashley came closer. Pierce tried to shift his body so that he could make a run for the door but Ashley saw him move and chomped her teeth together in a threatening manner.

"Okay! Okay I'm sorry for stepping on your tail!" Pierce said but either Ashley didn't understand, chose not to understand or didn't care, she kept him forced up against the wall. It wasn't her turn to make a move, the second her prey moved was her time.

Just as Pierce was about to make a bold and reckless attempt to run for the door it opened. "Hey Fay! FAY! Can you help me out here?" Pierce asked but his voice fell onto unhearing ears. Fay was just too wrapped up in her world of dilemma and scandal. "Oh thanks a lot!" Pierce snapped when Fay laid down on the bed they shared last night to stave off freezing to death.

Ashley was beginning to get agitated, her prey wasn't moving and she was so excited to take down her first kill that she was quivering with excitement. Soon the smell of fear became too much, Ashley leapt at Pierce's throat, going in for the kill. Fortunately Pierce came out of his stupor to duck down just in time which caused Ashley to slam right into the wall Pierce's neck was in front of just moments before. Without hesitating Pierce was gone, he ran for the door but Ashley was practically on his heels.

"Ah! Get away from me!" Pierce shouted as Ashley nipped at his heels, looking for an opening. Just as he ran around a corner he slammed into a very tired and exhausted Raye whom was crushed under Pierces weight.

"PIERCE! Seriously man? What the Hell?" Raye snapped as he threw Pierce off of him.

"That dog you have was trying to kill me!" Pierce said pointing at the now innocent looking Ashley who was no longer growling, but panting lightly, wagging her tail and looked almost like she was giving everyone a big smile.

"That dog?" Raye said skeptically and pointed at Ashley.

"First off she is a wolf, second she would never be mean would you Ashley?" Miyu said and began to pet the mid shin high arctic wolf pup.

"But I'm serious! She tried to tear my throat out and-"

"Come on Pierce now you're trying too hard." Raye said as he got up. "Come on Miyu let's go say hi to Fay."

"Alright Raye. Come on Ashley." Miyu called after Ashley as she and Raye walked around the corner.

Ashley smiled a canine smile at them as they left but before following them she turned around and then snarled and glared at Pierce. Pierce nodded in understanding.

"Oh I get your little games! Well you try something like that again and I'll-"

"Come on Pierce don't sit on your ass all day! We got things to do!" Raye said from down the hallway and Ashley chased after them.

Pierce stood up. "I hate animals!" he said to himself.

"Raye is he umm… well you know-"

"Normal? Far from it!" Raye laughed. "Pierce has always been a pain in everyone's side even to the women in his life which is why no one will ever love him-"

"I can hear everything you guys say you know!" Pierce snapped as he followed Raye and the lynx Miyu to the room. It was a strange thing watching them walk together. You could almost see them wanting to get closer but didn't for some reason. Plus the longer he looked the less Pierce looked down on it but he looked down on their relationship to the point that it would take a year's worth of watching them to convince him that it wasn't something far worse than sin.

Miyu suddenly clutched her stomach and groaned. "Are you okay Miyu?" Raye asked wrapping his arm around her despite the strange noise of disgust Pierce made.

"Yeah I'm just feeling a little sick is all but some food will settle my stomach down." Miyu said as she wrapped her arm around him and let her tail flick around like a kitten's tail while it play fought with her siblings. Pierce groaned but was unheard to the both of them…

"So that's the plan is it? We're not staying here?" Pierce asked after Raye and Miyu laid out their plan.

"Nope at least we aren't staying here." Raye said as he sat on the opposite side of Pierce at the table with Miyu at his side, slowly rubbing on her legs with his bandaged hand. The second Raye showed it to Pierce it was bandaged up and ordered not to be used for three weeks so that it could heal. But if healing came in the way of stroking his beautiful lynx than his hand was better off being fractured permanently than healing.

"We figure if we stay here there will be less animals around because of this outpost and if we were to be found by either Cornerian or human forces we'd get bombarded because this base belongs to Venomians." Miyu went on.

"And besides this place isn't exactly the best place to hide out, we got a nice little cave with some hot springs and saunas not too far away." Raye said, his hand inching higher and higher up Miyu's thigh causing her to tremble a little.

"Well I'm screwed if I don't go with you guys, Fay and I won't be able to hunt for both of us so… I guess I have no choice, I'm coming with you." Pierce decided. "We'll head to your little love cave tomorrow." Pierce chuckled.

"Love cave." Miyu said looking at Raye.

"That has a good ring to it." Raye said and inched in for a kiss. At the sound of their lips connecting and disconnecting Fay groaned and threw up.

"Fay? Oh Jesus what's wrong with her?" Pierce asked staring at the pool of puke.

The coming explanation put a damper on Raye's and Miyu's frisky moods. "Well uh Pierce she uh… she-"

"She walked in on us." Miyu said for Raye who was having obvious problems explaining it because he was still flushing red with embarrassment from when it actually happened two hours ago.

Pierce's mouth dropped. "Oh you poor thing Fay." He said and shook his head. "What I don't understand is how. How on Earth do you even look at each other without cringing after… well you know."

"What do you mean how?" Raye asked.

"It seems strange to me as well as awkward. I mean she has a tail, a muzzle, fur, those ears, and the list goes on! You two are hardly alike and yet you still do it! How?" Pierce asked.

Raye and Miyu smiled at each other. "Well I think that's something you should find out for yourself." Raye said and then they both looked over to Fay who was lying on her bed with her back to the rest of the group.

Pierce looked to Fay then back to them. "Yeah not happening." Pierce scoffed.

"Oh but it's already begun." Raye said, his hand reaching Miyu's waistline.

"Has not!" Pierce said going to check on Fay because it was his job as medic to keep everyone in top shape.

"Has to.

"HAS NOT!" Pierce thundered but that only added to Miyu's and Raye's suspicions.

"Do you think so to?" Miyu asked Raye silently.

"Yeah if they can get over the war and other walls like we had to." Raye said while bringing her closer to himself. His hand was still stroking her thigh and he could feel her leg spasm occasionally when he struck a sensitive and pleasurable nerve. For reasons unknown to Raye she always reacted to the simplest of his touches with reactions twice that then she should but that was rather exciting all the same. He liked the way she melted as his hands moved around her sweet, soft, luxurious body.

Miyu began to giggle "Aren't we a naughty boy today?" Miyu said when Raye's hand moved from her leg to a rather more sensitive area even under her pants.

"Tonight let's sneak out and while Pierce and Fay are asleep-" Raye whispered in Miyu's feline ears but didn't finish because the medical tape Pierce used to bandage up his hand bounced off his head.

"Knock it off you to or you'll put me into traumatic shock like you did Fay!" Pierce snapped standing over Fay so he could check up on her condition.

"Why don't you make us?" Raye said and brought Miyu into another battle of tongues.

"Ah! God you're nasty! Like a bunch of animals!" Pierce said then sent Ashley a glare while she slept next to Raye and Miyu. Raye didn't break the French kiss because he was winning for once and so he just flipped Pierce off. "Yeah fuck you to buddy, I hope you use protection or something because I'm not helping you raise a litter of kittens!"

Raye's only response was upping the ante, he began to get really into it by visibly stroking and grabbing Miyu's thighs, sliding her shirt off slightly and once Miyu pulled out of the kiss for a quick breather Raye began to assault her neck instead of her lips causing her to purr.

"Raye stop it! Not in front of Pierce." Miyu giggled playfully as she saw that Pierce was now a sickly green color.

"Hey he wanted animals." Raye smiled and stopped his rambunctious but not unappreciated frisking.

Pierce's only response was making Fay's puke pile bigger.

"Aw! In the bedroom Pierce?" Raye snapped.

"You're a sick man Raye! I need to go get some air." Pierce said and went to go do just that. When he left Raye and Miyu were as alone as they were going to get. Had it not been for Fay who had fallen asleep again Miyu would have allowed Raye's arousing actions to continue but now wasn't the time. Tonight was.

"Miyu there's something we need to do though." Raye said and moved the strands of hair that fell into her face while he attacked her lovingly to spite that over sensitive puss Pierce and also mainly for their own enjoyment.

"What's that Raye?" Miyu asked, her blue eyes shining radiantly in the lime light of the electrical lights on the ceiling.

"What's going to happen if we lose Fay's wrist com?"

"Well we wouldn't be able to converse with each other-"

"Exactly!" Raye said interrupting Miyu. "I couldn't stand not being able to talk to you!"

"So what are you proposing?" Miyu asked.

"I think we should learn each other's language." Raye said then allowed Miyu to think it over.

"Makes sense" she said after a few seconds of deliberating "but Cornerian and human dialects are intensely different. Your language is a little more gruff then ours and ours is a little more romantic then yours."

"That's fine, I can deal with that if it allows me to talk to you." Raye said.

Miyu smiled "Alright so where do we begin?"

"With lesson one." Raye said picking up the wrist com on the table. "I love you." He said then turned off the com. "Ich liebe dich."

Miyu's smile brightened. "Ish leebuh deesh." She said.

"Sehr gut meine wunderschöne Frau." Raye said and kissed her to commemorate her excellent first attempt. With any luck they wouldn't need a wrist com within a few weeks.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys what's up? Yeah what ever I don't care XD jk lol. Anyways this was an interesting chapter that I hope you enjoyed, poor Fay. Oh yeah Raye said Very good my beautiful woman. If I spelt anything wrong or got it wrong then I have wasted three years of my life learning German and I'm going to go beat that dead horse in my back yard! jk lol the body was picked up last week._**


	27. Chapter 27

Raye laid by his fast learning lynx wondering how she became so smart, she had already learned enough of his language to converse for half a minute while he hardly learned half of what she taught him. Her language was strange, it reminded him of English, French, Spanish and chewing gum rolled into one. Still it was kind of fun and they both enjoyed teaching one another especially when one rewarded the other for being such a good student.

Outside the warm cocoon of animal furs the temperature had reached an all time low but that wouldn't stop the "animals" as Pierce called them. It was just too much fun. The only problem was Ashley; they didn't want her freezing to death while they snuck out so they could get after it while Pierce and Fay slept. That problem was alleviated when she curled right up next to Fay and Pierce after enough coaxing.

"She's such a good girl." Miyu whispered into Raye's ear.

"I know, she's going to be a mean girl when she get's older though."

"Come on, let's go before they wake up." Miyu said pulling Raye to follow her.

Raye wrapped the saber tooth skin even tighter around them. "Alright love."

Silently the two "animals" left to indulge in some more primitive and most basic of instincts…

They were done, both were spent and enjoying the Northern Light like after glow. The animals still breathed long and deep and the sweat of both hadn't yet dried. Raye clutched firmly to Miyu's torso while she stroked his head in a way that persuaded him more and more with each stroke to sleep. His head rested just below her breasts and he could hear her purring and heart beat, both were just as soothing as her stroking.

Miyu's hand glided through his soft black hair. It was getting long and almost reached his eyes and maybe she'd be able to return the favor by moving his hair out of his eyes instead of vice versa. She didn't mind when he did, in fact she liked it in some small way, just another one of his nice, sweet, thoughtful perks. Yet even in the glorious afterglow something was bothering her. Miyu almost sat up but Raye beat her to the punch.

Without a word Raye's lips found their way from her chest to her lips. It was hard to resist and would have been hard to if she wanted to but she let him reach hers before she said anything.

"Ich liebe dish." She said with a cute little accent and she remembered that she couldn't tell him anything now since Fay's wrist com was still on her wrist and chances were she'd never let Miyu borrow it again.

"You get better by the minute." Raye smiled and stroked her cheek as she purred louder and louder. "I wish I had your knack for learning."

"Liebst du mich?" Miyu asked.

Raye smiled and responded in her language. "Yesa mone zither yuthen."

Miyu smiled, what he really said was yes I love cookies but cookies and you were so closely related she considered it a yes anyways…

"Hey… hey get up!" Pierce said as he shook Raye who had been snoring loudly all morning. Raye tried to fan away the pestering human but Pierce couldn't take a hint. "Get up! Come on we gotta go man- SON OF A BITCH!" Pierce said when he landed flat on his ass after Raye punched him. Raye wasn't a morning person if he had to be waken up. Fay however was a morning person when she sees someone get nailed in the face.

"Oh shut up! Why don't you try waking them up?" Pierce scowled as he went to go get something to absorb the small trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"Alright I will." Fay said beginning to laugh less and less. Fay lightly shook Miyu and spoke with a calm voice. "Miyu, Miyu, Miyu get- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Fay shouted and rubbed her stinging face.

"Go away… too tired." Miyu groaned and then snuggled closer to Raye's warm body.

"That's it I'm getting the hose- jeeze I was only kidding." Pierce said when Miyu jolted out of bed. Raye got up to see what put her in such distress when it happened.

"We're going to need a mop." Raye said after Miyu was done throwing up. "Miyu are you okay?"

"I'm fine it's just that food doesn't sit with me real well. I think it's the herbs." Miyu said while bent over and holding her stomach.

"Funny I feel fine." Raye said to himself.

"It's that human I know it is!" Fay said and pointed at Raye. "You probably gave her something didn't you?"

"What like an STD? No way I'm clean! I don't even have crabs!" Raye said.

"Yeah that's true-"

"How would you know Pierce?" Fay snapped at Pierce.

"Well I went over Raye's medical file many times and it's been reported he doesn't have any STDs." Pierce said simply even though he knew what she was implying.

"Well then-"

"Fay just drop it alright?" Miyu snapped. "Raye would never give me anything that would cause me grief intentionally. Right Raye?"

"Right."

"But-"

"So get over your hatred for humans and see that we're happy together!"

Fay was silent. Getting a new one torn into you was not a fun experience; it was really humbling and degrading.

"Now are you alright after what happened yesterday?" Miyu asked, her offense disappearing.

Fay nodded, "Yeah it was disturbing but all I needed was some sleep."

"Good. Now, we should get moving, we have a long stretch to cross and it will take a few days to-"

"Or we could just fly." Pierce shrugged as he interrupted Miyu.

"Or we could just fly." Miyu echoed. "But I thought your ship was out of fuel?"

"We have just enough to go fifty miles in any direction. After that we're running on wishes." Fay said while moving to get her stuff ready. While Raye and Fay slept Fay managed to round up her things like her clothes which were scattered in the four men's rooms.

"Yeah sure just" Raye said but yawned before continuing "let me catch another one or maybe two hours more sleep." He said then laid back down on his bed.

"Oh HELL no! If you wanted sleep you should have got it last night!" Fay snapped. "Now get up!" She said and yanked Raye out of the bed.

"Little rough don't you think?" Raye said when he slammed to the hard cold floor. "Oh crap where are my clothes?" Raye asked when he remembered he had only his underwear.

"We couldn't find mine last night remember? I'm wearing your shirt and pants." Miyu said dressed in Raye's clothes.

"Oh yeah." Raye said as a large grin crept onto his face. "We need to find your clothes."

"You guys are sick." Pierce said while shaking his head. "I swear if you don't watch out man you're going to get more than you bargained for."

"What ever." Raye said and got out of bed. The cold hit him and made his body hair stand on end and for some reason his back hurt like it was gouged into with by claws.

"Dude look at your back!" Pierce shouted.

"Oh yeah that's really easy to do you know." Raye said trying his best.

"Oh my God Raye are you alright?" Miyu gasped when she saw his back.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Raye asked still trying to see what the fuss was about.

"Dude your back man!"

"I KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MY BACK PIERCE! BUT WHAT MAY I ASK?" Raye snapped.

"It's got huge gouges in it!" Pierce said.

"What?"

"From her claws I'd wager." Pierce said inspecting them better.

"Miyu? You clawed me?" Raye asked completely shocked that she'd use her claws on him.

Miyu smiled and giggled nervously. "I'm sorry I got caught in the moment." She said, her ears and tail drooping in shame.

Raye smiled and shook his head. "No Miyu its fine, I'm just going to have to pay you back later." He said deviantly.

Miyu smiled back just as suspiciously "I'm looking forward to it."

"Okay! Come on let's go get your clothes Miyu so we can get moving!" Fay said and began to push Miyu out the door. Miyu and Raye made eye contact as Miyu was forced out and from the sheer soft intensity coming from Raye's eyes Miyu was relieved to find he wasn't angry at her.

Pierce watched Miyu and Fay go then decided to ask something when he was sure they weren't coming back for a bit. "So uh Raye…." Pierce said. Raye expected Pierce to continue but he didn't.

"What's up Pierce?" Raye asked when Pierce didn't continue.

"I was wondering- well it was more of a curious thing- I'm not really all that interested it's just that uh… well uh-"

"You want to know what it's like?" Raye chuckled.

"WHAT? No! No… no!" Pierce said then paused. "But since we're on the subject-"

Raye laughed and shook his head. "Listen Pierce-"

"Is the fur thing a problem? And when you kiss is it awkward?" Pierce asked before Raye could shut him down.

Raye sighed. "You really want me to tell you?" Raye asked, Pierce only nodded vigorously. "Well the fur thing isn't a problem since she doesn't shed like a lynx from Earth and kissing her is like… well it's not the same, it's different but it's new and exciting I guess."

"Uh huh and are they well… you know… equipped?" Pierce asked; complete embarrassment burning in his now red face.

Raye squinted and laughed mentally. 'Now to screw with him.' Raye cleared his throat. "What do you mean Pierce?"

"I mean are they… uh womanly?" Pierce asked and scratched the back of his head.

"Huh?"

Pierce flushed an even deeper shade of red. "What I mean is do they… have the parts?"

"Parts? You mean like parts to a ship? Parts to a machine?" Raye asked obliviously while laughing his ass off mentally.

"No not those parts… I mean" Pierce said then began to pelvic thrust "those parts."

Raye hesitated. "Pelvises?"

"NO YOU FUCKING MORON! I MEAN VAGI- oh hi ladies!" Pierce said when Fay and Miyu walked through the door.

"What were you two talking about?" Fay demanded to know after she threw Raye's clothes at his face.

"Talking? We weren't talking! Were we Raye?" Pierce asked.

"No we weren't talking… not a single… word." Raye said trying not to explode with laughter.

"Well get dressed, we're heading out in an hour." Fay snapped and then went to go get her ship heated and ready to go. Raye began to put his clothes on while Pierce went to go get his medical equipment and Miyu watched Raye put his clothes on.

"You know I really am sorry about your back." She said nervously.

Raye put his shirt on and sighed. "It's okay love, I kind of should have seen it coming when you were shouting I'm going to scratch the Hell out of you, you little cat toy!"

"What!?" Pierce shouted.

"Just kidding Pierce. But seriously Miyu it's okay." Raye smiled then brushed her almost cheek long hair. "In fact I think it's kind of kinky." Raye whispered.

"Oh you!" Miyu laughed.

"Wha- really?" Pierce asked.

"Just kidding Pierce! Yikes!" Raye laughed. "You take everything so literal."

"Yeah well… shut up!" Pierce snapped as he rolled up his roll of pre-wrap.

"Well I'll see you two on the ship." Miyu said then hugged Raye. "Love you." She said before walking out while making a show for Raye to watch.

'God she is so hot.' Raye said watching that fine ass go. Raye looked over at Pierce. "Hey! You back off, she's my girl! Go run after Fay if you want someone."

Pierce shook his head. "I ain't touching either one of them!" Pierce said and tried to leave.

"Oh Pierce." Raye said just as Pierce's foot stepped out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I was just messing with you before! They do have the _parts_." Raye said and did a pelvic thrust.

"Oh you are such an asshole!" Pierce growled when Raye began to burst into tears laughing.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Well folks hope you enjoyed... that's all there is to say I guess._**


	28. Chapter 28

Raye hoisted the two bags onto the red Cornerian ship. His heart was beating fast because he was nervous. He never flew in a Cornerian ship before; he usually just shot them down.

"You all right Raye?" Miyu asked, concerned for the skittish looking human.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Raye said flashing her an eager smile. "This is a first for me."

"Well don't worry, it won't be a bad experience as long as Fay keeps us airborne."

"I can keep this thing airborne as long as I want to. If two certain people start making my ship rock I might just have to crash it on purpose though!" Fay growled over the ship's radios and translator.

"Don't worry we'll be" Miyu began to say but clutched her stomach "ow! But I thought I had another week?" Miyu said, her stomach beginning to hurt more and more.

"Miyu are you okay?" Raye asked getting a little afraid. Miyu in pain was one of his least favorite things to see, that and carnies.

Miyu nodded and smiled her best fake smile. "Yeah just uh… just some mild cramping. I don't think I should eat those herbs anymore. OW!" Miyu shouted when a large sudden pang hit her.

Raye had seen enough, something was up and it worried him greatly. "Miyu what is wrong? Do you feel sick? Is it really my cooking-"

"YES RAYE IT'S YOUR COOKING! EITHER THAT OR IT'S THAT ANOYING HOVER THAT YOU HAVE PLACED OVER ME TWENTY FOUR SEVEN!" Miyu hissed.

Raye was shocked and could only nod and say. "Okay."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go lie down- hold that thought!" Miyu said then ran out the ship.

Pierce watched her go and the final piece of the puzzle fit in. "Oh Raye… Raye, Raye, Raye, Raye!" Pierce said with a mournful tone.

"What? What's the matter Pierce?" Raye asked, half wanting to run after Miyu and half wanting to stay on the bridge with Pierce to find out why he was acting strangely.

"Buddy did you… did you ever use protection?" Pierce asked.

Raye flushed red with anger and embarrassment. "No… not really. Why would it matter?"

"Raye I've seen these symptoms time and from time again. Miyu throws up in the mornings and at random, she has painful cramps and from that little bit there I'd say she will start to have many more obtuse mood swings."

Raye shook his head. "No way."

"Sorry man but… in my professional opinion she's pregnant."

Raye flooded with fear and his face went bleached white. His heart felt like it started pumping rapid burst fire, his palms began to sweat, and no matter how big of a breath he took it still wasn't enough. His head began to feel light, his vision darkened, he fell.

"Holy shit Raye!" Pierce said and caught Raye's arm just in time. Pierce set Raye down and began to inspect him. "High pulse, dilated pupils, paper white skin, sweaty palms and fainting… yep, my old boy's showing good signs he's going to be a great daddy-" Pierce said right as a right hook caught him in the face.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Raye shouted and got up but almost fell down again as a massive head rush flooded his system.

Pierce had fallen over and was now holding his pain stricken and numbing face. "Ow dude! Sonofabitch!"

"Pierce she can't be pregnant! She just can't man! No way! Not now! Not ever!" Raye shouted.

"What's going on?" Fay asked as she walked in through the door.

"Miyu is pregnant." Pierce growled which caused Raye to shiver.

Fay smiled and began slowly she began to chuckle then move to a laugh. After a while she finally calmed down but when she saw Pierce's dire face her good mood died. "Wait… you're serious?"

Pierce nodded.

"Oh…" Fay said but her mind went blank. She didn't know what to do, say, how to react so she just stood there.

"Pierce if what you're telling me has some small sliver of a chance in Hell to actually exist then tell me what might happen to the kid and Miyu." Raye growled and glared at Pierce, hoping that he might be able to flush out a terrible joke with his stern gaze.

Pierce didn't waver in the slightest. He was absolutely sure Miyu was pregnant. "Well the chances are… high that the baby will be deformed and the chances are even higher that Miyu or the child could die at anytime during the pregnancy."

"Oh my God." Raye said, now he felt like he needed to throw up. He felt sick, exhausted, and almost fainted again. This was all happening so fast. Miyu and he only knew each other for two months maybe and they were going to have a child? Raye didn't mind the thought of having one with her in fact he'd really like that a lot but what Pierce just told him reminded him of the difference in species, the birth defects the child would have and the possible death of both the child and Miyu.

"How could this have happened? We come from different planets! We're different species! We don't even have the same genetics!"

"Well… not exactly." Pierce said causing Raye to turn even whiter. "Technically humans and Cornerians are similar. Quite similar in fact when it comes to genetics-"

"How similar?" Raye snapped.

"Depends on the type of Cornerian. Rodents, lizards, birds less then we are to monkeys from Earth. And as for monkeys, dogs, cats and rabbits we're more closely related then we are to Earth monkeys."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?" Raye shouted.

"Would it have mattered? You had already been having unprotected sex for a month! She was probably pregnant before you rescued us!" Pierce snapped back.

Suddenly Raye felt a hard and mind rattling hit smash into his head. He hit the floor and Fay was quick to get on top of him. Without warning she continued her angry and relentless assault on the human's stupid head. She hit him as hard as she could while the scatter brained human did his best to defend himself.

"Fay whoa get off!" Pierce said and grabbed her stomach so he could pull her off.

"LET ME GO PIERCE!" she shouted, her only objective was to make that insensitive human bleed as much as possible. Fay struggled as hard as she could but in her enraged state she didn't have the mind to turn her efforts onto Pierce so she could escape then divert them back onto that son of a bitch Raye.

Raye got off the ground, his nose was bleeding, his lip was split and he felt like he got hit by Fay's ship not just her hand and blaster's butt. Still he needed the good sense knocked into him, it helped him realize that he had to snap out of his childish heart attack and concentrate on the one who would need his help. Raye stood up and looked at Fay, a little blood ran down from his nose to his neck but he was actually grateful she beat some sense into him.

"Fay I need to borrow your wrist com. I have to go talk to Miyu." Raye said without a hint of anger in his voice.

Fay's anger suddenly vanished to when the smell of fear coming from the human went away. "Don't lose it." Fay said and tossed it to Raye. Raye nodded his thanks to her and then went to go see Miyu.

When Raye was gone Pierce only had this to say. "Well he took that pretty well…"

… Raye followed the footsteps he knew were Miyu's because of the unique foot print pattern and the vomit close by. He walked for a while but still the trail went on. She went a long way and when he finally found her she was hugging her legs and hiding behind a rock. Without saying hi or anything Raye just took a spot right next to her. The long silence went on and on, neither one wanted to break the ice because both knew the truth now. Miyu and Raye were going to be parents.

Suddenly the deathly silence was broken with small sobs then full blown wails. "Oh God Raye!" Miyu shouted and dove her face into his warm torso. Raye held her close and rubbed her back to let her know he was there. "I can't be a mother! I can't! Not with you! Do you know what will happen to the baby?"

"I know Miyu." Raye said calmly.

"Then you know I can't keep it! What if it comes out a monster? What if it rolls over and dies? I just can't keep it!" Miyu sobbed. She sobbed for a good ten minutes before Raye plucked up the courage to speak.

"Miyu?" Raye asked wanting to know if he had her attention.

"Yes Raye?" She asked.

"Please… please keep it."

Miyu stopped crying immediately, her face froze and the tears streaming down them nearly did as well. She pulled her shocked face out of Raye's jacket and gasped. "What?"

"Please keep the baby." Raye pleaded. "I've never been a father before and I know the risks are numerous and gastronomical but please… PLEASE keep it." Raye begged.

"Raye I don't know what to say! The baby might kill me-"

"But what if it doesn't? What if we have a normal baby? What if it turns out all our fears are never turned into reality? Miyu… I know the risks but I still want you to go through with this. Please after the birth you don't even need to tell it you're its mother I'll raise it myself if I have to! Please just keep the baby!"

Miyu was shell shocked. The thought of Raye being baby crazy and actually volunteering to raise a deformed child all by himself was just so strange Miyu began to rethink her ideas of killing the little life inside her. Yet after gazing into those desperate and pleading brown eyes how could she say no? The risks were great but deep down Miyu also wanted a baby and there was no way she'd let Raye raise it on his own, he'd screw the child up without a mother around.

Miyu nodded and wiped the tears off her face. "Okay I'll keep it and I'm not letting you raise it alone."

"You mean-" Raye began to ask but Miyu nodded and that was all the conformation he needed. Without warning Raye embraced her as hard as he dared and practically teared up himself he was so happy. He was going to be a dad and that little ball of fear in the back of his head could never be big enough to make him rethink his request.

"Thank you Miyu, thank you." Raye said, his voice cracking…

…"So how do you think this is going to go down?" Pierce asked.

Fay had been silent the entire hour Raye and Miyu had been gone but she wasn't stressing over anything she was only thinking. Thinking what this meant for the course of their indefinite stay on Hell as Raye and Miyu called it and what a baby also meant coming from both human and Cornerian DNA. She always heard from common marine shit talk that a child could be conceived if the two species mated but never thought it was possible and now Pierce had all but confirmed it. Fay sighed.

"Raye's going to want to do what's best, his head is as clear as its going to get." Fay said simply and then turned on the engines when she saw two little dots on the radar approaching the ship.

"How do you know that?" Pierce asked as he strapped himself into the chair by Fay just as a precaution. He hated flying.

"At first I smelt his fear and then before he left I couldn't smell it as clearly. He calmed down a lot and I know that he'll do the right thing and ask Miyu to get rid of it."

"Yeah still though…" Pierce said then thought of the most tactful way to say what he wanted to say "wouldn't it be kind of… cool to see a half Cornerian half human?" …He wasn't a very tactful person.

Fay began to laugh. "You're kidding me right? The child would definitely be a horrible spawn of ugly deformities if it even made the nine months!"

"It might not be though! There are animals on my planet that are different in species that can mate and make new animals that are sound and not deformed. A horse and a donkey make a mule, lion and tiger you get a liger, and a wolf and a dog make a wolf dog-"

"How creative." Fay growled. "Still those are animals-"

"Bur Cornerians and humans are animals to! We don't fit outside the name just because were supposedly smarter." Pierce counter argued.

"All the same-"

"My five bucks is down that they'll be just fine and we'll have a cute little hybrid kid running around."

Fay sighed. "Cling to hope all you want, I'm not going to get my hopes up."

"I'm not going to ask you to get your hopes up but please just try to be supportive, they're going to need all the help they can get-"

"Don't think don't I know that!" Fay snapped. "Miyu's been my friend for years and I would be her surrogate mother if she asked!"

Pierce nodded, he was content. "Good, and I'll be the one who delivers the child. See? Things might work out!"

"Everyone on?" Fay asked over the radio ending the conversation with Pierce.

"Yeah we're on." Raye's voice replied.

"Everything okay back there?" Fay asked reaching for her blaster just in case she needed to open some whoop ass on a possible unstable human.

"Everything is fine Fay." Miyu's voice responded this time and it sounded happy.

"Alright, I'm glad things were settled. Just wait we'll be right there- What the? HEY! STOP THAT!" Fay shouted when she brought up a video feed of Raye and Miyu who looked like they might be trying to make twins in a minute even if it was medically impossible.

"Hmm… I don't think they're getting rid of it." Pierce said getting out of his chair.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys, for those of you who guessed before hand you can have a cookie. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I was wondering if you would want longer chapters? I usually stop a chapter at around five through seven pages on Microsoft Word and if you'd like I could make it nine to twelvish. But they would come out later... anyways just leave me a comment of PM. Have a good one!_**


	29. Chapter 29

"Miyu! MIYU! DO NOT LET GO DO YOU HEAR ME!? DO NOT LET GO!" Raye shouted, tears streaming down his eyes and onto the already damp with sweat fur of the lynx. His world was crashing in around his ears, Miyu was dying and the child was still not far enough along in the labor to come out just yet. If it could have just another hour, one hour Pierce would have him or her out but Pierce had already given up, Miyu didn't even have half that amount of time left.

"Raye" Miyu sobbed, her own tears making her face wet "I can't! I can't! It hurts too much it hurts too much!" She cried and then began to scream as another contraction hit her. Raye would have vomited but he already did when he heard Miyu had gone into labor.

Fay and Pierce were doing everything they could, water, food, skins, support but it didn't help. What they needed was a miracle.

"Miyu I know it hurts and I know it's all my damn fault but you have to hold on! Don't leave me alone! Please I don't want to be alone! Please! I love Miyu! I love you so fucking much." Raye sobbed, his grip on her hand tightening while Miyu's weakened more and more with each minute. She was loosing too much blood and the child hadn't even crowned yet, it wasn't even time to push yet.

"I love you to." Miyu said as more tears formed under the blue jewels surrounded by a red canvas. She had been crying for so long now, she had been in pain for so long now, she knew it was her time and so did Raye but he was stubborn.

"Miyu listen to me- Miyu don't close your eyes! Stay with me!" Raye said stroking her face to get her to keep her eyelids up. "Everything is going to be alright do you understand? You're going to deliver this baby and we're going to raise it and we're going to- Miyu? MIYU! Don't you fucking go to sleep! Miyu…! Miyu, Miyu, Miyu." Raye began to repeat over and over again as Miyu's eyes closed and her hand released his own. Slowly her hand went cold without her warm blood pumping around her body.

"There is still a chance for the child." Pierce sighed and pulled out a knife.

"Don't touch her Pierce." Raye sobbed as he stroked his dead lovers soft and beautiful cheek. Pierce didn't heed him. "Don't you fucking touch her Pierce." Raye said, his anger slowly starting to come out. Pierce put the knife onto Miyu's stomach and Raye snapped but before he could move Fay wrapped him in a constricting embrace and no matter how hard he fought she held him without flinching.

The knife began to creep from the bottom of Miyu's stomach to her ribs. "DON'T TOUCH HER PIERCE! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO THAT COCK SUCKING ASSHOLE IN THE SKY I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! LET ME GO!" Raye shouted as he thrashed around trying to get free of Fay's unflinching iron grasp.

When the deed was done Pierce reached inside Miyu's stomach and moved organs out and aside. Raye couldn't believe his eyes, he felt like he was losing his mind. Finally Pierce pulled out something that wasn't an organ and through Raye's screams another scream became audible.

"It's a girl Raye it's a girl!" Pierce said as he showed the horribly deformed child to Raye. It had patches of fur all over its body, an arm growing out of its head, lynx ears, a tail without skin or fur just bone, twisted and broken looking legs, a mixture of a muzzle and a mouth and after birth all over it. Raye stared in horror at his mistake and then it's mouth began to move.

"Daddy where is mommy? Daddy?" the child asked, its voice like that of a Satanic demon. "Daddy? I'm your child! Hold me." The child said as Raye squirmed in vain to somehow get away from the abomination.

"Raye? Raye? Raye…?" the child said but its voice began to slowly lose its evil and sinister volume and turn into the sweet voice he thought he'd never hear again…..

… "Raye? Raye wake up!" Miyu said as she shook the human's lazy head which rested on her warm and soft lap. Somewhere in the trip Raye had grown tired and rested his head on her. His head eventually fell to her lap where she let it be while she ran her fingers through his jet black hair lovingly until she noticed he started to dream.

Without warning Raye snapped up, he was awake, he was alert and he was going to kill Pierce for cutting Miyu open. But then, that was just a dream, Miyu wasn't really giving birth just yet, she was a week tops into the pregnancy and was not expecting at all yet. Raye sighed and collapsed on the chair next to Miyu. His head slowly rolled to his left so he could gaze at the lynx he thought he lost forever just like he lost Jessica. A tear almost came to his eye when she smiled at him but instead he moved the hair out of her eyes.

"Are you alright Raye? You look so… white." She said. She spoke truly, not a single drop of blood was to be seen in Raye's face. Only sweat and a tear that leaked out in his dreaming was to be seen.

"Yeah I'm…" Raye began but stopped. "I just had a nightmare is all-"

"About our baby?" Miyu asked frightened.

Raye shook his head, he didn't want her to worry or have second thoughts about the baby especially when a dream was just a dream and so there was no reason to get upset over them.

"No it was a dream about the war." Raye lied but Miyu didn't believe him one bit.

"You've never had a dream about the war before." She said the skepticism was so apparent in her voice she wouldn't have been clearer if she would have stood up, slapped Raye in the face and called him a lying cunt.

"I think it's because of Fay and Pierce and all the talk of the war from yesterday. It just got into my head I guess." Raye said making his lie up as he went along.

"Is that why you were talking in your sleep?" Miyu growled from within her throat.

"I was?" Raye asked completely taken off guard.

"Yes you said you'd kill some one." Miyu said growled like a cat about to scratch the living Hell out of an annoying Chihuahua.

"Yeah it was a dream of when my team was shot down above Hell." Raye said but that crossed the line. Miyu knew he was lying from the very start and she was feeling rather hormonal right about now.

"BULLSHIT!" She shrieked and started to hit Raye as hard as she could. It was so shocking to Raye, he thought he was in the green and Miyu hadn't hit him in so long he forgot how painful it was. "You little lying sack of crap!" Miyu hissed as she hit anything that was Raye.

"What? What did I do?" Raye yelped as the beating continued. Miyu had drawn blood in several areas, his nose, arms and his chest. He wouldn't fight back, he wouldn't even try to dodge. He just laid there hoping it would end soon.

"You lied to me Raye!" Miyu shouted but it sounded more like a sob. The furious blows began to weaken and then stop all at once. "You lied to me! You made me believe things were going to be alright and here you are having nightmares just hours after you convinced me to keep it! I heard you saying not to let me leave you!" Miyu cried, her body going limp from the overpowering might of depression and despair. She was immediately scooped up into Raye's loving and supporting arms.

"Miyu it was just a dream, I once had a dream about jumping over buildings shouting 'Fucking wee'! It meant nothing because it was just my uncontrollable subconscious playing with me while I slept. I love you. That nightmare meant absolutely nothing!" Raye reassured but Miyu was still unconvinced.

"Why though? Why would you want to kill someone?" She sobbed but her sobs were getting smaller and smaller.

"I dreamt that Pierce was performing a C-section against my- our consent. It was a crazy dream, nothing made sense at all." Raye said catching himself so he didn't have to give away that fact that Miyu died in the dream.

For a while Miyu was silent. "Did you… did you see our baby?" She asked, almost completely calm but still had a random spasm here and there.

The vision of the abomination returned. "I did." Raye said and kissed her head just behind the cute feline ears he loved to toy with.

"What was it like?" Miyu asked and closed her eyes. Her mood had greatly improved but now she was feeling a little tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep on the firm, safe and warm bed that is Raye's body.

"It… she was so beautiful." Raye said, beginning another string of his lies. "She had your fur soft brown and speckled fur, unbelievably radiant blue eyes, a cute little muzzle like yours and she had my black hair. Other than that she looked exactly like her equally beautiful mother." Raye said wishing that was what he saw.

"What else happened in the dream?" Miyu asked as she slowly began to succumb to sleep.

"Well other than Pierce jeopardizing your life Fay held the baby the wrong way-"

"That bitch." Miyu giggled playfully.

"Yeah but when you finally got the little girl I woke up unfortunately."

"Why did you say not to leave you Raye? Was I dying?" Miyu asked.

"No you weren't." Raye lied then thought of another lie. "I was begging you not to leave me for Pierce-"

"That weirdo? No thanks, you're all the human and crazy I need." Miyu giggled. She sighed and whispered "I love you Raye." Just as she fell asleep.

Raye kissed her head behind the ears again. "I love you to Miyu." He said and watched over her, stroking the lynx he was terrified to let go of because he might lose her down the line. For a while he played with her ears, they were warm and a little fuzzy and as he toyed with them Miyu purred happily….

… Miyu woke up slowly, she was warm, she felt Raye's heartbeat and his warm body so for now she was happy. She tried to move her feet but her toes touched something furry and soft. Ashley was keeping her toes warm while she slept and Raye kept the rest of her warm and cradled. Now she was really happy and wanted to lie there for days and days in her safe and warm bed of her friends. But Pierce had to ruin it.

"Hey guys we're at those… is something… is something going on here?" Pierce asked when he saw the strange way Raye, Ashley, and Miyu were sleeping. Looked kind of comfortable, at least from Miyu's position.

Miyu's eyes fluttered open and she sighed. "We're home?"

Pierce shrugged. "I guess. Want to give us the tour?" Pierce asked

"There's not all that much to look at, just a cave, some valley with rocks and a hot spring cave." Miyu said softly so not to awaken the sleeping lug she had been sleeping on.

"Well let's go see that then! I don't know if you have noticed but everyone here could use a bath." Pierce said causing Ashley to look up. "Yes even you Ashley." Pierce growled at her and was given a growl in return.

"Alright let's go." Miyu said getting off of Raye. "Now let's see the- AH! Raye!" Miyu giggled when she felt something pinch her on the cheek playfully. "Do you want to get into a pinch war?" She asked, ready to go straight for his ticklish areas.

"Sorry Miyu I couldn't help it." Raye said and then smiled. "You're just too damn hot!"

"Well next time you pinch my butt there's going to be consequences!" Miyu growled playfully.

"I look forward to them." Raye said and got up. He felt relaxed as well as anxious to be home. His "Love Cave" awaited him, and most importantly the hot springs did as well. He didn't mind Miyu's scent; he was self conscious about his though. "Well let's get going then." He yawned.

Fay came out of the cockpit. "Well we're running on fumes now, we won't be able to go forty miles… still are you guys sure its safer to be out here?"

"It is if the humans or the Cornerian's armies drop in for a visit and blow anything potentially unfriendly to smithereens." Raye assured. "Now let's go for a bath, Pierce is starting to reek something awful."

"OH I reek? You smell like you've been taking a bath in sex! …Wait that… that's actually something to be proud of maybe." Pierce said.

"Anyways off we go." Miyu said as she led the party to the hot springs. The five life forms followed the previous trails through the snow Raye and Miyu had made. Ever since Miyu and Raye came to this planet there has been absolutely no new snow what so ever. They weren't complaining but it was strange. The way this planet was acting it was almost like it wasn't supposed to be really snowy, just really cold.

Raye followed up Miyu from behind, mainly to watch her walk for his own masculine enjoyment and second to be there in case she needed him. She was pregnant and there was nothing that was pampered more back on Earth than a pregnant woman. A pregnant woman on Earth was so special because one she wasn't sterile like a lot of women were now a days and second she obtained a license to have a child. On Earth overpopulation was a major concern to the final dynasty and it wanted to keep absolute tabs on how much fresh meat for the grinder was being made so they set up a system in which people had to apply through the legal system for a child or have it taken away when born.

The process was long and at the end only about an eighth of the applicants actually were allowed to have children and only three fourths of those women were able to have children. Raye remembered why he was so determined to have this child. He wanted it so much because he had never thought he'd be a father because Jessica was dead and she was also sterile. He also wanted to stick it to the Final Dynasty by having a child not in their record books or twisted by their oppressive hands.

"Well here we are." Miyu said when they reached a small cave with steam coming out. Ashley remembered the hot springs and didn't want any part in it, she instead decided to go back to their home in the cave.

"Looks cozy." Pierce said and was first in. as the others followed him in the noticed clothes on the ground and a near naked Pierce already in a hot spring. "Oh yeah! This is definitely what the medics ordered."

"Oh be careful Pierce! There are lava pits everywhere." Miyu said and began to take off her jackets. She slid out of the tops to find her blaster wound completely healed thanks to the advances in field doctoring. "Pierce really did a good job. Not even a scar." Miyu said as she moved some fur out of the way.

"Did you expect anything less?" Pierce asked as he slowly began to melt into the hot spring becoming one with the bubbling hot water.

"Um Miyu… do you think it's safe to get in a hot spring right now?" Raye asked as he watched Miyu slide out of her pants like something out of a fantasy. She did it slowly and deliberately, like she wanted to arouse the human with her seemingly casual disrobing.

"What?" Miyu asked as she stepped out of her pants.

"Yeah Miyu don't get into anything too hot, birth defects and stillborns and all that jazz." Pierce sighed from the hot tub.

"Wait Miyu can't get in the hot spring? Not even to bathe?" Fay asked, still fully dressed. She didn't feel comfortable taking her clothes off around Raye even if she was slowly coming around to him. For a human he was loyal, on the level as far as she could tell and he treated Miyu with respect and she could tell he loved her.

"No I'm sure we can find a cool enough hot spring for her." Raye said his eyes still glued to the wondrous lynx. She had that body that could get his blood pumping any time and the way she carried herself, it was like she was a dancer.

"Well let's go then." Miyu said as she walked off, her tail and her firm backside swaying left to right as she walked like a model down the runway. Raye took it all in with a dumb look on his face, it was a mixture of awe and "oh for the love of God let me at that!" Fay saw his look and rolled her eyes.

"Come on human get moving, we need to find a cool enough hot spring, not what's under Miyu's panties." Fay sighed.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Raye asked as Fay pushed him forward.

"No, now come on." Fay growled trying not to laugh.

"You guys go on ahead I'll just… I'll just live here from now on." Pierce said as his head slowly began to sink towards the bubbling water.

After a while (no thanks to Raye who was so fixated on Miyu he was glad no one noticed the red in his face wasn't from the cave's temperature) they found a cool enough hot spring. It was about the temperature of a hot bath and didn't scald them so they figured she was safe. Without hesitation Raye took his clothes off. As he did Miyu watched but so did Fay.

'Look away Fay! Look away!' Fay thought to herself. 'You've already seen this human naked, remember what it did to you? It practically gave you an aneurism! Just look away…. But I can't! He looks so strong and the lack of fur shows off all those muscles! And those scars! I bet he didn't even flinch from them and-'

"Aren't you going to get in to Fay?" Raye asked when he was down to his boxers. Right about now he was glad he wasn't wearing an embarrassing pair of underwear like in a comedy. They were just plain boxers thank God.

Fay snapped out of her stupor. She nodded and began to take off her clothes but only got as far as her wrist com before she became too nervous.

"No I can't! Not in front of you!" Fay growled and walked off. she didn't want to admit it but she really didn't care at this point, human or Cornerian, now she was starting to understand what Miyu was talking about back at the command post when they went to go get her clothes….

… "He's so dreamy, he is as fit as an ox, and he can pick me up no problem and could snap me in half if he wanted to! But when we're together he's always gentle and he knows exactly where to feel even when I had no clue myself!" Miyu rambled on about Raye.

"Hey Miyu I only asked if that skinner was nice to you, not how good he was in bed-"

"AMAZING!" Miyu shouted. "The way his tongue-"

"MIYU! Too much information! Okay?" Fay shouted to get Miyu to stop before she went into further detail.

"What's wrong Fay? You used to love to gossip." Miyu asked as she bent over to look for her pants. They weren't under the table but they had to be somewhere.

"Yeah but that was about real men-"

"Raye is a real man!" Miyu interrupted, she didn't like it when Fay knocked on Raye because he was human. "In fact I'd say he was more of a man then all the others I had been with in both size and _size_." She said emphasizing the second size.

"What you said size twi- DAMN IT MIYU!" Fay shouted. "You're bringing back the memories!" Fay growled as she tried to rid her mental pictures of the human on top of Miyu thrusting his hips like a wild animal but he was as careful and precise as a veteran gigolo. He had to have been good to be getting the purrs and moans of pleasure out of Miyu Fay heard. Not even Fay could make her scream like that.

"Fay… are you sure you're not angry at Raye because we used to-" Miyu began but Fay cut her off.

"Miyu no, that is behind us. We had fun but like we agreed on the next morning it was best that we stayed friends." Fay said then found one of Miyu's socks. "Here's a sock." She said and tossed it to Miyu.

"Thanks." Miyu said and put the sock on. It took her a while but finally she found something else to talk about if it wasn't Raye and his… skills.

"So what's with you and Pierce?" Miyu asked and waited for the reaction from Fay. It was indeed a funny one. Fay looked like she just got hit in the face by a rolled up newspaper.

"There's nothing between us if that's what you mean!" Fay snapped.

"Oh come on." Miyu said and began to dig a little deeper. "You can't tell me that you don't even like him as a friend."

"Well maybe as a friend." Fay sighed. "But that's it! Sure he's funny sometimes, he knows his way around a gun and field kit and he is nice to be around even though he is a human, but still…. He's human and I don't think I could or would ever want to cross that barrier. To me it would be so weird! I mean they don't even have fur, feathers or scales!"

"I never saw it like that." Miyu said. "Sure at first I would never have seen myself loving a human but when I got to know him I saw past the differences, I didn't see fur, feathers, scales, or skin. Only Raye and he is a wonderful thing to see. Just give him a chance, he's a really nice guy but keep your hands off of him!"

Fay scowled. "Like I'd even think of touching him! He's just such a… skinner!"

Miyu bit her lips as she glared at Fay. "I would appreciate it if you don't use that slang around me anymore."

"What? Skinner?" Fay asked.

"Yes. A person should not be judged by what's on the outside, but what's on the inside." Miyu growled.

Fay shook her head. "Alright I won't call him that anymore."

Miyu nodded "Thank you Fay."

After a while they managed to find Miyu's clothes but they were silent the rest of the time and until they got back to the room where Pierce screamed something that sounded suspicious….

… "Bah humans are so troublesome." Fay thought as she slid into the private and slightly secluded hot tub and let her problems and curious mind melt away….

… Raye was a little taken back by how rudely Fay left but he smiled anyway. Now he was alone with Miyu again. Miyu saw the smile and he could hear her purr.

"What are you thinking about I wonder?" Miyu said returning Raye's conniving smile.

"Well, Pierce and Fay are gone… what do you say we come out a little dirtier then when we went in?" Raye asked as he slid out of the last piece of clothing he had on. Miyu's smile turned into a grin.

"That sounds great." She said as she wadded through the water towards Raye. When Raye was in she didn't wait for him to take off her clothes like she usually did.

"I wish I had some soap so I could scrub my dirty girl down." Raye chuckled as Miyu's hand led his unhurt hand below the water and her waist.

"Scrub all you want Raye, soap or NO soap!" Miyu gasped. Even now Raye's touch found ways to surprise her and make her tingle all over. As Raye's hand continued to play under the water with Miyu she let out several gasps and moans of pleasure. But fondling her was not enough, Raye moved in for a kiss and Miyu didn't refuse him. At first only their lips met but before long their tongues met again to start another wet wrestling match.

Before long Miyu was returning the favor Raye's slighting hand with her own hands. She didn't mean to brag to Fay but how couldn't she? Raye was in fact more of a _man _then anyone else she had previously dated. Miyu giggled as Raye's teeth began to nibble her neck and his lips would kiss until they found another place to nibble. Every now and then he'd let a moan escape and Miyu knew that her stroking was well appreciated. Then it happened, that feeling came back and Miyu knew what it meant, she began to breathe faster and faster, her heartbeat skyrocketed, little gasps turned to little whines then minor screams. With only his hands Miyu came to a climax but she knew Raye he wouldn't stop there, he had other ways to make her feel like a woman and he liked using everyone of them to hear her scream with delight. Raye covered her mouth as she let out a loud caterwaul. The others didn't need to know what they were doing.

Miyu had to recuperate from the taxing wave of pleasure but Raye didn't take a break, he still wanted to enjoy the lynx and her amazing body. His hands massaged and lightly scrubbed her thighs, arms, calf's, feet, shoulders, back and finally his second most favorite part of her body. He worked slowly on her chest, making every second count because the further along she got with their child the more tender and off limits they'd be so he intended to "drink as much as he could before the bar closed" but not literally drink.

"I love you Raye." Miyu moaned.

"I love you too Miyu." Raye said but before he was even halfway done with his massage Miyu stopped him. She had began to breathe harder again and that look in her eyes told Raye she was done playing. She wanted him to take her now. Without her having to speak Raye knew that.

"All right, enough foreplay." Raye chuckled as Miyu climbed on top of him for the pinnacle part of their love making.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys hope I didn't scare you too bad witht he first scene and I hope you enjoyed the love scene to a certain point. Anyways what do you think of the longer chapter? Good, bad, meh? Anyways I have one last question. Should I name my chapters and does the constant bland Chapter X matter? If so I'll see about naming some but I may need some suggestions so drop me one if you got any! Hope you enjoyed!_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Wow twenty fourish days since my last upload! Sorry I've been really busy but I hope the extra long chapter makes up for it. It gets graphic, I had to tone it back at one point. But anyways, names, I have no idea what to name the baby if it survives. So if you have an idea just throw it my way.**_

"Ah… finally." Raye said as he walked back into the warm cave. Without warning he was tackled by the massive arctic snow wolf Ashley. She had gained about eighty pounds in muscle and body and now she was about the size of a Saint Bernard. As big as she was she was still a puppy at heart most of the time and didn't realize that by tackling Raye she practically flattened him.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you to." Raye wheezed as he pushed the energetic wolf off him.

"Hey Raye. Get rid of that corpse?" Pierce asked as he stacked up the massive pile of fire wood.

"Yup, buried it with its kidneys, lungs and-"

"Please don't remind me." Fay said and looked like she threw up in her mouth a bit. Sitting right next to Fay was the glowing lynx Miyu. She was getting bigger every week and was now six months in the pregnancy. Through the whole thing she had kept her chin up and been more than strong but at anytime she had Raye, Pierce and especially Fay to fall back onto. They all cared for her, even Ashley went on hunts now and even made her first kill a week ago. It was a rabbit but all the same a big help.

Raye smiled and walked over to Miyu for a kiss. "How are you?" Raye asked after their lips separated.

"Good-" Miyu began but was cut off.

"Well I can't complain I have food, a fire, you three to keep me company-"

"Shut up Pierce!" Raye chuckled. That was Pierce all right, being the typical goof and special moment heart attack he was. Still he was great to have around, he kept everyone sane and away from each other's throats. Fay and Raye were a little competitive for Miyu's attention and often he'd have to step in before it got out of hand.

"Rude!" Pierce snapped and went back to stacking firewood. The pile was up to his neck and was growing everyday. With Pierce around gathering had become a past time and with Fay and Ashley around hunting became simple remedial tasks. Miyu of course remained at the cave but not by choice. She went out of the cave mainly for some air or to wash in the hot springs but in activities like hunting, gathering and scouting she took no part in because Raye, Fay and Pierce wouldn't allow it. Walks were fine but as long as she went with someone and stayed close to the cave.

Miyu hated being cooped up but she did see the logic. There were fierce animals out there, long drops, the weather was always cold and there were dozens of other dangers to her and the constantly growing baby. Miyu however was getting a little self conscious. More than once she asked Raye if she still pretty or if she was fat….

"Of course you're still pretty and what do you mean fat?" Raye asked.

"Come on Raye you must see it! I'm like a balloon!" Miyu said pointing at her stomach which had once been flat and toned but was now big and curved.

Raye chuckled. "Miyu you can't mean that."

"Yes I do! I worked so hard to get my figure and now you and your devil seed has taken it from me!" Miyu said becoming emotional. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be pregnant!"

Raye nodded solemnly. "Yes that is true and I'm sorry."

"Raye." Miyu said and hugged the downcast human. "I didn't mean that."

Raye sighed and hugged her back. "I know but Miyu you have to know that I will find you beautiful and as sexy as you were when we first met. If you want proof why don't you let me show you?" Raye smiled and gave her a devious smile full of promise.

"Raye you know we can't-" Miyu said but stopped to enjoy the soft touch run up and down her back in a massage. It felt so good, lately her back had been a bit sore and tired but Raye's deep probing rubs were hitting the marks at every point and contact.

"Oh God yes!" Miyu moaned as she began to go limp. Raye grabbed her and put her down gently on the nest. For the next hour Raye kept Miyu in a state of exaltation with just a simple massage. It wasn't as exciting as the special massage but she needed this one more, the special massage could wait until this one was done….

…. Back in the present Fay had gone out scouting with Ashley while Raye was laying his head on Miyu's belly, he had a look on his face that was half confused and half worried.

"I don't feel anything. Is that bad? What's going on? Did I break it?" Raye asked deeply concerned for the little life inside Miyu that was supposed to be kicking but wasn't.

"Just give her a minute Raye, she'll kick soon enough." Miyu reassured, not the least bit worried.

"She? What do you mean she?" Raye asked beginning to rub Miyu's belly making her purr.

"I just know. Mother's intuition I guess" She said and ran her fingers through Raye's cheek long hair. Raye said he was going to have it cut but at her request he only had Fay trim it a little bit so that it stayed out of his eyes for the most part. Miyu liked him having long hair because no Cornerian male had ever had hair on his head longer than half an inch due to their genetic makeup.

"Well I hope it's a girl and it looks like you Miyu. Imagine another Belial running around looking like him! It would be madness!" Pierce scoffed.

"Well Pierce if it looked like you I'd say we'd have to have a very… long… talk." Raye said giving Pierce a glare from the awkward angle on Miyu's belly. "Miyu I'm still not feeling her-" Raye said but then he felt it. "HOLY CRAP!" Raye shouted like someone threw a live grenade at him from inside Miyu's stomach.

"Raye did you feel her kick?" Miyu purred. Raye was funny when he was upset or surprised.

"The little Hellion just about kicked me across the room! She's going to be a mean one, like her mom." Raye chuckled as he pretended to rub his head. It didn't really hurt but it was the shock that got him.

"I'm not mean-"

"Says the love scars on my back." Raye laughed.

"And the love bite on his neck you gave him a while back. Hickey my ass." Pierce scoffed.

"Well he earned that little nip." Miyu said right as Fay and Ashley walked into the cave.

"Uh… back to the human's again huh Miyu?" Fay grumbled. Fay still hadn't gotten fully used to Miyu's and Raye's relationship but she learned to tolerate it.

As of yet there was still nothing between Pierce and Fay that Miyu or Raye could see. They kept their relationship on a professional and serious level. Although Raye had caught Pierce checking Fay out a couple times that still wasn't enough to start making assumptions. Hell even Raye had looked once or twice. Fay was rather fine but still she wasn't Miyu. Miyu had things about her that were irresistible and no other woman could match them, like her sweet little purr, her long brown hair, sweet laugh, gorgeous blue eyes and her sparky personality.

"You know a baby kicking is a very good sign you guys." Pierce said before things could get awkward. "Let me know if it- she stops kicking for long periods of time."

"I will Pierce." Miyu said as she began to stroke Raye's hair as his head returned to her warm belly.

"So how was scouting Fay?" Pierce asked and helped Fay and Ashley get the snow off themselves.

"Not so good. I found a lot of tracks and the herds seem to be hanging around but if they move so will we." Fay said with a grave tone in her voice.

"We can't move with Miyu in her condition and we most certainly can't move until at least a month afterwards. She'll need to get her strength back and the baby needs time to grow." Pierce argued as he sat by her next to the fire. Raye and Miyu were in the nest which wasn't too far away so they were also in the conversation.

"I know that but we're going to have to do something if they move on. Hell it took us what a month to find them?" Fay asked.

"Yeah about that." Raye answered.

"We can't let them go. If it comes down to it two of us will have to go on a long and dangerous hunting trip." Fay said and everyone knew who those two were.

"Right." Raye said accepting these facts. He didn't want to leave Miyu all alone with Pierce to drive her crazy but Pierce was needed at the cave to take care of her and she certainly couldn't go so Raye and Miyu would have to do it with Ashley.

"You wouldn't leave me here would you Raye? With Pierce?" Miyu whined.

"Hey! What's that mean?" Pierce chuckled as he brushed some of the brown hair out of his eyes. His hair was also getting rather long but not quite as long as Raye's. Still he wanted and needed a haircut.

"Hey she kicked again!" Raye said as he felt a little push from Miyu's stomach.

"Anyone notice how we all started calling it a she?" Fay asked but was ignored.

"Hey Raye move over I want to see!" Pierce scowled and tried to move Raye's head.

"Get your own kid Pierce!" Raye snapped and slapped his hands away.

"I can't I need a license! Now move your fat head!" Pierce snapped back.

"A license?" Miyu asked as Raye and Pierce began wrestling.

'Why would somebody need a license to have a child?' Miyu wondered as Raye put Pierce into a headlock. Pierce tried to struggle but within seconds he was out cold.

"Holy shit did you kill him?" Fay asked, her tone was half excited and half worried.

"No he's just unconscious… I hope." Raye said and nudged Pierce with his foot. Pierce didn't move but he was breathing which was a good sign.

"Oh great Raye, kill the medic and stand in doctor." Fay scowled as she got up to move Pierce over to the Nest II. Since Miyu refused to sleep with anyone other than Raye, Fay and Pierce were stuck with each other and they had made their selves another nest like Raye's and Miyu's only it was "Sanctified" unlike Raye's and Miyu's.

"Hey it's what he gets for trying to touch my kid and my wi- Miyu…" Raye said mumbling off so that he didn't say wife. Technically Raye and Miyu weren't married and he didn't want to jinx anything. If he started calling Miyu his wife he felt that something bad might happen before his dream could become reality.

"Hey Raye?" Miyu asked as Raye's head moved back to her belly.

"Yeah Miyu?" Raye asked as he smiled because his baby girl was going to be a soccer player at the rate and intensity she was kicking.

"What did Pierce mean by a license?" Miyu asked as she watched Fay make sure Pierce was in their nest under the skins.

"Oh… well that's an interesting topic." Raye said and lifted his head off Miyu's stomach. "You see it is illegal to have children without a proper license. If you do have a child without a license and the government finds out your child is taken away."

"How terrible." Miyu gasped.

"That's not the half of it. If you do it again you get sterilized, both the man and the woman plus the child is taken again."

Miyu shook her head. "I don't think I like where you come from very much Raye."

Raye smiled. "Neither do I."

Miyu hesitated before asking. "What do you think they might do to our baby if they found out?"

Raye shook his head. "I don't know Miyu." He said when he knew perfectly well they would exterminate it. If it wasn't fully human then it was to be killed. The Cornerian race had to be eradicated no matter the cost as ordered by General Ezekiel.

"I know what they would do back where we come from." Fay scowled almost to herself. "They'd certainly take her away, perform experiments on her and you'd never see her again."

"Fay!" Raye said seeing Miyu begin to burst up into tears.

"Oh Raye she's right! We can't take her anywhere! Even if a rescue ship came either way she'd be taken away from us!" Miyu sobbed and began to hug herself.

Raye clenched his hand into a fist. His hand had healed a long time ago but he still got a pang of pain every once in a while. It was ignorable pain but sometimes he'd notice it.

"Miyu look at me." Raye said as he put his unclenched hand on Miyu's head right behind her feline ears.

Miyu looked up and into Raye's eyes. Her own eyes were beginning to turn red, a few streams had already made it down her cheeks and her ears were drooping

"I will never let anyone take our baby away from us. If I have to I'll kill my way though both the Cornerian and Human armies to protect you both."

What Raye said calmed Miyu down a bit but she was still worried about her daughter. Even if she wasn't taken away from Raye and Miyu she'd never be accepted. Half Human half Cornerian, accepted by neither, hated by both.

"You are such a fuckhead!" Pierce groaned as he slowly came to.

If Raye hadn't already knocked Pierce unconscious he would have now.

"Hey Pierce feeling all right?" Raye growled.

"Yeah… just fine. Oh thanks Fay." Pierce said when Fay handed him a canteen of water which he drank from eagerly.

"So have you two started thinking about names yet?" Fay asked and then took the near empty canteen back from Pierce. She wasn't as energetic about the child as the other three. She still wasn't sure the child would make it and didn't want to get her hopes up yet she wished Miyu, Raye and the child the best.

Raye and Miyu looked at each other. "No… no we haven't." Miyu said. It was a shock to them both. They had been so worried about Miyu and getting enough food and skins that they never actually thought about giving the baby a name.

"Well you should." Fay said as she sat down and leaned up against the wall closest to the fire.

Raye and Miyu looked back to each other. "Well?" Raye asked not certain what to say. He had no ideas for baby names, sure he named Ashley but she was a wolf pup not his own kid.

"Well what?" Miyu asked.

"What do you think we should name her?"

"Anna Lee so we can call her anal for short." Pierce said as he slowly got out of the nest II.

Raye frowned but and tried to keep the rage in. "Pierce I swear to God I will drop you again."

"Yeah, yeah." Pierce scoffed as he sat by Fay. "I'd like to see you try what with my pretty little guard dog here."

"Don't call me your dog." Fay barked.

"See? She's a fierce one!" Pierce laughed. "I'm just kidding around Fay, don't worry."

"Damn right you are because if anything you're _my _bitch!" Fay snarled.

"_I _am _your _bitch?" Pierce gapped.

"Yup and I could sell you for a pack of cigarettes if I wanted to." Fay sneered.

"Oh Hell no! I aint your Bitch! You're mine!" Pierce shouted and stood up. Fay was quick to match his gesture and stood up and got right up in his face.

"Yeah? Then prove it! Make a move boy!" Fay shouted back.

Raye shook his head as the look of defeat spread across Pierce's face. He'd seen it time and time again. Despite his attitude Pierce had the same militant manners and that clamped down strictly on hitting a woman. Sure it didn't technically include Cornerians but to Pierce Fay was a woman like Miyu was a woman to Raye and striking them even playfully was something neither were prepared to do.

"That's right you sit back down." Fay growled and then sat right by him. Without warning she wrapped her arm around him causing Pierce's eyes to open wide.

"What are you doing?" Pierce asked feeling the boring eyes of Miyu and Raye as well as their snickering. Fay's eyes were so intense right now Pierce could hardly look away.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rub it in but I have to keep you in line." Fay said then gave him a quick hug. With that sudden gesture Fay got up and walked over to the nest II but along the way she looked at Miyu and Raye with a "that meant nothing" look. When she was snuggled up in the nest she fell asleep shortly after.

"Okay…." Pierce said who was shell shocked from the experience. Fay was really warm and really soft. Now that he thought about it she was kind of cute even if she resembled a poodle from back on Earth. Maybe it was just the fact that she did resemble a dog but she did have that appeal to her. Maybe that is what Raye saw in Miyu… or maybe he really, really, _really _likes animals and should be kept away from them.

"Pierce has got a girlfriend." Raye sang like an immature child.

"I do not!" Pierce snapped making Raye and Miyu laugh together.

"Denying it only makes it truer."

"No it doesn't! Shut up Raye and name your kid while I…" Pierce said about to go out for a walk but a cold night wind caught him "get some sleep I guess."

"Learn from me Pierce! Wrap it before you tap it!" Raye laughed.

Pierce stopped walking and glared at Raye. "No! No! You are not going to lecture me about that." Pierce said sternly as Fay began to moan in her sleep.

"Someone is waiting for you." Miyu purred.

"Oh don't you get in on this to!" Pierce said starting to fluster red.

"Someone's going red." Raye pointed out. "Is it embarrassment-"

"Or excitement?" Miyu purred finishing Raye's sentence.

"NEITHER! IT'S RAGE!" Pierce shouted at the top of his lungs.

"PIERCE GET YOUR STUPID HAIRLESS ASS OVER HERE! _NOW_!" Fay barked rather fiercely with rage after being woken up. Without having to be told twice Pierce was in the nest II and was quiet. He laid there taking Raye's and Miyu's snickering and jokes.

"Well well well, she's got Pierce pretty well trained now doesn't she?" Raye chuckled.

"Almost as good as how I've got you trained." Miyu purred and then licked Raye on the cheek.

"Right, you have _me_ trained." Raye scoffed.

"Oh but I do… Raye I'm feeling a bit thirsty could you be a doll and- oh thank you." Miyu said when Raye handed her a water canteen. She sipped from the canteen and handed it to Raye. "You see?"

"That proves nothing Miyu." Raye groaned after have falling for that obvious trap. "I'm not your pet."

"Oh really?" Miyu purred. Her tail was whishing around and whatever made her purr, which Raye had no idea what it was, was really loud now and Raye's head didn't have to be on her tummy to hear it.

"Yeah really." Raye replied.

"Oh Raye, I'm a little hungry could you-"

"Forget it Miyu." Raye interrupted. "I'm not falling for your little trap this time."

"But Raye you said you'd be there for me every step of the way!" Miyu said with a little whine.

Raye sighed and eventually got up. She got him there, he did promise to be there every step of the way even if this step was a little degrading. Still it was for Miyu and the baby. When he got to the food Ashley perked up and moved away from the warm fire towards Raye in an instant. She sat right next to Raye and gave him a wolfish smile.

"No! You've already had enough tonight Ashley." Raye scolded as he searched for a healthy bit of meat for Miyu. Ashley understood Raye to a point. She knew she wasn't going to get any food right now and that flat out pissed her off. She ruffled her fur making herself look bigger, she began to growl and snarl, she laid her ears back and she showed Raye her freakishly large, in comparison to when she was a pup, teeth.

"Well… someone is rather intimidating." Raye said as he handed Ashley a scrap of meat. He didn't want to mess with Ashley, she was pleasant when she got her way and was not agitated but otherwise she was a ruthless and territorial predator. She had gotten big enough and prideful enough to not want to sleep in or on the nest with Raye and Miyu anymore and had taken the fancy of sleeping in the middle of the cave. When Fay and Pierce tried to set up there she defended her spot until they backed off.

'Damn straight' Ashley said with a look as she laid down to eat the food.

As Ashley wolfed down the food with hardly any chewing Raye returned to Miyu's side with a finely seasoned hunk of meat. For a while now Raye had been going out looking for herbs and spices to add new flavors to his cooking. It took a long ass time but eventually he got three special blends that were spicy, sweet and as Pierce called it "an oral orgasm."

"This proves absolutely nothing." Raye scowled as he watched the triumphant Lynx eat her food with a smile on her face.

As he watched her he wanted to slap that meat out of her hands, throw her on the bed and then lock her in a kiss as he took her clothes and his clothes off clearing the way for them to get intimate. It had been about three months since she and he made love. They hadn't because Raye wanted to take the extra special care with the baby. Pierce told them it was okay and as long as she wasn't going through labor or being too rough it was safe but Raye wasn't taking any chances….

… "Are you kidding me?" Miyu hissed when Raye told her his idea.

"No I'm not. I know it sucks but-"

"Sucks? SUCKS!?" Miyu hissed but then began to shout. "This sucks more than anything that has ever sucked before you butthole!"

"Taking this rather dramatically aren't you Miyu?" Pierce laughed.

"Shut up Pierce!" Miyu shouted.

"Now Miyu-"

"Dumbass said it himself! It would be safe to have sex as long as we didn't-"

"Do anything extremely rough I know." Raye sighed.

"Then why?" Miyu asked. "I like it when you get intimate! The way you touch every single nerve within me and drive me up a wall with pleasure!" Miyu moaned.

"… Go on." Pierce said.

"Shut up Pierce!" Raye shouted at Pierce who was making a hand jerking motion in air that Miyu couldn't see but Raye could. "Now Miyu I know Pierce said it was safe but I don't want to take the chances!"

Without warning Miyu slapped him and began to pace around the room. "No, no, no, no, NO! I can't last that long!"

"Somebody is cock hungry." Pierce muttered to himself as he watched from across the room. If only Fay was here, she enjoyed little spats Raye and Miyu had, they were always entertaining like now.

"I know it's hard for you but think about how hard it is for me!" Raye retaliated. "I can't stop thinking of you or the things I want to do you! It's like you radiate sex!"

"… Go on." Pierce said making the jerking hand motion in air again only this time faster.

"I mean you are so beautiful and you have that body that makes me want to throw you down right now and just… PIERCE KNOCK THAT OFF!" Raye shouted when he looked over to Pierce who was having a field day with inappropriate gestures.

"Just say it! Just say you don't find me attractive anymore and you really don't want me anymore!" Miyu hissed.

"Miyu I don't think down on you in any way. Everything about you is a turn on to me! That weird way you sneeze, the cute little accent you have when you speak my language, your sexy butt, the way your eyes that sparkle when you hit Pierce with that rock-"

"Hey that really hurt you know!" Pierce said from over on the sidelines.

"- and just because you've gained some baby weight I would never turn away from you." Raye finished but leaned in close. "To tell you the truth I kind of like the glow you have its so-" Raye said but began to nibble on Miyu's feline ear causing her to purr "appealing."

"Raye stop it! Not in front of Pierce." Miyu giggled.

"I could always knock him unconscious." Raye said loud enough for Pierce to hear.

"Like you could." Pierce scoffed.

"Okay Raye, you've convinced me." Miyu said and pushed the human off her before he or she could get too enthralled with his frisky, refreshing advances….

…. "So how about Sonya?" Raye asked.

Miyu stuck out her tongue "No that sounds to… plebian."

"Alright… Vanessa?" Raye tried but that was yet another strikeout.

"No, no. That's good but not special." Miyu whispered shaking her head. Pierce Fay and Ashley were fast asleep now and they didn't want to interrupt them with their baby name deciding. So far they hadn't come to a conclusion but they were getting there.

"Well I'm out of ideas… why don't you give a few before I go on?" Raye whispered back as he stroked Miyu behind the ears. Like a house cat back on Earth that was one of her sensitive spots. She also liked, Raye found, to have her tail pet and her back rubbed and they both had fun finding those out.

"Well" Miyu purred "how about Shari?"

"Shari?" Raye asked with mass confusion in his voice. "Is that a food or something?"

Miyu rolled her eyes "Alright how about Mala?"

"Mala, Mala… sounds kind of… common." Raye whispered as his hand that was petting Miyu behind the ears moved to her belly to stroke it instead.

"It kind of is…" Miyu whispered back then thought of another name "Penny?"

Raye shook his head. "No that sounds too much like past human currency."

"Well I'm out of names for now, your turn."

"Uh okay… Zinnia?" Raye asked.

"Zinnia… Zinnia." Miyu repeated to herself. "That sounds nice but what does it mean?"

"It's a kind of flower back on Earth and it is also a city on my home planet Kashmir." Raye explained hoping that Zinnia would be good because that was the last name he had.

Miyu nodded. "It sounds cute but… I think we should put it in the maybe pile until we go through a few more names."

Raye nodded and put on a fake smile. A few more names meant going through the Giant Book of Baby Names another two times before they were done. It was fun Raye admitted but nothing felt right and so far they had a few names in the maybe pile, a thousand and one names in the no pile and twenty seven names in the what the fuck pile.

Miyu yawned and in the sparse light Raye could see her shiny white teeth and the grounded tongue that used to be such a tease and pleasuring friend. He longed to wrestle his own tongue with hers but he couldn't because that might escalate things outside the bounds of oral. Raye's worst fear was he'd accidently hurt the baby if he got too rough on top of Miyu.

And even if he were to just simply use his mouth instead of his member it wouldn't feel right with two people sleeping no less then ten feet away. As tantalizing and exciting as it was to get physical for the first time in months Raye had to restrain himself.

"It's so hard." Miyu whispered.

"What?" Raye said a little loud because he got the wrong inclination because of what he had been thinking of.

"It's so hard being so close to you and being so far away." Miyu whispered. "I never told you this Raye but you are the best I've ever had."

"Wow really?"

Miyu nodded.

"Well that's nice to know, I'm glad you like it-"

"Like it? I love it! The way you probe my body with your fingers, that things you can do with your tongue, how big-"

"Okay let's not get carried away here." Raye said while hating himself for making her stop. Every single syllable she uttered was turning him on. Raye had to grind his teeth and pinch his leg as hard as he could to keep the "non-aggression" pact he made with Miyu.

"I'm sorry, I just miss it so much." Miyu said then hugged Raye around the neck the best she could but then whispered in his ear. "I think of you every time I'm… alone."

Raye made a sound that was like a whine, gasp and a moan mixed into one. Miyu was trying to taunt him into something he knew was wrong because of the pact agreement but that was as hard to resist then the hard on.

"Miyu-" Raye began to try one last time to get her to stop but he was interrupted.

"I'm not wearing a bra or any panties." Miyu whispered causing Raye to snap.

Without another moment's hesitation Raye rolled over on top of Miyu. He was careful to not put any of his weight onto her or her stomach as he rammed his tongue into Miyu's mouth to begin an kissing war while his hands played with the slightly larger and highly sensitive breasts. Oh how he missed this. Every muscle within his frame pulsed as if they all had been building energy up since the last time he made love to Miyu. Unfortunately the only muscles he would need were the ones in his hands and his tongue. He wasn't going to break the pact but instead he'd just bend it a bit.

Miyu moaned quietly as Raye's fondling of her breasts hurt but for some reason it still felt good. This was the Raye she missed, the tender, passionate, loving Raye that could bring her pleasure even from pain. Raye's tongue was so soft and wet she had missed it so she was a little disappointed that it left her mouth so soon. She was a little less disappointed as it began to lick her cheek before hiding back behind teeth so that the lips could kiss her on the way down her body.

As Raye moved down he re-angled himself so that he was no longer hovering above Miyu but on her right side. With tender grace Raye pulled Miyu's soft grey shirt off her to find bare and braless breasts like Miyu said. Raye smiled at the deviant lynx.

"You are such a naughty girl, you know that?" Raye asked as he played with the rubbery nipples.

Miyu's only response was a minor gasp as the tickling sent shivers down her spine. Raye continued his fondling and drew his head in for a quick suckle. Miyu hadn't begun lactating just yet and this was one of her favorite things. Raye licked, nibbled ever so gently and rolled Miyu's left nipple in his mouth. He could hear Miyu's claws tearing the skins and her purring was so loud that Raye was sure that it might wake someone up but right now he didn't give a flying fuck. If either Fay or Pierce had a problem they had two options, roll back over and go to sleep or get the fuck out. Not wanting to play favorites Raye moved to the next breast and gave it equal treatment.

Raye sighed, now that he had gotten her chest off his chest he moved even lower but not before stuffing Miyu's shirt into her mouth. Miyu had a tendency to scream, gasp and moan as she got eaten and Raye wanted to make sure that it wasn't too loud. Like her shirt Miyu's pants slid off easily and there was nothing underneath that which granted him full access to the moist cleft.

"Make sure your shirt is secure in your mouth or you'll wake someone up." Raye whispered before his tongue made first contact. He was glad he told her that because just one swipe of his tongue made Miyu yell but through the shirt it was just a small muffled yell.

'That ain't nothing Miyu.' Raye thought to himself before setting to work….

…. Raye stroked Miyu behind the ears as she laid there unmoving for several minutes. Her breathing was sparse few gasps and her muzzle was hanging open. Some drool leaked out of her mouth but that was just fine. After the climax Raye sent her through he wasn't surprised in the least that she was this way. He didn't mean to brag but he hit every note, every nerve and every queue with perfect timing.

Another few minutes passed and Miyu finally began to show signs that she wasn't a vegetable.

"That… was… so-" Miyu whispered laboriously but Raye shushed her.

"I know baby I know." Raye whispered in her ear.

"I… love… you." Miyu panted softly.

"And I love you to." Raye said just before sneaking a kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly Miyu began to get up. She stayed within the warm cocoon of the skins and crawled on top of Raye.

"Miyu wha-" Raye said but Miyu shushed him.

"I love you Raye." Miyu whispered as she smiled. Raye could just make out the outlines of her smile and smiled back.

"It's okay I had as much fun as you did." Raye whispered.

Miyu shook her head. "I'll show you fun." She said as Raye's fly came down.

Now it was Raye's turn to tremble, his mouth went dry and his palms began to sweat. He never got one of these from Miyu before, probably because she was always the one who got the special treatment and partially because he was slightly afraid of the fact that Miyu's teeth were three times sharper than human teeth.

'Oh God please don't chew.' Raye thought to himself as Miyu took a handful.

Miyu smirked maliciously "Are all humans as gifted as you Raye?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know I don't go around looking at other- oh God!" Raye whispered but then had to stuff Miyu's shirt into his own mouth. Miyu's tongue felt so good on his warm skin he almost shouted from the pleasure. Miyu worked slow at first but soon she reached a level that caused Raye's muscles to flex at the same time against his will he felt so good. Then before long that feeling crept up on him.

"Hey Miyu I'm going to-" Raye whispered but Miyu just bobbed her head up and down faster and faster. "Miyu I- gah!" Raye grunted before he smothered himself so that his scream didn't wake up Fay or Pierce. He felt it all leave him and it felt so god damned good after three months of stockpiling. Miyu really was incredible.

Now it was Raye's turn to lay there. He heard some noises that sounded like swallowing then silence….


	31. Chapter 31

"Raye stop! It's clean!" Fay shouted as Raye tried to get every single scrap of meat off the antelope like creature.

"ALRIGHT THEN! GOD!" Raye snapped loudly. He was a nervous wreck, Miyu was nine months into the pregnancy now but she was still not going through labor which made him worry something was wrong. Raye tried to occupy his time with quick hunts, jogs, exercises, field dressings, and one sided spars with Pierce but nothing made him feel better. He was still nervous and complete wreck through all the side jobs. Nothing could keep his mind off the soon to arrive child and the fact that Miyu, the baby or both might not make it. Raye had confidence they would both make it, believed it in fact but there was always that lingering threat in the back of his mind.

"Ass." Pierce growled under his breath as Fay replaced the bandage on his arm from when he cut himself while getting his ass kicked.

"What was that Pierce?" Raye barked.

"Nuffink." Pierce said snippily.

"I'll come over there buddy." Raye said pointing a red and bloody finger at Pierce.

"Ooh!" Pierce mocked. Both Raye's attitude and the fact that Miyu wasn't going through labor was agitating the beta human. He really wanted to get it underway and deliver the stupid kid but for some reason it just wasn't time yet. These tensions had been alive for a week now and Pierce, Raye and Fay were constantly on the warpath amongst themselves.

"Both of you just shut up! Honestly I feel like I'm in a zoo full of immature humans!" Fay scowled. Pierce stuck his tongue out at Raye and that was it, Raye made a move to rush Pierce and Pierce got up to fight but Fay interjected.

"Honestly! Stop it you two!" She growled holding both Raye and Pierce back with extreme difficulty.

"Pierce I swear to God I'm going to peel off all your skin with a butter knife, take the skin and make a pair of Pierce pajamas then set those pajamas on FIRE!" Raye shouted as he reached for Pierce's neck.

"RAYE KNOCK IT OFF!" Miyu shouted from the nest. Immediately Raye stopped but Pierce kept at it. "Now come here I need to talk to you."

"Meow" Pierce said then made a whipping noise.

"Pierce knock it off!" Fay growled and then Pierce stopped trying to attack Raye.

"Bark" Raye said then made a whipping noise.

Pierce just frowned and flipped Raye off but Raye didn't see him since he was walking over towards Miyu. He took a seat right next to the slightly annoyed lynx but she had a reason to be annoyed. From dawn till dusk Raye, Fay and Pierce would squabble, fight and more often then not knock Pierce upside the head. Pierce would then bitch and moan and ultimately be sour for an hour or so.

"What's up love?" Raye asked as he moved his hair out of his eyes. He would have had Fay cut it a long time ago so that it wasn't in his eyes all the time but right now he didn't trust Fay with anything sharp and pointy.

"My rupturing blood vessel count, that's what's up!" Miyu hissed. "Can't you three just get along? The baby will be along any day now and I don't want her to see you all fighting!"

Raye, Fay and Pierce shuffled around a bit. They all felt stupid now that Miyu had to get involved.

"Now apologize and just mellow out!" Miyu scorned Raye.

"Sorry guys." Raye said to Fay and Pierce.

"Yeah sorry." Pierce and Fay responded simultaneously.

"Good, now Raye do we have all the necessary preparations?" Miyu asked trying to give Raye something to do.

"Yup, a month's worth of food for five, four little outfits for the baby," Raye said grabbing one of the little pajama suits he made out of saber tooth skins "lots of water and the entryway has a skin door now but I made absolute sure that the smoke can escape and it won't build up on us."

"Speaking of smoke-" Miyu began to say but Raye was already well ahead of her.

"And we have all the firewood we can fit in here." Raye said motioning to the ceiling high wood pile far enough from the fire so it didn't ignite.

Miyu began to stroke the large arctic wolf while she slept. Ashley didn't stir but she did enjoy the pets and she also enjoyed how the cave was at a comfortable temperature and coats weren't completely necessary. If they had a thermometer, the stranded would find that with the skin door over the entrance of the cave the cave was fifty eight degrees and at night it only got to about thirty nine. Those temperatures were a lot better than the typical nine degrees Fahrenheit at night but still a baby had to be looked after constantly in such ghastly conditions.

"Great and did you-"

"Dress the food? Yup just finished-"

"Then you should go dispose the carcess, shouldn't you?" Miyu asked gently.

"Well I was going to but-"

"This place is already starting to smell Raye. Please go do it now."

Raye sighed. "Alright love, but I want a baby when we get back. Hey Ashley, come on girl let's go!"

At the sound of her name and the word go Ashley shot up and padded her way over to the entrance. At times she was like a cuddly although big dog and others she was mean but right now she was in a good mood, she was getting to go outside. Raye went over to the carcass and picked up all the parts they weren't able to use and he carried them out with Ashley trailing behind him sniffing the scents of death and food.

"Looks like it's just you and me Ash. Tell me what's going on in wolf world?" Raye asked but Ashley just romped around in the snow. If she would stay still for a moment Raye would have completely lost her because she blended in perfectly with the snow.

"Are you excited for the baby as much as I am Ashley?" Raye asked as he dug a little hole in the frozen ground with extreme difficulty. "Nah, you'll probably want to eat her huh?" Raye said humorously even though he'd skin the she-wolf alive if it even growled at his daughter.

"Screw it." Raye said when the ground wouldn't give way to his freezing hands. Instead he decided to pile a lot of snow on the remains because there was no getting through the frozen dirt.

"Phew I stink." Raye said as he caught whiff of himself. "I think we should go to the hot springs real quick." Raye said and then led the energetic wolf toward the hot springs. Out of the corner of his eye Raye noticed that Ashley had stopped prancing around and was no stalking him. he pretended not to notice until she struck. When she leapt at him Raye spun around and caught her mid air but her momentum was too much and they both went down. Still Raye wouldn't lose; he wrapped his arms around Ashley's neck and applied a little pressure. Ashley began to growl and snap at him but there was nothing she could do at that point. Eventually she went limp and Raye let her go.

"You'll get me next time Ash." Raye chuckled as he moved on towards the hot spring….

…. "So Miyu how ya holding up?" Fay asked for the thirtieth time today.

"Just fine Fay, she's been- ow!" Miyu said and then put a hand on her tummy. "She's been really kicky today."

"That's a good sign. Just hang in there Big Mama-"

"Big Mama!?" Miyu gasped. "Oh no you didn't! The second I get the chance I'm dropping all this weight and we'll see who the Big Mama is when I beat your face into the ground!"

"I was only fooling Miyu, calm down." Fay laughed.

Pierce chuckled to himself while he tended to the fire. "Oh those two, it's like there was once chemistry between them… wait a minute."

"So Miyu how ya holding up?"

"You just asked me that!" Miyu snapped playfully.

"I know but I thought that I should ask again since you just pissed yourself." Fay snickered.

"Piss myself? But I didn't have to pee!" Miyu said, horror filling her eyes when she saw that her pants were soaked.

"Well you shouldn't have to pee anymore!" Pierce laughed.

"No you guys! I… I think my water broke!" Miyu gasped fearfully. Both Pierce and Fay froze in fear and stared at Miyu. Their eyes were clearly showing the fear in both them.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Miyu screamed when the first contraction hit her.

"Fay!" Pierce shouted.

"WHAT?" Fay shouted as she took Miyu's hand.

"What do we do?"

Fay's mouth dropped. "YOU'RE THE FUCKING DOCTOR! YOU TELL ME!"

Pierce stood there with a blank look on his face while he calmed down. He completely forgot that he was the only one who knew what to do in this scenario but the sudden shock and fear gave him temporary amnesia.

"Oh yeah." Pierce said right before Miyu let out a loud caterwaul. "Okay first we need to get her somewhere dry and get her pants off." Pierce said snapping into action….

… "For some reason I fell like punching Pierce." Raye thought as he got out of the hot spring. He felt relaxed and refreshed for the first time in ages. He did try to bathe every day but sometimes due to his worry for Miyu's well being he kept close to the cave. Now though, he felt just fine, like there wasn't a problem on Hell.

"You ready to go Ash?" Raye asked the napping wolf as he finished getting dressed. Ashley didn't like the hot water and she proffered to sit the baths out. With a big toothy yawn the she-wolf was up and ready to head back. Together the two hunters headed back, a little slowly though.

"You know Ash maybe you should consider becoming a mother. I mean, you are bigger than every other wolf I've seen, you'd make one Hell of a pack leader. I'm not saying you have to go in fact I don't really want you to but whatever makes you happy, you know?" Raye said, conversing with the playful pup at heart she-wolf.

Ashley just stared at him as they walked. She had no idea what he was saying and neither did she care since the words food, Ashley and Miyu wasn't in any of the things he said.

'Great, I'm talking to a wolf. Man I'm stupid…. What's got into her?' Raye thought when Ashley stopped walking and became very tense.

"Ash? What's the matter?" Raye asked before he heard the high pitched wail. That froze Raye into the ground faster than flash freeze. The scream was terrifyingly ominous, like something dreadful just happened.

Without another pause in their strides, Ashley and Raye ran as fast as they could back to the cave. Ashley got there way before Raye did but when Raye reached the door he heard another scream and talking.

"Okay what do we do now?" Fay asked as Raye barged into the cave.

"What's going on!?" Raye shouted when he saw Miyu leaned up against a makeshift bed with her legs spread wide to aid in the process of giving birth.

"It's the baby!" Fay and Pierce shouted at him.

"The… baby." Raye said, the color flushing out of his face and he feinted.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE BALLSING ME!" Fay shouted when she saw the human fall to the floor like a rag doll. "HE FEINTED!"

"What!?" Pierce shouted looking from the tearing up lynx to the gutless human. "Oh cock it! Fay we don't need him!"

'The baby… is finally… coming…' Raye thought to himself. He heard muffled shouts and screams but for now they didn't matter. The shock was so massive, Raye never thought this day would come but now that it was here it caught him off guard. 'Miyu…

I'm so sorry for the pain.' Raye thought when he heard another scream. 'But I'm going to be there for you' Raye thought as he sat up 'every step of the way!'

"Well look who decided to wake!" Fay scoffed. "Have a nice quick nap you fairy?"

"Pierce where do you need me?" Raye asked ignoring Fay so he could concentrate one hundred percent on Miyu who seemed to be racked with pains.

"Console her!" Pierce said right before Miyu kicked him in the face because of a spasm. Raye nodded he swapped places with Fay.

"Raye is that you?" Miyu asked, her eyes red from tears of pain and her voice weak from crying out so much.

"Yes love it's me- AH!" Raye shouted when Miyu took hold of his hand and tried to crush it.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Miyu hissed loudly, spraying Raye with spit. Raye began to squirm around with his hand being crushed and all but the worst part of it was Miyu's claws which were digging into his skin. "YOU AND YOUR DEVIL SEED!"

"I'm sorry-"

"YOU'RE… _SORRY_?" Miyu shrieked in Raye's ear. "I'M GOING THROUGH IMMENSE PAIN AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS YOU'RE SORRY? I OUGHT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"AH! OH GOD MY HAND!" Raye yelled as the pressure increased and he heard something in it go pop.

"GUESS WHAT'S NEXT?" Miyu yelled as her other hand moved for Raye's waist.

"Miyu!" Pierce said loud enough to get Miyu's attention. Miyu's burning blue eyes glared at Pierce and he began to shake a little. "Um it's uh… time to start pushing now." He said weakly.

"GOOD! THIS KID IS COMING OUT RIGHT NOW!" Miyu yelled.

"Please be careful Miyu-"

"Careful?" Miyu said relatively calmly. "I'll be very carful when I STRANGLE YOU WITH THE PLACENTA!" Miyu yelled adding even more pressure to Raye's hand somehow.

"Okay on three! One… two… three!" Pierce said and Miyu began strain herself to the breaking point. As she pushed she screamed some more and crushed Raye's hand so hard Raye was certain that it broke.

"That's good Miyu, you're doing really great." Fay said stroking Miyu's head when she tired out.

"Yeah you did great honey- AH!" Raye began to shout when Miyu's anger for him ignited a second push.

"Raye! If I make it through this I'm going to kill you!" Miyu hissed.

"Good job Miyu I think it's beginning to crown! Just one or two more and we're good to go!" Pierce said excitedly.

Both Miyu and Raye began to scream in pain as Miyu tried once more.

'My hand… is… falling off!' Raye thought to himself as Miyu's crushed his. 'Now alone time is useless!'

"Oh my God!" Pierce gasped.

"What is it Pierce?" Fay asked, worried because of Pierce's tone.

"I… I uh… can't… Miyu come on one more!" Pierce said. As awkward as it was, Pierce wasn't in the least bit disturbed by helping Miyu give birth; he'd been trained rigorously in several scenarios of child birth because after his term was over he wanted to be a doctor. Yet after seeing what was coming he was completely frightened of it.

"I… I can't." Miyu gasped, her hand going slack finally.

"Come on Miyu just one more and we're done here!" Pierce swayed but it was no use.

"No I can't! It's too much I-" Miyu whined, her strength and anger was almost completely gone. But before she threw in the towel Raye grabbed her by the chin and gently spun her head to face him.

"Miyu if you do this for me we'll name her what you wanted." Raye said calmly despite the panic welling up inside him because Miyu had all but given up. Giving up now stacked the odds completely against the birthing child. With out a doubt the baby would die if Miyu didn't do what she had to.

Miyu's muzzle dropped. She hadn't expected Raye to let her name the child. Over the last three months of the pregnancy Raye and Miyu had been trying to find the right name but they were both split on the decision. Raye had been holding firm and not backing down yet now he was giving up on the little battle so he could win the war.

Miyu smiled and nodded. "I'll try."

"One… two… THREE!" Pierce shouted as Miyu fed her last ounces of strength into her final push.

"Come on Miyu! Come on!" Fay and Raye egged.

"I… I think I got it now!" Pierce said and Miyu was kaput. She stopped entirely and just laid there breathing hard while Raye stroked her behind the ears.

"You did great Miyu. You have no idea how wonderful you are." Raye whispered to the exhausted lynx. For a moment they remained sitting side by side staring into each other's eyes. They both made it through an extremely trying trial and now it was all over thankfully.

"Oh my God!" Pierce gasped.

All eyes fell onto Pierce holding the small bundled up child. It was then Raye and Miyu heard the healthy sounding cries of a newborn infant. A baby's cries are often annoying but to everyone in the cave it was a relief to hear them.

"What is it Pierce?" Raye asked Pierce as he stood up slowly. He almost didn't want to see his own child out of fear of what it might be.

Pierce looked up at Pierce, his eyes and face blank with shock. He motioned to hand the child over to Raye but Raye hesitated. His hands wouldn't move, he was too scared of what he created. Was it a monster? Was it human? Was it going to live? Those questions haunted his mind until he reached out to take the child against his own will.

Raye took the little bundle and made sure to support the head and then his eyes bore witness to what he and Miyu had created.

"Oh my God." Raye whispered, his face becoming paler the longer he gazed at his new daughter Caenda.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ HA HA HA HA HA HA! Ain't I a stinker!? You're going to have to wait for the next chapter suckers XD! Don't worry though it will be up MUCH faster than this one was. This was a shorter chapter because I wanted to mess with your minds ;P and becuase I really, really, REALLY didn't want to go into deep detail about Miyu giving birth.**_

_**Anyways I'd like to thank…**_

Red Fox Prince, WhoIsMisterBlue, fell_the_temptest, titan 386 and Rain Fox for giving me ideas for the name of Raye's and Miyu's daughter. I really appreciate it and liked them all and am even using some of them in other stories like Padawan so thanks again! I chose Caenda cause it sounds different and a little feminine and out of all them I thought that Miyu would chose that one. Raye's choice was Tress but like you saw he gave up so Miyu wouldn't. Other than that thanks all, hope you enjoyed and in later chapters I plan on using some of the names for what's next to come.


	32. Chapter 32

"Raye?" Miyu said weakly. She wasn't very strong right now and the fear of what was in Raye's hands also took its toll on her strength. Albeit Raye did say he'd take care of the child however it came out looking like, Miyu was still afraid. What if their child really was a monster? What if they would have to end it's sweet little life? The thought of killing the child was dividing Miyu in two. The baby's cries were igniting dozens of motherly instincts by the second.

The back of Raye's throat began to dry out and become coarse like he had swallowed a gallon of sand. In his hands was his daughter Caenda and his heart was being crushed by merely looking at the crying child. Slowly the human walked towards the trembling lynx. The look on the human's face disturbed the lynx and she began to assume the worst.

"M-Mi…" Raye choked. His voice was failing him and he was unable to tell Miyu about the child's condition.

"Raye?" Miyu whimpered as she watched a small tear crawl down the humans pale white cheek. "What's wrong?"

"She…" Raye said then looked down at Caenda again. He couldn't say it.

The room fell deafly silent, no one breathed, no one moved. Miyu wetted her lips.

"Let me see her." Miyu said.

Without hesitating Raye passed his daughter to the mother. Miyu stared long and hard at the crying child and then came a soft noise. Miyu smiled and as she had begun to purr.

"She's perfect." Miyu said as tears of joy rushed down her face.

"She gets that from your side." Raye said as color returned to his face.

Caenda was a perfect hybrid of human and Cornerian. She had a little bit of wispy newborn hair on her head which was brown like her mother's fur, she had a human face but no human ears on the side, instead she had Miyu's ears, her small little hands were a little stubby but her nails looked more like claws and she also had her mother's medium long tail.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Fay said to Pierce who was standing by with a surprised look on his face.

"She's… a… perfect hybrid! She isn't grotesque, she doesn't appear to have any deformities and she isn't sprouting any extra anything!" Pierce said almost to himself.

"And Caenda, nice name." Fay said strangely. As she watched Raye and Miyu gap with loving parental joy over every little thing Caenda did she began to feel a little bit jealous, mainly of Miyu. Miyu now had a beautiful child and a loving man on her side. What Fay wouldn't give to have one of those two. Pierce was just not her type, sure he was a really funny guy and was often really sweet but in comparison to Raye he was hardly anything. Raye was so strong, dependable and intimate that Fay doubted anyone other than Raye would do.

"Look at her little ears!" Raye chuckled and touched them gently.

"She's so beautiful! I wish we had two!" Miyu giggled but then sighed. "I guess I should feed her."

"Aw…" Raye whined. "Could I hold her again afterwards?"

Miyu smiled and pecked the human on the lips. "Of course you can daddy."

"Daddy?" Raye said to himself. He honestly never expected himself to be called that but now he was in fact a daddy. It was mind blowing and the responsibilities that were now thrust upon him were staggeringly heavy. But he promised he'd be there every step of the way and so he'd take on that responsibility without flinching.

"Congratulations _daddy_." Pierce teased.

"Yes Congratulations Raye." Fay said

"Thank you." Raye said happily.

"So Caenda is a girl like Miyu said huh? Well the chances of that were one in two but still that was a good guess." Pierce said wanting to make light conversation.

"Uh huh." Raye replied, he was in no mood to make light conversation, he just wanted to wait the child's feeding out so he could hold her again. For some reason he got warm funny feelings like he the ones he had for Miyu except less intimate. It was strange to Raye, he never felt any other variations of the word love for anyone except he did feel the passionate form with Miyu and Jessica. Still though it was love and it was at first sight.

Fay went over to Miyu to have a closer look at the child. "How ya holding up Miyu?"

"Good, she's really hungry." Miyu said bringing Caenda a little closer to her breast.

"Well I'm glad you both pulled through all right." Fay said and hugged Miyu around the neck. "Congratulations momma."

Miyu grinned. "Thanks Fay." Caenda looked so different from all the children she had seen but she didn't feel any less her mother because of it. If she had to she'd do damn well anything to protect Caenda.

"Well I'll be back later I have to go wash up. Miyu make sure Raye keeps her head supported and wrapped in that blanket." Pierce said heading towards the entrance.

"I will Pierce." Miyu purred.

"I'll go with you." Fay said wanting to leave the two parents alone and to get away from her sudden attraction to Raye and desire to be a mother herself. She left her wrist com by Miyu and took off after Pierce.

When they were gone Raye snuggled up close to Miyu and Caenda. "I love you Miyu."

"I love you two Raye… I'm sorry about earlier-"

"Say no more, I know you were hurting and its okay my hand is fine. I'm just a big baby is all." Raye said the touched Caenda's little lynx ears. "Out of everything I'm glad she has those the most. And her little tail is so cute!"

"Yeah…" Miyu said before she came to a very serious and very critical question. "Raye are you… disappointed?"

"About what?" Raye asked.

"Caenda."

Raye looked at his nursing daughter and from the look in his eyes Miyu could tell there was none but she had to hear it.

"I don't think Caenda can ever disappoint me. In fact I like the fact that she's a hybrid of our species, it just proves that our races can coexist." Raye said looking back into Miyu's blue eyes. "Do you know what I hope though?"

"What?" Miyu asked on the verge of tears. Raye just bombarded her close to home with all the right words she needed desperately to hear.

"I hope she get's your eyes, they're to pretty to be shadowed by mine." Raye said wrapping his arm around Miyu's shoulder.

That did it. Miyu's eyes could not hold the tears of joy back anymore. "I love you so much Raye." Miyu softly sobbed and then kissed him tenderly.

"I love you to Miyu."

For awhile the two parents sat there holding one or the other and when little Caenda was content she fell asleep.

"I think you can hold her now Raye but be very gentle," Miyu said handing Raye the baby bundle "she just fell asleep."

Raye smiled as he took Caenda into his arms. "I'll be gentle." He said as he made sure he was holding the baby the right way, he had to support her little head most of all or her neck might get hurt.

Just holding her filled him with warmth and love it was almost sickeningly wonderful. Never in his whole life did he think he'd be a father but here he was with the love of his life and the child of his dreams.

Ashley had been watching everything from the beginning and had waited until now to find out what the strange thing in Raye's arms was. She approached slowly and cautiously and when she came close enough Raye's eyes darted to her and glared. It wasn't a glare of hate it was just a glare of warning saying that if Ashley even growled at Caenda her pelt would be Caenda's next outfit. Ashley got closer slowly and when she was able to see the thing in Raye's arms she whined a little. The little thing looked like Raye but smelt like Miyu, it was strange. With her curiosity sedated Ashley padded back over to her spot and laid down.

"I don't think she's impressed." Raye chuckled.

"She'll come around but I think she doesn't like newcomers all that much. She just has to get to know them is all I guess." Miyu purred.

"Here you take her, I have to feed the fire a little bit." Raye said gently handing Miyu Caenda.

"Okay but hurry back." Miyu said holding the baby closer to her.

As fast and proficiently as he could Raye tended to the fire and when it was thriving Raye returned to his family, happier than he had ever been in his life….

… "Yes she looks fine! Can I please get some sleep now?" Pierce moaned after having to check on Caenda for the twelfth time today.

"I guess but-"

"No! She is fine! If she made it this long then she'll make it through the night! Now good night!" Pierce snapped and stormed to the Nest II.

There was nothing wrong with Caenda, in fact she had been feeding and sleeping pretty well but Raye was still worried so he had the family doctor check on her periodically. Unfortunately there wasn't a family doctor on Hell so they had to settle for Pierce.

"He's right Raye, she's been absolutely fine up till now, she'll be fine the rest of the night." Miyu said from the Nest.

"I guess but-"

"No buts now come on we need to get some sleep. It was a very eventful day." Fay said as she shoved him to Miyu and Caenda.

"Alright." Raye sighed and slowly crawled under the furs. Caenda was sleeping on Miyu's right and so Raye got in on the left but slowly so he didn't disturb Caenda. He had heard that babies were Hell when they woke up and he didn't want to find out.

"Hey there stranger." Miyu purred when Raye snuggled up close to the lynx. "The second I get my figure back I'm going to destroy you." She whispered into his ear before nibbling his earlobe.

"I look forward to it." Raye said grinning ear to ear because he knew she'd get her marvelous body back. Sure he loved her figure model body a lot but Miyu didn't really have to have it for him to love her. It was a sort of bonus like a lot of the cute things Raye loved about her.

Miyu turned over and like most every night for the past thirteen some odd months Raye wrapped his arm around Miyu and held her instead her holding him like in the beggining.

Raye smiled to himself. 'Ah yes, when we first met we shot each other and even after that we never did get along very well at least until certain elements brought us closer.' Raye thought and held her closer after becoming chilled by the mere thought of the grisly temperatures outside the cave.

It wasn't long until Miyu was snoring gently in his arms but Raye was too excited to go to sleep. Just on the other side of the lynx he loved was the little infant he could not get enough of. Miyu almost had to pry Caenda away from Raye it was so bad. When Caenda yawned in her sleep, the two hundred and ten pound, six foot three, hardened veteran of the Earthen Military turned into the biggest fan-girl you ever saw. He fawned over everything Caenda did and didn't mind it when her sharp little claws got him in the eye.

Already Caenda was a big part of the cave. She just seemed to click in instantaneously. The only ones who weren't so overwhelmingly fanatic about her were Pierce and Ashley. Ashley didn't like Caenda so much because she was noisy and sapped up almost every second of Miyu's attention and because Caenda was a newcomer did Ashley not fully agree. Still she was a good girl and was not hostile as of yet. Pierce on the other hand didn't see a child so much as a fascinating test experiment. Caenda was just another marvel of the universe that he wanted to study but not get too attached to.

While Miyu slept Raye played with the baby's little lynx ears. Like her mother's they were so enticing that he couldn't stop. He was sure to be gentle though and not to irritate Caenda so she didn't wake up but still he putting some risk on of waking her.

"I hope you'll be as beautiful as your mother." Raye whispered and then began to fall in suit of Caenda and Miyu….

… The next day was a mellow one. Everyone stayed around the cave to either play with or at least be around the baby.

"I got your nose! I got your nose! I- aw isn't that sweet? She's trying to nom my finger!" Raye said going completely fruity.

"Um… okay." Pierce said nervously. To him Raye was always the hard-ass Sergeant that could gut a Cornerian with a field knife as fast as it could pitifully try to shoot him. Yet now he was as soft and tender as a chick.

"Nom, nom, nom, nom." Raye said as Caenda gummed his finger. Caenda's eyes were a strange color, they were a blue color but not Miyu's eye color at all. But then babies eyes tended to mature later and hopefully they'd be blue but since brown was dominant and blue was recessive there was no chance. Still though, Cornerian genes might be stronger than humans when it came to eyes.

"Raye is really starting to creep me out." Pierce whispered to Fay.

"Oh let him have his moment Pierce. It's not everyday someone becomes a father." Fay smiled as she watched Raye and Caenda play their little games. To her Raye's strangeness was rather cute and charming. Not everybody made bonds so quickly and Raye was one of them but Fay could tell that Raye would do anything to for Caenda already.

After a long time of "noming" went on but after a while Caenda began to get fussy and whine. She sounded just like a little kitten mewing and that made Raye not want to let her go all the more.

"I think she's hungry Raye, maybe you should hand her over." Pierce said glad that their game was over for the moment.

"What again? Are you going to leave anything of Miyu left for me Cae?" Raye asked like a goober as he handed Caenda to Miyu.

"Apparently not." Miyu said when Caenda practically attacked Miyu's breast.

"Sad face." Raye said as he sat next to Miyu. "Oh well at least I still have you by and by."

"You're unbelievable." Miyu purred as she leant in for a kiss.

"And you're both crazy! So it all works out." Pierce said as Miyu and Raye playfully kissed each other. "Just look at them! They haven't learned their lesson!"

"Yeah." Fay sighed and looked away but the taunting smacks their lips made tormented her still. It wasn't fair, why did Miyu get to be happy? Why did she get someone like Raye, a beautiful hybrid child and a family while she was left with Pierce? Sure Pierce was a nice guy but Raye was something more and Fay could see it now that it was too late. Even if she were to somehow pry Raye away from Miyu what about the child? Through Caenda they'd always be connected and always love each other no matter what happened. There was only one option.

"Where are you going Fay?" Pierce asked.

Fay didn't even look back when and she just said "To the springs."

When she was gone Raye bit his lips. Something was wrong he just knew it. He didn't get to where he was not being able to read people. If he hadn't been able to read his men before, during and after battle he wouldn't know who to trust and count on. Raye stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute babes." Raye said but not before leaning down to give the two most important women in his life quick pecks.

"Hurry back!" Miyu called out to him perfectly in his native tongue….

… "Fay? Fay?" Raye shouted as he ran to Fay. Fay stopped dead in the beaten snow trail and looked back. For a minute her heart began to flutter as she saw the one man that seemed right came running for her. But then she remembered that it could never be, he loved another too deeply to love her the same way.

"Yes Raye?" Fay asked solemnly.

"You uh… mind if I walk with you? I could use a bath myself." Raye said casually. First he wanted to play it off as her best friend and see if he could get her to spill it and if that worked he'd try to fix it. Survival depended on everyone with a straight head.

"If you think you can butter me up by pretending to be my best friend so I'll tell you what's troubling me you can forget it Raye." Fay growled and showed him her teeth meaning 'I don't want to play your little games.'

'F…-uck' Raye thought but pursued anyways.

"All right but you don't mind if I go with you do you?"

Fay sighed. "If you want."

"Alright then." Raye said speeding up so he walked side by side with Fay. To him Fay was like a business partner, you know her but you don't get too close yet it all works out. Maybe that was it? Maybe she was feeling excluded?

"You know, you look really cute with Caenda." Fay said, the empathy leaking from her like radiation.

"Thanks, she is such bliss."

"She is." Fay sighed. "And Miyu is a great mom… you two will make it, I just know it."

"Well with yours and Pierce's help we most certainly will." Raye said positively.

"Yeah… Pierce." Fay sighed again.

"Speaking of Pierce how are things between you two?" Raye asked suddenly catching Fay by surprise.

"Oh you mean us? Not good I don't think- I mean… there's nothing between us." Fay said after a brief hesitation. "Sometimes I feel all alone even with him around… I can't explain."

"Really?" Raye gapped. He never expected Fay to be this fragile on the inside, he always saw her as the second in command yet she was so weak.

"Yes I… I really envy you and Miyu." Fay said stopping at the opening of the cave.

"What do you mean?" Raye asked.

"Well… you're always so happy, you're both in some fairytale relationship and she's really lucky to have you." Fay said and through her white fur Raye could see what he hoped wasn't blush.

"Yeah well, I feel lucky to have her also. She's really amazing- but so are you!" Raye said when Fay began to look downcast but that changed with that last tidbit.

"You think so?" Fay asked.

"Of course I do! I mean without you the whole cave would fall apart. To be honest I always thought of you as second in command. Plus you're strong, intelligent, resourceful and- F-Fay!" Raye gasped when Fay threw herself at him. His mouth was unprepared for the assault Fay's attacked with. Without warning her lips were pressed against his and she would not let up.

Raye tried to resist but Fay managed to take advantage of his shock by forcing herself onto him. She grabbed onto his back and moved down to grasp his firm backside. After that Raye tried to push her away but Fay wrapped her leg around his and then was able to force him onto the ground.

"Fay! What are you doing?" Raye shouted when Fay pulled away.

"You don't know how much I want a man like you Raye." Fay said before tearing at his coat to get it off.

"Fay stop!" Raye shouted grabbing her hands. It was then he felt her go slack and he managed to roll her off of him. "What's got into you!?"

Fay didn't respond, she just hugged her legs and curled up into a ball. For a moment Raye felt nothing but rage for the out of line canine. He wasn't married to Miyu but he was just as faithful. What she did was completely unorthodox and could have put his and Miyu's relationship in jeopardy. He was angry until he heard the quiet whimpers.

"Fay? Did I hurt you?" Raye asked.

Fay shook her head. "I'm sorry Raye… I thought-"

"You weren't thinking! You just blatantly assumed that I'd go along for the ride!" Raye snapped and then pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Fay-"

"I'm so sorry." Fay whimpered as she began to tremble.

Raye caught his breath for a second. How could he be mad at that? She was so sad and lonely it was just plain sad. Still though she had no right coming on to him like that. With his torn coat's sleeve Raye wiped his wet lips.

"Fay, you're a remarkable woman but why me? I'm with Miyu! I don't want to put that on the line for anything!"

"I just wanted someone like you… someone strong, someone smart, capable and so wonderful." Fay whined like a dog outside on a cold rainy night.

"Fay… what about Pierce?"

"He's not you." Fay said sadly.

Raye shook his head. "You don't give him enough credit or chances. I know Pierce he's a good guy. See you later-"

"If you leave me now I'll tell Miyu!" Fay growled, her depression giving way to anger at being rejected.

"Tell her what?" Raye scoffed. "That you forced yourself on me only to be shot down?"

"I'll tell her that we've been secretly going at it behind her back when we were out on our hunts." Fay sneered.

Raye's face burned red. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me Raye." Fay goaded.

"Like she'll believe you over me-"

"I've known her for years, you only know her for just over a year? We girls stick together and if I tell her we've been sleeping together she'll believe me in a heartbroken heartbeat." Fay said grinning sadistically.

Raye clenched his fists and glared at the white canine. She was planning on lying her through her pointed teeth to Miyu and Raye was not certain if he was willing to call her bluff. If he left and beat Fay home there was a chance but Fay was faster than him and she would tell Miyu even if he beat her home.

"You really are a sadistic bitch you know that right?" Raye grunted.

"You have no idea." Fay said getting off the cold snowy ground. She walked up slowly to the rage flexed human enjoying her victory. "Why don't you join me inside?" Fay said into Raye's face with a seductive smile on her face.

'I'm sorry Miyu.' Raye said as he was pulled into the cave like a dog on a leash.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting and agitate you by messing with your heads. Well here it is, Caenda is a cat girl and if you don't know what that is google it but be careful okay? There are a lot of… naughty cat girls to be seen on google let me tell you. Okay so one more thing the next chapter might be the last and if not the one after it will be. That's right Survival on a Frozen Hell is almost over. Anyways love you guys but not in a gay way, I'm cereal! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	33. Chapter 33

Everything about Raye was tense, his arms, his legs, his jaw. Never before had he been this uncomfortable and unwilling. Fay drug him to her favorite hot spring and then proceeded to strip him down. First she started with the jacket and then his shirt.

"You did the right thing Raye." Fay said as she bit Raye on his side.

Raye just stood there trying to think about other things, snow, cold, killing, but nothing seemed to work. He could not banish Fay from his mind. He wanted to break her pretty little neck, and it would be so easy to. Just grab her, spin her around and then snap it. But if he did that survival chances decreased, Pierce and Miyu would worry once she disappeared and he hadn't killed a Cornerian in so long it didn't feel natural anymore.

"Fay please don't make me do this." Raye pleaded once she moved on to his pants.

"Alright Raye I won't." Fay said getting off her knees and onto her feet.

"You won't?" Raye gasped.

"Not if you don't feel comfortable with it. Undress yourself, I'll undress myself." Fay said as she opened up her jacket.

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know full well what you meant but I'm not letting you get away. Now take off your pants and show me if Miyu was lying or not." Fay said with a wink.

"You twisted sadistic bitch." Raye growled.

"I know I am." Fay grinned maliciously.

'I could kill her, I could even make it look like an accident. I could push her into the lava at any time. Snapping her neck wouldn't look so suspicious then would it?' Raye thought as his trembling hands fidgeted with his zipper. Never had taking his pants off been so difficult but now it seemed almost impossible. Rage, fear and the shame disabled the human from functioning properly.

"If you don't hurry I'll do it for you." The near nude Fay cooed. Only a thin bra and skimpy pair of panties was left on her form. She did have a nice body Raye had to admit but he didn't have to like it. It wasn't Miyu's speckled body that awaited him but an evil stranger's.

'Just imagine it's Miyu and this will be all over soon.'

"Oh I'm going to make this go on and on." Fay said once Raye's pants were dropped. "Come with me." Fay commanded as she grabbed Raye's underwear like a handle and then dragged him into the hot spring.

The water burned Raye's skin slightly and he felt so hot because of his pre-obtained heat from rage. Now that they were in the water, now all bets were off. Immediately Fay began to work her pet. She ran her hands through his hair while she licked and kissed his face. It was so degrading, Raye was beginning to tremble. "Break her neck" was all his mind would say at this point but if he did Miyu and Caenda's lives were on the line. As much as he hated to admit it he needed Fay to help him hunt.

"So Raye let's see how well humans come equipped." Fay said as she pawed around underwater. Raye gasped when she took hold of something sensitive. "Ooh Miyu wasn't lying after all."

"Please Fay don't-" Raye tried to plead again but Fay crawled on top of him into a cowgirl position.

"Quiet my pet, I want this to be special for us." Fay sighed before she leaned in for a kiss.

Raye could tell from her pestering and yet playful tongue she wanted in his mouth but he was so locked and tense he could barely move at all.

"Raye let me in." Fay giggled when she pulled back. She tried once more but yet again Raye wouldn't open his mouth. "Come on Raye enough fooling around! You don't want me to get out of this spring now do you? Because I'll run home and tell little miss has a kid that you seduced me on several occasions."

Slowly and begrudgingly Raye opened his mouth just a crack but Fay used that opening and exploited it. She shoved her tongue in and tormented the human's. Her tongue was like Miyu's strangely but just a little bit rougher and wider but still the similarities were numerous. This allowed Raye to zone out momentarily while Fay had her fun. He thought of Miyu for the most part, how much fun she was, how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. But he was afraid. He was afraid that Miyu would believe Fay over him because he had no idea how close they truly were.

"That was fun." Fay said and licked him on the cheek. "But now onto something else." Fay said reaching for Raye's hand underwater.

Fay met a lot of resistance but she still managed to get Raye's left hand above the water.

"A little kitty cat told me how well you use these things." Fay said as she licked and sucked on his fingers. Raye felt very poignant as she did it but not because of what she was doing, but because of what she was enacting because of her suckling. Fay smiled mischievously.

"Finally a response." Fay said moving her body around to rub against his pelvic area.

Raye blushed with shame and looked away. He didn't want to be excited for this but he couldn't help his natural male responses with this much sensual contact. He hated himself for it but on some small, minute levels he was secretly enjoying this but all the while hating himself for it.

"I don't think we'll need this old rag on much longer." Fay said as she brought Raye's hand to her bra's left cup and made him squeeze. Raye barred his teeth but he could not deny how nice it felt.

"It's not fair is it? That Caenda gets all the attention, all the Miyu but its fine Raye. You have all the Fay you want now." She said then let his hand go so she could take her bra off.

The human closed his eyes and grimaced. He had to choke down his voice but he didn't want any of Fay and he was just fine sharing Miyu with his daughter especially since Caenda needed Miyu's milk to live.

"You can open your eyes now." Fay said. Against his better judgment Raye obeyed. "Nice I know. Miyu and I compared one time, it turns out that I have two sizes bigger breasts than her."

"I-I-" Raye began to say but Fay cut him off.

"Don't talk Raye just come here." Fay said reaching her hands around the back off his head and slowly she brought it closer to her chest. Raye's face pressed against Fay's soft breasts and she moaned. "It's all right Raye, I'm all yours."

Raye's teeth began to chatter even though he was burning up. As much as he didn't want to do this he had to in order to keep Fay silent. Slowly his tongue crept out of his mouth and it extended towards Fay's erect nipple. His breath was quick, his heartbeat quicker, and his moral conscious dying the fastest. The second his wet tongue touched her, Fay cried out.

"More Raye, oh God more!"

Every bitter taste bud began to cry in agony of the terrible taste of Fay's breast. It wasn't exactly her taste but the cruel mix of fear and shame that he tasted rather then Fay. Fay brought his face in closer and slowly Raye's tongue began to roll her nip around. The white canine moaned as Raye's tongue did its dirty work and strangely she sounded kind of like Miyu which only made the crisis worse.

"Oh what was that I wonder?" Fay giggled. "Someone wants to say hello."

"I-"

"Hush, let me make my- what are you doing?" Fay shouted.

"I've had enough! I won't do it! No! You can tell Miyu anything you damn well please but I won't go along with this one God damned second longer!" Raye shouted as he began to throw his clothes on despite how drenched he was.

"Raye get back in right now." Fay growled.

Raye was about to put on his shirt but instead he glared at the bitch. "Or what?"

"Or I'll tell Miyu that you- RAYE STOP!" Fay shouted when Raye rushed her. Breaking his morals Raye grabbed Fay and hauled her out of the spring forcibly before he began to choke her on the ground.

"GO RIGHT THE FUCK AHEAD! LET'S JUST SEE HOW WELL A FUCKING DEAD WOMAN CAN TALK!" Raye shouted as his hand closed off her respiratory system from fresh air. Fay choked, whined and tried to fight but Raye was too strong because of the strength he was receiving from his rage.

Raye felt so good as he slowly watched her die, the light in her eyes dimming slowly while fear and darkness replaced it, her face going blue and her struggles getting smaller and smaller. She tried to pry her way into Raye's and Miyu's relationship and now she was paying the price.

'Just a few more seconds and it will all be over… it will… it…' Raye thought to himself but then he caught his reflection Fay's darkening eyes.

Just as Fay began to pass out Raye's hand released and she gasped for air through a sore throat. She coughed and sputtered around as she filled and refilled her lungs over and over. Fay massaged her throat as best she could but the pain was extensive. Raye really could have killed her but for some reason he didn't. Slowly the canine looked up to find the human staring down at her, his eyes and cheeks wet.

"Fay I- I'm so… I-" Raye said but he couldn't say it, the lump in his throat hurt him just as much as Fay's hurt now. He put his hand on his forehead and Fay shied away, frightened that he might strike her. Raye turned to leave but he couldn't leave yet, he had to apologize. Sure what Fay did was wrong and maybe she deserved what he did to her but seeing himself hovering over, murderous intent in his eyes, it made him think if that was what that raccoon saw as he slowly died. That dead raccoon had finally began to haunt his mind.

Raye held out a hand but Fay shied away like a beaten dog in a kennel. "Fay-"

"Don't come near me." Fay whined as tears ran down her cheeks. "Just get away from me!"

The human took two steps back. "Fay… what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have done that-"

"JUST SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fay shouted and then curled into fetal position. Her quiet whimpers crushed the human to the core.

"Fay I'm sorry. I was in the wrong for attacking you and-"

"No Raye, what I did was wrong!" Fay shouted. "I tried to pry you from Miyu but that was a mistake. I'm the one who's sorry! I tried to make you love me like you love Miyu because I have no one! I don't have a man like you, I don't have a baby I don't even have a she-wolf pet! I'm all alone." Fay sobbed.

Raye bit his tongue. "You're wrong Fay."

The canine stopped sobbing for a second. "W-what do you mean?"

"You have all those things. You do have a she-wolf, Ashley likes you as much as anyone else, you do have a baby because you're like her second mother and as for a man… you don't give Pierce enough credit."

"He may seem like an incompetent goof, a real buzz kill and yet he's the heart and soul of the cave. Without him you and I would have killed each other long ago. Plus don't tell him I told you but he said he really admires you. You're like an inspiration to him and he also finds you very, very attractive. I know because he's told me so many times when you're not there. He tries to keep things professional with you because he doesn't want to spoil things with you incase you don't feel the same way."

Fay's muzzle was hanging now. "I… I had no idea."

"He really likes you Fay and trust me, he'll treat you as good if not better than I treat Miyu."

Fay nodded. "I guess but I want you-"

"No you don't Fay. I'm just a killer, Miyu's only with me because she doesn't know the half of it and she doesn't care to know." Raye sighed. "Fay, when I looked into your eyes just before you died I saw myself and I know that someone like me is not meant to be with someone like you. Only Miyu, who can love me because of what we've gone through together, can love something like me."

"What are you saying?"

Raye looked away. "While you were dying I got this rush just before I saw myself. It was a big one, like the one you get from falling in love but with killing. Then when I saw myself with a crazed look on my face I just couldn't bare to kill you and for even trying I'm sorry."

"Well" Fay said despite her sore throat "I kind of brought it on myself. I was going to try to rip you two apart."

"What do you mean try? Do you think Miyu would forgive me for this? I mean we were this close" Raye said bringing his index finger and his thumb within a centimeter of each other "to having sex with each other."

"Yes but I black mailed you."

"But will Miyu believe that? Will she be able to trust me ever again?"

For a minute Fay was silent. She had seen the error of her ways and that she didn't have it half as bad as she thought. Now Raye was screwed, no doubt about it. Unless… "Well maybe we could keep this our little secret?"

"Just like that? We just bury this and never speak of it again?" Raye asked, his jaw hitting the floor.

"That's right Raye." Fay said standing up and exposing her breasts again. Raye looked away just before Fay covered herself. "I should put something on."

"Please." Raye said keeping his eyes closed tight and head facing away.

When she was fully dressed again Fay said "Alright, this never happened, because if it did we both will lose Miyu."

Raye nodded. "Alright let's go home…."

….A month passed, the cave was always quiet but the tension was visible between Fay and Raye. They often avoided being close to each other and spent more time with the other inhabitants of the cave. This was of course normal so only a person with all the pieces would have put it together. Almost without warning Fay and Pierce seemed to have warmed up to each other. They spent a considerable amount of time with each other and were often very close.

"Her eyes are so pretty, the pupils are even starting to turn cat like." Raye said as he played with Caenda. For some reason she had already liked one specific game and that was Bug Pierce. By bugging Pierce Raye would throw things at him and no matter what mood she was in she'd calm down when Pierce got hit.

"I don't even see how that is possible! Babies aren't even supposed to be able to see until after a few months. They can see colors but they can't make out shapes and people at all." Pierce grumbled as he massaged his sore head.

"Pierce don't spoil their fun, just take your licks and be done with it." Fay laughed.

"I don't see you taking any licks." Pierce scowled.

"Yeah well you don't see Caenda laughing when I get hurt so it would be pointless." Fay said wrapping her arm around him.

"Uh Fay?" Pierce asked nervously. He was fine with Fay being close to him, even when she sat by him he was fine but when she started getting physical he started getting red.

"Just go along with it and maybe later I'll give you my… licks." Fay whispered in his ear and then dabbed her tongue on his ear.

Pierce looked at Raye. "Hey Raye I think I saw some rocks outside maybe you should throw those at me."

"I could." Raye said playing the second game he played with Caenda, finger noming. "Can you say I can haz cheezburger? Can ya? Can ya?" Raye asked Caenda as she nommed his finger.

"I can haz cheezburger?" Miyu asked as she walked from the fire to Raye and Caenda.

"It's lolcat speak you wouldn't understand." Raye shrugged as he received a kiss on the cheek.

"No, no I would not." Miyu giggled when she saw Caenda extend an arm towards her and then close her tiny little fist. "I don't know how human eyes work but feline eyes develop rapidly. By the looks of her she'll be able to see in the dark by the end of the month… or at least thirty days."

"A month." Pierce chuckled. "If only we had a calendar. We've been here so long I've forgotten how long it's been!"

"About a year and a half I think. I could be wrong though." Fay said and snuggled up to Pierce.

Pierce blushed, he'd never had a Cornerian canine this attached to him before and it had been a long time since he'd been with a woman. To be honest the goof was nervous because he didn't want to drive Fay away now that she appeared so close.

"Oh boy puppies!" Raye said when Pierce wrapped his arm around Fay.

"Shut up Raye!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Whoa so that's what it feels like." Pierce said feeling like his roll was switched.

"Tell me about it." Raye said as he handed the hungry Caenda off to Miyu. "I'll be right back I'm going to take Ashley out… what was that?"

"What was what Raye?" Miyu asked.

"I felt like… that sound… it uh… never mind. I'll be back soon love." Raye said and kissed Miyu good bye. For some reason Raye heard a noise that no one else heard. Maybe it was he was crazy but that sound he thought he heard was awfully familiar. Strange that no one else heard it though. "Come on Ash let's go."

With the she-wolf at his side Raye headed outside but made sure not to let the cold in as he left. Ashley really didn't need to be taken out, she went when she went but Raye and Fay found some wolf prints that weren't hers and they didn't want her getting ambushed all alone. As Raye left the maw of the cave he decided to take his SAM-R with him. He only had a clip and a half but fourteen shots wasn't that bad, it would last a while as long as he didn't waste them and besides, Fay and Raye had set up successful traps. Sure they only caught a few rabbits but still, they worked.

"Want to run Ash?" Raye asked the sluggish wolf. Without waiting for a response Raye took off running and the wolf snapped out of her funk and chased after the human. She gained on him extremely fast and within seconds she pounced on his back.

"Ow! Ow!" Raye yelped when Ashley nipped him. She was being nice but it still hurt a little. "Okay Ash you win, you win." Raye said and pushed her off.

Bur for some reason when Raye pushed her off she began to growl. She wasn't growling at Raye but something else.

"What is it girl?" Raye asked looking off in the direction she was growling at. Just to be safe Raye took his rifle off his shoulder and turned the safety off. For some reason he felt exposed and in danger. "Come on Ash." Raye said crouching low.

Ashley immediately began to stalk. She stopped growling and hunched lower to the ground. The way she was moving she looked almost invisible but she actually was to the untrained animal eye. She was often able to get within ten feet of an animal by laying low in the snow, remaining still and then let the prey come to her. After that it was all over. She caught her prey and Raye or Fay came in and finished it off.

Then it happened again. Raye heard that strange noise, it was so familiar yet foreign. Where had he heard it before? Not taking any risks Raye ducked behind a large snow covered boulder while Ashley kept moving forward. Raye adjusted his new skin outfit and sighed. He was just imagining a noise, that was the only explanation. Just before he stood up however he heard that noise again but it was getting louder.

Raye bit his lips. 'That sound… what is that freaking sound? It sounds so familiar… what is it?'

The sound got louder and louder as it drew closer and closer to him and Ashley. The she wolf froze in her tracks and blended in perfectly with her environment. Raye was almost as well off except for the rifle and his head but other than that he was perfectly camouflaged.

Then it struck him and Raye's heart became as cold as the snow around him.

'That sound! It's a Cornerian interceptor class ship!' Raye thought as he remembered those dreaded Arwings and the havoc the reigned down upon all that crossed them.

Raye looked up and he saw one of his worst nightmares fly over him. But it was different, it looked newer, and stronger than any Arwing he ever faced and there was a red insignia on the side.

"Star Fox." Raye growled to himself as he watched the Arwing fly away but thankfully not towards the cave. Star Fox and Squad Serpent had a score to settle but now was not the time. Raye had to get back and warn everybody. If they found out where they lived, what did he mean by if? There was evidence of it everywhere. Snowmen, footprints, yellow snow messages, all of which would point to the cave and Caenda. Raye shuddered to think what those beasts would do to his and Miyu's daughter.

"Got to get home, warn the others." Raye said as he made a dead sprint back towards the cave the second the Arwing was out of sight. As he ran Ashley ran with him and kept fairly close. She didn't like that strange bird one bit.

'Almost there.' Raye thought when he got halfway back to the cave. Just as he crossed the mid point the sound of the Arwing's roaring engine came back but this time there were three of them and all of them were gunning right at Raye.

"Shit!" Raye shouted as he turned around and aimed at the cockpit of the lead Arwing. There was no chance for him to pierce the shields, he only had infantry rounds and what he needed was armor piercing rounds. Still maybe it would shake them off. The butt of the rifle kicked Raye's shoulder and the bullet deflected of the Arwing's shield but it did make them scatter.

"God damn it! Ashley run!" Raye shouted when all three looped back around and began to strafe him. Their blue and green lasers seared into the cold snow and melted it instantly. Raye shot at all three of them but he was rushed and the shots didn't hit near the cockpit. As the lasers got closer Raye was sure that this was the end. There was no escaping it but then the lasers stopped just a foot from his feet.

"Warning shots huh?" Raye said looking back towards the cave. There was no chance of him making it back and even if he did it would strip it of the small chances it had of going unnoticed. Raye sighed and put down his rifle.

The three Arwings saw him do this and floated lazily over towards him. If Raye even twitched towards the rifle they'd mow him down for sure this time. Before long the three Arwings were at a standstill pondering what to do with the rouge human. Raye's hopes weren't all that high that he'd survive this one but then one of the Arwings began to land. It seemed like forever but finally the pilot hoped out of her Arwing. In her hands was a blaster and Raye knew it was fixed right on his head. Slowly Raye put up his hands but no higher than his head, he had some pride.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." The blue vixen barked. Step by step the vixen got closer and closer and Raye didn't move a muscle. When the vixen was within reach she grabbed the rifle and threw it away. "Now on your knees- slowly!" she commanded.

'At least Ashley got away.' Raye thought as he slowly got down on his knees. The vixen then looked around.

"Who's Ashley?" She snapped.

Raye smiled. "My she-wolf companion… you must be the legendary Krystal no?" Raye said right before she clocked him on the head with the butt of her pistol.

"Keep your damn mouth shut human filth!" Krystal snapped. "You only talk when I address you! Now, where are the others?"

"Others? What others?" Raye asked as he forced himself to think of soccer. That was the only way to throw her telepathy if the reports were right. Think of something else and make it harder for her to penetrate his mind.

"Don't give me that crap!" Krystal said brandishing the blaster as if to strike him again. Raye blinked but that was it. "You humans travel in packs so where are the others?"

"I'm all alone, I crash landed here about a year ago back when we had a scuffle in space." Raye said firmly while still thinking of soccer.

Krystal barred her fangs. "How much do you know about me?"

"Everything." Raye replied. "I know you're a telepath, I know that you're the new blood of Star Fox, I know that the last time I checked your kill count was fifty nine."

"It's a hundred and thirteen now." Krystal growled boastingly.

"That's close to mine but I still got you beat." Raye scoffed.

Krystal snarled at Raye. "Who are you?"

"Sergeant Raye Belial of the Earthen Military, second in command of Squad Serpent."

"Squad Serpent? But you all died-"

"In the battle up above." Raye interjected which resulted in him getting another bash to the head.

"Where are the others?" Krystal repeated.

"There are no others." Raye said and got another hit to the head.

"Where are the others?" Krystal thundered.

"They're dead!"

This time Raye got a sharp kick to the face. The bleeding human hit the ground and Krystal fiddled with her wrist com while he laid there dazed.

"Falco it's a human, what should I do with him?" Krystal said to what seemed like herself.

"Normally waste him but we need to know how many more of them there are… knock him out."

Raye readied himself for another bash to the head but instead something seemed to run through his mind and disabled it. His last thought was of his daughter whom he might never see again but he took comfort in knowing he had kept her safe by not talking.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter is the last but take heart there will be a sequel but not until after I finish Krystal's Honeymoon which will be a short wait I promise. Anyways tell me what you thought and have a good one!**_


	34. Chapter 34

A loud ring and painful throb woke the beaten human. His eyes fluttered open but were so heavy he couldn't hold them up. Not like it mattered anyway, he was in a pitch black room and he couldn't even see his nose. Raye groaned and then the smell hit him, food. And not just any food but actual well cooked food. Herbs, spices, vegetables and baked goods tormented his nostrils and his soul. It had been so long since he had anything that wasn't salty or the tiring blends of herbs he put on his food.

His mouth watered and if he wasn't chained to a wall he would have stumbled off into the darkness looking for the food no matter where it was. Then the lights turned on and scalded his retinas even from inside their protective lids. He felt like he was hung-over but he hadn't had a sip of alcohol in over a year.

"Good to see you're awake." The blue bitch greeted cheerfully. Raye just scowled in response.

Krystal smiled pleasantly. "You missed a really good dinner, it's a shame you slept through it… oh well. But you know what? If you tell me what I want to know I'll let my good little human have a nice leftover last meal."

Raye groaned something but his voice was too weak to say it clearly.

"Oh you poor thing, I guess I did overdo it a little but oh well the pain will subside… maybe." Krystal said feigning sympathy.

"F… fuc-" Raye groaned but his throat felt like he was rubbing sandpaper on the inside of it with every syllable.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk." Krystal said while shaking her head. "It seems that you have some slight resistance in you. That's okay we'll start off slowly." Krystal said pulling out a knife.

"What… are you-" Raye struggled to say before he felt a searing pain in his foot. Warm blood dripped down from the hole in his food and fell from his freezing cold toes. Screaming only made him feel worse.

"You taste good." Krystal said as she licked the blade of her bloody knife. Raye shudder as her eyes lit up and a look of hunger crept across her face. "Very good in fact." Krystal said before stabbing Raye in the same spot again to tip off her blade with more blood. She swirled the blade around in the wound until she got the maximum amount of blood on her blade to lick off with her pink tongue.

Raye's head began to hurt more as blood began to pump faster and faster throughout his body. The sound of Krystal's over exalted licking and his blood dripping onto the floor was driving him mad. It seemed that while he was unconscious he had obtained superhuman hearing and now every whisper felt like a megaphone amplified shout.

"Mm… perhaps another taste?" Krystal said but stopped just before she reached Raye's foot. "No, I think I'll try another spot, it might taste even better… let's just find out shall we?" Krystal asked and then stabbed Raye right in his bound hand. The blade made a clink against the wall and Raye let out another scream but once more regretted it because it seemed to hurt him more than the stab wounds.

Krystal licked the blade yet again. "Oh yes, this is quite tasty." Krystal said as her eyelashes fluttered from the sheer delight of Raye's bloody taste.

Raye began to breathe irregularly almost like his lungs were rejecting the air he was trying to force in. The more he breathed the more his mouth tasted blood but apposed to Krystal's opinion he thought it was a bitter taste.

"Why are you doing this?" Raye groaned.

"Why not? You've killed a hundred some of my people. What makes you so special that you can get away with it?" Krystal asked.

"I never killed a hundred I only said that to piss you off and it worked didn't it?"

"But you have killed some of my people so tell me why I shouldn't eat you." Krystal said as she made a little cut on Raye's paling cheek. Raye flinched but held firm, he didn't care what happened to him as long as Caenda and Miyu were safe. Until he died he'd have to bear with the pain.

"I don't have an excuse, I don't need one! I'm ready to die."

"Oh are you?" Krystal asked as she licked the clean blade for any trace of his blood. She really was disgusting and he wanted to puke every time her eyes rolled with pleasure. "I can tell you aren't, something's holding you back isn't it? You could very well bite off your tongue and bleed to death yet you cling to life."

"First off suicide is for pussies and second off go fuck yourself." Raye snapped.

Krystal only smiled. "You know I'll have to take a bite out of you for that one." The vixen said before she pounced.

Raye screamed as Krystal dove at his shoulder. He could hear a bone snap, the vixen growl and his flesh rip apart. Never before had Raye felt so disgusted and so racked with pain at once. He could torture, deal with torture but this was beyond anything he thought was capable of happening.

"Oh God yes!" Krystal moaned as she savored Raye's flesh in her mouth. She swallowed the large clump of Raye before saying. "You humans taste so good."

Raye panted unevenly as he watched his blood gush out the large maw in his shoulder. The pain felt so bad but it was the fact Krystal actually bit him that got to him.

"You fucking bitch!" Raye shouted and his throat felt like it was ripping on the inside.

"I'm sorry I can't help myself!" Krystal giggled. "But I'll tell you what; if you tell me what I want to know I'll be a little bit nicer… deal?" Krystal said happily in Raye's face.

Raye kept silent because of how much his throat hurt and Krystal smiled. "Okay first off tell me everything you know about me."

Raye breathed heavier and heavier as more and more of his blood oozed out of his body, he was beginning to feel very tired and sleepy and it only got worse the longer he bled out. At least he wouldn't have to put up with Krystal much longer.

"You… you're a member of the elite mercenary team Star Fox… and you are a telepath." Raye breathed.

Krystal nodded her head. "Good, go on."

"You… you are an ace pilot, you've killed a lot of our soldiers… you also like long walks on the beach." Raye mused before he got slapped in the face.

"Don't try to get cute with me human, no human is cute enough to let live. Now go on before I have to indulge my hunger on something close to what you call sausage." Krystal grinned and held her knife just above Raye's zipper.

Raye shivered. "That- that's all I know! I got all my information from captives and the rest of the Earthen Military knows what I know!" Raye said as he fearfully tried to protect more of himself from being eaten. As long it was harmless information he'd hand it over.

Krystal squinted at him and then stabbed Raye right above his groin. "You know for some reason I believe you." Krystal sighed but Raye didn't hear her because of his loud wail.

The poor chained up human gritted his teeth, clenched his eyes shut and growled as hard as possible but he could not shut out the pain in his shoulder, head, hand, foot and now just above his groin.

"Now one more thing before we must part ways human." Krystal said as she licked her blade again. "Where are the others?"

To this question Raye did not submit a truthful answer to. "There are no others!" Raye groaned.

"You're lying to me human and I don't like liars." Krystal growled as her once perky ears flattened and her swishing tail stopped and began to bristle.

"There is no one else." Raye said just before Krystal dug three fingers and claws into his bite wound. Some blood jumped out onto Krystal's hand but she was too angry to lick it clean.

"Stop lying to me! I know you are! If you won't tell me where they are I'll never let your torment end!" Krystal growled as her claws and fingers inched deeper and deeper into Raye's shoulder.

When Krystal's submerging fingers stopped Raye's screams did long enough for him to say. "Do whatever you want! There is no one else! I'm all alone!"

Krystal growled but then she ripped her three claws out of Raye's shoulder. She paced around for a minute or two wondering what she should do, kill him or keep torturing him. Then it struck her, the human was running in a certain direction and maybe that was where the others were. But there wasn't a base that was visible to her, her team or her team's instruments. Perhaps it was underground or hidden in a cave?

Krystal smiled. "I got an idea; I'm going to start checking where we found you. Do you want to come?"

"I'm telling you I'm alone!"

"Sure you are. Come on human let's go find your friends." Krystal said as she slowly disappeared as did the room. Raye looked around in panic as everything solid began to fade away. He looked down at his feet and the process had already begun on him.

"What the fuck is happening?" Raye shouted as his waist disappeared quickly followed by his torso and then his neck….

…. "No Miyu you have to stay here with Caenda, Pierce and I will go look for Raye so just stay here!" Fay argued but Miyu was beside herself with worry. Raye had been gone for two hours and Ashley came back only an hour after they left. Something was wrong and she just knew it.

"No you! I'm going to go look for Raye to!" Miyu snapped.

"Miyu if you leave then you're life could be put in danger and then the baby is screwed if you die!" Pierce warned but his opinion didn't matter very much to Miyu.

"I'm going!" Miyu snapped but Pierce and Fay blocked the cave entrance. "Move or I'll-"

"Miyu we're only doing what's best!"

"Shut up Fay! You dickheads kept me locked in here almost my entire pregnancy! Now you're going to keep my trapped in here after I've given birth! You can kiss my speckled-"

In a heartbeat Fay grabbed Miyu's muzzle and kept her quiet. Miyu tried to resist but Fay shushed her. "Did you guys hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything other than Miyu's screams." Pierce said quietly.

"There's something out there and whatever it was got Raye… you guys wait here." Fay whispered releasing Miyu's muzzle to go look for the source of the noise outside.

"Fay!" Miyu called out but there was no fighting now. Fay wouldn't let Miyu out and she had the only gun left so there wasn't anything Miyu could do even if she left.

It was at that moment Caenda began to sniffle and her ears drooped. She was ready to throw a tantrum if she wasn't entertained soon.

"Pierce could you please play finger noming?" Miyu asked.

"Why can't you- oh." Pierce said as Miyu held up her sharp claws. "Alright but remind me to punch Raye in the face later."

"Why?"

"Why not…?"

…. Raye awoke suddenly, his lungs were filled to the brim with air which he began to release but as he exhaled his stomach released all of its contents. Funny thing was he felt a little better, at least his headache felt better.

"Falco he won't talk, let's scout the surroundings out a little more." Krystal said into her wrist com before kicking Raye in the gut causing a little more breakfast to come out.

"Can't do that Krystal, me and Slippy need to go back and refuel. I suggest that you-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Krystal barked into her wrist com before venting her anger out on Raye with another fierce kick, this one went right into his chin, scrapping it badly.

"Fine, come back when you feel like it, preferably when you're not such a bi-"

Krystal cut the falcon off before he was able to make the dire mistake of calling her a bitch. She was in no mood to argue with him, her anger was already clouding her powers to the point she barely managed to penetrate the human's mind to interrogate him. Normally she could penetrate anyone's mind or even several people's minds at once with no problem but too many sources of rage were blotting her out.

"Come on human; let's leave the toad and the featherbrain to go jerk off while you acquaint me with your friends." Krystal snapped as she began to force Raye onto his feet.

That task was a little harder to do since Raye's mind was like mush and his legs like noodles. The human was drooling a little and he had a blank stare on his face.

"W-w-what did you do t-to m-m-me?" Raye stuttered like his mind was fried.

"Just get up human I don't want to have to tell you again." Krystal said as she dug her claws into the human's skin hard enough to just break it. Raye's only option was to try to get up but that took a little more time then he was supposed to use. "So which way?" Krystal asked looking around. Luckily it all looked the same to her and the numerous paths and footprints didn't stand out in the snow from so far away.

"W-w-what did-" Raye said before Krystal hit him upside the head with the butt of her blaster causing the human to drop back to the ground making all of his past efforts in vain.

"Wrong answer now get back to your feet!" Krystal barked.

Raye began to pant heavily. He began to space out and then freak out. He saw hues of reds instead of white snow, he tasted copper and his entire body burned with warmth but he still shivered because of the cold.

"Get up…" Krystal said quietly. "…GET UP!"

Raye's body recoiled from the energy bolt that pierced his chest. He was numb to the pain but he knew what happened. His breathing became irregular and his vision began to flicker from white to red to black.

"Fucking human!" Krystal said as she pulled the trigger yet again although this time she aimed for the dead center of his chest rather than the right of it. "If it weren't for your kind there wouldn't be a war! If it weren't for your kind millions of people would still be alive!" Krystal shouted but she began to break down.

"If it weren't for your race Fox… if it weren't for your miserable kind he'd still be alive!" Krystal sobbed.

Not wanting to let the dying human see her dismay the vixen stepped over the dying human and jumped onto her Arwing's wing. Before she climbed into the cockpit she glared at the human through tear streaming eyes.

'Enjoy your stay in Hell you monster.' Krystal thought to herself and then she climbed into her Arwing….

…. Fay tensed as she heard the noise get steadily closer. She crouched low and hoped the coat of skins Raye made would keep her hidden. Then she saw what the source of the noise was.

"An Arwing?" Fay gapped as it passed right over her and the cave and headed south. The white canine licked her lips. What was an Arwing doing here of all places? And would it be able to take her off this Hell hole once and for all? Fay shook her head. Odds are she'd be hung for treason if she was ever found by the military and she had an obligation set up by herself to help look after Caenda. Even if she wanted to go there was no way she could and live with herself or live very long for that matter.

When the Arwing had become nothing but a dot Fay resumed following Raye's scent. He had a particular odor, kind of a musky scent but also smelled like a strange fruit. When she described it to Raye he told her it might be a strawberry and that didn't surprise him since he grew up eating wild strawberries to survive, that and garbage.

As Fay got closer and closer another scent struck Fay's nostrils and it was a scent that only meant bad things.

"Blood." Fay whispered to herself before she began to sprint towards the source of the blood. She didn't go far until she reached a large lump in the snow painted red. "RAYE!"

Fay dropped down onto her knees when she reached Raye's side. She quickly examined the wound but was disheartened. The double blaster shot wounds looked grizzly and even if Pierce was right there now she doubted even he could do much if anything at all.

"Raye! Raye! Speak to me!" Fay said shakily. Seeing Raye, who was always so strong like this was tearing her up inside. She touched his bloodied face and felt his warmth had faded but there was still a little bit there. If she could get him back to the cave maybe, just maybe but then she looked back at the wounds, there wasn't a chance.

"… M-Miyu?" Raye whispered.

Fay bit her lips. She had no idea what to do now. He was alive and conscious so he was most likely in extreme pain. The only humane to do was end his suffering. Fay's trembling hands began to point at the human's head but were shaking too violently to make a clean kill.

"Miyu? Where are you?" Raye coughed as a little blood flew from his mouth onto the snow.

Fay whined like a sick puppy but eventually said. "I'm… I'm right here Raye."

"Miyu." Raye sighed and a small smile crept across his face. His eyes were closed and he was most likely losing it if he thought that Fay was Miyu.

"I'm right here Raye…. Everything's going to be okay." Fay said as she stroked Raye's cheek and tried to steady her grip around her blaster.

"Miyu my chest hurts… it hurts so bad. There's something you should know though."

"What's that Raye?" Fay whimpered.

"Star Fox… they're here and they're looking for you all…." Raye said but began to cough up more blood. When his convulsions passed the human whispered. "You have to get Caenda out of here."

"But Raye what about you?" Fay whined as a tear dropped onto Raye's face. She didn't want Raye to die, she revered him as a friend and if it weren't for him she would never have learned that Pierce was the nicest guy she had ever met. Without him life in the cave would be nothing but a hollow, lifeless existence.

"You're going to have to… t-take care of her by y-yourself." Raye coughed. "I'm sorry."

Fay wiped her eyes. She shouldn't be doing this, it wasn't right for her to take what should be Miyu's and Raye's last moments together.

"D-don't talk like that Raye." Fay whimpered as she hoisted the bleeding human up and onto her back. "I'll get you home and Pierce will fix you up."

"I love you Miyu. I love you so much… please tell Caenda I loved her to." Raye whispered as if he hadn't heard Fay tell him he was going home. In fact the human didn't even know he was moving let alone talking to Fay.

"Just hang in there Raye, you'll be home soon!" Fay said as she quietly prayed she'd make it home in time….

…. "Well look who decided to come back and empty handed no less. What did you kill him?"

"Shut up Falco." Krystal scowled as she pushed past the agitated falcon and toad.

"He was our only lead Krystal! Why'd you kill him?" Slippy snapped.

"Fuck you Slippy." Krystal swore as she slammed her bedroom door behind her.

Falco shrugged. "Don't know why he let her back on if she was going to be this much of a bitch." Falco scowled.

Slippy shook his bulbous head just before he broke down. "Please Falco don't mention him." the toad said as beady tears began to flow from his round eyes.

"Why not? I can do whatever the Hell I want!" Falco shouted. "Fox's dead weight now and if I want to scream it I will! FOX FUCKING MCCLOUD IS A WORTHLESS FUCKING VEGETABLE!"

For the first time in his life Slippy made an attempt to punch the avian but before he even got halfway Falco clipped him on the head hard enough to send the toad spiraling to the ground.

"You bastard!" Slippy whined as he rubbed his head on the ground.

"Get over it Slippy," Falco said turning on his heal to hide his face "like the rest of us."

Krystal had been listening in on the whole conversation from the other side of the door and her heart wept to see Star Fox in such a state. Not even when she first signed on had it ever been this bad. Without Fox there was no Star Fox, just three bitter and spiteful pilots with the fate of the Lylat on their shoulders.

The only comfort the vixen had anymore was reliving the deaths of all the humans she killed. It was the humans that shot Fox down and it was the humans who took him away from her forever. Just as Krystal and Fox were getting warm enough to share the same bed again he was gone in a spiraling instant.

To escape the pain in her heart the vixen focused on the human that was soon to die back down on the planet. She felt his pain and smiled because of it. She wanted him to suffer before he died but in truth she would have proffered if he didn't die so she could torture him with her telepathy a little more so she could get all the answers out of his worthless mind. Still she let her anger get the best of her like when Fox kicked her off Star Fox and when she became a bounty hunter. Nothing good ever came out of anger for her but for some reason it still felt good doing it.

Once she had had enough of feeling the human's torment the vixen padded towards her bed and plopped down upon it like a sack thrown carelessly to the ground. She breathed in deeply to smell the lingering scents of Fox but there was hardly anything left and she dared not go into his room where his forever sleeping body laid. The guilt and the fact of knowing it was all her fault would surely break her from the inside out….

…. "I-I can't shake him!" Krystal shouted as she tried every maneuver she knew to get away from her human tail.

"Hold on Krystal I'm coming!" Fox growled over the radio as he threw his Arwing into full gear to rush to the vixen's aid. He just got her back and he would not lose her again.

Krystal kept trying to avoid a lock but the human pilot was too good and sure enough there came the warning sound telling her there was a lock on her. The vixen stopped breathing, her shields were almost dead and this missile would be the end of her. She could feel the satisfaction come from the human's ship as she fired the missile.

The outside world coasted to a stop. This was the end. Even if Fox got there right now and shot the human pilot it still wouldn't matter. Krystal sighed as her warning systems went off like crazy.

"Good bye Fox." Krystal whispered right before the missile struck her ship. But it never came, Krystal looked up from a photo of her and Fox when all of her systems stopped hollering and she was relieved to be alive until she saw Fox's condition on her display. "FOX!"

As Krystal shouted his name over and over Fox never responded as he spiraled down towards the hostile human planet. He had taken the missile for Krystal and after they recovered him he'd never wake from his coma again….

…. "Almost there Raye, almost there!" Fay whined as she pumped her legs as fast as she could to get to the cave. She was almost there and her burden didn't slow her down a second. The canine quickly burst through the first barrier and was swallowed by the cave's warmth but she could only feel fear and desperation at this point.

"PIERCE! MIYU!" Fay shouted just as she reached the last skin barrier.

"Fay! What are you- quick put him down!" Pierce said as soon as he saw Raye's bloody condition. He handed Caenda off to Miyu and immediately began to inspect Raye's body.

"… Raye?" Miyu gapped as she held Caenda just barely in her arms. She was completely stricken to the core at seeing Raye so hurt that everything else seemed to fade away like a dream.

"He's still breathing and there's still a pulse but it's faint. Come on Fay go get my damn supplies!" Pierce snapped at the panicking canine. Fay's muzzle dropped but she nodded and ran to the supply corner and grabbed Pierce's first aid box. In it was enough supplies to patch up eight people, stop a gallon's worth of blood and make anyone's last moments easier with some of the morphine. Pierce hoped that it wouldn't come to that but odds were he'd have to give some to Raye before it was all over.

"Raye?" Miyu repeated as Pierce and Fay worked hard to stop the bleeding.

"These look like blaster wounds which is fortunate, the bleeding isn't as bad as a ballistic wound." Pierce noted out loud but that was no cause for celebration. "He's lost a lot though, what happened?"

"I don't know for sure. I smelt blood, I bolted and then I found him like this!" Fay whimpered as her hands became sullied with Raye's blood. "He said something about Star Fox though!"

"Star Fox." Pierce spat bitterly. "Of course of all people it would be them. Come on Fay more pressure or he'll bleed out!"

"Alright Pierce." Fay said as she began to press down as hard as she could.

Caenda squirmed in her mother's arms and she began to whine like she did before she erupted into wails. Miyu looked down at Caenda and didn't know what to do. She felt so powerless and unhelpful, not to mention worthless. With Raye like this she was hollow inside with no idea of what to do or think.

"Alright roll him over so we can address the front." Pierce said as he reached for more bandages. As he spun back around Raye was on his side and his front looked fine. "Strange… they didn't go through all the way… why though?"

"Does it matter? We're losing time!" Fay snapped.

Pierce nodded "All right put him back on his chest, I'll see what else I can do."

"Is he going to make it?" Miyu whimpered.

Pierce didn't respond, he just bit his lips and tried to ignore the question. He didn't honestly know if Raye would pull through this one, each shot wasn't bleeding too badly and he had enough blood to sustain him for now since but if wither shot hit a vital organ it didn't matter how much blood he had. And odds are whoever got him hit him in his lung.

Miyu clutched Caenda a little tighter to herself and walked off towards the nest and sat down. She needed a second to ascertain what was happening. Everything was coming at her so fast, Star Fox was on Hell, Caenda wasn't safe and Raye was dying. Her whole world she and Raye had made for themselves was now decadent. Without Raye she had virtually nothing to live for.

Miyu shook her head, she still had Fay, Pierce, Ashley and most of all Caenda who looked so much like her father, Miyu would have a little piece of Raye forever. Her burst of optimism lasted only for so long until the crushing blow landed on her psyche.

'Raye's dying.' Miyu thought to herself after it finally hit her. Miyu wanted to claw herself for not getting it earlier. Raye was dying and she was no where near his side. The brown speckled lynx got off the nest and paced slowly towards Raye's bleeding body. It was the last thing she wanted to do, seeing Raye like that but she also didn't want Raye to be by himself in such a grim moment.

"That's all we can do." Pierce sighed to himself, wishing he could do more. The way Raye was he had about a slim chance if at all of making it through.

Fay bit her lips as she looked down at her bleeding comrade. Raye was her friend and watching him die reminded her of all the times she saw so many other friends gunned down in battle. She left with Pierce to escape that life yet somehow it snuck up on her again. With a small touch on the human's shoulder Fay mentally gave Raye her prayers, best wishes and good byes all at once. The white canine walked over to her bed and sat. She wanted to be away from the blood but the smell of it lingered on her hands, the cave and deep inside her nostrils. Escaping the smell of inevitable death was impossible. She began to shiver madly until Pierce joined her and wrapped his arm around her. In his other hand was a passive hybrid child. Caenda had no idea of what was going on or why and that was a good thing.

Despite the warmth in the cave Miyu was shaking like Fay was. Ashley wasn't much relief for her as the chills came from within her psyche. It seemed that as Raye slipped further away so did she. The lynx's trembling fingers touched Raye's arm that was once so warm but was now freezing. That did not stop her from lying down next to her fading lover….

…. "KRYSTAL!"

Krystal's eyes snapped open at the sound of the blue Falcon's voice. He sounded urgent and dire so she didn't shut off her wrist com and roll back on over to sleep.

"What is it Falco?" Krystal asked, her voice groggy from lack of sleep. She had only slept for about an hour and that was all she had in the last two days. Shame, guilt and regret kept her awake for days on end. Fear, sorrow and nightmares kept her from eating. Anger, rage and vengeance kept her constantly on edge and ready to kill anything that wasn't Cornerian.

"Get to the bridge NOW!" the Falcon said and then cut the line.

Krystal rubbed her eyes and yawned. She didn't really feel like running to the bridge the second she woke up so she took a little extra time to get up. When she did she walked leisurely to the bridge but then she felt Falco's and Slippy's terrorized minds which made her sprint full speed. The automatic, metal doors whooshed open just in time and she ran in before they opened halfway.

"What is it Fal-"

"-And none of you will escape this time. Without your savior Fox McCloud and the human armies in ruins you will all bow down to me or perish in fire."

Krystal froze in terror as she bore witness to a face she had not seen alive since she was on Suaria. The face was hideous, frightening and one she never whished to see again.

The face of Lylat's most notorious archenemy smiled sinisterly. "Lord Andross has spoken…"

…. Miyu tried not to count the seconds she was with Raye, each one of them was so fleeting and singular she was glad to have them all. Raye's temperature hadn't arisen any, even with a fur wrapped over him and Miyu clutching to him for dear life. She wanted to do more but she didn't honestly know what. Just being by his side was all she could do for the moment. Raye was subjugated to spasms of violent coughing and he felt so cold that not even the outside felt so bad. Finally after thousands of seconds counted and loved by the lynx the human awoke just as the lynx slipped under.

At first he smiled but then he felt the throbbing pain in his body. It wasn't so bad, the cold was numbing it a little and the soft, warm body pressed up against him was far from unappreciated.

"Hey Miyu." Raye choked out. For some reason it hurt more to breathe than his wounds did.

"Miyu?" Raye asked as he rolled his head over to gaze at her beautiful face for what was most likely the last time. Instead he found those delightful ears of hers, the same ears on the daughter they shared. Without hesitation Raye reached over with his left arm and through the pain he got some tranquil enjoyment with playing with Miyu's ears. They were soft, fun and would twitch every now and then. It was a lover's game to them and neither one disliked it.

Miyu's ear twitched but the lynx kept sleeping. For a while Raye wondered if he should wake her but then he decided against it. He much rather proffered her to enjoy the last few moments they had together rather than say their heart wrenching good byes. Even without Pierce's conformation Raye knew he was dying. He felt strangely calm though, dying wasn't all that bad especially when the ones you love are right there beside you. With a small breath of life Raye suddenly relived every moment he had with Miyu, the good, the bad, the wonderful, and of course the painful. Slowly the air escaped his lungs and the pain began to fade. His time was soon up and before long he'd no longer be a living part of the universe.

Raye closed his eyes and snuggled up closer to Miyu and then he noticed Ashley whose head was gently resting on his thigh. The human smiled at the white arctic wolf. She had played a large roll in Raye's life and Raye was thankful to have her. She was like a part of the family and he would risk his life just to save hers if given the chance. He owed a lot to the little wolf pup who was now fully grown in to a giant behemoth of a wolf.

'We really did spoil her.' Raye thought humorously. 'Of course she could always fend for herself against hunger and even saber tooth tigers.' Raye thought as he relived the hunts with Ashley and the time Ashley put her own life on the line to save Miyu's life. Moving from the lynx's ear Raye stroked Ashley's white fur. The she-wolf opened a tired and very sad eye. Animals have a sixth sense for things and she knew Raye was hurt which is why she was sleeping right there beside him.

"There's a good girl." Raye wheezed. Ashley whined like a beaten pup and licked Raye's hand. "You'll take care of Miyu for me won't you?"

As if Ashley understood what Raye said she got up and padded over to the other side where Miyu was and rested her head on Miyu's waist.

"Such a good girl." Raye smiled.

The pain was almost gone and Raye began to get very tired. He wanted to live on for his daughter's sake but he was just too tired. And besides she was safe from Star Fox and in especially good hands. Pierce would put little band-aids on any scrapes Caenda got on her tiny little knees, Fay would teach Caenda to be a good friend, Ashley would protect her and Miyu would raise her up far better than he'd ever be able to on his own. Raye could almost see her now, little perky ears, bright blue eyes, swishing tail and flowing brown hair.

'She'll be well taken care of.' Raye thought, struggling to keep a tear from falling. The thing in life he began to regret most was not being able to see her grow up. She wasn't fully human, she wasn't full Cornerian, she was his daughter and he loved her more than anything.

Raye's eyes began to drop as they began to get heavier and heavier. Gradually the pain subsided along with the overpowering call of sleep and the human began to feel more at peace than he ever had been.

'Dying isn't bad when everyone you love is with you.' Raye thought as his teary brown eyes shut.

"I love you Miyu." Raye sighed as his dying breath left his lungs.

_To be continued…_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys, that ending is just… I know. There's not much to say other than I really loved writing this story, it wasn't for me it was for the fans and I'm glad most all of you enjoyed it. As said above the story will be continued. Anyways I am sorry for what I just did but hey things will continue and we'll see how the rest plays out. To be honest when I began this story I never once dreamed it would end like this. I just salvaged the whole, human and Cornerian survival idea from a story I was working on but later scrapped because it was too poorly built and too complex even for me. Every chapter in this story, I just started it off and it went on from there like this chapter. As for the rest of the "Love Cave" inhabitants their parts will continue in the sequel. I don't know what the story will be called but when I start writing it maybe it will come to me. Check my profile for any updates I **__**might (I have a tendency to forget for a long time and for the moment 6-1-10 I don't have internet)**__** post about the sequel or PM me if you want any news. Anyways I hope you enjoyed Survival on a Frozen Hell as much as I did, have a good one, thanks for everything peeps! **_

_**~~~XxSanitariumxX~~~**_


End file.
